


Disconnect / Reconnect

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accident, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Family, Friendship, Kara Lena - Freeform, Major Slow Burn to Smut, Marriage, Romance, Sanvers is minor in this, Sanvers pregnancy near the end of this, Secrets, Slow Burn, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 100,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Slight Alternative Universe. Set about a year after Luthors. After a year of not seeing or speaking with Lena Luthor at all, Kara Danvers receives an unexpected phone call that her wife Lena Luthor-Danvers and baby daughter Zara were admitted to the hospital in Metropolis after a car accident. Are the ladies really married? Is Lena's daughter also Kara's? Follow Kara on her journey to figure out what's going on. Will Lena know what's going on after she wakes up from her injuries? NOTE: Actual SuperCorp Smut in this fic begins in Chapter 48. Sexual jokes/innuendoes and mature situations are mentioned in several earlier chapters.





	1. Surprise Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara receives surprising news over the phone. Her calls to others also surprise them.

During the first Friday in Spring as Kara walks into the CatCo reporters' bullpen and hands in her latest assignment, her boss Snapper Carr yelps out, "Ponytail, come over here! YOU, have a phone call from Metropolis!" 

Kara carefully grabs the landline phone receiver Snapper offers her and curiously answers, "Hello?" 

Surprisingly, Snapper walks off to give her privacy. 

Kara first thinks it may be Clark or Lois, but they always call her personal cell phone so it's probably not either of them. 

The woman on the other end of the line politely inquires,"Is this Kara Danvers?" 

Kara enthusiastically answers, "Yes! But, who are you?"

The woman responds, "Hello, I'm nurse Vanessa Jeffries at Metropolis General Hospital. We tried to reach you earlier, but the cell phone number we have on your wife's emergency contact card is not working. Luckily, your work number is listed as well." 

While listening to this, Kara thinks about how she changed one of her personal cell phone numbers last year, shortly, after Lena left National City.

The nurse continues, "Your wife was admitted here last night with your baby daughter after a serious car accident." 

Kara almost breaks the phone receiver as she covers and shakes it and stammers softly to herself, "Wait a minute? Wife? Baby Daughter?" 

The nurse actually overhears Kara's utterances to herself and half-questioningly responds back to her, "Yes, a Lena Luthor-Danvers and a Zara Luthor-Danvers?"

A slightly stunned Kara stutters out the words, "My wife, Lena, uhh, and my baby daughter, Zara?!? Ohh, yes, woah, okay, umm, how are they, uhh, doing?" 

The nurse slowly and sternly continues, "Your wife was rushed into emergency surgery as soon as she came in. She had massive internal bleeding around both her heart and brain stem. She successfully made it through a heart repair surgery and a stent was placed in her brain stem to drain blood and other fluid and prevent stroke. She also has a few cracked ribs, but, thankfully, no other broken bones. The doctors are unsure when she will wake up. She is still critical, but stable. The doctors are hopeful for her recovery to go well once she wakes up."

Kara swallows hard and chokes on air a little as she worries herself about Lena's injuries and current condition. 

Once Kara can fully breathe again, she asks, "And, how is her, uhh, I mean my, err, our daughter, Zara?" 

The nurse more positively responds, "Your baby daughter Zara was very, very fortunate. She was admitted with very minor scrapes and bruises. Somehow they miraculously healed without either any bruises or scars after just a few hours. She is an extremely lucky little girl!"

The wheels turning in Kara's mind are spinning with thoughts of luck has little to do with it as much as she's half mine with my healing powers. 

After short moments in thought, Kara replies, "Okay, wow, uhh, I will be there in a few hours. And, let me give you my updated personal cell phone number."

Kara also asks the nurse if she can put Clark Kent and Lois Lane down on the visitors' list for Lena and Zara since they can possibly get there before her. The nurse allows the request, but tells her that they will need proper identification to be allowed in to visit Lena. Kara knows if she flies to Metropolis as Supergirl and enters the hospital to visit Lena as Kara Danvers in just a short period of time it will look very strange and suspicious as she is currently across the country in National City.

Kara shakes a bit when she places the phone receiver back on the hook. 

She goes and finds Snapper outside of James' office and tells him, "I need to leave, indefinitely, as there's been a family emergency I need to attend to in Metropolis!"

Snapper throws his hands up in the air and says, "Well, you did finish your current assignment, so fine, GO!"

James overhears Kara's conversation with Snapper and steps out from his office to ask Kara, "Is everything okay with Clark and Lois?" 

She quickly answers, "Yes, they are both fine, but I have some other family there who need me." 

She doesn't want to tell James whom she actually means.

James is, of course, very curious what is actually going on, but he doesn't press Kara as he nods and replies, "Alright, take all the time you need, but please check in when you can."

Kara affirmatively responds, "Yes, I will. Thank you!" 

Before she leaves, she hugs James. She then walks to the elevator to leave CatCo. Before Kara even exits the building, she is already on the phone with Alex and tells her to meet her at the DEO to talk about a personal emergency situation.

Mid-flight to the DEO, Kara calls Clark and Lois. When Lois answers, she tells Lois about Lena and her daughter being admitted to the hospital in Metropolis. She asks Lois if she can visit them before Kara can get there and if possible keep the media hounds at bay. Lois is unsure why Kara wants her to visit, of all people, Lena Luthor. 

As she drops a bombshell, Kara begs Lois, "Please do not tell Clark yet, but Lena's daughter might also be my real daughter."

After hearing that surprising tidbit of information, Lois is truly shocked, but agrees to go visit Lena and her daughter and keep the media away if she can for Kara's and her possible daughter's sake. 

Lois sternly tells Kara, "Young lady, you will have a lot of explaining to do when you get here!"

Kara agrees, "I know. Please, just go to see them and wait for me!" 

Lois confirms, "Yes, I will do that and I hope to see you in a few hours! Goodbye for now Kara."

Kara affirmatively replies, "Yes, I should be there later today with Alex. Thank you so much for your help! Bye, Lois."

Kara then lands outside the DEO and sees Alex is there in the main lobby. 

Alex walks up to her sister as soon as she steps inside and immediately needles at her, "Kara, care to explain to me what the heck is going on?"

Kara nervously rambles out, "We, uhh, need to take a DEO jet to, umm, Metropolis to see, umm, Lena Luthor and her, her, uhh daughter, please, as soon as possible! Also, we need to, uhh, take some, umm, medical supplies exactly like the things you use on me. Her daughter might need them. They were both admitted to Metropolis General Hospital last night after a, uhh, car accident."

After hearing her sister's confusing ramblings, Alex's head is wildly spinning around in different possible best and worst case scenarios. 

As part of her own quest for answers, she assuages Kara's pleas, "Even though I have no clue why you need these specific things we can set this all up for you, Kara, under the guise that this is all for Supergirl related business."

Alex knows something significant happened with Kara and Lena last year before Lena very abruptly left National City. She hopes this trip will shed light on that. It takes about 45 minutes for them to get supplies and a covert DEO jet ready to take to Metropolis. As soon as all is ready, Alex and Kara are on their way to visit Lena and her daughter to get answers they both seek.


	2. Lois Learns More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more gets revealed about what is going on. Plus, a special guest joins the fun at the end of the chapter.

Once seated on the DEO jet next to Kara, Alex more or less demands, "Spill, Kar. What's really going on with Lena and her baby daughter?" 

Kara hesitantly responds, "Uhh, hmm, Al, umm, I really don't know much but I think Lena's daughter might be mine too." 

A slightly taken aback Alex interrupts, "Excuse me? Wait! What?!?" 

Kara affirmatively nods and continues, "Yes. I may have a daughter with Lena Luthor. Until I can talk to Lena, I can't tell you much else. I truly have not talked to her since a year ago during the week before she left National City. And, as for now, Lena was seriously injured last night so I just hope she will be okay. I don't know when I will be able to actually talk to her again. I just want to be there for her. I still care for her as her friend."

Alex surprisingly calmly replies, "Fine, I don't really understand how Lena's daughter can possibly be yours too, but the rest of that makes sense. We will figure this out on a touch and go basis when we get to Metropolis and see Lena."

Kara lightly smiles as she responds, "Thank you, Alex, for coming with me and for understanding!"

Kara feels both very overwhelmed by what she just learned about Lena today and utterly exhausted so she decides to try and rest on the four hour flight to Metropolis. Kara also wants to sleep because she doesn't really like flying on actual airplanes. She would rather not be awake during this experience. She figures Alex could nudge her if something is wrong and Kara needs to go into Supergirl rescue mode. 

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Lois calls Clark who is actually attending an International Journalism Conference in Belgium. She tells him what happened to Lena and that Kara is on her way to see her. She keeps her promise to Kara and does not mention anything about Lena's daughter to Clark. Clark tells Lois he hopes to make it home in either a day or two, at least briefly, to help Kara in any way that he can. 

After she speaks to Clark, Lois heads over to Metropolis General Hospital. She walks by tons of reporters gathered outside like vultures. Obviously, they are all trying to find out what is happening with Lena Luthor. Lois Lane makes her way inside and walks up to the visitors' desk. She isn't there as a reporter but as family to Kara and as a friend to Lena. She knows how to quietly ask for information on Lena as she knows Lena is listed under the name Lena Luthor-Danvers. 

She presents her driver's license to the visitors' desk attendant. Since Lois is a member of Lena's approved visitors' list, a nurse comes down to the desk and leads Lois to Lena's ICU window. Lois sees Lena with tubes in and around her chest, arms and head. She looks a bit worse for wear and pale, but peaceful. Her breathing and heart rate seem steady. Lois is thankful Lena looks like she might recover okay from this trauma in time. 

A different nurse walks up to Lois and asks if she wants to see Lena's daughter, Zara, in the hospital nursery. 

Lois enthusiastically answers, "Yes! Of course!"

When she gets to the nursery and sees Zara she melts at the vision of this little darling she sees in front of her.

Zara looks to be about 3 months old. If Lena last saw Kara about a year ago and if Kryptonian/human hybrid pregnancies last the same period of time as regular human pregnancies it just must be true that Zara is Kara's daughter too. 

When she looks at baby Zara, Lois sees that there are obvious tells that concern her parentage as well. She shares Lena's green eyes and cute little ears and paler skin tone. But, she also sports Kara's long, smooth nose with its crinkle up top and her full, long, thin lips that include the ability to pout and make an adorable puppy like smile. Lois notices Zara both smile and wiggle her nose as she approaches her little crib. Lois sees that Zara also shares Kara's dirty blonde curly hair as well. She is a perfect mixture of her two mothers. Lois almost wants to take pictures for Kara, but decides Kara will want to see her little girl for the first time, herself, in person.

Lois sits down in a rocking chair in the nursery and holds baby Zara for the first time as she slowly rocks back and forth. In her arms, the little girl stares up at her, smiles and balls her tiny fists together tight and shakes them. She looks very regal and strong like Lois imagines any heiress of the Kryptonian House of El would be even as an infant.

Lois knows Kara and Lena were briefly together last year. Clark knows this too, but he was not happy about it whilst it was happening. This was not because Lena is a Luthor. He just didn't want Kara to get hurt. Clark knew that Lena had relationship commitment issues growing up as friends with Lex and knowing their family just wasn't very loving and affirming with each other. Not being loved by family made it hard to love people outside of family. 

All Lois really knows about the way things ended between Kara and Lena was that Lena broke things off when Kara wanted things to become more serious. Clark was right. Both Lois and Kara wished he hadn't been. Kara didn't even tell Alex everything she told Lois and Clark about what happened with Lena. Of course, Kara didn't actually tell them everything that happened either. After meeting little Zara, Lois starts to suspect Kara left a whole lot of important details out about everything that actually happened with her and Lena. 

Around 6pm eastern time, Kara and Alex's DEO jet lands in Metropolis. About the same time, Lois steps outside the hospital and walks down the street. She needs to briefly call Kara to alert her about all the media outside. 

As Lois makes this call and looks back around, she can't believe who she now spots at the head of the journalist vultures pack. Oh, it was none other than good, old Cat Grant, her absolute favorite of all her journalistic rivals. Cat glances at her and starts to make her way over towards her just as Lois hangs up with Kara. 

Lois really doesn't want to talk to Cat before she speaks with Kara and they can create a game plan for dealing with the media storm surrounding Lena's accident and current condition. No doubt, Cat realizes by now that Lois Lane holds an in on what is going on here with Lena Luthor. Lois doesn't want Kara to have to deal with Cat, yet, even if Kara can probably trust Cat more than any other journalist standing around out here, aside to herself of course. 

Lois needs to devise some sort of plan to get Kara into the hospital before either Cat or these other reporter vultures see her. She texts Alex about this. Hopefully, she can help figure this out.


	3. Lena's Dreams Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena recalls in her unconscious mind / dream state what happens when she finds out she is pregnant. More of Lena's dreams and unconscious thoughts will come up in later chapters.

While unconscious in the hospital, Lena dreams of some things that happen about eight months ago. She just finds out she is pregnant at over four months along. She does not gain a lot of weight. For over a month, her appetite is strangely non-existent, but, now, she very suddenly feels ravenous. 

After Lena throws up a few mornings in a row in the same week and realizes her period has been absent more than a few months, she reluctantly takes a pregnancy test. She is a bit shocked at first to see a positive result. In the last year, her only partner for both any sort of sexual and frankly any other intimacy is Kara. 

Still, Lena knows Kara is Supergirl. She figures an alien pregnancy isn't entirely outside the realm of possibilities. The ladies have only been completely sexually intimate during one special night that stretched into the next day, but Lena recalls how Kara speaks some words about 'soul binding' that night and Lena repeats them. Apparently, new 'soul creation' results from that type of 'soul binding' even between a human and an alien. 

Lena remembers how Kara tells her she needs to bring their separate souls into a deep connection so she doesn't hurt her physically when they make love. Yes, Kara calls their night together love-making and not just sex. Kara loves Lena and Lena does try to love Kara back, which she partly proves when she doesn't object to Kara's request and actions.

Lena meets with a specialized doctor who treats alien patients who confirms her pregnancy. Once she learns she is pregnant with a healthy baby girl, she makes a decision to call Kara. Lena holds her phone in her hand while she stands behind the desk in her L-Corp Metropolis office. She tells her secretary to cancel her afternoon meetings and to hold all her calls. 

After she dials Kara's number she still saves in her phone, the message she receives is, "The number you have reached has been permanently disconnected. Please contact a service operator for more information." 

Lena quickly realizes Kara must have destroyed the private burner phone she only gave Lena the number to for reaching her, whenever she needed her. There is no service operator to call when this is only a temporary phone line she calls. Of course Kara stops using the burner phone that only Lena had access to as they have not spoken in months.

Lena presses the end call button on her own phone, throws it down on her desk and lays down on her office couch. She holds her hands up to cover her face and both softly cries and sobs for a good hour. Lena knows she has other ways of reaching Kara, but she needs everything to really sink in for a bit. She, a Luthor, is pregnant with a Super's baby. 

She isn't sure Kara will even want this baby with Lena after the way she left things with her. Lena feels lost and broken, but she can't burden Kara with any of this, either her feelings or the baby. They don't even live in the same part of the country anymore. She doesn't want Kara to swoop in out of obligation, even though she knows she can. She fears Kara might even try to take the baby away if she doubts Lena can love this child, her child, their child. 

After all, Lena once tells Kara she really doesn't believe in love and doesn't know how to love her before she leaves her. She tells Kara that making love to her had been a big mistake. She knows she lies when she says those awful, terrible things to Kara. It scares Lena to let someone completely love her with all of its implications and expectations of returned feelings. It is easier to drive those who love her away before either they or she gets too involved and too hurt. 

Her father Lionel who loved her and whom she loved, left her with Lillian who hurt her and who doesn't want her happy. She certainly doesn't want her and Kara together. Lex whom she loved also loved her. Still, he hurt all those people and aliens and left her behind to be hated for his deeds in his place because of the name and blood they share. Love is something that never quite works out for Lena.

However, with this baby, Lena already feels something much, much deeper for her. It is a closeness and connection that she doesn't quite understand, but she wants to have her and keep her. She can't hardly wait to see her up close and tightly hold onto her in her own arms. She wants to try and do everything she can to love her. This baby is not a mistake. Lena decides she can make it through this pregnancy journey alone. She doesn't try to contact Kara another way because she is too stubborn. 

At the end of her dream state, Lena speaks in garbled and hoarse whispers, "Kara, the baby, my loves," a few times in a row out loud. 

She is still unconscious because of the severity of her injuries and she doesn't wake up. No one hears her the first time this happens as Kara does not arrive yet. Also, the ICU doctors and nurses are all attending to other patients. No one else is there watching over Lena as even Lois steps out for awhile.


	4. Ways to Make an Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight confrontations with Cat. Kara and Alex arrive at the hospital.

Alex texts Lois and asks about whether or not the hospital garage is directly attached to the main hospital building. 

Lois quickly types back, "Yes. The garage is underneath the hospital."

In her next text, Alex suggests, "Meet you at the top of the garage elevators in the hospital main lobby with Kara in about twenty minutes?"

Lois texts back, "Yes. Will See You Then!"

Meanwhile, Cat makes her less than subtle approach over to where Lois stands to see if she can get any information about Lena Luthor out of her. 

Cat both coyly and arrogantly addresses Lois, "Hi, dear. Fancy running into you here. I just now heard an intriguing rumor that you have been standing guard by Lena Luthor? How did they let you, of all reporters, in to see her? I find that very odd with your long held vendetta against Lex Luthor for his fisticuffs rivalry with your 'Hunk of Steel'

Lois really does not want to have to deal with this right now. She attempts to be polite. 

Still, she slightly sarcastically remarks, "Cat, darling, thanks for asking how I am. The answer is well. As to the matter at hand, you and I both know Lena is not Lex. And, I'm not here to run another Luthor through any mud. I'm here as a friend of a friend who cares deeply for Lena."

Cat is still a bit incredulous that Lois can be friendly with any Luthor and ponders haughtily aloud, "Who knew? The youngest Luthor keeps friends who care about more than her money and any potential news scoops?"

Lois irritatedly replies, "Cat, you are just too much! The poor woman was in a terrible car accident and has very few people who do care for her well-being aside from what you mention. Anyways, I really need to get going. I am running late for a meet-up with some friends. But, hey, we should get coffee soon!"

A noticeably annoyed Cat snappily retorts, "Sure, sure. This conversation really isn't over anyways, Lo-lo. I'm sure we will have another little chat soon." 

Lois doesn't respond, but simply walks away while she looks down at her phone.

Lois turns down onto a side street to where her car is parked to make it look like she is leaving just as two black Ducati motorcycles speed by her into the side entrance to the garage. She thinks to herself that it must be Kara and Alex. She then decides to move her car into the hospital garage in case Kara and Alex need it to safely get away unseen later that evening. 

Cat carefully watches what Lois does. Her observant action is a little more sly now than when just walks right up to Lois before. Cat makes her way into the hospital where she decides to wait in a lobby chair behind a plant near the top of the garage elevators to at least catch a glimpse of whoever Lois is meeting with tonight. Obviously, someone else plans to meet Lois and visit with Lena Luthor. It astounds Cat that she truly clueless who it might be. 

Cat just about falls out of the chair she sits in when the garage elevator doors open and out pop both Agent Scully (Alex) and Keira (Kara) both dressed all in black with leather combat boots and what look like tactical training vests on whilst they carry two small black duffel bags as well. Cat regains her composure and after about ten seconds stands up and tries to turn away, just as quickly, but Keira (Kara) spots her and loudly gasps. Alex turns around and waits for the elevator to go back down and come back up with Lois as she realizes Lois isn't here in the lobby. She turns around again towards Kara when she hears her gasp. When she sees the reason why, she is way less than thrilled.

Before Kara can get any words out, Alex speaks up, "Well, isn't this just the Cat's meow? She knows Cat Grant hates Cat puns. I didn't imagine finding Cat freakin' Grant here hanging around like a carrier pigeon no doubt looking for any meager scraps of news to share with the world about what's going on with let me guess special patient Lena Luthor?" 

Just as Alex finishes speaking, the garage elevator doors open up again and out strolls Lois. She spots a frozen in place Kara, a devilishly smirking Alex and then Cat Grant who stands in the foreground within Kara and Alex's line of sight. She walks in front of Kara and pulls her into a warm and tight hug which slowly unfreezes her.

When Cat doesn't respond to Alex's taunting words and tone at all, Kara speaks over her embrace with Lois to Cat, "Umm, Miss Grant, I really didn't, uhh, expect to see you here. It's been so long (about 2 years). But, I, uhh, have some pressing matters to attend to and I really can't talk to you about them." 

Cat realizes that even in what seems to be a state of distress that Kara actually grows a pair and stands up to her. Cat decides to be kind. She isn't going to push her to tell her anything about Lena, at least not tonight. 

Cat waves her hand out dismissively as she answers Kara, "PLEASE, GO! Take care of your friend. Let me know if I can be of any assistance at all. I believe you still have my number on speed dial just as I have yours?"

Kara softly replies, "Yes, Miss Grant. I will call you sometime next week."

Cat walks away. In her own mind, this isn't over. Not by a long shot. But, if Lena is important to Kara, of all people, then Cat will respect both of their privacy for now. She walks away and out the main lobby of the hospital. As soon as she gets by the small sea of reporters still floundering outside, Cat dials Snapper Carr's private number. She needs him to go check on something in National City.

Lois lets Kara out of the extremely overprotective hug and walks with both Kara and Alex over to the visitors' desk. 

Kara gets out her driver's license and says, "Hello, uhh, I'm here to see my, umm, wife, Lena Luthor-Danvers and my daughter Zara Luthor-Danvers."

Kara's name is checked and verified against a short list of authorized visitors for Lena.

She then remembers that she needs to add Alex to the list. 

Kara turns to an astonished Alex who blurts out with extreme shock in her tone, "Well, excuse me, say that again! Your what now? Your wife?!?"

Kara gives Alex a stern warning look and just softly stammers back, "Yes, my wife."

Alex looks off for a moment lost in thought before she takes out her driver's license as well. 

She tells the more than likely now confused visitors' desk attendant, "Yes, that's who I'm here for as well. I'm here to see my sister-in-law, Lena Luthor-Danvers and my niece, Zara Luthor-Danvers."

The desk attendant calls a supervisor over. He speaks with both Kara and Alex and amends the authorized visitors' list. He recognizes Lois and gives the three ladies visitor passes to wear to get onto the ICU floor. At the nurses' desk there, one of Lena's doctors comes out to greet them.


	5. Oh Rao! Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex and Lois find out more about the extent of Lena's injuries. This chapter is very angsty/emotional and medical terminology heavy. I looked up heart and head related injuries from car accidents for guidance. But, I'm by no means an expert on any of that and this is fiction. So please take my injury descriptions with a large grain of salt.

At the ICU nurses' station Alex asks if she can leave their duffel bags behind the desk while they speak with Lena's doctor. The nurse opens both bags, sees mostly clothes, rezips them and lets them leave the bags.

The doctor that meets with Alex, Lois and Kara introduces himself as Dr. Aaron Willis.

Dr. Willis asks them, "Which one of you young ladies is Mrs. Kara Luthor-Danvers?"

Although its weird to hear the Mrs. and the Luthor added before both her names, Kara affirmatively answers, "I am."

The doctor then turns directly to her and tells her, "You may want to sit down in the chair here by the check-in desk because there's a lot you need to hear and it's some heavy information. I would prefer the privacy of my office, but it's on another floor. As it is already 7pm, only the nurses and you ladies will be allowed up here tonight. The ICU usually closes to regular visitors at 6pm without either a doctor or nurse liaison unless it's a special case, which with Mrs. Luthor-Danvers being such a high profile patient, this is a special case."

Once Kara sits down, Dr. Willis continues, "Your wife, Mrs. Lena Luthor-Danvers sustained some pretty serious injuries to her chest cavity, ribs and heart. Also, the accident caused some damage to her neck and brain stem. From what I have been told by the EMTs that brought her in the top half of the driver's car door crushed into the her chest and part of it twisted off and cut into her neck near her brain stem. She was very lucky that a fire truck drove by as it was returning from a fire nearby the intersection where she was hit. They used the jaws of life to carefully dislodge the car door from her body. The ambulance arrived just a few short minutes after they had the door dislodged and brought her into the hospital."

After hearing all of this, Kara starts softly sputtering several times the words, "Oh No! Oh Rao! Oh Lena!"

Then, her breath sharply catches in her throat like she chokes on air again.

Alex moves a few steps closer to her, kneels in front of her sister, cups her cheeks with her hands and says, "Breathe, Kar! Deep breaths IN and OUT, IN and OUT, Just breathe!"

The doctor waits and lets Kara catch her breath and after a few minutes continues, "Your wife coded once before she got to the hospital and twice here before we stabilized her injuries and got her into surgery. Two teams worked on her at almost the same time - cardiology for her heart and neurology for her brain and head injuries The cracked ribs pressing against your wife's heart caused a severe myocardial contusion or bruising of her heart muscle which in her case required emergency surgery to actually repair some of the blood vessels that started to leak. She has a tube in place now to prevent fluid buildup in her chest cavity. That tube can be taken out about 55 hours from now, which will be about 72 hours after her surgery completion. Her heart will need to be closely monitored for irregularities until and even after her cracked ribs completely heal."

The doctor pauses to let this all sink in for Kara.

Kara holds her hands up to cover her face and wipe her own tears that had started falling almost immediately as soon as the doctor started talking the second time.

She whispers to herself, "Oh Rao! Oh Rao! Oh Rao!"

The doctor thinks she repeats wow like this is unbelievable. Alex and Lois together now kneel down next to Kara's sides and lock their arms around her shoulders together to hold her. She breathes in and out deeply some more.

The doctor is a bit nervous because he has not even told Kara about Lena's brain injury, yet. But, he knows he needs too. He watches the ladies tenderly embrace.

After a few short minutes, Dr. Willis continues, "As for your wife's brain injury the cut in her neck caused blood to drain from her brain stem externally and a stent needed to be put in place to stop the drain. The stent is working fine, but damage to the brain stem is a very serious issue. Your wife may have some memory loss when she wakes up. More important, she may also have problems with motor control functions like speaking and moving limbs. Until she wakes up, we will not know if there is any type of paralysis linked to this injury. The cut was small at around half an inch and was closer to her actual brain than her spinal cord. This, I am hopeful she will not be paralyzed. She is in a comatose state right now, but she should wake up in the next 24-48 hours."

Kara is a mess of tears when the doctor stops talking. She closes her eyes and spaces out into her mind for a good five minutes. She thinks this is all too much. She's been seriously injured herself before by Kryptonite and other aliens, but her healing came easily through solar recharge. She's never cared for someone so much that has been hurt this badly. Lena's injuries won't be easy to heal from. She's not even sure Lena wants her here to help her if and while she recovers, but she is not leaving Lena. She still loves her.

When she snaps out of her thoughts and opens her eyes, Kara finds Alex and Lois pressing and wiping tissues over her face to brush her tears away. She thanks them.

She then looks back up at Dr. Willis and asks him, "Can you tell me about my daughter now?

The doctor replies, "Yes, of course. Your baby daughter was in her car seat in the backseat of the car. Though I'm sure it was buckled in, I was told it flipped sideways and over due to the force of the crash. She had some minor scrapes and bruises and we were nervous when she first came in because she had a lot of blood on her, but it was some of your wife's blood."

Kara gasps when she hears this and loudly exclaims, "Oh Rao!" this time.

The doctor ignores her strange outburst and continues, "But, as our Nurse Jeffries told you over the phone, after a team here cleaned your daughter up and checked her out, those injuries healed both almost immediately and quite miraculously."

Kara says, "Oh thank, Rao, uhh, I mean, oh thank goodness!"

By now, Alex is thankful the doctor makes no comments on all of Kara's 'Oh Rao!' exclamations and is mentally face palming herself.

"Can I see Lena, uhh, my wife, now?"

The doctor affirmatively responds, "Yes, of course. If you want to put on a face mask and sterile gloves on your hands you can even sit in the room with her for awhile."

"Yes, I very much would like to do that."

The doctor goes to get the face mask and gloves for Kara.

Kara turns to Alex and Lois and tells them, "I would prefer to visit with Lena alone right now if that is okay with both of you?"

Alex and Lois both affirmatively nod. Alex also asks, "Kara, do you mind if I stand right outside her room window not to listen in, but just to watch to make sure you do not get too overwhelmed?"

"Yes, Thank you!"

Lois asks the two Danvers' sisters, "Do either of you mind if I go outside for awhile to call Clark?"

Kara answers her, "That's fine, we will text you to meet us in the main lobby later."

Lois goes along on her way.

Dr. Willis returns and leads Kara and Alex towards Lena's room. Kara follows the doctor into Lena's room.

She exclaims, "Oh Rao!" yet again as she sees Lena now lying asleep so peacefully because she also looks so physically damaged with a tube in her chest and wires and tubes in her arms and around her head.

Kara cries again, but her emotions are stilling even as the reality of this situation sinks in. She needs to be strong for Lena and for their daughter.

Dr. Willis tells her, "I can let you stay in here for about twenty minutes with her. After that time, she will need to continue resting undisturbed. It is unlikely she will wake up at all until sometime tomorrow at the earliest. Also, the nursery closes to regular visitors at 9pm and it is almost 8pm now. So if you want to see your daughter tonight it will be best to not stay long here."

"Thank you! Yes, I would like to see my daughter tonight. So please come and tell me when it's been twenty minutes."

The doctor agrees and leaves the room.

Kara sits in the chair to the left of Lena's bed. She looks at Lena and even more tears fall. She goes to grab Lena's left hand even though she forgot to ask the doctor if that is okay. As her gloved fingers graze Lena's left hand, Kara gasps as she feels and looks down and sees the shiny titanium ring she gave Lena last year still sitting on her left index finger. It is very simple. Two tiger lilies are carved along the outside and the words El Mayarah and Always are carved along the inside. Amazingly, it seems undisturbed by what happened in the accident. Lena usually wore this ring on her index finger and not her ring finger even though it fit both fingers so as not to raise suspicion about it. Kara's chain around her own neck, that no one knows about, holds a matching ring.

Kara continues to hold Lena's hand while she cries a bit more and looks up to Lena's face as she whispers, "Oh Rao! Oh Lena, I miss you! Oh honey, why did you have our daughter alone? I would have been here for you. But, you know what? It doesn't matter now. I'm not even angry at all. I'm here now. I'm not leaving either of you. I won't let you leave me this time either. I know I dared you to love me over a year ago, but to be fair you kind of started all of that filling my office with flowers one day and then showing up at my door the next day on Valentine's night with even more tiger lilies and so many potstickers. I know you got scared as you thought no one ever really loved you before, but I did and I still do. I dare you to get better now! Do it not just for me, but for Zara and for yourself, honey. You're my tiger. You're a fighter! I'm your lily, your true love. I will show you I mean that. I don't want to go, but I want to meet our daughter. I wish I was meeting her with you, but you will see us together soon. I know we will be a family as soon as you wake up and get better. I will be back tomorrow. I love you so much!"

Kara squeezes Lena's hand and lets go for now.

Kara stands up just as Dr. Willis returns to the room. She steps outside with him and Alex hugs her and hands her more tissues to wipe her moist eyes.

Dr. Willis tells them, "A nurse here will bring you to the nursery, but first I need to say a few things. We have your wife's purse here in a locker behind the desk you just need to sign a form to take it. Your wife is stable and in good hands. Even if she doesn't wake up, in the next day or two, don't lose hope. Brain injuries are tricky to negotiate healing times on. Regular visiting hours on this floor are 9am-6pm. Only two visitors will be allowed in your wife's room at a time with the face masks and gloves. As long as your wife has no further complications in 48 hours, she can be moved to a private room on an inpatient floor. It was a pleasure meeting with you Mrs. Luthor-Danvers. Here is my card to contact me during business hours here with any questions on your wife's condition. Other nurses and doctors will be in and out to help you over the next few days."

Kara replies, "Thank you for all of your assistance tonight and for watching over my wife here."

Alex walks with Kara over to the nurses' desk to pick up their duffel bags and sign out Lena's purse.

When Kara sees dry blood on Lena's purse she gasps, "Oh My Rao, No!"

She can't look at it. Immediately, Alex grabs it and opens one of the duffel bags and throws it inside. In her head, she thinks they will deal with that later. Seeing Lena's and possibly Kara's daughter is their only priority right now. Just as Alex gets her duffel zipped closed, the nurse arrives to take them to see Zara.


	6. Cat Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat makes a bunch of phone calls and finds out more about Kara and Lena's relationship.

After Cat leaves the hospital she calls Snapper Carr at the National City CatCo office. When Snapper does not immediately answer Cat's call, she becomes thoroughly livid.

She yells into her phone, "Snapper Carr, I will SNIP you right out of your current job with CatCo and any future position with any other media organization in the world if you do not call me back in the next 5 minutes! Seriously, ignoring your boss is beyond poor judgment on your part! Do you hear me, little man? CHOP! CHOP!"

Cat does not realize a 4pm National City Time/7pm Metropolis time TMZ gossip report about Lena Luthor is what distracts Snapper from immediately answering her phone call. At the start of the report, a grainy image flashes across the scene featuring Cat Grant, Kara Danvers, Lois Lane and another woman Snapper does not recognize staring at each other from across the lobby of Metropolis General Hospital. Little information is given about their impromptu meeting aside to this clearly cell phone quality photograph. The TMZ 'talking head' that comes on after the photograph appears is deeply curious as to why the Queen of All Media, National City's Leading Lady Cub Reporter and the Daily Planet's Darling Lois Lane are all seen talking together inside the hospital where Lena Luthor is currently recovering from traumatic injuries sustained during a car crash around 11pm Metropolis time the previous night.

Immediately, other newscasts, including CatCo Worldwide Media's 4pm breaking news show start airing the photo as well. Cat receives a breaking news message on her phone about this just as Snapper Carr manages to call her back barely within the 5 minute time frame she gave him.

Snapper apologetically speaks, "Hello Cat, err, Miss Grant, so sorry. I presume you need something related to what you and I both just saw on the gossip channel?"

Cat answers, "Astute you are. Well, I didn't originally call you about that, but I must give you a scoop now so go run down to the newscast room use my code to go past the red light and write what I say down to type into the news prompt reader for those monkeys I pay too much who think themselves star reporters for reading in proper English off a little blue screen."

Snapper starts to jog to the newsroom and replies at the same time, "Okay, I have paper and pen in hand give me what you have, boss!"

Cat responds, "Write this: We now have an official statement coming in from Cat Grant herself confirming that CatCo Worldwide Media's own reporter Kara Danvers is indeed visiting her dear friend Lena Luthor during her present medical crisis. The severity level of Ms. Luthor's condition remains unknown. As we like to respect the privacy of our own reporters, we will not speculate as to the true nature of her current relationship with Ms. Luthor at this time. Last year, Ms. Luthor and Ms. Danvers became friends over the course of several interviews about both L-Corp business and the Luthor family legacy. Further, Lois Lane is a relative of Ms. Danvers and is by her side now for moral support." Snapper quickly jots that all down.

Cat waits a few moments to hear one of her overpaid news monkeys, frankly an insult to sapians, say her words aloud and then returns her attention to why she originally calls Snapper and tells him, "Okay, good work! Now Snapper leave the newsroom because I need to talk to you about something else related, but I don't want other people to hear."

Snapper replies, "Yes, boss. Will do. Okay I'm outside now."

Cat responds, "Yes, Well, I need you to go right away and make some calls to look up any National City public records on Kara Danvers. Specifically, look for a marriage license, divorce record or any property deeds. And, Snapper the records may be listed under the hyphenated name Luthor-Danvers or Danvers-Luthor."

Snapper answers, "Yes, Cat. But, Woah, You really think 'Little Luthor' and 'Ponytail' are hitched?"

Cat replies, "It's only speculation at the moment, but it would explain why Kara is, so obviously, Lena's emergency contact person. Further, if you breathe a word of this to anyone before I give the go ahead green light the warning I left on your voicemail will become reality with skewers burning your pudgy butt on the way out."

Snapper says, "Message received, loud and clear, boss. I will call you back as soon as I check those records.

About twenty minutes later, Cat turns on the television screens in her office of her Metropolis penthouse. She sees that ghastly TMZ gossip report replaying and the 'talking head' now saying who would have thought Lois Lane would ever be friendly with any Luthor. Cat can't help but laugh at the thought that Perry White will be pissed at Lois for not making a statement about that photo before Cat did.

Her phone rings which breaks her out of her thoughts.

She answers, "Yes, Snapper?"

He replies, "Unfortunately, I found nothing in National City public records linking 'Ponytail' to 'Little Luthor.' But, I have something else."

Cat queries him, "Out with it, then!"

Snapper responds, "Well, I did a deep black web search, not on any of our webservers, don't worry, cross-referencing the words aliens, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. A website that monitors alien healthcare facilities popped up with a birthdate for a Zara Luthor-Danvers in Metropolis approximately three months ago."

Cat replies with astonishment in her tone, "Wow, that's something interesting, but Snapper I somehow doubt that Lena Luthor is an alien as her less than lovely total xenophobic mother would have had her snuffed out ages ago. I also know for a fact that Kara is neither an alien nor Supergirl as I know Kara fairly well and I have seen the two women together in person before in my own office. We don't even know for certain if Lena was ever pregnant. If she was, maybe Lena gave birth at an alien healthcare facility to protect her privacy."

Snapper replies, "You are right, anything is only speculation at this point. Like you said slim chances of either 'Little Luthor' or 'Ponytail' being aliens. And, I won't run anything not approved by you, boss."

Cat adds, "I will do some digging of my own and call you sometime tomorrow, Snapper."

Without even goodbye pleasantries she ends their call. Cat shuts Snapper down about Kara and Lena and anything to do with aliens on purpose. While she is not fooled by Kara's far less than stellar disguise, because glasses coupled with childish hairstyles are not much of a disguise at all, she still does not want to ruin Kara's secret identity for her especially not now if she indeed does share a biological child with Lena. Cat is often callous and cold and maybe even cruel at times, but she is not heartless. She just wants the personal scoop from Kara on whatever is really going on with Lena with whatever spin Supergirl wants to put on it.

It's now 8pm in National City and Cat starts to dial another number when she gets a text from Lois Lane: "Meet tomorrow morning at 7am for coffee at Noonan's closest to your apartment?"

Cat answers: "Well, that is quite a quick turnaround on today's offer, but sure. Maybe bring Kara?"

Lois replies: "Maybe."

Cat leaves that as is and dials the other number she started dialing before.

An older woman answers, "Hello Cat, it's been a long time."

Cat responds, "Yes, well, Gertrude I'm finally calling in those favors you owe me. The vultures will be at your door by start of business tomorrow so I'm warning you. And, you might as well let me know what you know now. And, this will all be handled with the best interests of the parties involved."

Gertrude responds, "Fine, Cat. About a year ago, your reporter Kara Danvers came into Metropolis City Hall with Lena Luthor and they got married. I was there. Another clerk too from the public records department and I signed off as witnesses on their marriage license. They seemed happy. They filed a name form to change their last names to Luthor-Danvers. I assume Kara did not inform you or CatCo about any of this?"

Cat replies, "No, but Kara and I have been a bit out of touch. I have a few more questions for you, Gertrude."

A less then eager to answer Gertrude says, "Well, just go ahead and ask me already."

Cat responds, "First did they ever file for divorce?"

Gertrude answers, "Oh Gosh, No! Your other question, Cat?"

Cat asks, "Did they file a birth certificate for a baby daughter a few months ago?"

Gertrude responds, "Of course you would find something like that out before anyone else, huh? Yes, Lena came in with her infant girl by herself and filed the paperwork that she gave birth at home with the birth certificate signed off by her doctor. It is a public record so you can request a copy of it tomorrow at my office if you would like and their marriage certificate as well. You should probably come right at 8am if you expect not to be scooped by anyone else."

Cat answers, "Sounds like a plan. I will see you then, goodbye."

She lets Gertrude say goodbye as well and then ends the call. Cat thinks about her scheduled coffee meeting with Lois in the morning and that she might be cutting it close to getting to the public records office before anyone else. Thankfully, the public records office is only a 5 minute cab ride from the Noonan's where Lois wants to meet.


	7. Kara Meeting Zara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Kara and Alex meet Zara.

When the nurse greets Alex and Kara to lead them to the nursery, Kara's tears are all clear from her face and a bright smile forms along with butterflies of nervousness in her stomach. She's in a state of deep introspection as they walk to the nursery. She's about to go meet a little baby girl who is very likely her own daughter. Even though they have long since separated, she just knows Lena could not have been with anyone else at the same time they were somewhat happily together. Still, it is surprising that from just one single night of complete intimacy a baby was conceived. However, Kara did in her lovestruck state speak soul-binding words in Kryptonese that evening. She even explained the meaning to Lena and Lena repeated the words back to her. That evening gave Kara hope that her and Lena would last, but it ended up being false hope at the time. Still, maybe now true hope will be restored through their daughter and Lena's injuries as Kara will dutifully and lovingly take care of both of them. She will do everything in her power to win Lena's heart over completely this time.

When they arrive at the nursery window, Alex grabs Kara's right hand to be supportive and Kara leaves her heavy thoughts alone. She looks in and spots the little angel in the Luthor-Danvers crib. She knows with just one quick glance that little Zara is indeed her daughter.

Kara speaks, "Oh Rao!, Alex she has Lena's eyes and ears but my hair and nose."

Alex adds, "And, look she has your lips and pout too."

Kara excitedly replies, "Well, lets go in and see if we can get her to smile!"

A different nurse there points Kara to the rocking chair Lois sat in earlier. Kara sits down with Alex standing on her right side and the nurse brings little Zara over to them. Kara's eyes start to tear up again as soon as Zara is in her arms. But, these are happy tears. Kara locks eyes with little Zara and her lips do curl up a little into the hint of a smile. Kara immediately feels an electric energy type connection between them. She thinks about how this is truly her little girl. Her own Kryptonian blood runs through her veins. She is the new heiress to the house of El as the daughter of the last daughter of Krypton.

When Zara reaches for one of Kara's fingers and holds it tightly, Kara draws Zara closer to her chest and whispers to her, "You are so perfect and precious baby girl. I know you don't know me yet, but I'm your mother too."

As Kara gently lifts Zara's hand in Alex's direction to help her fisted baby hand wave, Kara speaks a little louder, but still softly, "And, this is your Auntie Alex. She will always make sure you are well-cared for and safe."

Alex smiles down at Zara and kisses her little waving fisted hand.

After a few minutes, Zara whimpers a little and Kara adds, "Oh no, don't cry baby girl your mama Lee/Lena is fine and I will take care of her so you will be able to see her soon. I promise."

Kara then kisses Zara's forehead and holds her even more tightly, but still gently up to her chest.

Just as Kara finishes that little speech the nurse approaches to take back Zara.

The nurse tells them, "Sorry, visiting hours are over for the evening. But, tomorrow you can actually sign your daughter out and take her home with you since she has no internal injuries and her external cuts and bruises have healed. You will need to stop by the pediatrics office front desk anytime between 9am and 5pm to fill out release paperwork and then she will be all yours!"

Kara responds, "Uhh, home, yes. Oh Rao! I get to take her home tomorrow! Okay. Great! Thank you!"

Back to the thoughts in her head now, Kara's a little nervous and worried. She's not sure what home she can take little Zara back to tomorrow, maybe Lois and Clark's place, but, honestly, Lena's penthouse apartment would probably be the best place. Alex and Kara say goodbye for now to Zara while both placing a few more kisses to her forehead. Zara squirms a little and the nurse takes her out of Kara's arms. They watch the nurse place her back in her crib.

The sisters then walk out to go to the main lobby and text Lois so they can figure out what to do next. Lois meets them and they decide to take Lois' car back to her apartment and leave the motorcycles for now. Alex suggests they pick up Kara's favorites pizza and potstickers and lots of ice cream. Alex thinks how she and Lois are going to need booze too and lots of it. This is going to be a long night with lots of talking with Kara about everything that just happened and what is really going on with Lena. At least seeing Zara made Kara very happy and ended this rough hospital visit on a high note.


	8. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Alex and Lois the truth about her marriage. This is Kara's point of view about her relationship with Lena. Please don't hate Lena! Her side is coming in a few chapters. She's really not that bad.

When the ladies return to Lois' apartment with the food and drinks, Lois throws a heaping plate of food together for Kara and two smaller plates for her and Alex. Alex pours three fingers of scotch into two glasses for her and Lois each and gets a glass of water for Kara. They sit down at the dining room table to eat, drink and talk.

After everyone eats a few bites, Lois starts the conversation, "Well, that was quite the whirlwind of a day!"

Alex and Kara both nod in affirmative agreement.

Next, Alex breaks the ice more directly, "So it's kind of a give in Lena Luthor knows you are Supergirl, but Kara, spill, are you really married to Lena? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Kara hesitantly answers, "Umm, I suppose so. Yes! But, I'm, umm, not entirely positive."

An incredulous Alex stammers out, "How can you not be positive whether you are married to someone or not?"

Kara rambles on, "Well, I'm positive I got legally married to Lena last year right here in Metropolis City Hall by a Justice of the Peace. But, I didn't tell anyone about my marriage to Lena because as of a few days ago we were supposed to be legally divorced. I signed the divorce papers and post-dated them ahead. I haven't received the official you are divorced decree, but I figured it was just taking time to come through. But, now, I don't even know if Lena either signed and filed the divorce papers or not. So that's why I'm not actually positive whether I am married to Lena or not."

After hearing her sister's long-winded and rambling confession, Alex continues to more or less interrogate Kara, "Woah, slow down, Kar! Why did you marry Lena and then sign divorce papers when you don't believe in divorce as a Kryptonian?"

Kara offers, "Uhh, Well, here's the thing. I never actually told Lena that I don't believe in divorce. Also, marriage and divorce and Kryptonian soul-binding are not exactly the same thing. A legal marriage to humans doesn't create a soul-bind just as a legal divorce to humans doesn't break a soul-bind."

Alex gulps a long sip from her scotch glass and looks at Kara wide-eyed, "Oh, NO, Kara! You didn't?!? Well, HA to everyone! Of course you did! Yikes! You did a soul-binding ceremony with Lena Luthor and that's why there's a baby Zara?!?"

Kara admits, "Uhh, Yes, Lena and I are soul-bound / bonded and our union obviously resulted in Zara's conception. Honestly, I didn't know that could happen between a Kryptonian and a human. But, we got legally married before we did the soul-binding."

A now aggravated Alex responds, "This still makes no sense. Why did you get married to begin with? And why did you do a soul-binding if you were going to get divorced and be separated?"

Kara dejectedly, but honestly, replies, "Our marriage was only a marriage of convenience for Lena. But, Oh Rao! I was so in love with her. I felt a spark since the first day we met. I was stupid. I wanted to help her like I always want to help everybody. I thought if we got married even under false pretenses after awhile she would fall completely and utterly in love with me too, but somehow I was wrong."

An even more confused Alex asks, "What do you mean by 'marriage of convenience' and 'false pretenses' And, how did marrying Lena 'help' her?"

Kara replies, "Well, After L-Corp scrapped the alien detection devices and the whole Metallo and Lilian debaucle, Lena had some trouble keeping the company financially afloat. A lot of investors pulled out of different projects. She had a trust fund from Lionel Luthor that she couldn't access until she turned 30 unless she got married. I was in her office one morning eating donuts and drinking coffee with her when her lawyer came in yelling about how Lena needed that trust fund money and needed to get married now to get it. We had only been, at least to ourselves, officially dating for a month at that point. Yes, a marriage was a bit more than even bringing in the uhaul so soon, but she didn't have other options of people to marry. Selfishly, I didn't want her to have other options of people to marry so I offered right away. We were casually dating. I felt a strong connection between us. I figured we could become legally bound and then work on further building the personal commitment to each other. But, the evening of our wedding night, we both pushed things. Lena wanted to have sex - in my eyes make love - as we hadn't done that, yet. I was always nervous about that with the unknown elements of all of my powers. I kept telling her I cared for her so much that I didn't want to accidentally hurt her. I knew if we were soul-bound I could not hurt her physically so I told her about it and she repeated the words with me and our souls joined. I didn't trick her or anything. I told her this is a lifetime thing for me and I won't be soul-bound to any other person ever. I told her I wanted her as my life's mate. She smiled and there was a distinct gleam of joy in her eyes when I told her that. I thought she meant it the same way when she actually repeated the words."

Alex interjects, "Then how did things go wrong and end so abruptly after that?"

Kara sips from her water and stutters out, "Well, the day after our wedding night together I had to return to National City for those bad wildfires. That was a mess of a week. Lena stayed in Metropolis that week and the next to handle some business matters and make sure the trust fund money came through. When she finally returned to National City, I went to her office and she said she couldn't do this anymore. She laid out a line of excuses like it was too nerve-wracking being married to a Super. Worse, she said she didn't love me. She only used me to get at her trust fund. She only repeated the soul-binding words so that I would sleep with her. She had divorce papers for me to sign. She was so cruel as she said she would reveal my secret identity to the world if I didn't sign them. She would never reveal it to anyone if I did sign them. I thought she would want to stay with me because I knew we had to stay married for a year or else she would be sued for fraud by her father's trust fund managers. But, she said she was moving back to Metropolis and closing the newer National City L-Corp site. So I signed and post-dated the papers to a day after our wedding date, but for this year. I stormed out in tears and I didn't look back. I was a fool for thinking my feelings could be returned. Lena left National City for Metropolis the next week and never contacted me again. That's why I didn't know anything about Zara."

Alex shakes her head as she contends, "Oh, No Kara! This is all such an awful mess. I wish you had come to me to talk about this either beforehand or after your break-up. I absolutely would want to kill her for breaking your heart if she wasn't in such dire straits right now."

Kara offers, "I didn't come to you beforehand because I knew you would talk me out of going through with the marriage. Please don't hate her! I know something happened those weeks we were apart. I know someone got to her and did something that caused our rift. I suspect Lillian to be the culprit. But, I could never figure out who or what since she just left and she wouldn't talk to me at all after. She was never mean to me before that last morning."

"It's okay, Kara. I believe you. I don't think she purposely hurt you. She wouldn't have kept Zara if she wanted nothing to do with you. I just wish I had known about your relationship and breakup and I would have helped you."

"Alex, It's alright. I knew you were busy with Maggie and DEO stuff back then, but what matters most is that you are here now."

Alex takes another sip from her glass and asks, "I do have one other question, Kar. How come your marriage wasn't broadcast either all over the news or in the tabloids?"

Kara takes a few deep breaths before she responds, "Well, we were married here at Metropolis City Hall because it was easier for the marriage to not show up on anybody's radar when both Lena and I lived in National City. Also, it made sense to come here to marry because we had to sign trust fund paperwork with Lena's father's lawyer after everything became official. Our names are also hyphenated to Luthor-Danvers on the marriage license to help make sure the news media didn't get wind of it. We filed name change forms too to make everything look on the up and up for her father's lawyer and trust fund managers. Also, Lena holds a lot of connections even here in Metropolis so people in the public records office kept their mouths shut."

Lois now chimes in, "Well, we weren't careful enough today and the real media-excuse my crass term, shit storm, is about to hit sometime tomorrow. You and Alex haven't turned your phones back on yet since we went inside the hospital have you?"

Alex questions, "What is it? How bad is it?"

Lois responds, "First off, all those vultures outside, including Cat, knew I visited Lena, but I didn't tell them anything. I still haven't told Perry White anything which he isn't happy about. Secondly, when I met you both inside and Cat was there too someone snapped a grainy cell phone photo of the four of us staring at each other. Anyways, TMZ aired the photo a few hours ago and Cat immediately called in a statement her reporters read on air for CatCo Worldwide News. Perry White is not thrilled about any of that either. I called him when you were both in with Lena and Zara and told him that this is a private family matter and I won't say anything without Kara's approval. I texted Cat for her to meet me for coffee at the Noonan's near her apartment downtown early tomorrow morning to talk. She agreed."

Alex is peeved. "What exactly was Cat's statement that aired on the news?!?"

Lois decides to just playback the TMZ newscast and the CatCo broadcast for Alex and Kara to watch on her phone.

Kara's jaw drops. "I can't believe Cat said all that!"

Lois proffers, "I think Cat actually wants to help us spin the real story however you want to do it, Kara. She asked if you would come with me in the morning to meet with her."

Kara answers, "I don't know. Alex, What do you think? Should I go too?"

Alex responds, "I think we need to find out either what she knows or what she suspects is going on and see if she can help us. So, yes, I think we should all go."

Kara nods her head affirmatively again and says, "Okay."

As it is after midnight now, Lois suggests the ladies turn in for the night. They can talk about figuring out things with Zara in the morning after meeting with Cat.


	9. Lena's Dreams Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really more of a nightmare than a dream. I didn't want to leave you all hanging on Lena's side of things. At least part of it.

At the hospital as she lies unconscious and alone, all Lena can really do is dream. Her dreams harken to the memory of the nightmare that ruined things for her and Kara last year.

During the week after her wedding, Lena remembers sitting for long hours at her Metropolis office desk working on restructuring a number of business projects. She texts with Kara a little each day, but Kara is too busy as she helps fight raging wildfires in the forests outside of National City to talk on an actual call. Late on Friday afternoon of that first week apart from Kara, Lena's secretary there steps in and announces that a new female investor is here requesting a meeting with her. It's late in the day and Lena is a bit worn down, but she never just turns away a potential investor.

Lena is quite taken aback when her criminal mother, Lillian, extremely nonchalantly, strolls right into the room wearing a black scarf around her head with sunglasses, a black cloak cape and underneath an all black pants suit with black high heels. She's quite a vision of darkness and death.

Lena picks up the phone to call either security or the police, but Lillian lowers her sunglasses shakes them in one hand at Lena to gesture no don't do that while she holds a flash drive up in her other hand.

After a moment, Lillian speaks, "Actually, wait, darling do call security and tell them to disable your office cameras for now."

Lena picks up the phone and instructs her head of security, "Carl, please have Harold shut down all my office cameras until I call you back. And, oh, erase the last 5 minutes of all of the tapes both inside and outside of my office."

Lillian doesn't know that 'Harold' is actually a code word for leave the hidden camera in my office plant rolling.

Lillian looks around and sees the red lights turn out on the three office cameras she can see. This pleases her.

She now barks out, "The contents of this drive will ruin your life if you turn me in. Hell, they will ruin your life even if you don't."

An angry Lena replies, "What do you mean? What do you have on there? Is it another fake video of me with my hands on your synthetic Kryptonite?"

Lillian haughtily responds, "Not quite. Still, your Kryptonite does seem to be a certain Super-powered blonde female and your hands and body are all over her and vice versa in this video on here. Honestly, it's quite disgusting, a Luthor engaging in all kinds of coitus with an alien. And, it's not just any alien. She's a Kryptonian related to the man who put your own blood brother behind bars for life, who, herself, is trying to do the same to me. Imagine an official Supergirl and her CEO kitten sex tape being leaked to the media? Both of your reputations would be ruined forever! While I am cruel, I'm not that evil. I have some options for you."

Lena rolls her eyes and then hisses out, "You planted cameras in my Metropolis penthouse? That's low even for you. But, cut to the chase. What are my options? What do you really want Lillian?!?"

Lillian answers, "Oh, I see. I'm no longer your mother, am I? Ha! Good riddance for me. But, you haven't played your role well enough for me, yet. You were supposed to have died in that synthetic Kryptonite explosion caused by Metallo so I could collect your trust fund money, but your 'Super' girlfriend prevented that from happening in that last second rescue. Then, she swooped right in again and married you so you could take control of what's left of your father's money. That money never should have been yours. You may be Lionel's blood, but you were born of a whore."

Lena spits out, "Your insults are born of your jealousy that I and my mother held your husband's love. Your alien hating ways disgust me just as much. Your games are always about money and power! No surprises there."

Lillian interjects, "Well, I don't want it all. I just want half. I know you do need to keep this now floundering business afloat. I'm partly not releasing the tape because I don't want Lionel's business legacy completely destroyed. I loved and respected him too much to let that happen. I also want you to break up with that alien 'super' wife of yours because your father would roll over in his grave if he knew how you claimed his well-earned money. Do what you can to break her heart. It will make her weaker and harder for her to track me down."

Fighting back tears at the thought of ending things with Kara so soon, a disheartened Lena replies, "Okay. Fine. As long as you never reveal her secret identity publicly I will agree to those terms. I know I probably can't trust you completely with that. But, you've trusted me the last five minutes not to call the police and I haven't. Do we have a deal?"

Lillian responds, "Fair enough. I plan to kill that Kryptonian scum some day. Revealing her secret identity right now doesn't quite play into that plan." Lena gasps in shock at that statement. Lillian continues, "Anyways, you will sign over the trust fund money to my colleague James Henry Henshaw or as you know him, 'Cyborg Superman.' The money will get to me."

Lena sarcastically replies, "Oh yes. Your hybrid tech goon who rescued you at Lex's vault, but pushed me down and left me for dead. Just fantastic. Well, the funds haven't been released to me yet. But, it will be done by Monday at 5pm. By next Friday, the money will have transferred into Mr. Henshaw's account which I assume is offshore on some island. Leave the account transfer information and flash drive here on my desk on your way out. Am I right to presume you have a copy of these files?"

Lillian answers, "Yes, I will have a courier drop the only copy I have here as soon as I get confirmation that the money is transferred and that you've ended things with your alien. Don't worry I know you can't file divorce papers for a year, but you can still break things off with her right away. Good luck with that!"

Lillian slides her sunglasses back on her face and walks out smirking as if she's won this war with her daughter.

After Lillian leaves, Lena slumps to her knees on the floor and the tears break out in waves. She lifts her hands up to cover and wipe her eyes as she sobs uncontrollably.

As the flashback nightmare ends for Lena, the morning nurse who checks her vitals notices her arms and hands shaking. She immediately calls the closest ICU doctor she spots into the room. The doctor sees this arm movement too. While the action only lasts about a minute and is mostly involuntary, since this patient is unconscious, this is a good sign that she is not completely paralyzed. He makes some notations on Mrs. Luthor-Danvers' chart and then both he and the nurse walk out leaving her alone again.


	10. Some Clues in Lena's Purse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter. Kara and Alex go through Lena's Purse and find out some things.

Early in the morning before the ladies go to meet with Cat, Kara and Alex decide to take a look through the contents of Lena's purse. Alex wipes the dry blood off with wet paper towels. Then, she empties the contents out onto one of Lois' coffee tables. In the pile on the table, the ladies find a copy of Zara's birth certificate with Lena and Kara both listed as her parents, what look like extra car keys and keys to Lena's apartment, Lena's wallet with her driver's license inside and a few pieces of mail. 

Kara notices from her driver's license and mail that Lena lives in a different apartment building now than she did when they were still together last year. 

Kara says to Alex, "That's very odd. Lena moved to a different apartment."

Alex suggests, "Maybe she couldn't bare to think about your week of happiness and the night you conceived Zara at her old apartment."

Kara answers, "You are probably right. Anyways, I guess we will have to go there to see what kind of things Lena has set up for Zara. But, we definitely need to buy a new car seat and diapers and formula before we either go there or even take Zara anywhere else to stay. Oh Rao! I can't believe I have a daughter that I need to buy things for and take care of and hold and love!"

Alex reaches her arm over Kara's shoulders and tells her, "Calm down a little. It's okay, Kar, Lois and I can help you with all of this."

Kara replies, "Yes, thank you for being here! I know yesterday you weren't expecting everything to go the way it did. I'm so glad I have you by my side to help me through this! I love you!"

Alex hugs her sister closer to her and responds, "I love you too, Kar!"

Kara looks back down at the spilled out purse contents on the coffee table and spots two envelopes in the dumped out pile. She breaks out of Alex's embrace around her shoulders as reaches for them. Inside the first envelope folded up are the divorce papers Kara signed. Kara notices that Lena dated them for the same date Kara had, but did not actually sign them. 

Kara happily exclaims, "Oh Rao!, Alex I am still married to Lena! She neither signed nor filed the divorce papers!"

There's also a smaller plain white envelope with Kara's name on it. When Kara opens it up she find's a simple purple colored index card inside. On one side in Lena's beautiful calligraphy style handwriting it says:

Kar, my beautiful lily, I am truly sorry, your 'not so brave' tiger, Lee -ALWAYS-

On the other side of this index card there's a bunch of numbers scribbled down. A teary-eyed Kara shows it to Alex, "Al, she really does love me. Always is what she says when I say I love you to her. It's because I once told her I would stand up for her always. She said she would do the same for me. What do you think this bit with the numbers is for though?" 

Alex curiously stares at the card for a moment and then responds, "It looks like the combination to a wall safe. Maybe it is at Lena's apartment. We can check it out when we go there either later today or tomorrow."

After Kara and Alex talk about what's on that index card, Lois appears in the room and says, "So, hey, we have to go meet Cat in 30 minutes so go finish getting ready if you are not ready to go out yet. We should leave here in 20 minutes." 

Kara and Alex nod their heads in agreement and get up to finish getting ready.


	11. Coffee Chat with Cat and Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kara, Alex and Lois go to meet Cat for coffee some unexpected guests are there.

When Alex, Lois and Kara arrive at Noonan's in downtown Metropolis near Cat's apartment just before 7am, they find not only Cat Grant, but Clark Kent and Perry White waiting for them. Cat and the newsmen are sitting together talking at a round table in the back of the coffee shop close to a bookcase. There are 3 extra coffee cups on the table already put in front of chairs facing Cat, Perry and Clark. Alex sits directly across from Cat, Lois in the middle across from Perry and Kara on the other end across from Clark. She is furthest from Cat, but still faces her from diagonally across. Their drinks don't even need to be switched out. 

Cat speaks first, "Ha, Clark and Perry you both owe me $5 as I just knew who would sit down where."

Clark chimes in, "But, I knew the right coffee orders for these three fine ladies! Alex drinks her coffee straight up black and strong. Lois takes hers black with a few sugars and Kara drinks white mocha lattes with too much cream and sugar at this time of year."

Cat snaps back, "Hey, I knew Keira's order and I could have guessed the others, but Perry insisted on paying so, of course, the younger man had to lead the older man along to order correctly." 

Perry playfully nudges at Cat's elbow, "Excuse me, Who you calling old? This 'old man' was strong and chivalrous enough to carry almost all these hot coffee cups over to the table himself." 

Everyone is laughing a little now which breaks the tension in the air a bit.

Clark stands up and walks around the table first to Alex to give her a quick hug. 

Next he turns to Lois to tell her, "I flew in on the red eye, honey!" and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

Cat rolls her eyes at that statement as if she doesn't know this big hunk of cornbread in front of her is Superman and he literally flew himself here from wherever."

Lastly, Clark stops at Kara to hug her tightly. He says, "Great to see you little cuz! How are you holding up?"

Kara honestly answers, "I'm doing okay. It's been hard. Having Alex and Lois with me has been a great help and I'm really glad you are here now."

Clark responds with a smile, "Well, I'm glad to be here for you." He lets go of Kara and goes to sit back down.

Everyone takes a sip from their drinks. After a minute, Cat speaks up, "Well, now the real fun can begin! I'm sure you, Agent Scully, Keira and Lolo are none too happy about the statement I made last night." 

The three ladies in unison reply, "No, not really." 

Lois and Alex sip more of their coffees as they need the caffeine boost for the energy it takes to talk with Cat this early in the day.

Clark and Perry add together, "We are not happy with your statement either"

Cat answers them all, "It really could not have been avoided. The hungry media wolves will be out in full force today regardless of my statement."

Kara snaps back at Cat, "Could we avoid just one simple unpleasantry Miss Grant and can you actually call us by our real names?"

Cat feigns to be taken aback at Kara's words, "Brazen. Fine, call me Cat and I will use your correct names, Ms. Danvers or should I say Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?"

Kara gasps and stutters, "Uhh? Argh! What do you mean, Cat?" 

Cat replies,"Oh just relax Kara, yes, I know you are married to Lena Luthor."

An astonished Alex breaks in, "How? What? When? Who? Why?" 

Cat responds, "Please, Alex, calm down. I wasn't born yesterday just as money doesn't fall off trees except when trees are made into paper products. My instincts were all speculation at first followed by both a digital and literal paper trail. A little part of that needs to be cleaned up, but we will get to that later. Anyways, Kara, I surmised you were Lena's emergency contact person when I spotted you at the hospital yesterday with Alex and Lois. I know both Alex and Lois would never visit Lena Luthor without good reason. Thus, you asking them to go with you to support you would obviously be that good reason. Also, I know you and Lena were friendly in the past. But, I had to, logically, think 'Super' hard as to why Lena Luthor would have you, Kara Danvers, down as an emergency contact if you have neither interviewed her nor been spotted publicly with her in over a year?" 

Clark, Lois, Kara and Alex don't miss Cat's emphasis on the word super. Perry may or may not be oblivious to it.

Lois interjects, "And, naturally your journalistic instincts gravitated to Kara and Lena being married, Cat?" 

Cat answers, "Yes, Lois that very thought almost immediately crossed my mind. So I asked Snapper Carr to check public records in National City."

Kara breaks in challenging, "He should not have found anything there!"

Cat amusedly smirks and answers Kara, "Well, you are quite right. He did not find any National City public records connecting you and Lena. But, he did do a deep black web search and found something else interesting."

A curious Kara inquires, "What could he have found on the deep black web?"

Cat replies, "Oh, just a little listing for the birth of one Zara Luthor-Danvers here in Metropolis connected to an alien healthcare facility with you and Lena listed as her mothers. I suggest your sister Alex contact that Witty Winsome character to get that digital paper trail piece erased. And, don't worry as I told Snapper Carr it's off with his head if he prints anything about you, Lena and aliens."

Alex speaks up, "I will call Winn to get that taken down right away after we finish here. I need to check in with Jonn anyways." 

Kara knows that she will need to talk to Jonn soon as well. But, it is better if only Alex does that for the time being.

A nerve-wracked Kara gasps out to Cat, "Oh no, you know about Zara too?!?" 

Cat replies, "Yes, I know at least that there is a Zara. If she was in the car accident with Lena then I truly hope she is okay. I am not here to speculate about the circumstances of her conception and birth even with that alien facility web listing. Maybe Lena went through IVF and used a doctor who treats aliens for privacy reasons? At least we can spin things that way."

Kara nervously nods affirmatively to Cat, "Yes, that's right." 

Cat is unconvinced by Kara's quick agreement, but she's here to help and not to challenge her.

Perry questions Cat, "So, Cat I bet you contacted your good old friend Gertrude at the Metropolis public records office?" 

Cat slyly turns to him and answers, "Yes, your guess is right on the nose, Perry."

Kara defeatedly speaks directly to Cat, "From Gertrude you found out about my marriage to Lena because of our marriage license filed here in Metropolis? Also, I can presume you know Zara's birth certificate was filed here in Metropolis as well?"

Cat answers, "Yes, Kara and since those documents are a matter of public record any journalist thinking like me will have them in their hands by 9am Metropolis time."

Clark jumps in, "Kara, we need to get ahead of this with either a statement or interview of our own." 

Perry adds, "Talking to Cat and Clark earlier we decided Cat should probably interview Kara and Lois about Lena in a few minutes if possible. The interview will air on all the US Catco media stations as well as on Daily Planet television news today at around 8am Metropolis time. I have a news camera crew waiting to come in here and film at the table. We already cleared it with the manager. We will record it, but still air it as a live broadcast. What do you think ladies?"

Kara sips her drink a little more and then looks down at her watch and sees it is already 7:30am now. She might get 5-10 minutes to think and prep and then just have to go along with it, however, things might go. 

She looks over at Lois and Alex and asks, "Should I do this? I worry that Lena has no say about what I say."

Lois answers, "Yes, I think we need to do this and possibly show your marriage license and baby's birth certificate on camera as well to get ahead of anyone else releasing those."

Alex adds, "When she recovers, Lena can make a vetted by us statement. Whatever you say on camera now, say it carefully to speak for and protect yourself, Lena and Zara. Clark and I will be here in the room watching. You can do this Kara!"

Kara agrees, "Okay. We can do this."

Cat speaks up now, "Everyone should take about ten minutes to breathe and think as the camera crew brings their set up in here."

Alex leaves to briefly call Winn and Jonn. Cat and Lois talk to Kara about potential questions and answers. Clark and Perry walk to another corner as they talk and drink their coffees. Everything is going to have to be mostly off the cuff/fly by the seat of their pants with so little preparation time.


	12. On Air Chat with Cat Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lois have their Interview with Cat. Cat learns Kara knows how to spin some tall tales/embellish the truth. This chapter is formatted a little differently like an interview prompt.

Perry White's camera crew sets up cameras around 3 small brown armchairs in the coffee shop that have been moved up against the bookcase in the back into a semi circle formation. Cat sits in the middle chair with Kara on her left and Lois on her right. 

The camera men speak softly:  
3,2,1 GO FOR CAT  
//////////////////////////////////////////////

Cat: Good morning viewers, I, Cat Grant, Founder and CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, am joining you this morning live from Metropolis with an exclusive interview with my journalist colleagues Kara Danvers and Lois Lane to talk candidly about the CEO of L-Corp Lena Luthor who sustained serious injuries in a motor vehicle accident a few days ago. This is a special news presentation being aired on all CatCo Worldwide Media Channels within the United States in collaboration with Daily Planet Television News based here in Metropolis. 

Cat: Welcome Kara. 

Kara: Thank you, Cat. 

Cat: Welcome Lois. 

Lois: Thank you, Cat. 

Cat: Shall we begin? Kara and Lois both nod their heads in affirmation. 

Cat: Kara, is it true that you came to Metropolis yesterday to visit Lena Luthor at Metropolis General Hospital? 

Kara: Yes, that is correct. 

Cat: Lois did you also visit with Lena Luthor at the hospital yesterday?

Lois: Yes, Kara was in National City when she got the call about Lena so Kara asked me to check in on her since I live here in Metropolis. 

Cat: Lois, was it weird to visit Lena Luthor because of your feelings about her brother?

Lois: No, Lena is NOT her brother. Lena and I have been friends for over a year through Kara.

Cat: Kara, Are you Lena Luthor's Emergency Contact Person? 

Kara: Yes. 

Cat: Can you comment on Lena's current health condition?

Kara: Yes. She is in serious, but stable condition. While she sustained some serious head and chest injuries, her doctors are hopeful that she will make a slow, but full recovery. 

Cat: Kara, Why does Lena have you listed as her Emergency Contact Person?

Kara: She is family to me.

Cat: Can you elaborate on that statement?

Kara: Yes, Lena Luthor is, actually, Lena Luthor-Danvers. She is my wife. 

Cat: Wow. That is breaking news for sure! When did you start dating? How did you get engaged? Who proposed? 

Kara: We started dating on Valentine's Day last year. I am the one who proposed to Lena on St. Patrick's Day after we went to the parade in Metropolis. Her birth mother is from Ireland so that's always been a big holiday for her. We walked along the Metropolis boardwalk by the water and I got down on one knee and she said yes! 

Cat: How come such a quick courtship?

Kara: We knew each other for months before we started dating. On our first actual date, I just knew after looking closely into her beautiful green eyes that I wanted to wake up to those eyes looking into mine as often as possible. I asked her to marry me the day after we both confessed 'I love you' to each other for the first time. 

Cat: Why, when and where did you get married?

Kara: Lena and I married because we were, I mean we are, in love with each other. We married here last year on the first day of Spring at Metropolis City Hall.

Cat: Why did you keep your marriage quiet?

Kara: Well, with Lena being a high profile business woman and I, myself, being a news reporter we didn't want to announce our marriage to the world and have all my previous articles written on Lena be seen as biased. We were also very careful to keep our marriage quiet because of a personal matter I will comment more on later. 

Cat: Can you explain how all those articles you wrote on Ms. Luthor and her company before were not written with bias?

Kara: Each article I wrote on Lena Luthor and L-Corp was written before we started dating, became engaged and got married. I did not write any puff pieces to boost her reputation as either a regular person or a businesswoman. I only wrote articles on Lena Luthor based upon researched facts and evidential proof. I have not written any articles on Lena Luthor since we started dating. 

Cat: Why did Lena Luthor move the L-Corp operations hub back to Metropolis from National City just a few weeks after your marriage?

Kara: Well, this now goes back to us keeping our personal lives private and our marriage quiet. Here in Metropolis, Lena visited a fertility doctor for over a year before we even got together as a couple, got engaged and got married. She planned to have a child on her own without a partner before we even met. She wanted a child before she knew she was taking over her family's business. When Lena found out she was pregnant a few weeks after we got married, she and I were overjoyed. However, her main specialized doctor here in Metropolis was nervous about her traveling back and forth continuously between National City and Metropolis for her appointments with him. Her pregnancy was high risk for reasons I would rather not disclose. Unfortunately, he could not fly back and forth to meet with her on a whim so she decided to move back full-time here for her to protect the health of our baby and herself. 

Cat: Well, a baby is quite a surprise wedding gift! Did Lena Luthor pay you to marry her to co-parent a child with her? 

Kara: No, Of Course not. 

Cat: Did you marry Lena for her money?

Kara: No. I would never marry for money. Like I said earlier, we married for love. 

Cat: When was your child born? 

Kara: Our daughter Zara was born here in Metropolis privately in our home last December just a few days before Christmas, on the winter solstice, December 21. 

Cat: Wow, You started seeing each other officially on Valentine's Day, got engaged on St. Patrick's day, married on the first day of spring and became parents on the first day of winter. That's something of a whirlwind love story. 

Kara: (Putting on her best fake smile) Yes. It's been quick and definitely a whirlwind of events and emotions. Still, it's all been a wonderful journey of lasting love. (Kara tries not to choke on air while she says that)

Cat: Lois, can you comment at all on Kara and Lena's love story?

Lois: Yes, I first spent time with Lena as a friend last year at a games night at Kara's apartment in National City. This was when they first started dating. I could see so much love in their eyes and in their actions towards each other. They have visited with my husband Clark and I several times for dinner and movie nites here in Metropolis during the last year. We've always had a nice time together. 

Cat: Kara, Was your daughter in the car with Lena during the accident? 

Kara: Yes, our daughter, Zara, was in the car with my wife Lena at the time of the accident. 

Cat: Is your daughter doing okay?

Kara: Yes, thankfully, our daughter Zara's only injuries are minor cuts and bruises that have almost all healed.

Cat: I'm happy to hear that. Will we the press see any pictures of your daughter any time soon?

Kara: No, that is very unlikely until my wife Lena recovers. 

Cat: Kara, why have you not, yet, relocated to Metropolis completely yourself with your wife and child living here? 

Kara: Since I haven't worked that long in my current journalist job with CatCo Magazine and the Tribune in National City, I have been hesitant to just up and completely leave my job to be with my wife and daughter full-time everyday. I'm trying to establish myself as a reputable reporter. However, now with my wife's accident I definitely need to rethink my priorities, take a break and I may even move to Metropolis full-time.

Cat: Well, National City, CatCo Magazine and The Tribune will miss you, but any publication will be lucky to have you. You have my highest recommendation and regards!

Kara: Thank you Cat for those kind words! Your mentorship of me meant so much to me over the last few years. 

Cat: Well, Thank you, Kara and Lois for your time today. 

Kara: It's been a pleasure meeting and talking with you, Cat

Lois: Yes, it is always a pleasure seeing you Cat

///////////////////////////////////////////////  
And we are out  
CUT

After the interview, Cat says to Kara, "Wow I had no idea you had that level of spin technique in you! When Lena is better you must tell the truth of everything off the record of course." 

Kara answers, "Honestly, Cat the only off record truth you need to know is that I love my wife and my daughter and I need at least a month off from CatCo, but maybe more."

Cat replies, "Take all the time you need. Put it in as sick pay and family medical leave pay."

Kara responds, "I appreciate that Cat!"


	13. Super Family Breakfast to Talk and Decompress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois take Kara and Alex to their favorite diner for breakfast, to talk about everything going on and to strategize moving forward.

After the interview with Cat, Clark and Lois say their goodbyes to Perry after they promise to keep him in the loop now with what ever information Kara allows. They then suggest Alex and Kara go with them to a nearby diner to get some breakfast and talk. Going back to the hospital right away will just be a mess after that interview airs. Reporters will be there at all hours anyways, but the first pack of wolves should disseminate if they wait a few hours. 

There are only a few customers inside the Metropolis Star diner when they get there. 

Sheila the waitress behind the counter recognizes Clark and Lois, "May I presume a double hungry man's breakfast for you sir and the standard French toast for the lady?"

Clark smiles at her, "We actually need to double up that order today."

Sheila laughs, "Okay, is that for all these ladies to share or which one shares your large appetite?"

Clark answers by holding his arm out to grasp Kara's hand, "Sheila, this is my dear cousin Kara here visiting for a bit. We share the same kind of ravenous appetite."

Sheila looks at Kara and responds, "Ha, But, She's so skinny! Oh, oh, wait I just saw you on the news with Cat Grant. I'm sorry about your wife."

Kara looks up and around and notices the small tv behind the diner counter and looks back at Sheila a little dejectedly, "Oh, uhh, thank you very much for your concern. I am hoping for the best. I love her so much."

Sheila says, "Oh, honey, I hope I didn't upset you?"

Kara answers, "No, not at all. Just need to get some food in me to recharge for the long day ahead."

Sheila responds, "Well, you have certainly come to the right place." 

Sheila takes their coffee and juice orders and then heads back to the kitchen to put their food orders in.

Alex starts their conversation off, "I'm really proud of you, Kar. That was a hard thing to just jump into such a serious interview with Cat like that. You did a great job spinning everything!" 

Lois chimes in, "Definitely, some Oscar or Pulitzer worthy words for sure, little lady."

Kara responds, "Thanks. I don't think I flubbed up too much. I'm still worried about how Lena might respond."

Alex speaks up, "Oh, Kar, you said nothing bad even if you stretched the truth a bit. You mainly affirmed how much you love your wife. Everything you said about Lena's pregnancy you said to protect her and Zara. Lena will see that."

Lois breaks in, "You did really well. A few of Cat's questions were a bit intrusive, but you gave great answers without saying too much." 

Sheila returns with coffees for Alex and Lois and orange juice for Clark and Kara.

Clark takes a sip of his juice and then speaks up, "Lena doesn't deserve you if she's angry about anything you said today. You know I don't think she deserves you anyways for just up and leaving abruptly and having a child without you. Is the child really yours? Did you do a soul binding ceremony with her?" 

A now flustered Kara answers him, "Yes, Clark, Zara is mine. I am soul bound to Lena Luthor. She is my life's mate. I hope that you can come to accept that and love her and Zara as your family too, if not today, soon. Something happened that made her scared to stay with me. I still have to figure that out. But, I'm not stepping away from her and Zara again. No matter what."

Clark replies, "I will do my best to respect you and support your relationship with Lena and your daughter. They are family now too as Lena is your life's mate and Zara shares our blood bond."

Kara answers, "Thank you! That's all I need is your love and support."

After a few minutes of quiet among everyone, Sheila walks carefully over to the table carrying a large tray full of food. 4 stacks of pancakes with a jug of syrup and 4 plates full of sunny side up eggs. She puts that all down and then walks back to the kitchen and returns with 4 plates full of sausage and bacon and the separate French Toast plates for Alex and Lois. 

Kara excitedly exclaims, "Oh Rao! I mean, oh wow! This looks soooo yummy!"

Sheila laughs out, "I can't wait to watch you and Clark dig into all that!"

Kara says, "Thank you, I can't wait to taste all this goodness myself!"

Everyone eats a bit and Kara and Alex rave to Clark about how great the food tastes. Sheila brings coffee and juice refills over. 

Kara gets halfway through all that food in just five minutes when Alex coughs and speaks up, "Kar, maybe slow down a bit. Catch your breath. We need to talk about a few serious things still."

Kara puts her knife and fork down and after she sips her juice says, "Yes, Al I know you are right."

Alex continues, "Well, you can sign out Zara today so we need to get a car seat, some baby formula clothes and supplies." 

Kara interjects, "I really want to make a trip to Lena's apartment and see what she has for Zara there before we go back to the hospital. But, I think we need to take Zara back to Lois and Clark's place for a few days instead of Lena's for safety reasons. I mean to keep her out of the press spotlight." Clark and Lois agree with Kara.

Lois chimes in, "We will do everything to keep Zara safe at our place. But, Kara there is something else you have to think about. There is going to be a lot of good and bad press blowback from the interview you just gave and the admission you are married to Lena Luthor with a child becoming public knowledge."

Clark adds, "You are going to need to ignore it and just say 'no comment.' I don't want you going anywhere alone without myself, Alex or Lois until either this blows over or Lena is out of the hospital. El Mayarah!"

Kara agrees, "El Mayarah! All of us are stronger together."

They finish their meals and then together they make a plan for Clark and Lois to go pick up a car seat and some essential baby supplies while they drop Alex and Kara off at Lena's apartment. They will return to the hospital after doing those things.


	14. More Clues at Lena's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex visit Lena's apartment and discover some more things out.

When Alex and Kara get to Lena's new apartment, there are a few reporters outside. Alex holds her arm around Kara's shoulders protectively. When one reporter asks if Alex is Kara's mistress behind Lena's back, they both want to punch him in the face. 

Instead, Alex shouts, "No, I'm her sister and no further comment."

The ladies quickly step inside and present their IDs at the security desk. Kara shows the guard her keys and they get in the elevator. When they reach the top level, they exit the elevator. When Kara opens Lena's apartment door, her and Alex step inside and see through large glass windows that Lena's place is a rooftop penthouse. 

There are 3 bedrooms: a master, a spare room and a nursery. Kara notices the crib in Lena's master bedroom with a stuffed tiger, but her eyes turn wide when she sees Lena still has the same four poster bed from her last apartment. There's a small crack in the headboard from their one night together. She sits down and the mattress feels the same. Maybe, Lena really didn't want to forget what happened between them. But, Kara is still curious why did Lena move as the other apartment was closer to her downtown office and had 5 bedrooms, which would have been more than enough room to accommodate Lena and her baby.

This apartment also has an office and of course a large balcony with a flower garden. The balcony and garden are only accessible through Lena's office. Kara thinks that is very smart because of the baby. Kara looks out the sliding glass balcony doors in Lena's office. It is early into spring now, but she sees there are tiger lilies, daffodils, sunflowers and other flowers growing in the garden. She smiles at this sight. 

After a few minutes, Alex taps Kara's shoulder and points to the wall across from Lena's desk, "Look, did you paint that portrait of Lena?" 

Kara walks up to the moonlight portrait of Lena walking barefoot on the sandy beach outside National City. She's wearing a hip hugging sheer green dress that matches her eyes. 

She answers Alex, "Yes, It's a painted memory from the first night I took Lena flying. I did a few loops over the ocean letting her hands and arms skim the water as I held her outwards from my body before we stopped and walked the beach hand in hand barefoot for awhile."

Alex walks over and looks at the painting and says, "Wow, Kar! That's interesting for her to keep this painting where she can see it everyday. That's some real Lesbian activity right there." 

Kara laughs a lot.

Next, Alex looks to the side and behind the painting and says, "Well, I think we found Lena's wall safe. Help me get this down carefully and we can see if the numbers on that index card open it." 

Kara reads the numbers off the card and Alex opens the safe.

There's a locked box inside. Kara x-rays it, gasps and almost drops the box. 

Alex says, "What's wrong? What is it?"

Kara replies, "There's a handgun and bullets in that locked box."

Alex interjects, "It is likely for her and Zara's personal protection. I doubt she would ever use it unless in an emergency. It is safely locked up after all."

Kara responds, "Yes, you are right." Alex and Kara look back into the safe to see what else is inside. They find a few loose stacks of cash, maybe $100,000 total, a photo album and a large yellow manila envelope with Kara's name written on it.

Kara takes and places the photo album and the manila envelope down on Lena's desk. She sits down in her office chair to catch her breath and think for a few minutes. Being in Lena's personal space after being away from her for so long is a little overwhelming. She's not really invading Lena's privacy when Lena clearly wanted her to find the things she stumbled across these last few days. Maybe not under these circumstances, but things are what they are. Alex stands in front of Lena's desk watching Kara's next movements. 

Kara flips the photo album open and the tears start slowly falling. There's a few pictures of Kara and Lena at their city hall wedding. They didn't wear white. Kara wore a long yellow sundress with a light purple cardigan and Lena wore a shorter sheer sleeveless light purple dress with a yellow scarf strung around her neck. They are holding matching bouquets of plumerias, tiger lilies and one red rose. 

Alex looks over and says, "Wow, you two are so gay for each other, matching clothes and flowers." 

Kara's laughter breaks her tears for a moment.

Once she flips the next page and finds Zara's ultrasound pictures, however, she loudly sobs. Alex walks behind Kara to bear hug her from behind. 

She says, "I missed this, Alex! I should have been there for both of them the whole way."

Alex replies, "Kar, it's not your fault, you didn't know. You are here for them now." 

Kara nods her head to agree with Alex.

Kara flips the page and smiles again when she sees a very pregnant Lena eating ice cream while wearing a winter coat, hat and mittens on a Metropolis park bench with Jess at her side. 

Kara laughs again, "Ice cream in winter is one of Lee's favorite things."

Alex says, "It seems you know her well."

Kara responds, "I do. I still love her, Al. I want her to get better. I want to be with her."

Alex helps Kara flip through the photo album some more and sees pictures of Lena with newborn Zara which causes Kara to shed some more tears. But, they also find all the National City newspaper clippings from when Kara rescued Lena as Supergirl last year as well as the Kara Danvers Catco magazine articles on Lena. Finally, there are lots of Supergirl news clippings from this past year and a copy of every Catco magazine and Tribune article Kara wrote during the past year. Kara is a bit shocked. 

Alex speaks up, "She didn't forget you, Kar! I think she wants you back too. Things are going to be okay between you two, in time."

Kara replies, "I really hope so."

Kara closes the photo album takes some deep breaths and waits a few minutes before she opens the large manila envelope still on the desk before her. Inside, she finds another official copy of her and Lena's marriage license, Zara's birth certificate, the deed to this apartment with Kara's name on it and Lena's will which Kara doesn't want to even look at right now with Lena being injured. Finally, there is a small key that says 320 on one side and MNB on the other. 

Alex looks at the key and says, "It's for a lockbox at Metropolis National Bank downtown."

Kara sobs a little more and speaks through her tears, "Al, 320 means March 20th our wedding date."

Alex says, "I'm right, she's so gay for you!"

Kara laughs and punches Alex's right shoulder lightly, "Stop it. She's just sentimental."

Alex responds, "You're right. She is. I'm liking her more and more for you just in what I've found out these last two days. Maybe we should go check out this bank deposit box? Or do you want to get back to the hospital first?"

Kara answers, "Well, it's been a heavy day already and it's only 11am. I want to get back to Lena and Zara. I need to be near them for my own comfort. I'm going to go pack up Zara's tiger and some of her clothes and take this manila envelope and photo album with me. Oh, wait, here, take Lena's will and the apartment deed and put them with the gun box back in the safe. I'm not carrying any of those things around with me."

Alex replies, "Yes, I will lock the safe up with those things and I will call Clark and Lois to pick us up a few blocks away from here to avoid the press seeing us all together."

Kara responds, "Sounds good."


	15. Shopping for Baby Zara Interlude with Lois and Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little baby stuff shopping that really turns into a heavy conversation about Kryptonian soul-binding between Lois and Clark. This is all a little hokey and is my own made up mythology/etiology about this so take it with a grain of salt. I will likely add more to it in a later chapter. A couple of sidenotes: Lois and Clark are my go to straight couple aesthetic and the one straight ship I will always root for as I grew up devouring all the 90s DC Comics Superman titles. I also fangirled all over Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman when it first aired 20 so years ago. And, I will be getting back to Lena and Zara directly in the next chapter, but it's not written or mapped out yet so it might be a few days.

After breakfast with Kara and Alex, Lois and Clark drop the ladies off across the street from Lena's apartment. They head to a baby store twenty minutes outside the city to avoid any potential media run-ins. They don't need any 'are they expecting?' rumors floating around about themselves on top of everything else already going on this week. They also have nothing else to say publicly about Kara and Lena's daughter. Before they go inside, Lois asks Clark to take out a reporting notebook and scribble down a list of what they need: baby formula, an infant/toddler car seat, a bassinet, diapers, diaper cream, wipes, towels, a baby bath, onesies and other clothes. 

While walking around the baby store, Lois begins feeling some serious baby fever and Clark begins breathing heavily which is a strange reaction for a Kryptonian to have to anything. 

Lois turns to him, "What's wrong? Why are you almost hyperventilating?"

He answers, "I just can't believe Kara is a mother. I can't believe she did a Kryptonian soul-binding ceremony with Lena Luthor and she has a half-human, half-Kryptonian daughter."

Lois hooks her right arm under Clark's left holds his hand and tells him, "This is a good thing for Kara. She loves Lena. Zara is really beautiful and strong. Just wait until you meet her. Maybe we should re-visit our previous decision on soul-binding?"

Anxiously, Clark answers, "What? Why? Do you want a child? We can think about adoption again, honey. We may not be soul-bound, but you are truly the love of my life." 

Clark did not need to be soul-bound to Lois before they were together, intimately, because he learned how to control his powers living almost all of his life here on earth.

As they stop at the formula aisle, Clark and Lois together carefully throw about 50 cans of organic infant baby formula in their cart hoping the cashier doesn't question it as they are feeding a baby Kryptonian. After this mini work-out, Lois responds to Clark's earlier statement about adoption, "I know we have options. I just wish we could have our own child, yours and mine, our flesh and blood combined." 

Clark counters, "But, as I have told you before soul-binding does not always produce a child/children. Kara and Lena have truly been blessed by the favor of Rao's light to be soul-bound and to have together through their soul-binding created their daughter."

As the couple continues to browse and grab things off the essentials list in the baby store, Lois asks Clark, "What is the real difference between Kryptonian soul-binding and a soul-link/soul-tie?" 

Clark responds, "I think soul-links and soul-ties are more human constructs only really relevant to this life. They can occur between all/any persons who profess love to one another physically and emotionally in the here and now. A Kryptonian soul-binding ceremony and the whole continual process afterwards involves something much deeper. It is a mating construct ritual and ongoing life-bonding event that sometimes produces children or new life, but sometimes doesn't lead to any progeny. It connects/unites two souls for all eternity, through life and death and beyond. When one soul moves on into Rao's light, the other soul lives a new life of solitary movement seeking no intimate connection with any other soul until their own soul also joins Rao's light and reconnects/reunites with the one other soul they are bound to belong with eternally. Also, those who are soul-bound feel each other's emotions and physical needs as they live their lives together. This happens only when they are physically and sexually intimate at first. The more physically and sexually intimate they are, the more open they become to each other's physical, bodily feelings and personal emotions like hunger, love, sexual desire and even sadness and physical pain for example."

After a few minutes of quiet introspection, Lois tells Clark, "I don't think Kara and Lena have been that physically and sexually intimate if Kara can not feel Lena's physical pain now or before when she was injured." 

Clark responds, "Lena's current unconscious state is not a help to their connection, but it has not severed it. Also, they have been apart over a year through distance and whatever misunderstanding caused their disconnection. This is not good for their soul-binding connection, but their connection will be restored as they spend more time together. Their healthy daughter is proof that their connection has been physical and sexual at least once before and is a sign of hope that their soul-binding is still securely in place. And, yikes, it is really weird to talk about my cousin's sex life."

Lois questions Clark some more, "Remind me, Why did we take soul-binding as an option completely off the table before?" 

Clark answers, "Kryptonian physicality and emotionality are much heavier and stronger constructs than human physicality and emotionality. It's all a hypothetical how well a human can handle being so physically and emotionally connected to a Kryptonian. Kara does not have all of my physical strength, but her emotional strength either may be or may not be greater than mine. It will be interesting to see how Kara and Lena's soul-binding connection grows after Lena wakes up. I'm not completely against soul-binding, but I enjoy our marriage and relationship as it is now."

Lois responds, "Yes, I enjoy our marriage and relationship as it is now as well."

Clark suggests, "We can watch Kara and Lena as they reconnect over the next few weeks, months and, hopefully, years and come back to re-discuss soul-binding in the future."

Lois agrees with him and adds, "We can talk more about adoption again soon as well. I think after we spend some time with Zara we will know if we want to adopt or not." 

Clark nods his head and agrees with Lois.

As the heaviness of this conversation between them ends, they find they have picked up all the essentials on the baby needs shopping list and are standing in the clothing section of the store. Of course Lois points out and grabs the Superman and Supergirl baby onesies complete with capes. Clark laughs as she puts them in the cart along with some other clothes. As they stand in the check-out line, Lois' phone rings and she talks to Alex about picking her and Kara up a few blocks from Lena's away from the media circus.


	16. 'Super' Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short interlude with all the adults (sans Lena) bonding over random funny stuff. So, I just couldn't resist writing just a tiny bit more fluff before everything gets all serious again. Next chapter is more about Zara and Lena for real.

It's 11:30am when Clark pulls up with Lois in the front seat to a corner a few blocks away from Lena's apartment. Alex and Kara get in the car with one of their duffel bags. They left the other duffel back at Lois and Clark's earlier. Kara slides in behind Clark's seat and into the middle next to the baby car seat positioned on the back passenger side seat behind Lois. Alex slides in next to Kara with her sunglasses on and her arm perched on the driver's side back seat open window and hand waving in the wind as it's a warm spring day outside.

Looking down at the baby car seat next to her Kara nervously exclaims, "Oh Rao, this is real! My new baby daughter is leaving the hospital with me today. I just wish Lena could come with us and that we were returning to our home together as a family." 

Alex brings her right arm to wrap around Kara's shoulders again, squeezes and tells her, "It's going to be okay, Kar. Our family is her home for now. And, Lena and Zara are your home wherever they are and wherever you are. They are with you and you are with them. You are bound together."

Clark jumps in, "Maybe, we should take a quick trip back to the house to set up the den a little bit for the baby and grab snacks and/or sandwiches? Then we can all go to the hospital together?" 

Kara responds, "Those do sound like good ideas, especially the grabbing more food part." 

Alex and Lois loudly laugh in unison with each other because these two Kryptonians are too predictable at times with food always on the brain.

Thinking about the half-Kryptonian that will be joining them later, Alex adds, "I hope you picked up lots of formula."

Lois replies, "Yes, that was fun not telling the cashier that it was all for one baby! And, it will probably be more fun to see how long 50 cans of formula really lasts."

Clark chimes in, "This time it's all on us as a gift to celebrate my new baby cousin. But, I hope we have a Lena Luthor black AMEX card in hand to use to stock up on baby formula and supplies with next time."

Kara pouts, "Hey, that's not funny! And, one way or another it will be the Mrs. Luthor-Danvers credit card next time!" 

They all laugh loudly together now just as Clark pulls up into the parking lot outside his and Lois' apartment building. Thankfully, no media are parked outside.

Clark pops the car trunk lever open as the ladies get out of the car. Clark climbs out himself, walks around and grabs the hefty box full of formula out of the trunk. Kara grabs the bassinet and baby bath and another heavy bag with diapers. Alex slings Kara's duffel bag over her shoulder and her and Lois split up the smaller bags to carry. Clark places the really not that heavy for him to lift 50 cans full formula box on the kitchen island and the ladies unload everything else into the den and it's adjoining bathroom. Clark takes files out of a small dresser in the den so Kara can put most of the baby stuff inside.

Kara starts to tear up a little when she spots and takes the little Supergirl onesie out. 

Clark looks at Kara and points to his wife and says, "All Lois' doing, not mine! But, I didn't stop her."

Kara runs over to Lois and hugs her tightly and pulls Clark in with them.

Alex looks over at them all and says, "Oh Rao, this crazy family!"

Clark looks back and laughs at Alex for stealing Kara's favorite phrase of bewilderment and adds, "Let's go make something to eat now and we can get over to the hospital by 1pm. Maybe if we are lucky most of the press will scatter for their own lunch break." 

Kara and Clark eat several sandwiches and snacks while Alex and Lois only split a salad before they head back out to the car to return to the hospital.


	17. More Family Bonding at the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk a little more about Kara's relationship with Lena. Even unconscious, Lena's health progresses positively. Everyone is there together to pick up Zara.

When they arrive back at the hospital, they pull into a space near the Ducatis Alex and Kara left behind last night. 

As they all get out of the car, Alex looks over at the bikes and says, "Clark, do you mind driving one of those back to your place alongside me later? I think we should only use your car or a rental car going back and forth from the hospital until Lena is out."

Clark responds, "Yes, that's not a problem. I still have my motorcycle license. And, Lois can drive the car back tonight while Kara rides in back with the baby."

Alex replies, "Okay, great. That's at least all settled then. Time to go see what's in store for today inside the hospital."

They take the garage elevators back up to the main hospital lobby. Clark walks with his arm around Kara. Lois walks shoulder to shoulder with Alex. A few reporters are sitting in the lobby, but as a group they manage to walk right by the media quickly without being noticed.

They all check in at the visitors' desk and Clark and Lois decide to go to see Zara while Kara and Alex go to check in on Lena's condition. 

When they get to the ICU nurses' station again, Kara asks, "Is one of Lena Luthor-Danvers' doctors or nurses around to give me an update on her current condition? I'm her wife."

The desk receptionist pages the on call attending. A Dr. Richard Davies comes to speak with them. 

He says, "I have some slightly positive news. While your wife is not awake yet, I was here this morning when she moved her arms and hands for about a minute. It is likely a simple involuntary action, but it means her motor coordination for her arms and hands is working and her arm muscles are able to move. She should not be completely paralyzed, if even at all. Again, we won't know until she wakes up the full extent of any possible paralysis. Whether she wakes up by tomorrow or not your wife can still be moved to a private room tomorrow afternoon. Her cardiologist and neurologist will continue daily check ups on her condition. Her body seems to be recovering at a steady pace. The cracked ribs are going to affect her breathing and coughing and talking when she can do that so a chest tube for breathing will remain in place to help with that for probably a few weeks. We are feeding her nutrients and liquids intravenously and that will likely continue for the next week or two as well. It's almost 2pm now so you and any approved visitors are welcome to stay until 6pm tonite. As the other doctor probably told you before you need to wear gloves and face masks to protect against exposing her to infectious germs.

Alex and Kara put face masks and gloves on and walk over to the window by Lena's room. 

Before they go inside, Kara tells Alex, "I really wish we could stay until 6pm with her as I don't like her being all alone like this, even when she is unconscious."

Alex replies, "I know, Kar, but we have to fill out the paperwork for Zara's release before 5pm so we can really only stay here until 4pm."

Kara responds, "Yes, you are right. So let's go in now and sit with her until then." Kara sits in the same chair as yesterday and holds Lena's hand again. Alex sits in a chair on the other side of the bed and she notices Lena's ring for the first time.

Alex asks, "Is that a wedding ring on Lena's left hand?"

Kara pulls her necklace out from under her shirt and replies, "Yes, and I have been wearing the matching one here around my neck since the day we wed. I'm really surprised you never noticed my neck chain nor asked me about it before."

Alex says, "I thought you were wearing some kind of symbolic Kryptonian talisman necklace. I didn't want to bother you about it. I see Lena's ring is not on her ring finger, but on her index finger. I assume that's so people didn't know you are married."

Kara answers, "Yes, it is a privacy thing. Not like I could really wear my ring openly all the time either. But, maybe I should put it on my hand while I'm here for Lena. I hope her and I can talk about wearing our rings openly and more visibly again together soon. I would move hers to her ring finger now, but the last time I did that was during our wedding ceremony. It's too awkward to think about right now when we aren't quite together."

Alex says, "That's understandable. They look like nice, simple rings."

Kara replies, "Yes they have two entwined tiger lilies carved on the outside and El Mayarah and Always carved in script on the inside."

Alex laughs and comments, "Simple elegance with all the gay feels rolled together." 

Kara laughs back at Alex as she teases her.

While moving her own glove covered hand in a gentle caress over Lena's bare hand back and forth, Kara says more to herself than Alex, "She's my tiger and I'm her lily." 

She looks up at her wife's face and speaks to an unconscious Lena directly, "I'm here my brave, sweet tiger. I'm always your loyal lily. I love you. I love Zara. I just met her, but I want us three to be a family. I'm going to take care of her starting tonight. I'm scared to start to get to know her without you. But, I have to do that for now until you get better. You need to rest and get better, but no rush. Well, maybe, rush just one thing. Please, wake up soon? I need to see your beautiful smile and hear your glorious voice."

Kara gently squeezes Lena's hand for a few minutes when all of a sudden she feels two of Lena's fingers wiggle a little in hers even through the glove she's wearing she feels it. 

Kara gleefully shouts out, "Alex, she's wiggling her fingers. She can feel that I'm here. Go get the doctor!"

Alex rushes to find Dr. Davies. When he and Alex re-enter the room, they see that all of Lena's fingers on her left hand are wiggling a little.

The doctor tells them, "This is a very good sign that she will wake up soon, but, still probably not today. I think she can sense you are here."

Kara excitedly exclaims, "See, Alex! That's exactly what I said."

The doctor taps Lena's hand lightly and her fingers wiggle a little more but then stop. He checks her other hand and there is some slight movement of those fingers as well.

Kara says to Alex, "This makes me so happy! I think Lee is really going to come out of this okay."

Alex checks her watch and says, "This is great to leave Lena on a high note today. She is going to recover, Kar. But, we need to go down to get Zara now. We will be back here with Lena tomorrow for, however long you want to be."

Kara is really hesitant to leave Lena now that she felt her fingers move in hers, but she acquiesces. 

She lets go of Lena's hand, walks over closer to Lena's head and softly whispers, "I love you!" into Lena's ear before she leaves her to go with Alex to the pediatrics floor.

When they get to the pediatrics floor, Kara shows the desk attendant there her driver's license, Zara's birth certificate and her marriage license in order to sign her daughter out into her custody. 

Clark and Lois are sitting in the nursery rocking Zara when a nurse comes in and tells them, "Zara is being signed out by her mother."

They see Kara and Alex standing at the door behind the nurse. Kara pulls an extra blanket and the stuffed tiger toy she brought from Lena's apartment out from the backpack she brought with her today and hands them to Alex to hold. The nurse takes Zara out of Lois' arms and puts her into Kara's arms. Zara looks up at Kara and then grabs for the stuffed tiger toy that Alex is now holding in her arms.

The nurse says, "I assume you have an infant car seat to put her in?"

Kara replies, "Yes, of course."

The nurse continues, "She just ate at 4pm. She tends to drink 3 bottles of formula when we feed her. It seems like a lot, but it hasn't affected her weight the last few days she has been here. And, we looked at her weight from her last checkup and she only weighs one pound more now. She's in good health. She just has a really big appetite." 

Alex and Lois together say, "Oh, don't worry! We know. It runs in the family." Kara and Clark laugh.

Kara stutters to herself, "12 bottles a day. Oh Rao!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a little bit of Zara at her makeshift home in Lois and Clark's house. After that, Alex and Kara go to see what's waiting for them at the bank. The chapter after that Lena wakes up. Still, working it out slowly.


	18. Super Baby Hijinks Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara gets to go home with Kara to Lois and Clark's apartment. Just a bit of family fluff!

Kara holds Zara tightly to her chest and briefly covers her head with a baby blanket as she walks through the hospital hallways and lobby past the few straggling reporters with Clark at her left, Alex at her right and Lois behind her. They have no problem getting through unseen until they get into the garage and some random scuzzy, probably from TMZ, photographer is standing by Lois and Clark's car snapping photos of the car with the baby seat and now snapping photos of the group. 

Right away, Alex jumps in front of Kara and Zara, faces them and hugs them to shield them. Clark walks up to the photographer and tells him to take a hike before he calls the police and reports him for harassment and stalking. Clark pulls at the camera around the photographer's neck and pulls the film roll out and pockets it. 

The photographer is angry now and yells at Clark about freedom of the press. 

Clark laughs and says, "I think you know who I am and with the kind of mainstream media pull I have I can make sure no one ever buys any of your photos ever again, not even TMZ. Go now and stay away from my family and you may actually still be able to work as a reputable photographer some day."

The guy quickly runs off in defeat.

Immediately, Lois runs up to Clark, kisses him and then says, "Wow! You were so amazing handling that, honey!" 

Clark answers, "Well, it's just my job to do anything to protect my family."

Once the coast is clear, Alex moves away from Kara and Zara and thanks Clark for protecting them. Kara motions Clark to side hug her and softly says, "I love you, thank you and El Mayarah."

Clark answers back to her, "Yes, of course, El Mayarah."

Lois unlocks the car and Kara opens the back passenger side door to strap Zara into the infant car carrier and seat. Zara makes a little fuss with her little super arms pulling at the restraints, but calms down and stays in them after Kara takes off her glasses and nuzzles her own nose up to her daughters for a moment. Mother and daughter both sort of smile together face pressed to face. Clark, Alex and Lois all smile too as they watch this. 

Alex says, "Oh, You're a natural with her, sis!" 

Alex hands Zara her stuffed tiger toy to keep her distracted as Kara moves into the car's backseat to sit next to her daughter. Once Zara sees Kara is now sitting next to her, Alex carefully closes the car door. Lois gets in and buckles herself and starts the car to go. Alex and Clark go over to start up the Ducatis and they all head out back to their current home base, Lois and Clark's apartment.

It's nearly 7pm, when they arrive back at the apartment. They are all exhausted and at least Clark and Kara are hungry so Clark orders a bunch of pizzas and salads. They need to put bottles together for Zara and probably try to give her a bath. Lois and Clark decide to work on the bottles while Alex and Kara attempt to bathe Zara. They decide they should fill all 12 empty Baby bottles they purchased earlier today up with formula to prep for little super Zara's ferocious appetite. They will heat three up for now and put the rest in their refrigerator. 

The sisters put the baby bath in the large sink in the bathroom off of the den. When they put Zara in the baby bath she squirms and tries to pull at the sides of it and tip it over with her baby super strength. Kara clamps her hands down firmly by the top and bottom of the bath stretching her arms out across the right side of Zara's body length. 

Kara says to Alex, "Oh Rao, how did Lena ever do this without me for three months? You are going to have to actually wash her while I hold this thing in place. I will get Clark to help me tomorrow."

Alex replies, "I truly have no idea how Lena did this." 

As Alex pours some water over Zara and moves a baby sponge over her little body Zara splashes water back at her.

When the sisters together are towel drying a fussy Zara off and putting her in a clean diaper, Alex says, "I have so much more respect for your wife, now. She's truly a keeper for handling your super baby menace all on her own."

Kara lightly punches Alex and laughs.

The sisters take Zara back out to the kitchen and living room. The pizzas for everyone and fresh salads for Alex and Lois have already arrived. But, Kara decides to sit down on the couch and try and feed Zara some formula before eating herself. She's, obviously, not too hungry and probably just tired too because she only drinks two bottles. Kara burps her and takes her back into the den. She decides why not put the Supergirl baby onesie on her tonight. They can take some family pictures before Kara puts her in the bassinet to sleep. It's time to celebrate and enjoy Zara's first night home with her super mom, super cousins and super auntie. Kara thinks that Zara's other just as super mommy Lena will enjoy seeing the photos when she wakes up.


	19. Secrets Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara uncover major clues at the bank.

After she feeds and changes Zara in the early morning of the next day, Kara leaves Zara to bond with Lois and Clark. One Super-powered alien should be able to handle a slightly super-powered baby. Zara mostly is super strong and does not yet exhibit other powers. 

Kara takes Alex with her to Metropolis National Bank to check out the contents of the safety deposit box Lena left her a key for inside the wall safe back in Lena's apartment. When the sisters go inside the bank, Kara walks up to one of the teller windows with the safety deposit key. When Kara shows it to the teller, he waves for a bank customer service associate to come over to help her.

Kara needs to show identification and sign some paperwork before she can get into the safety deposit box that she holds the key for in her hands now. The box is jointly held in her and Lena's name. Kara shows her marriage license and her driver's license to the bank associate. She signs the necessary forms and afterwards Alex also shows her driver's license and signs a form saying she is accompanying Kara in as a verified guest. 

The bank associate then leads Kara and Alex to the vault where her safety deposit box is located. The bank associate tells her she is welcome to take anything and everything out of the box. He also tells her that there is a ledger to record what she takes out of the box, but it is only mandatory to record any money and valuables with their current value next to the listing for loss control purposes. Further, he tells them that everything that happens in the vault room is recorded on cameras. Alex is glad he told them that and that she is here with Kara. They need to be careful not to look at anything too closely and openly in the room there if it will be caught on camera because anything here either could be potentially related to Kara's secret identity or her and Lena's private and personal life. 

In the safety deposit box vault room, there is a metal table surrounded by chairs that they can sit at to open up and look through the contents of the box more easily. The bank associate actually has to open the vault drawer for safety box 320 with a separate key. He pulls out the box from the vault drawer and hands it to Kara. Kara's key will open the lock on the actual box. She takes the box and places it on the table and sits down next to Alex and takes a few deep breaths and moments to think before she opens it. The bank associate says he will be back in thirty minutes to re-lock everything up in the vault drawer unless they need more time. Kara just nods in agreement that that should be enough time. 

The moment of truth starts when Kara puts the key into the lock, turns it and opens the box. Alex holds Kara's left hand as she takes the contents of the box out. There are only three things in the box. They are two more large yellow manila envelopes and a smaller yellow manila envelope. Kara opens the smaller, envelope and 4 flash drives fall out. 

Kara looks at Alex and says, "Obviously, we can't look at those here. But, we need to see what's on them."

Alex tells Kara, "We will have to take those back to Lois and Clark's and plug them into a computer not used for anything else. I have a standard DEO laptop back at their place that has nothing on it yet. We can use that to check those out."

Kara replies, "Great, okay. I'm going to put them back inside this envelope for now."

Kara tears up a little when she peeks inside the first of the larger manila envelopes and sees its full of printed out copies of every picture of her and Lena that they took as friends and when they were briefly together as a couple. There are also more baby pictures of Zara and pregnant Lena inside. Obviously, Lena wanted Kara to see these at some point, but she must have also wanted these pictures to be in a safer place than her own apartment. Kara wants to take them home with her, but she's also worried about their safekeeping. Inwardly, in her mind, she's laughing and thinking they will be kept safer here in this safety deposit box of all strange places for them to be. 

Alex asks, "Kara are you okay? What is it?" 

Kara hands Alex the first envelope and she takes a peek and sees why Kara is crying.

She squeezes Kara's hand tightly and says, "It's okay, Kar. We can either take these today or leave them to pick up another time. It all depends on whatever you feel like you can handle."

Kara answers, "I think that I should leave these here until I can look at them together with Lena. It's going to be too painful to look at them right now alone."

Alex responds, "I think that's a good decision, Kar." 

Kara closes that envelope and puts it back in the safety deposit box.

Kara then looks at the last envelope like it's going to be something monumental, the key piece to a puzzle that's been missing as to what happened that ruined her and Lena's relationship so quickly. She peeks inside and she knows she is not wrong when she sees a black and white still photo of Lillian Luthor standing in front of Lena's desk in her Metropolis office. She doesn't want to take it out. She can see the date and time stamp in the lower left corner is exactly a week after her and Lena's wedding during the first week they were apart. There are other photos underneath the top one probably from the same day. 

Kara closes the envelope throws it on the table and shouts disgustedly, "Of course!"

Alex questions her, "Of course, what?"

Kara growls, "Lillian!"

Alex hugs her sister and says, "I'm so sorry, Kar. It's all going to be okay."

Alex continually hugs Kara as she cries tears of grief for all the pain Lillian causes her and Lena for about five minutes before the bank associate returns to the room. Kara wipes her eyes with her shirt sleeves. Alex releases Kara from their tight hug. Kara locks the box up with just the family photos envelope inside. She knows she needs to take the flash drives and pictures of Lillian to figure everything out back at Lois and Clark's place. Kara doesn't log what she takes out because it doesn't have monetary value. Still, she thinks in her head damning evidence against a criminal mastermind, priceless. 

Kara wants to get back to the hospital before 2pm when Lena will be moved off the ICU floor and into a private inpatient room. It's now 10am so they have some time to check out what is on those drives and spend more time with little Zara and eat lunch as well. Her and Alex leave the vault with the flash drives and photos of Lillian in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter before Lena wakes up.


	20. Lena's Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Zara fluff and then Major, Major angst. I cried a bit writing this. There's a Lena video the ladies watch. You have been warned!

When Alex and Kara return to Lois and Clark's home after going to the bank, they find Lois lying on the couch holding Zara to her chest with both of them asleep and snoring lightly. 

As they both say, "Aww!" 

Lois stirs awake and says, "Oh, hi girls. Clark had to go into the Daily Planet to file some notes on the International Journalism Conference lectures and speeches he did manage to attend."

As Lois sits up, Zara is still asleep and snores a little more. Kara goes to sit down next to Lois on the couch and takes Zara in her arms and holds her. She presses light kisses to her forehead. She is already so in love with her precious and 'super' little baby girl she didn't even know about until a few days ago. After a few moments, Zara wakes up and reaches her little left hand up to touch Kara's right cheek. Kara smiles down at her. 

Lois takes her turn to say, "Aww" now.

After a few minutes of both Alex and Lois 'oohing' and 'awwing' as they sit on the couch on either side of Kara, Kara says, "Okay, enough of that, I need to give her some more formula and we can make some sandwiches for an early lunch."

Alex adds, "After we eat, I will get my DEO laptop so we can look through what's on those flash drives we found at the bank."

Lois questions, "Oh, what did you find? Anything good?"

Kara frowns when Alex answers Lois, "More like bad news. Lillian Luthor is, obviously, behind whatever caused Lena to break things off with Kara."

Lois responds rhetorically, "That's unsurprising, right?" 

Feeding herself and Zara is more important to Kara than even affirming Lois' suggestion out loud.

After they all eat, they put Zara back down to nap in her bassinet. They notice the flash drives are different colors, one is green, two are yellow and the other is red. 

Kara speaks first, "I think Lena did that on purpose. I think we need to open the green flashdrive first."

Alex replies, "Yes, I think you are right."

Alex plugs the green flashdrive into the clean DEO laptop and sees a bunch of files pop up. The top file listed is titled, "Letter of truth to Kara." It's sort of a long video file about 10 minutes.

Alex asks Kara, "Are you ready for me to open this up? I think it's going to be Lena talking."

Kara hesitates, but nervously answers, "Yes. Just please you and Lois hold my hands while we watch this?"

They both quickly grab her hands and answer, "Yes of course." Alex opens the file and, of course, she is right.

Cue video content  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
Lena appears on the screen sitting on a patio chair in the garden outside her penthouse apartment and starts speaking: 

Kara, If you are watching this video, something has happened. I don't know what. I'm sorry that I'm not there. Obviously, you found my note, the key to the safety deposit box in my wall safe and you opened the box and have its contents in hand. In addition to this video, this first flash drive holds digital copies of all the photos I left in the safety deposit box for you and Zara. It also holds some home videos my secretary and friend Jess made for me during my pregnancy and a few early videos of Zara's first few months. 

Our little girl is a perfect vision of beauty that complements both yours and mine. I never thought I either could or I would have any children. I didn't know I wanted them until I saw our little girl in the first ultrasound. I'm so glad my daughter is also yours. The Z in Zara is meant to stand for 'zealous one' and the rest of her name mirrors yours. I'm sorry. I kept you from knowing about her until now, whenever that is. I suppose after Zara's second month of life. 

(Lena starts crying now and continues talking through her tears)  
I wanted you to be with me. I wanted you to be with her and to be with us. I just got too scared. Lillian, no longer my mother, threatened me/us. Instead of fighting back, I cowered low to her. I was selfish not to ask for your help and not to tell you the truth of what happened. It broke my heart the day I broke yours. I didn't think you would want me back after that day even with Zara on the way. I tried to call you once on the private number you kept just for me and it didn't go through. I knew I could contact you another way, but I made the very selfish decision not to do so. 

The day I tried to call you was the day I found out for sure that I was pregnant. By then, I was already four months along. I just didn't realize it before that because hey, we are two women, ha. But, I think I was also just too overwhelmed with grief about what I did to you and overworked myself until I felt sick and found out. I slowed down after that. I found an alien doctor to help me because I knew my baby could only be yours and was, thus, half Kryptonian. Zara was born healthy on the evening of the winter solstice. It was hard going through labor without you being there, but I made my own choices and it was my own fault you were not there.

As far as I know, Lillian doesn't know about Zara. She doesn't know she is yours. I haven't seen her since the day she first threatened me. If you watch the video on the red flash drive you will see and hear what happened. Honestly, it was all very ugly. It will be hard to watch. I might appear brave in that video, but it was very scary for me to live through that confrontation. Lillian set up cameras in my Metropolis penthouse and came to me with them to get at my father's money. 

The two yellow flash drives have the same content on them. They are videos from our wedding night that Lillian made. She saw them and threatened to expose your secret identity through them. You aren't in your suit, but you know you said who you are that night, your real name, my dearest Kara Zor-el, and we both spoke in Kryptonese to each other. She would have destroyed your secret identity and dragged us both through mud it might have been impossible to escape. 

I've often thought about burning these yellow flash drives. But, the videos on them hold evidence of nothing bad. They show everything good between us. Before the night Zara was born, that first and only night of true intimacy between us was the most magical and special night of my life, the night we conceived Zara. Being with you and being held in your arms as yours even just that one night meant more to me than anything and anyone else in my entire life ever has before Zara. You and Zara are my whole life, my only loves and my only true family. I joined with you in the Kryptonian soul-binding ceremony, not because I was ever afraid of you hurting me physically, but, because you, Kara Luthor-Danvers Zor-el, my precious lily, are the love and light of my life. I couldn't and I can't and I would never imagine being with anyone else, but you. I love you!

Please forgive my selfish mistakes. Please love and watch over Zara as only you can. I know if I don't see you again in this human life of mine we will be joined in Rao's light. Always, My lily, My love, Your Tiger, El Mayarah!

///////////////////////////////////////////////  
End of video content

After watching all of that Kara let's go of Alex and Lois' hands so she doesn't pull on them too hard and hurt them. 

Kara's entire body shakes profusely. Through a face now soaked in a stream of tears Kara screams, "Oh Lee!, Oh Lee!, Oh Lee!"

Zara startles awake at Kara's screams and loudly cries out herself.

Kara speaks softer so as not to scare Zara when she continues, "I can't even handle this. I can't even look at the other stuff on the other flash drives. Alex, you and Lois can look at the red flash drive. Please, don't open the yellow ones. Our wedding night is private for us, Lena and I only. Lois, can I lie down in your bed and hold Zara with me there for awhile I just need to rest and feel my daughter with me so I can feel close to Lena through her. We need to go back to the hospital later and be with Lena, but I need some time to calm down now."

Lois answers, "Of course, sweetie!"

Alex gives Kara tissues to wipe her tears. Kara pads her face down with them. Then she stands up, picks Zara up and goes to lie down with her just to decompress from all the pain and other emotions Lena's video to her brought up.

After a few minutes of taking their own deep breaths to decompress themselves, Alex and Lois watch the video on the red flash drive. They are absolutely disgusted by how Lillian blackmailed Lena. They can understand why Lena turned away from Kara out of fear of Lillian after watching that. After first watching the other video, and now this one, where Lena let herself be hurt to protect Kara, they know Lena truly loves Kara. They both know they have to do everything they can to help them get back together when Lena wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Lena wakes up and it's still very angsty


	21. Waking Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes up. What does she remember? Major angst warning! Don't hate me, kill me, throw virtual tomatoes!!! Or do. It can really only get better after this, right?

The first day the hospital moves Lena into her private room from the ICU floor she doesn't wake up. Kara sits with her from 3pm until 7pm and then goes home to Lois and Clark's place to be with Zara. During the next three days, Kara comes back and sits for long hours with Lena from the early morning into the middle of the evening. She only takes breaks to sit with Zara for an hour or two to feed her and eat for herself when either Lois or Alex bring her in. Kara lets Zara see Lena a few times, but not for very long because the baby gets very fussy and cries loudly after a few minutes each time she is there in the room with her mother who is unresponsive. Zara cannot understand what's happening and Kara doesn't want her little girl to be any more traumatized.

Alex and Lois take turns sitting in with Kara and Lena and watching Zara at home. Unfortunately, Clark had to briefly return to the International Journalism Conference in Belgium for the last two days because he was giving one of the concluding lectures on the new alien registry in the United States and how it impacts alien rights and protections under the law. Of course, he plans to swiftly fly back home as soon as possible once he is done speaking there to help out Kara and Zara.

Finally, during the afternoon of the fourth day Lena is in her private room, which is now a week since the accident, something suddenly happens that changes everything. 

While Alex sits in with Kara and Kara holds Lena's hand, all of a sudden Lena shakes Kara's hand loose from hers and hoarsely stutters out, "No! Don't hurt her!" Lena's arms and legs thrash around too, but her eyes are still closed.

Kara looks over at Alex and yells out, "Go, get the doctor in here, now!"

As soon as Alex leaves the room, Lena's eyes shoot open. Kara stands up and walks over to stand near her left shoulder. Lena stares over at Kara. 

She quizzically and shallowly breathes out, "Kara?!? Am I okay? (Coughs and breathes) Where's Supergirl? Is she okay?" (Coughs)

Kara holds an idea in her head about what's going on, but doesn't know for sure what Lena remembers. So she asks Lena, "Well, what do you remember?"

Lena takes a few deep breaths and slowly answers, "The last thing (coughs) I remember, uhh, I was at Lex's vault (more deep breaths) My mother's goon with the kryptonite chest (coughs and breathes deeply) was holding Supergirl up to him (even more heavy breaths) Then, that cyborg man (coughs) pushed me to the ground (pauses and breathes deeply in and out) and everything went black."

At hearing Lena recount what happened at Lex's vault last year, Kara's jaw drops. She doesn't know either what to say or do in response. She thinks to herself how could what happened right before their romantic relationship even began be Lena's last full, real, true memory? She waits for the doctor to come in.

Lena notices Kara's nervousness and asks, "Kara, what's wrong?"

Right at that exact moment, Dr. Willis, who Kara and Alex met earlier in the week, enters the room and speaks up, "Well, Welcome back, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers. I'm Dr. Willis."

Lena's eyes go wide in surprise towards the doctor at first and then back to Kara. Lena coughs a bit more.

Then, through heavy breaths she looks at Kara and speaks up, "I had these vivid dreams, Kara, (cough) that we are married (pauses again for a few more deep breaths in and out), but the dreams did not seem real. (Breathes in and out) Were they real? (Coughs) Are we, uhh, married?"

Not wanting to answer Lena directly and affirmatively when she knows Lena's confused, Kara tells Lena, "Uhh, It's okay. We can talk about that soon. Please just breathe slowly in and out and rest your voice. My sister Alex will sit by your bedside for a few minutes while I talk to Dr. Willis outside."

Lena replies back, "Yes, okay."

Lena looks at Alex as she sits down and Alex looks back at her, but they don't say anything to each other except for a mutual, "Hi."

Kara leaves the room with Dr. Willis and tells him, "Her memory is off. She thinks it's still last year. She's missing most of her memories of our relationship and our daughter." 

Dr. Willis responds to Kara, "That's not uncommon to lose some memories with a traumatic brain and head injury."

Kara interjects, "Some? But, she's missing over a year of memories?!?"

Dr. Willis responds, "I know that seems to be a lot, but the best case scenario is that it is completely temporary. Now, I need to examine and speak to your wife alone for a few minutes to check her memories and cognizance of what is going on right now. Is that okay with you?"

Kara will likely listen in with her super hearing and maybe watch with her x-ray vision, so she answers, "Yes, that's fine."

Alex steps outside into the hallway after Dr. Willis goes back into Lena's room. Immediately, Kara starts hyperventilating so much it's like she's choking on air again. She doesn't even realize the action is not only anxiety triggered, but actually related to her soul-binding with Lena. She's having trouble breathing because Lena is having trouble breathing with her cracked ribs. 

Alex tells her sister, "Be calm, deep breaths! In and out, slowly!"

Once Kara catches her breath, Alex pulls her sister into a loose hug and whispers, "Don't worry, Sis. She will remember! Her mind is probably blocking things out and jumbling things up both because of the accident and because you were apart so long. It's going to be okay."

Kara dejectedly responds, "I'm scared about this. I hope you are right."

Alex replies, "Just think how you will build new and better memories together."

Kara softly replies, "Okay. We will."

Dr. Willis tells Lena just to try and breathe in and out a few more times slowly before he asks her any questions. As she breathes in and out, he can hear the hoarseness in her throat and wheeziness of her diaphragm under the strain of her cracked ribs. She coughs a bit. Lena thinks to herself that breathing and coughing and talking is very painful, but she doesn't understand why. 

Dr. Willis says to her, "I'm going to ask just a few questions. Take as long as you need to answer. Some will be yes and no questions. Since I know you can move your eyes, blink your eyes once for yes, two for no. Okay, are you ready for me to begin?" Lena blinks her eyes once. 

The doctor starts with, "Is your name Lena Luthor?" He decides not to ask her about her married name since she already seems confused about that. Lena blinks her eyes once.

He continues, "Is your birthday January 3rd?" Lena blinks her eyes once.

Next, he asks, "What day is it?"

Lena takes a moment to cough and breathe deeply in and out again before she responds in a soft, unsure tone, "Uhh, February 12?!?"

The doctor replies, "Okay, good. And, what year is it?"

Lena shakily responds, "2017."

He writes something down on her chart and says, "Okay, good" again.

Next, he asks Lena the trickier questions, "Do you know where you are?" Lena blinks once. 

He continues, "Are you in Metropolis?" Lena blinks twice.

The doctor knows her memory is off a bit by now, but he still looks confused and curious as to how she answered those last two questions.

As she senses his confusion, Lena coughs and speaks up, "No, I'm in National City."

He says, "Ahh, I see." 

Now, he understands better. Lena thinks she knows where she is, but she really doesn't know.

The doctor says, "Okay, I have a few more slightly harder questions. Are you ready for those?" 

Lena blinks once.

He asks, "Do you know why you are here?" 

Lena blinks once.

He continues, "Okay, why are you here?"

Lena thinks for a moment before she responds. She knows she needs to be careful what she says. She can't repeat exactly what she told Kara earlier.

She slowly breathes out, "A man pushed me down (coughs and deep breaths) and gave me a concussion (more deep breaths) and maybe cracked my ribs? (more deep breaths) Supergirl rescued me (coughs) and brought me here."

Dr. Willis writes something else down and says, "Okay, very good."

Dr. Willis lets Lena rest her voice for a few minutes and then says, "I just have two more questions, okay?" 

Lena blinks once.

He then asks her, "Are you married?" 

Lena's really unsure after what she heard the doctor call her and what happened with Kara earlier, but she blinks her eyes twice for no.

Dr. Willis continues, "Okay, Do you have a daughter?"

Again, Lena blinks her eyes twice for no. It feels wrong in her gut to blink twice for her answer on those last two questions, but she doesn't think either that she's married or has a daughter. Honestly, she just can't remember.

At the door outside of Lena's room, Kara listens and watches with her x-ray vision just during the last few questions. 

After what she sees and hears, Kara falls to the floor with her back to the door of the room and lets out heavy tears while she whispers repeatedly, "Oh, Lena."

Kara pulls her knees up to under her chin and lifts her hands to cover her tear-soaked face. Alex sits next to Kara and wraps her right arm around her shoulders.

At the same time, inside Lena's room, Lena starts to cry profusely too. She also moves her legs up so both her knees meet and moves her arms over to hold them. She wants to but can't pull her upper body over to meet her knees because of her other injuries. She lets out a loud agonizing sigh at the pain of the actions her body just performed more involuntarily than on purpose. Dr. Willis is very startled by Lena's sudden very unusual physical movements for a traumatic brain injury victim. 

He asks her, "Can you try and move your legs back down flat? It will help you feel less pain in your chest and upper body if you do."

Lena is able to push her legs back down flat on the bed, but she is still in tears. Through her tears Lena says, "I feel so sad, why am I so sad?"

Dr. Willis replies, "I don't know for sure. Just like I don't know how you just moved your legs and arms the way you did. That's some kind of either scientific or other miracle. Give me just a few minutes and I'm going to bring your friends back in. I think they can help you feel less sad."

Lena coughs again and answers, "Okay."

Dr. Willis then steps over to open the door to go out and talk with Kara again. When he opens the door, he freezes in place. It shocks him that Kara sits on the floor by the door with her back facing him (her front facing away from the door with Alex's arm still around her). He notices she sits in a similar position to how Lena had pulled her legs up just a few minutes before. 

Lena carefully angles her head towards the open door and looking down sees how Kara sits now too and hears Kara's cries and she whispers to herself, "Oh, Kara."

Kara hears Lena, wipes her face on her shirt sleeves, stands up and turns around to go back in when Dr. Willis motions Kara to stay outside.

He quietly whispers close to Kara's ear, "Wait. We need to talk before you go back inside to see your wife."

Lena hears him and she just wants to know what's really going on. But, she can wait too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Talks about good news and bad news and trauma displacement/replacement. Also, making decisions on what to tell Lena. It's not written down yet so you all have to wait too. Sidenote: I didn't see tonight's SG episode yet, but I'm like lowkey dying over the Supercorp pic trending of Supergirl carrying/lifting Lena from the set outtakes. Like how much are they queerbaiting us on purpose? Supercorp is canon endgame! Wait, I just saw the Lena rescue scene. Supercorp is already there! SLAIN! Any dudes around are beards.


	22. Discussion and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set in 2018 since everything that happened in Luthors happened in 2017 and it is a year later. I had to go back and fix the hiccup I made on the year Lena thought it was.
> 
> Kara and Lena's doctor talk about the next steps to take with Lena to help her recover.

Dr. Willis leads Kara down the hall to talk privately in his office which is actually located on the same floor. 

Alex goes back in to sit with Lena. Through coughs Lena asks Alex, "Is Kara okay?"

Alex answers with uncertainty in her tone, "Truthfully? No. But, now that you are awake, she is doing a little better."

Lena tells Alex, "Thank you for being here for her and for me." Lena doesn't know what else to say now.

Alex responds, "You're welcome. You are important to Kara so you are by default important to me. You should really just rest your voice some more now before Dr. Willis and Kara come back."

Lena hoarsely whispers, "Yes."

Dr. Willis sits behind his desk and asks Kara to take a seat. She does. He starts, "Since your wife is awake now I am required to ask her directly about all of her medical decisions. I am also required to ask her if she wants you to know or be involved in those decisions. Do you understand?" 

Kara nods and softly replies, "Yes."

Dr. Willis adds, "However, your wife is missing a good chunk of memory as I confirmed what you told me earlier in my short conversation with her. She thinks it is last year, February 12, 2017 to be exact. It sounded to me like she experienced a traumatic event on that date. Her mind has somehow displaced or replaced the circumstances surrounding that particular past traumatic event with the actual traumatic event of the car accident that placed her in the hospital now. There's a name for this phenomena it's called Traumatic displacement disorder. It's a coping mechanism the mind creates to block out a more serious trauma with a lesser one. Your wife knows she is not quite thinking correctly because she doesn't remember being so physically injured from that past incident."

Kara interjects, "She wasn't. She only had a very mild concussion from what happened back then. She wasn't even hospitalized for it."

Dr. Willis responds, "Well, that's good to know."

He takes a moment to think and then proceeds speaking, "I am not entirely sure whether or not she was conscious or knocked unconscious when she sustained her current injuries from the car accident. If she was knocked unconscious in the past incident she recalls and she remembers how that happened, than it is easy to see how she replaced something she remembers happening with something she doesn't remember happening. I know it's all very delicate and tricky. Your wife should really see a psychiatrist, but, not immediately. We should give her a few days to acclimate to being awake and learning what her injuries are." 

Kara answers, "I agree with you. Also, there are some delicate things that concern our relationship so I would prefer to have a private psychiatrist come in to meet with us than anyone from the hospital staff."

Dr. Willis responds,"That is perfectly understandable. Your wife will still need to agree to meet with that person so I will need to meet with that person beforehand to discuss that as well. Once we have your wife's approval I can discuss her condition with whomever you bring in to help you too."

Kara responds, "Okay, that sounds good."

Dr. Willis tells Kara, "We have other important matters to discuss. The really good news is your wife is not completely paralyzed if at all. I still need to do a complete physical examination and she needs more x-rays, but she is moving her arms and legs both voluntarily and involuntarily which is a very good sign that she does not have either spinal cord damage or muscle connected nerve damage." 

Kara speaks up, "I'm very thankful for this small miracle that she is not paralyzed."

Dr. Willis adds, "She will likely still need to go through some physical therapy for walking, strength training of her muscles and balance with the head injury at the base of her brain along her neck." Kara nods her head at everything he says.

Dr. Willis continues, "Now, onto the hardest part of everything concerning your wife. Ethically, as her current primary care doctor, I am required to tell her about the nature of the actual accident that brought her here and her injuries sustained during the accident. As her daughter's main legal guardian she does have the right to know that her daughter was in the accident as well and that she is safe. However, since your wife doesn't remember her daughter she will be really confused by that so it will be better not to mention either her or her being in the accident, yet. I'm also ethically required to tell your wife that you are her emergency contact person and that she made you her medical power of attorney so that is why you are here. I'm not, however, required to explain the nature of your relationship. Like I mentioned earlier, I do need to ask your wife if she wants you to be included in her medical decisions. Although it may be very difficult for her to understand it right now, I think that you do need to tell her the truth that you are her wife." 

Kara replies, "I think so, yes. You are right. She needs to know that I am her wife. I need to tell her. I also need to let her know that I am here to be with her to help her get through everything."

Dr. Willis finishes their conversation with, "Well, I think we have covered everything we can for the moment. We can go back to talk with your wife now whenever you are ready."

Kara answers, "Okay, please just give me one moment to think and breathe and prepare myself." 

Dr. Willis nods, gets up and leaves the room. Before Kara stands up, she takes her chain off from around her neck and unclasps her ring and slowly slides her wedding band onto her left ring finger. She knows she needs to return to and try to reconnect with Lena with her cards all in. Whatever happens she won't fold and walk away. She gets up to meet Dr. Willis in the hallway. As they approach Lena's room, they notice that Lois walks into Lena's room right at that moment with Zara. Kara thinks to herself 'Oh, Rao' this is quickly about to get a lot more heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Lena experiences a few important memory flashbacks which makes things a little easier for our ladies. But, still angsty.


	23. Private Wife Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena recognizes Zara, but doesn't remember everything. Lena and Kara have an important talk by themselves.

As Lois enters Lena's room, Lena looks over at her and coughs and curiously asks, "Lois Lane?" 

Lois answers, "Hi, Yes, it's me, Lena. I'm Kara's cousin. I didn't know you woke up."

Zara is tucked into Lois' chest facing inward so Lena doesn't see her face right away.

Lena breathes in and out and responds, "Yes, I just (coughs) woke up. (Coughs and breathes deeply) Is that your child?"

Without thinking about her action, Lois holds Zara out to face Lena and says, "Oh, uhh, no it's..."

An almost hyperventilating now Lena finishes Lois' sentence, "my Zara!"

Zara is fussy and shakes her little baby arms out towards Lena. Lois needs to hold her tightly so she doesn't break out of her arms with her super strength and fall. Alex walks up to Lois to help her with that task.

Lena's head hurts a bit now and she doesn't ask to hold Zara. Instead, she closes her eyes for a few moments. She experiences a flash of thought to a past moment of herself lying naked under bedsheets and sweating while holding a newborn baby Zara for the first time after giving birth to her on the bed in her penthouse apartment. She remembers walking outside earlier that day near her apartment and how it was lightly snowing when her water broke, but her doctor still came over right away. 

When she hears both Lois and Alex loudly calling to her, "Lena? Lena?" and Zara softly crying as well, Lena snaps out of that short flicker of memory and opens her eyes. 

She notices that Kara now stands behind Lois in the open doorway.

Lena breathes out, "She's my baby, Zara."

Kara cries now too and whispers through her tears, "Actually, she's both of ours."

Lena hears Kara's whisper. 

She quickly looks between Zara and Kara with wide eyes and sees some similarities in their features, but she still asks Kara with uncertainty in her voice, "Really?"

Kara affirmatively answers, "Yes. She is."

Dr. Willis then steps into the room and asks Lena, "Can I lift up your bed so you can sit up and you will be more comfortable talking?" 

Lena replies, "Yes."

After Dr. Willis adjusts Lena's bed, Kara wipes the tears from her face and looks Lena in the eyes and asks, "Can we maybe talk a little, alone?"

Lena breathes deeply in and out, gently nods and replies out loud, "Yes."

Lois tells Kara, "Alex and I will go feed Zara and get some food in the cafeteria. We will come back in maybe 45 minutes?" 

Kara replies, "Thank you! Yes. Okay."

Dr. Willis tells Kara, "Page me if and when you need me, Miss Danvers." He purposely didn't use her married name.

Kara replies to him, "Yes, I will."

When everyone leaves the room, Kara slowly walks over near the left side of Lena's bed and sits in the chair there. 

Lena looks at Kara and very softly eeks out, "Hi."

Kara looks Lena directly in her eyes and just as softly replies back, "Hi." 

It's almost like they are meeting again for the first time under new and strange circumstances.

Kara continues, "If you let me I should probably do most of the talking so you aren't hurting your chest and voice too much? But, you can still try and talk whenever you want to do that too, okay?" 

Lena nods.

Kara continues, "Well, you asked me kind of a big question earlier and I didn't answer because I know you are a bit confused right now. Do you remember that question?" Lena nods in agreement that she remembers the question she asked. 

Kara responds, "Can I show you something?" 

Lena nods again.

Kara gently lifts her left hand and places it over Lena's left hand and circles her fingers around Lena's index finger. Lena feels the movement and realizes there is a ring on her own hand. She looks down and sees the ring on her index finger and the matching ring on Kara's left ring finger.

Kara says, "It is on your index finger for privacy reasons. We didn't want everyone knowing at least not right away."

Lena breathes deeply in and out and then says, "So, that's a yes, then? We are really married?"

Kara nods her head and hesitantly answers, "Yes, but..." 

When Kara pauses, Lena takes another deep breath coughs a bit and then finishes Kara's thought with her own words, "We are or were apart."

Kara's eyes go wide and she questions Lena, "How did you guess that?"

It takes Lena a few minutes to think before she answers. Lena somehow just senses in her mind that they have been apart and it pains her. But, also in that flash of memory about the day Zara was born, Kara wasn't there. If they were married and together, Kara should have been there. She doesn't know why she wasn't there. 

Lena coughs out, "I remember that I had Zara (coughs again) without you there."

Through fresh tears, Kara responds, "I know. I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I didn't know about her then. But, she is ours, which, Oh Rao, I mean, oh wow, will be really hard to explain until you can remember things more. And yes, we were apart for a long time. We were only happy together for a short time because some things beyond our control broke us apart. But, I want us to be together again. I want to be with you and Zara. I deeply care for you both. Can we try to work things out? We can do this as slowly as you need as you recover." 

Lena nods and answers, "Yes, Okay, but, uhh, I need to know what (coughs) really happened to me?"

Kara wipes her tears and answers, "I can tell you, but I should probably call the doctor in for him to help me with that. I'm going to go have a nurse page him at the nurses' desk on this floor and I will be right back in. Is that okay with you?" Lena nods in agreement again.


	24. Explanations and Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Dr. Willis talk to Lena about her injuries and recovery plan.

After about five minutes, Kara returns to Lena's room. She tells Lena, "Dr. Willis will be here in about ten minutes. He is finishing helping another patient. I can tell you a few things, but he should tell you all the real heavy medical stuff. Is it okay if I tell you a little about what's been going on? You can just nod in response to anything I say unless you want to say something, okay?" 

Lena nods her head to affirm that she understands Kara.

Kara continues, "Well, you have more than a concussion and cracked ribs. You can tell by now there's a tube in your chest for breathing help. I'm sorry that you also have that probably even more uncomfortable plastic bracing around your head and neck, but it's necessary for now. I will let the doctor explain why, okay?" 

Lena nods again.

Kara pauses for a moment and begins again, "You might have guessed after seeing my cousin-in-law, Lois Lane, that we are not in National City right now, but we are actually in Metropolis and this is Metropolis General Hospital." 

Lena nods again and softly says, "Okay."

Kara continues, "My sister Alex is here with me and we are temporarily staying with Zara at Lois Lane and her husband Clark Kent's home. I didn't want to be at your apartment without you and there might be news reporters outside there so that's why I didn't take Zara there." 

Lena nods in agreement.

Kara adds, "There are news reporters here at the hospital, but the hospital is very careful to protect its patients' privacy. Only myself, Alex, Clark, Lois and Zara have been allowed in to see you. I will call Jess later and make sure she is added to the verified visitors list if you want that?" 

Lena nods again.

Kara tells her, "Jess rescheduled all of your meetings, indefinitely. I'm sorry that couldn't be avoided. Also, because of the news of your accident I think your investors and business partners understand, okay?"

Lena coughs and says, "Yes."

Kara goes on, "So, just about a week ago I received an emergency phone call at Catco that you and Zara were here in the hospital after a car accident. You have me down as your emergency contact person I guess because I was and I am still your wife. I was truly surprised by the call because it's not quite 2017 anymore and I haven't actually seen you in over a year. Still, I came right away because I still care about you. When you saw Zara earlier I think you realized that about the year and that we haven't seen each other." 

Lena coughs and says, "Yes, I did."

Kara excitedly exclaims, "The great news about everything so far is that you are awake and not paralyzed, that you do remember Zara and that Zara is doing well." 

Kara pauses. In her head, Kara thinks some more of the better news is that she and Lena are still married, but she does not voice this thought out loud.

When she starts talking again, Kara says, "Don't get upset at yourself, but Zara was in the accident too. But, she is a very strong little baby girl and was uninjured, okay?" 

Lena breathes heavily now with worry about Zara and Kara senses it. She walks over to Lena and holds her left arm

While she caresses Lena's arm, Kara says, "I'm sorry. I promise she is okay. Take deep calming breaths and relax."

Lena does that for a few minutes until Dr. Willis re-enters the room.

Before he begins to speak, Kara tells Lena, "I'm going to step outside for just a moment or two to text Alex to bring Zara up soon so you can look at her for real yourself with your own eyes and see that she is fine, okay?" 

Lena nods.

Dr. Willis uses the few minutes that Kara is outside of the room to verify with Lena that it is okay for Kara to hear more about her medical condition as of right now since Lena is now awake. 

Lena nods coughs and softly speaks out, "Yes. That's fine." 

At just that moment, Kara re-enters the room.

Dr. Willis begins again, "Is it okay if I call you by your first name?" 

Lena nods and says, "Yes, that's fine."

Dr. Willis continues, "A week ago, Lena, you were brought into the hospital here after a serious car accident. You have head/brain, neck and chest injuries. A car door was pushed into your chest and neck at the base of your brain into your brain stem near your spinal cord. Thankfully, there appears to be no damage to your spinal cord. You bruised heart muscles and had heart surgery to repair that injury. You have cracked ribs and that's why you have a chest tube for breathing assistance. The brace on your neck is covering over surgery you had on your brain stem. You made it through each surgery without complications."

When Dr. Willis pauses, Lena lets out a loud gasp and sigh of discontent and starts hyperventilate again. Both Kara and Dr. Willis step closer to her to try and calm her down.

Kara gently holds her hands in hers and says, "Look directly at my eyes and just breathe calmly in and out. You are okay, now."

Lena listens to Kara. It takes a few minutes, but Lena's breathing evens out. She thanks Kara.

Dr. Willis speaks some more, "Lena, so far you have made remarkable progress. Your body is actually healing very well. We were a little nervous when you didn't wake up after 72 hours out, but you had signs of movement and we were hopeful. Our hopes proved correct. Your chest tube for breathing needs to stay in place for another week or two. Your head and neck brace will need to stay on for another four to five weeks. You can't get the area around your chest injuries and head / brain injury wet for about 6 weeks. You will need to have sponge baths or bathe just your lower body in a tub and either sponge bathe or basin and towel wash the rest of your body. The fact that you are able to move your arms and legs is incredible. But, you will likely still need some physical therapy for head movement and motor skills functioning and walking for a few months after you leave the hospital. This past week your body has been fed liquid nutrients intravenously and you have been on a catheter with waste output bags. A doctor can remove those things early tomorrow morning. A nurse can help you use the bathroom after that. Also, you will be able to be on a strictly liquids diet until your breathing tube is removed."

Kara continually holds Lena's left hand and caresses it in her right hand as Dr. Willis conveys all of that heavy medical information to them. Lena carefully nods at different things he says and takes several deep breaths in and out at different points. 

Dr. Willis finishes when he says, "Lena, you really need to try and rest a lot tonight after all your movements today, especially the talking and head nodding."

Lena answers, "Okay."

Still, she needs to see Zara tonight to look at her and check to make sure she is okay.

Kara senses Lena's distress and says, "Thank you, Dr. Willis, I will make sure Lena gets the rest she needs, but only after she sees our daughter, Zara."

Dr. Willis responds, "That's fine. It's 6:30pm now and visiting hours on this floor end at 9pm so take whatever time you need until then." 

Lena and Kara both nod in agreement this time.

When Dr. Willis opens the door to leave, Kara sees that Alex and Lois are outside in the hall with Zara and she waves them in. 

Alex holds Zara out to Kara who takes her and says, "Hey, little girl, mommy missed you today, but look who is here, it's mama or your other mommy. She really missed you this whole week." 

Kara slides a chair right up to the bed and holds Zara's weight up as she lets her sit next to Lena on her hospital bed. Lena wraps her left arm around her and leans over and kisses her forehead.

Alex asks, "Hey, can I take some photos of you three together?" 

Lena and Kara both nod.

Lena helps Kara feed Zara her last bottles of the day. They then talk about Zara together for the next hour. Alex and Lois stay in the room and are happy to see the family bonding moments with Kara, Lena and Zara. Both Lena and Zara are too exhausted after that one hour to really stay awake.

Kara notices and nudges a drifting Lena and asks, "Is it okay if we leave?Don't worry, Zara is in good hands and we will both be back tomorrow." 

Lena nods and answers, "I know. It's okay."

Kara leaves to go home with Zara, Alex and Lois. Luckily, Zara falls asleep before they leave Lena's room so she is not fussy about leaving her mama/mommy Lena behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The ladies/wifeys have a very emotional heart to heart. A lot of things get worked out between them.


	25. What Woo-ing Wives Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favorite chapter I have written for this story. It's a great mix of angst, fluff and love. There's back and forth banter between the wifeys that makes you think Who's wooing who here? They both are. Kara comes in throwing with her A game out, but Lena answers with nothing but net. I love these ladies!

Around 9am, the next morning, Kara tries to quietly enter Lena's room, but her stealthiness is lost when she needs to kick the door open because her hands are full. A wide awake Lena, glances over curiously at Kara when she walks in. She notices how Kara precariously balances a tray of hot drinks in one hand while struggling with her other hand full of something that rests hidden behind her back.

Lena coughs and slowly speaks, "Hi, What ever are you up to?"

"Good morning, Lena.  I brought you some tea and a little something else."

Lena both curiously and teasingly prods, "Oh, what be that little something else?"

Kara puts the tray of drinks down at Lena's bedside table and pulls a small arrangement of flowers out from behind her back. The floral arrangement is hand-picked by Kara, plumerias mixed with tiger lilies and a single red rose in the center.

Lena looks down and over at the flowers. Before she says anything, she stops and closes her eyes for a brief moment. The arrangement in Kara's hand matches the flicker of memory in Lena's mind now of Kara running wildly up the steps of Metropolis City Hall with two wedding bouquets in hand and a wide toothy grin on her face.

While Lena is lost in her flash of memory, Kara breaks into her thoughts as she asks, "Lena, hey, you there?"

Lena opens her eyes, breathes deeply, in and out, lightly smiles at Kara now and answers, "Same as our wedding bouquet flowers?"

Kara gleefully smiles back.

"Yes, You remember?"

"Just a little. I get these flashes."

"Okay. Well, I'm glad. That's good. Do you want to hold the flowers for a minute to smell them?"

"Sure."

Kara lifts them between both of their left hands up to Lena's nose.

Lena breathes their freshness into her nostrils and grins at Kara and tells her, "Thank you!"

After a few minutes, Kara takes the flowers, lays them down on the bedside table, picks up one of the two hot beverage cups, lightly blows on the top and carefully hands it over to Lena. Lena takes a short sip while Kara grabs her own drink.

Lena moans in delight.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you still got it right!"

Kara smiles again.

"It's been awhile, but a lady should always remember how her wife takes her tea. And, that's a unique mix there that you drink, honeysuckle with half a spoonful of cinnamon and a dab of skim milk and sugar. Sweet and tart just like my lady."

Lena chuckles.

"Thank you for the tea with the side of flattery!"

Kara squeak laughs herself at her wife's little rhyme.

Lena adds, "And, can I make a stab at it...that yours is not tea at all, but a white mocha latte...with quite a bit of cream and sugar...as sweetness is your ever downfall?"

Kara laughs again at this second silly rhyme.

"Guilty! Yes, You got it right, too! Fist bump!?!"

She holds a closed fist out to Lena and Lena obliges and taps one of her fists to Kara's and they both shake their fists out for the sake of just being silly.

After their fist bump, Lena happily exclaims, "All things sweet...for my extra sweet lady!"

Kara takes a long sip of her coffee and hums, "Mhmm."

Lena invites Kara, "Can you please come sit up on this bed next to me?"

"Yes, sure, of course."

She gently climbs up next to Lena's left side while she still holds her drink in her hand. Once she settles in, Kara takes another long sip.

She then turns to look Lena directly in the eyes and simply says, "So."

Lena lightly sips her tea again looks back at Kara and repeats, "So?" more like it is an actual question than a statement.

Kara responds, "So, yeah, I really missed this. I mean just being around you with us not needing to do anything at all, but just to be ourselves and to be close to each other. I remember us sitting on National City beach a few times, later in the day, with just our bare feet shuffling in the sand and touching and wiggling our toes together and watching the waves roll by out to sea along the setting sun."

Lena sighs.

"Oh, Kara...You were always such the romantic."

"Well, I always tried to be."

Lena concurs, "I think you usually succeeded."

Kara considers what Lena just affirmed, but she also thinks about what happened between them and how things didn't always succeed and how their relationship failed to work out before.

Kara ponders her troublesome thoughts aloud, "I didn't always succeed. We didn't always succeed at working things out. A year is a terribly long time to be apart when you care for someone so, so deeply. I'm so, so sorry I left and that I didn't fight for us. It's very hard to explain. It's truly not your fault, but you pushed me away. I just let you do it. I didn't even know why you let me leave you, until just a few days ago. I really would rather not tell you what happened. At least, not yet, because it's all just an awfully big, disgusting mess. It honestly, doesn't even matter now because we are finally back here together. I won't leave either you again or Zara at all now that I know about her. I promise. Okay?"

Lena answers Kara, "Your rambling is much too adorable! And, it is all going to be okay. I believe in you and I want you to stay--with both of us."

Kara pouts, "All the rhyming makes you sound less than sincere."

Lena slowly, but sternly turns towards Kara.

As she looks Kara directly in the eyes again, through the thin veil of her glasses, Lena answers that challenge about her sincerity, "Oh, sweetie, I have never been more sincere with, nor as serious about anyone other than you!"

Kara's eyes start to tear up. Lena reaches over, wipes the tears away and brushes both her hands through Kara's wavy locks for a few minutes. She leans in to gently press a single soft kiss to Kara's forehead.

Kara happily sighs, "Oh, Lena!"

After a few very quiet minutes of contemplative thought for both ladies, Lena breaks the silence between them and asks, "About Zara, you say she's both of ours, but how is that true? I mean how did that happen?"

Kara answers, "Well, I don't have any magic male anatomy, if that's what you need to know, but we did once have some major magic mojo."

Kara laughs at her own lame rhyming joke and Lena joins her with a few boisterous giggles of her own.

Lena kiddingly pouts, "Now, whose using silly rhymes to be neither sincere nor serious?"

Kara answers, "I know. I just couldn't stop myself after you did it. Truthfully, though, I am a bit different than most women in a way that's hard to explain without you having your full memories of who I am. And, I want to tell you, I really do, but I don't want you to be too overwhelmed with everything going on right now."

Lena breathes deeply, in and out again, before she offers her resolve, "Alright, I can wait."

Kara replies, "Thank you!"

A few minutes later, however, without missing a beat, Lena asks about her and Kara's wedding rings. Lena does not yet know this, but part of the answer to the biggest question she asks about their rings explains how Kara and Zara are both different in this world and truly related.

Lena slowly runs her left hand over Kara's, brings their rings together to slightly graze against each other and asks, "Can you tell me why these particular rings fit us?"

Kara pauses for a few moments and then begins her answer, "Yes, but can I take yours off to actually show you, while I tell you?"

Lena replies, "Sure."

Kara continues, "Can you also just hold on for a moment and let me move our hot drinks to the bedside table?"

Lena nods and passes Kara her now lukewarm and half empty tea cup. Kara climbs off the bed and walks around it and puts the drink cups down. She walks back around to Lena's left side and climbs back up onto the bed.

Kara gently slides Lena's ring off her left index finger and holds the ring up between her own right thumb and index finger close to Lena's eyes and asks, "Do you see how there are two tiger lilies entwined carved on the outside?"

Lena nods.

Kara continues, "Well, that's because you brought me different colored tiger lilies on our first unofficial date and several times after on our real dates. I took the meaning of the flowers 'dare you to love me' to heart and I did, I do. I love you, Lena. I called you, my tiger and you called me, your lily."

Kara softly whimpers a little and Lena unexpectedly and almost instinctively does too. Kara pauses for a moment to catch her breath. She gently wipes her own tears and Lena's away with soft motioning of her left hand.

A few moments after she wipes their now fleeting tears away, Kara adds, "On the inside of our rings, both a single word and a single short phrase is carved. Can you look in and see where it says, 'Always.' "

Lena does this and nods again.

Kara says, "Well, I first said, 'Always' to you the night after Supergirl rescued you from Lex's vault. I went to see you at your L-Corp office after you filled my CatCo office full of flowers. Everyone at CatCo thought I was being wildly propositioned by an unknown wealthy suitor because I am such a shy and very private person. Looking back now, I think I kind of, sort of was being wildly propositioned by one very fine, powerful and wealthy CEO! So lucky me!"

Kara stops for a moment and both her and Lena burst into laughter and Lena lightly slaps Kara's left arm.

Kara feigns shock and continues, "My CatCo boss Snapper Carr growled as he struggled to get into my office through the overflowing flowers with the preview issue of the next CatCo magazine. It featured my article defending you and proving your innocence. He told me I could bring it to you as long as you signed a non-disclosure agreement that you wouldn't let any part of the issue publicly leak out before it went to print the next week. He actually urged me to go to see you as soon as possible if for nothing else to tell you to stop sending anymore damn flowers."

Lena snickers.

Kara stops and laughs again for a moment herself and then adds, "So, I did go to see you."

Lena closes her eyes again for a quick moment. She breathes deeply, in and out, once again and slowly offers, "I remember a little about that night, now. I told you 'Kara Danvers, you, are my hero' and you said back to me, in words meant for me 'now you have someone who will stand up for you, always.' You became my person that night, the one I could always count on. At least until I ruined things."

Kara protests, "No, Please Stop that! You ruined nothing! Someone else hurt us, not you."

Kara stops to let both of them catch their breath.

Kara more calmly continues, "Anyways, there is something else much more important for you to know about that particular word, 'Always.' After that night, we made it our special routine to say 'Always' to each other, in place of goodbye, any and every time we parted for the day, the night, however long. 'Always' was a promise that we would see each other again. But, oh golly, I was so upset that last time I saw you. I forgot to say it out loud before I left. I'm so sorry. Maybe if I had said it then we would not have split apart."

Lena quickly and firmly cups Kara's right cheek with her left hand and sternly says, "No! Don't you do that, Kara. Don't you blame yourself, either. It's not your fault. I'm sorry too."

Lena carefully moves her face closer to Kara's and gently presses her lips to Kara's for about twenty seconds.

After Lena pulls back and catches her breath, she very slowly confesses to Kara, "I took that dare you mentioned earlier myself. I did love you, I still do. I will always!"

At that moment, Kara now takes the initiative to cup Lena's right cheek with her left hand and gently press her lips back to Lena's this time for another short and chaste kiss. When they both pull apart from each other's lips, they both take a brief moment to breathe deeply in and out before they excitably share warm matching smiles with each other.

Kara and Lena sit quietly again and just stare into each other's eyes happily for a long time. The simple kisses they share are unexpected, but somehow both needed and perfect.

Eventually, Lena asks as she holds her own ring in her left palm now, "What about the other phrase inside our rings?"

Kara answers, "Oh, I almost forgot. It's a special phrase. It's not English. It says, 'El mayarah' "

Without a thought as to why she knows this, Lena breaks in and speaks the English translation, 'Stronger Together' aloud.

Immediately, though Lena follows up her own words with an important question, "What language is that?"

Kara hesitates before she answers truthfully, "My native language. It's my family house's motto. It's Kryptonese."

Lena's eyes go wide in shock, she coughs a bit and breathes deeply, in and out, several times over now. Then, she carefully asks two questions, "Like from Krypton, like Superman?"

Kara answers, "Yes. Exactly like that."

After some more deep breaths, Lena nervously exclaims, "Oh! Oh!" as she reaches over to carefully remove Kara's glasses from her face. While she looks at Kara even more directly, now, in her extremely naked, raw and soulful eyes, Lena makes the slightly nerve-wracking, yet insistent proclamations, "She is you! You are her! I'm married to Supergirl!"

Kara responds to what Lena says with a bit of humor coupled with strong conviction, "Yes. Guilty as charged, again. You, Lena Luthor-Danvers, are married to Supergirl! Actually, more formally, I am Kara Zor-El the last daughter of the Kryptonian House of El. Because of who I am, that is sort of how Zara is both of ours. She is the heiress of my family's house and lineage now, the real last daughter for now. Well, there's actually a little more to the story than that about how she is ours, but we can go back to that another day. Plus, I'm married to an astoundingly 'super' lady myself, who all on her own brought our 'super' baby daughter into this world."

Lena responds, "Okay, Wow, Woah. I just can't believe it, but I do. And I like the way our names sound together."

Kara smiles again at Lena and Lena stops and laughs for a moment.

Kara adds, "Privately to each other we are truly Zor-Els."

Lena smiles and looks at Kara as if she can read Kara's mind now. She laughingly pleads, "But, Kara, don't you dare say it!"

Kara laughs back at her and answers, "Oh, I think I should say it. To paraphrase your own words with one little adjustment when you sort of first spoke with me as my alter ego, 'Who would have thought it? 'A Luthor and a Super'...married? Well, I did think it. I wanted it. I love you, Lena Luthor-Danvers (plus, now she adds) Zor-El!"

Kara is in tears once again now, but joy-filled ones.

Lena looks at her and softly moans, "Oh Kara!"

She then reaches over, cups Kara's right cheek again with her left hand, wipes a few more tears away with her thumb and pulls her wife in for a much less than chaste third kiss. Through open lips, their teeth graze and tongues dance. They can both taste a mixture of sugary sweetness, caffeine from their drinks and saltiness from their shared tears swimming along both the tips and length of their tongues. The passion behind their lips meeting and tongues joining this third time is coupled with an extreme feeling of indescript joy.

After about a full minute of such passionate kissing, Lena pulls back and gasps. She lets out a slow, deep breath and a long sigh of joy. When she opens her eyes, she sees Kara still holds her own eyes tightly closed while she lets out shaky breaths. Lena reaches over again and nudges Kara's open right hand with her closed left one. Kara startles at the motion and opens her eyes. Lena then opens her left hand which holds her wedding ring in the center of her open palm. Kara looks down at the ring and then back up at Lena.

Lena asks, "Can you?"

Kara takes the hint and answers, "Of course."

She looks down again and picks up Lena's wedding ring with her right thumb and index finger and slowly turns Lena's left hand around.

As soon as Kara picks the ring up and turns Lena's hand to start to slip it on Lena's left ring finger, Lena speaks softly and slowly through baited breaths, "I want this! I want you! I want us! I love you, Kara Luthor-Danvers Zor-El!"

Kara smiles softly at her wife and answers back, "Always!"

Kara then gently presses her forehead to Lena's, closes her own eyes and Lena closes hers too. They both softly moan in delight and bask in the intimacy of their closeness and reconnection to each other now.

After a few long moments of silence between them, Kara very softly whispers to Lena through heavily-lidded eyes, "Well, Lee, my tiger, that was all a bit heavy. Can we maybe just take a little nap now?"

Lena lightly laughs and quickly answers, "Of course, Kar, my lily. Even with the caffeine, I'm still a bit sleepy myself after all those emotionally charged moments."

"Oh? Did I wear you out? You do need your rest."

"It's fine. You wore me out in only a good way, Kara. I just want to rest with your arms around me, please?"

Kara affirmatively nods and gets up for just a moment, adjusts the bed down to a lower position and climbs back in on Lena's left side. Lena needs to lay flat on her back to sleep because of her injuries. Kara brings the bed sheet up over them as she nuzzles into Lena's side. Kara, carefully, rests her head not on Lena's body, directly, but on the bed in the space between Lena's neck and chest. She can't rest her head directly on Lena's body because she might hurt her if she does. But, Kara does make the purposeful motion to gently pull their left arms and hands together and gently grazes her own wedding ring over Lena's as they drift off to sleep.


	26. You Hold My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's family walks in on her and Lena as they peacefully rest together in each other's arms. Fluff and jokes ensue.

A few hours after Kara and Lena fall asleep together, Alex Lois and Clark return to the hospital. Clark just made it back this morning from his international trip. He wanted to be here for Kara today, especially when he found out Lena is awake. He holds no ill will towards her and just hopes she is okay and that her and Kara are getting along okay.

As they walk into the hospital, Alex holds Zara in her arms snug facing her chest with her head resting in the crook of the left side of her neck. Lois and Clark both carry take out lunch bags of food for everyone in their hands. As Alex carefully opens the door to Lena's room with her free hand and they all step into the room, they are all a bit surprised, but happy to find Lena and Kara lying in bed resting closely together.

Lena is actually awake so, when she notices the intrusion, she lightly coughs and looks up and over at them as she, continually, brushes Kara's hair gently with her right hand. Kara still gently holds her left arm over Lena's, but she, at some point, turned her face fully into the mattress. She moved her body a little further over from where she started to keep herself from crushing into Lena's injured chest and neck.

Lena gently lifts her right hand out of Kara's hair. She motions 'shh!' with her right index finger held to her lips to the group in front of her of Kara's family, and, as she thinks about it now, wow, they are her and Zara's family too.

Lena then lowers her hand and softly speaks, "Hi, She's still asleep."

Alex, Lois and Clark nod. Zara is currently facing Alex and isn't making any noises yet, except for taking low breaths in and out. Lena is happy and relieved to see Zara is alive and healthy and breathing strongly.

After a moment, Lena both slowly and softly adds as she looks at the back of Kara's head, "She hasn't been sleeping very well this week has she?"

Alex quietly answers, "Honestly, no. She really hasn't slept well in months. But, no one really knew why, until, well, this past week."

Lena sighs and sullenly replies, "Oh, of course, she hasn't."

Alex adds, "Wait, no, that's not your fault. She chose not to tell anyone anything about what happened with you last year. She threw herself full force at both her jobs this past year. Her decisions to do that were all made on her own."

Alex pauses then nervously continues, "Wait, I meant her one job, single."

Lena slowly interjects, "It's okay, Alex. I know. I know who she is. Kara and I talked a great deal. It's kind of why we got so tired and took a bit of a long nap. I see lunch bags so I think it's afternoon now? Anyways, things are going to be better now. At least, I hope so."

Before Alex can say anything back to Lena, Kara stirs a little and turns her head and groans, "Oh Rao, What's going on now? Why am I up already?"

Lena laughs a little while she moves her now freer left arm and hand away from Kara's. Kara sleepily tries to pull it back, but Lena quickly shifts and moves that hand under Kara's right cheek. She gently cups Kara's cheek.

Lena lightly smiles at Kara and says, "Hey, you, sleepy head."

Kara looks at her through sleep heavy eyes and grunts out, "Hey, you, silly girl."

Lena slowly continues, "You know, I'm pretty sure I missed you a lot this past year, but I certainly didn't miss your little miss grumpy pants bit when you wake up and you don't want to be alert yet."

Kara lightly laughs and counters, "Hey, you got grumpy too sometimes when you woke up without wanting to be."

In the background, Alex, Clark and Lois start laughing at Lena and Kara's playful banter. Zara gets a little fussy. Clearly, she is curious as to what's going on because Alex turned her around and she sees her two mothers, but she isn't close enough to touch them.

Kara hears them all laughing, looks up at them and says, "Oh Rao, this is a little embarrassing! I toned out my super hearing when I feel asleep and tuned into only Lena's heartbeat. So, I didn't hear you guys come in."

Alex laughs again and says to Kara, "Nothing to be embarrassed about, but I see your wife already has you whipped after just a few hours back together."

Kara rolls completely over flat on her back, faces forward, rubs her eyes, stares Alex directly in the eyes with a semi-serious glare and groans again, "Pfft, as if!"

Lena is actually softly crying now in happy tears because of what Kara says about her heartbeat. Kara hears her whimper and stops and turns to her and moves a hand to wipe her tears.

"Oh no, Lena what's going on? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, groggy me is no fun."

Lena laughs and through her tears and deep breaths, in and out, slowly responds to Kara, "It's not that. It's that you said something right. I forgot that you can listen to my heart and that its rhythm soothes you. You just resting with me soothes me because you are the one who holds my heart, my lovely lily."

Kara cries a single tear and Lena wipes it and Kara leans over and gently hugs Lena and whispers in her ear, "You hold mine, my beautiful tiger."

Alex coughs and says, "I need to make an addendum to my previous statement as you two are both whipped!"

Everyone laughs a little. Even little Zara has a tiny bit of a smile on her face as she sees her mothers and hears everyone else's laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Family lunch with more fluff. Lena's personal assistant/secretary Jess visits.


	27. Fun with Bad Food and Drink Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family lunch that's a little fluffy but turned raunchy and smutty between the ladies with sex jokes related to food and drink. I hope this isn't awful kind of ran away from me. Thought I was just going to do a nice lunch moment, but nah!

After laughing a bit with her family, a still sleepy Kara notices all the food bags Clark and Lois brought in for lunch. She bolts up and jumps out of bed to see what they have available to eat. 

Lena presses the bed adjustment bar to sit up and laughs heartily points a finger Kara's way and jokes, "Food will always wake that one right up!"

Kara makes a pouty face back at Lena, but giggles through it and confesses, "Yes, 'tis true. Food is what I am all about. It is as the young kids say is all the rage these days, my OTP, my One True Pairing!"

Lena scoffs, waves her arms in the air a little and tries to yell, "Hey! Hey! What about me? What am I chopped liver?"

Kara giggles again and jokes, "No, Lee, babe, you taste so much better than chopped liver. Sometimes you are the only food I'm paired with."

Lena gasps and laughs. She waves her hand like she's hitting air as a joke slap to Kara because she is across the room and Lena can't physically touch her.

Alex covers Zara's ears, "Yikes, Sis. You have a child in the room here, your own even, and adults who don't want to hear about your more special appetites."

Kara giggles out, "Oops, sorry so fresh. Forgive me, Lee and everyone?"

Lena smirks at Kara lifts an eyebrow and says, "Of course, I do! And, it's not like we can indulge in all of our special appetite needs right now, especially with all these people bugging us so let's see what real food the family actually brought us as a substitute."

Everyone scoffs in feigned shock and in unison soft shouts of, "Lena!"

She innocently asks in response, "What? I have to keep up and play ball against Kara's ill-conceived jokes and silliness."

Kara walks up to Lena and gives her a quick peck on the lips for good measure.

Watching that short kiss, Alex, Lois and Clark in unison joke, "Oh, My eyes!"

Alex also adds, "This one's a keeper, sis!"

Looking at Lena with a fiendish smirk Kara dreamily answers, "Yeah, I know." Lena winks back at her.

Back to the actual food, Kara finds multiple gourmet submarine sandwiches for herself and Clark in one bag. Smaller sandwiches are in another bag for Alex and Lois. 

As the food gets unpacked and devoured mostly by Kara and Clark, Alex says, "Hey, Lena, don't worry I know you are on liquids only so we brought you tomato soup and just chicken broth soup and a milkshake."

Lena says, "Thank you!, Alex"

Kara asks Lena, "Which soup do you want to eat?" 

When Kara picks up the tomato soup, Lena nods that she wants that one.

Kara blows a tiny bit of freeze breath over it because it is actually really hot and Lena says, "Oh, it's going to take awhile for me to get used to that again, but I'm glad my wife can do tricks like that."

Kara smiles and actually puts down her second sandwich to bring the soup over to the bed to help Lena with it. 

She hops up and says, "I know this is a little weird, but can I help spoon feed you?" Lena nods.

She whispers in Kara's ear, "You can spoon and feed me in bed in other ways when I'm better." 

Kara gasps and giggles some more.

Clark gives them both a stern glare followed by a smirk as his super hearing heard that. Kara blushes a brighter red than the tomato soup she's spoon feeding Lena. 

Lena says, "Sorry, Clark. You might want to try and tune us out. I think we might get a little more raunchy."

Kara smirks at Lena again and the quizzically asks, "Wait, you know?"

Lena replies, "Yes, his disguise, like yours, is really lacking. I mean glasses and different hairstyles. Not too hard to figure out when you spend time with both the hero and the regular person. Of course to me the regular person is my hero."

Kara brightly smiles at Lena and pecks her lips for just a quick few seconds again.

Alex chimes in, "My girlfriend Maggie said the same thing last year about the disguise when I was overly worried about Kara because I talked about how upset I was Supergirl was missing. Still, a lot of people just don't notice like they think Supergirl or Superman would not walk around in plain clothes and in plain sight."

Lena looks at Clark and Lois and says, "Don't worry though I could never and I would never tell anyone as Kara and Zara are my family now and I think by extension you two and Alex are also. We are stronger together."

Clark and Kara jointly say, "El Mayarah."

After that little bit of secret identity conversation, Kara returns to help Lena with the soup. Then, she goes to grab her other sandwich. Lena loudly laughs when she sees Kara stuff half of the foot long in her mouth with half hanging out and then climbs back on the bed just like that. 

Lena queries and jokes, "Kara, how are you not choking? That look is definitely killing the romantic mood in here. It looks like a boa constrictor like snake is hanging out of your mouth."

Kara murmurs through her full mouth, "mhm zo vat thas gud"

Lena says, "What the heck? Is that something kinky in Kryptonese?"

Alex laughs and translates Kara's 'food in mouth' language, "No, it is English. She's humming the words: mhm, so what it tastes good." Everyone laughs again.

Lena whispers a dirty nothing in Kara's ear again, "Not the kind of snake I want in my bed, I like to ride them from and into other lady holes, not to eat them."

This shocks Kara so much that she spits out the rest of the sub hanging from her mouth onto the floor.

She lightly punches Lena's shoulder and says,"So Wrong! Argh, ruined sandwich. Plus, you definitely ruined my regular food appetite. But, now that I'm all hot and bothered time for milkshakes to cool me and you down!"

Lena winks at Kara, "Sounds good and tasty cause I'm very very thirsty!"

Kara rolls her eyes and says, "Oh, Rao!"

Alex, Lois and Clark decide to leave the room to let the newly rekindled lovebirds have more time alone.

Alex offers, "I will go feed Zara, okay?"

Kara and Lena in unison say, "Yes, Thank you!"

Clark says, "Lois and I are going to go for a walk as I need to clean out my ears and maybe figure out how to make Kryptonite ear plugs to have for use around you two."

Both Kara and Lena gasp and laugh and say, "Sorry!"

Once it's just Kara and Lena alone again, Kara looks at Lena and says, "I love this banter between us. You are so adorable! I love you!" 

Kara gently nuzzles Lena's nose with hers and then kisses her passionately.

When they move apart, Lena hums, "Oh, so good! Our lips, mouths and tongues are a real one true pairing!"

Kara throws her head back, howls in laughter now and then she adds, "Well, You are not wrong!" and roughly smashes their mouths, lips and tongues back together again. They fight for dominance for a few minutes before completely letting go and pulling away just to breathe.

Lena says, "I love you, Kar. Now how about those milkshakes already?!?"

Kara jokes, "Oh, so you're legitimately liquid drink thirsty not 'lady drink' thirsty?"

Lena laughs loudly now and punches Kara hard. 

Kara says, "Ouch, Okay, okay! So, let's see. Clark brought a skinny vanilla for you because my lady is all skinny and creamy. And, I can make you cream in your skinny jeans! Oh Rao, those were so bad! But, honestly, Lee you're not bland at all. Vanilla while very plain is so sexy because it's just oh, so gay!"

Lena smirks at Kara, takes a big sip of her shake, licks her lips to tease her wife and says, "Well, stop teasing me too what did he bring for you?"

Kara replies, "Oh, umm, creamsicle you know just vanilla with more sugar and like a little juice."

Lena laughs, "Oh, sweetie, you just set yourself up for this one easily. Wait for it!"

Kara pouts but then takes a long sip of her shake as Lena pauses to think, but, then adds, "You love to suckle my lady cream and juices!"

Kara just knew Lena would say something like that, but it still surprises her so much she spits up her drink and yells, "Oh Rao! Oh Rao! Oh Rao! I surrender. You win the game of food and drink sex puns. Wait, I have one more, but you still win. I really love to sip the slick of your lady Vanilla cream!"

Lena groans and moans and giggles, "Oh, Kara! Not fair!"

Kara adds, "Anyways, I really hope you get better real soon so you can collect your winner's prize. I want you so badly, Lee! But, kisses are enough for now, right. So, can we please kiss some more?"

Lena answers, "Sweetie, please close your eyes."

Kara says, "Okay."

Lena carefully pulls Kara to face her closely. She takes Kara's glasses off. She leans over and lightly kisses her forehead, peppers soft kisses over her closed eyelids, her cheeks and nose down her jawline and then latches their lips together and bites down hard on Kara's lower lip. Kara humms and moans in delight. She tickles her tongue over Lena's lips requesting entrance and Lena grants it. Kara pushes her tongue in and back out and in once again and then twirls her tongue with Lena's for a good minute before they have to break apart to breathe.

Lena breathes deeply in and out several times before she says, "Oh Rao level Wow, but I still want a raincheck on my full prize!"

Kara laughs, "Of course!"

Lena says, "Believe me, I want you so badly too, Kar!"

Kara just pecks Lena's lips for a few seconds more and says, "I know!" 

Kara moves back to next to Lena's left side and holds Lena's wedding ring up to her mouth and kisses it and whispers, "Always."

They just sit lean back into each other and rest in silence for a little while after that poignant moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few surprises and maybe a shovel talk


	28. Surprise Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess shows up unexpectedly at the hospital and someone else does as well.

Lena and Kara are just sitting together on Lena's hospital bed leaning back and relaxing holding hands when a nurse comes in. 

She tells Lena and Kara, "There is a woman at the visitors' desk downstairs that says her name is Jessica Hin and that she is Mrs. Lena Luthor-Danvers' personal assistant. She says that she is supposed to be added to the verified visitors' list by Mrs. Kara Luthor-Danvers. She asked if you can come down, Kara, to help her get in."

Kara looks at Lena and says, "Oh Rao, I mean, oh, woah, Lena and I only just talked about that this morning. I totally forgot. I guess when I texted Jess last night that you were awake, Lee, she didn't want to stay away too long. I will go down and make sure she can come in. Okay, Lee?"

Lena answers, "Yes. Thank You, Kara."

Kara goes downstairs to meet Jess. She's a bit nervous as she hasn't talked to Jess in over a year. 

When she gets downstairs and sees Jess at the visitors' desk holding flowers and a card, Kara nervously smiles and says, "Hi, Jess. It's good to see you!"

Jess replies with a small smile, "Hello, Kara. It's been too long."

Kara nervously continues, "I know it's been a long time. Let me just talk with the desk manager here and get you on the approved and verified visitors list for Lena. Then, we can talk more, okay?" Jess nods.

As Kara does that and Jess quietly stands next to her, a man walks up to the desk and says that he needs to give something to Miss Luthor. A curious Kara turns to him and sees he holds something she recognizes, a stuffed turtle toy that she knows belongs to Lena because she gave it to her last year. 

Jess looks over too and says, "Oh, it's okay it's Zara's turtle."

Kara cautiously asks the man, "Hi, how do you have my wife's or daughter's stuffed turtle toy with you?"

He answers, "Oh, hi, I am, Mr. Jacobs. I run the neighborhood fresh produce market near where Miss Luthor and her daughter live. Her daughter left the turtle there last week I think it was during the day of her accident and my wife just found it yesterday. I knew who it belonged to and set it aside, but I saw on the news Miss Luthor was here. I know her daughter was very fond of that turtle so I wanted to make sure she got it back."

Kara extends her arm to shake Mr. Jacobs hand and take the turtle and says, "Oh, that's very kind of you. I'm Miss Luthor's wife, Kara." 

Mr. Jacobs says, "Yes, I saw you on the news. I'm glad that you are here for Miss Luthor now. Well, I just came to bring the turtle back and this card for your wife and daughter. I hope they are well and getting better."

Kara tells him, "Thank you, Zara is very well and Lena is doing better as her body is healing well. I hope you have a nice afternoon and maybe, in a few weeks, I will see you again with Lena and Zara too."

Mr. Jacobs replies, "It will be nice if we do see each other again soon, but goodbye for now."

Kara also says, "goodbye" and Mr. Jacobs leaves.

After meeting Mr. Jacobs, Kara suddenly remembers some important things she needs from her apartment in National City. There's a 'Lena box' in her closet. It's not really a junk you hold onto after a break up box, but some other things entirely. She could fly back to get it herself, but she's taking a break from everything Supergirl for at least another week maybe two. She doesn't want to be sighted in National City. Kara asks Jess to wait just a few more minutes while she makes an important phone call outside. Jess lets her. 

Kara actually steps outside into the garage since no reporters are around there and calls Winn.

When he answers, Kara nervously says, "Hi, Winn." 

He excitedly answers, "Hi, Kara!"

Still, he is going a little crazy not knowing what's going on with Kara. He asks her a bunch of questions.

Kara confirms, "Yes. I am really married to Lena and we have a beautiful baby daughter."

She thanks him for erasing the alien records about that. She asks him for a favor. She needs him to send in overnight mail a shoe box she has in her apartment. She tells him it's in the secret Supergirl suit compartment behind her bedroom closet. She tells him the key to open the compartment manually is taped under the top drawer of the desk in her bedroom. It's a black shoebox and while it should be the only one there she tells him to take a quick look inside and if he sees a small jewelry box, a book, some envelopes and a stuffed animal, than yes he found the right box and he needs to put it in another box and overnight it to Clark and Lois' apartment. She gives him the address. He agrees to do all that for Kara and she promises to call him again soon and send him baby pictures. They both say their goodbyes for the moment.

Next, Kara goes back into the hospital and finds Jess in the outside lobby and asks, "Do you mind if we take one more detour? Can we go to the cafeteria and talk for a few minutes before I take you up to Lena's room?" 

Jess nods and agrees, "Okay."

When they get to the cafeteria, Kara asks, "Do you want anything?"

Jess answers, "Just a water."

Kara goes and buys two bottles of water and sits back down. Kara sips hers and says, "Well, it's been a long time."

Jess admits, "Yes it has."

Kara continues, "I need to thank you so much for being there for Lena, not just now helping with her company, but as her friend this past year through and after her pregnancy. I know you helped her and Zara so much and I will be forever grateful and indebted to you."

Jess drinks a little water and then says, "You're welcome."

Kara says, "I know it seems like I was either I some kind of deadbeat girlfriend or wife who just walked out on her and a kid, but that's not what happened. I didn't know about Zara. Lillian hurt Lena and forced her to break up with me. I didn't know until last week about any of that. I would have come back to Lena if I knew about Zara. I would have fought for her regardless if I had known what Lillian did. But, the past is the past and I'm here now."

Jess interrupts, "Kara, you were always good to her and for her. Lena never told me what Lillian did, but I remember the day Lena threw you out of her office in National City and how dejected you were and how broken she was. Do you love her still?"

BKara answers, "Of course I love her, I will always love her. I am so in love with her. She is it for me."

Jess smiles at Kara, but also sternly adds, "Just please don't hurt her and don't leave her again. Even if she tries to push you away please make it work and stay."

Kara replies, "I will do my best to never hurt her again. I have no intention of either leaving her or Zara ever."

Jess says, "Good! That's what I needed to hear from you. I believe and trust you so don't let her and Zara or me down."

Kara continues, "Lena's injuries are going to take awhile to fully heal. She may be home from the hospital in two or three weeks. We haven't worked out all the logistics yet since she's only been awake two days. She might not be back in the office for two months or more. I know she will try to push to go back sooner, but I want her to heal as well as she possible can for herself and for Zara. Whatever you can do to continue to help would be great! I think I will bring her her phone and laptop in about a week. I don't want to overwhelm her before that." 

Jess agrees, "that all makes sense Lena needs to really take things easy while she is in recovery."

Kara continues, "Oh, wow, I totally forgot to mention too Lena has some memory loss issues. She can't remember a lot of things from this past year. Her mind took her back to when she was kidnapped by her mother last year and taken to Lex's vault." 

Jess gasps and says, "Wow, woah. So does she remember you and Zara?"

Kara answers, "Well, she remembers flashes of different things about me and Zara. She definitely remembers my friendship with her. She has had flashes of memories of us together as a couple. We are slowly finding our way."

Jess says, "Well, that's great. I think she loves you and she definitely needs you to be here for her."

Kara replies, "Yes, she does love me. And, I love her. We had a few long talks and we have recommitted ourselves to each other and are working on fixing our relationship and marriage. I plan to take this as slow as she needs. But, it feels so amazing that we get to start again and that we have Zara. I won't let anyone mess us up again. I'm not naive I know we will have challenges and problems to work through, but I just need her and I think she needs me too. She helps me to just be me and she helps me to breathe. I think I do the same for her."

Jess tells Kara, "That's so beautiful. I want everything to work out for you two. I will do my best to help out at Lcorp and as a friend to your wife and Zara and you as well, I hope."

Kara responds, "Thank you Jess that means so much that you care for Lena, Zara and me as well. Lena cares deeply for you as her friend and as someone she trusts to help run her company. Because you are important to her, you are important to me. I want you to be around as her friend and our friend. Zara knows you. I hope as our friendship grows you become like a part of our family as well."

Jess says, "It would be an hour to be a part of your family with Lena and Zara."

Kara affirms, "Yes, I really think Lena sees you as a sister she never had so that is very important to her to connect with you. So while Lena is here in the hospital you can visit whenever and afterwards once we figure out everything we are doing you can just call us, okay?"

Jess replies, "Yes, okay. That all sounds very good. I think I'm ready to go see Lena now if that is okay with you?"

Kara answers, "Yes. Let's go. Thank you for sitting and talking with me about all of this." Jess nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up with the turtle? What's in the box Kara needed?


	29. Turtle Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara's turtle triggers Lena's memories about the night of the accident.  
> Sidenote: This is totally crazy. I only saw Jurassic World once and I didn't even realize that Katie McGrath's (warning: gruesomely killed) character's name is Zara in that. I always just thought of her as the nameless assistant. I was looking up fics on here with Zara named characters this morning and that popped up. I named Kara and Lena's daughter Zara in this story for the Z in Zor-el being added to Kara's name and the K dropped. I'm tossing the turtle idea in because I kind of needed to with my username.

When Kara and Jess get back upstairs to see Lena, Alex is in the hallway outside Lena's room just cradling a sleeping Zara to her chest. 

Jess and Kara both quietly say, "Awe!"

Jess tells Kara, "It's great to see your baby girl is okay! Lena calls me Auntie Jess around her."

Kara responds, "Well, Auntie Jess this is Zara's other auntie, my foster sister, her Auntie Alex."

They both softly exchange hellos to each other so they don't wake Zara.

Kara implores, "Jess, why don't you go in and talk with Lena for a bit on your own. I need to talk to Alex about a few things."

Jess says, "Okay. Sounds good."

Jess steps away from Alex, Kara and Zara and opens the door and walks into Lena's room. She holds up the flowers and card she brought. 

Lena excitedly smiles and says, "Hello, Jess! How are you?"

Jess answers, "Hello, these flowers are for you. I am well, but more importantly how are you doing Miss Luthor?"

Lena laughs, "Jess, no formalities between us outside work, okay? Please just call me Lena. And, thank you for the card and these flowers."

Jess replies, "Of course, Lena."

Lena adds by lifting her left hand with her wedding ring up now on the correct finger, "Plus, I am now a proud Mrs. Can you believe it?"

Jess smiles, "Yes, I can believe it. I spoke with Kara downstairs for a bit. I gave her a very tame version of a shovel talk."

Lena laughs and says, "Ha! I can't imagine you Jess with a shovel burying my Kara, too funny of a thought. But, thank you for looking out for me with her. I feel like I don't deserve her. But, she makes me so happy. I really love her."

Jess responds, "Lena, yes, you do deserve her. You deserve to be happy and loved. Kara loves you. The both of you belong together. You, Lena, seem so light and joyful and hopeful right now more than I have ever seen you. This is not just in the last year, but ever. The only exception is how Zara gives you so much joy and love as well. Kara seems overjoyed to be back with you to get another chance to love you and take care of you. She wants to love and be a mother to Zara alongside of you. I told her not to leave you again. I believe her when she says she is here to stay with you at least in your relationship and for Zara. I know you need to make work and living decisions in a few weeks. I believe you can work things out how they need to be."

Lena cries a little and says, "Jess, thank you for everything you just said! Thank you for being a friend to me and Zara and hopefully to Kara and her family now."

Jess replies, "Yes, I think Kara and I will be friends and I told her you call me Auntie Jess to Zara and she introduced me to her sister that way."

Lena smiles, "She did, huh?" 

Jess answers, "Yes. She says she cares about me because you care about me. Whoever is important to you is important to her."

Lena responds, "Yes, that sounds exactly like, Kara. I'm thankful that you two talked and hope that you will continue to as long as you don't gang up on me."

Jess replies, "Well, I kind of already promised Kara I would help her keep you from overwhelming yourself by either coming back to work too soon or working too much."

Lena gasps in feigned shock, "Oh, you little traitor! My wife worked her magic on you?!?"

Jess laughs, "She can be quite persuasive, but, honestly, she just wants you to be careful and to be healthy for yourself and for Zara. She didn't even mention for you to be healthy for her. But, I think you know that." 

Lena answers, "Yes, my wife always puts others before herself but it matters that I get healthy for her too for our emotional and other relationship connections to grow. Again, Jess thank you for being so wise."

Jess replies, "You are welcome, Lena."

Meanwhile, in the hallway, outside Lena's room, Alex and Kara talk about several different things while Zara stays asleep. 

Alex starts, "Maggie and Mom want to come visit you and I and Zara here for the next week or so if that is okay?"

Kara answers, "Woah, okay, sure. I guess being here has been like being in a private bubble, but, yes, Eliza deserves to meet her granddaughter and you and Maggie have already been apart over a week. I know you need some time with her."

Alex responds, "Okay, great, because they already booked plane tickets. They will be here tomorrow morning at 9am. Mom and I rented a few hotel rooms downtown and they will rent a car tomorrow at the airport."

Kara says, "Wow, so fast, but that's okay, actually that's awesome! I can't wait to see them both and have them meet Zara. I'm sure Lena will be okay with their visit. Also, I talked to Winn today too. He's overnighting some things from my apartment. If I'm staying here longer, I might have to go back and get things myself, but these were some important things."

Alex says, "Like what?"

Kara answers, "Some things I put aside for Lena. I guess I always had a hope that maybe we would get back together especially because of our soul-binding."

Alex responds, "I'm glad that things are really working out for you two, but I know you have some challenging decisions to make too so I will be by your side to help you anyway I can with those."

Kara replies, "Thank you! I love you. I need to talk to Lena about all the big decisions soon, but I also know I can't leave either her or Zara this time. I already promised her I will not walk away. I need her as much as she needs me."

Alex agrees with her sister, "I know you do. I'm happy for you to get another chance and that you have your own family with Lena and Zara."

Kara adds, "You and mom and Maggie are our family too."

When Zara starts to stir, Alex starts to turn her. She wants to give her to Kara. But, Kara stops her and says, "Wait a second, Alex. I have something for her, but I need to check it before I give this to Zara." 

Alex notices the bag in Kara's hand and Kara takes out a stuffed green turtle toy that looks like a carnival prize. Alex nods like she understands. Kara uses her X-ray vision to make sure nothing unusual is on or in the turtle.

Kara tells Alex, "Okay, It's clean. Nothing in it."

Alex asks, "Where did you get that?"

Kara answers, "A man who knew Lena brought it in. He said Zara left it at his store last week. Jess recognized it as Zara's and I recognized it as the turtle I gave Lena last year so I knew he wasn't bringing something bad in, but I forgot to X-ray it before when I was with Jess."

Zara starts to get fussy when she sees Kara with the turtle. She tries to grab for the turtle and Kara reaches to pick her up from Alex and hand her the turtle at the same time.

Kara says, "It's okay. My baby girl, Zara, you can have your favorite turtle toy back."

When Zara grasps it in her little hands and sort of giggles, Kara absolutely melts and tears up because she never thought when she gave this turtle to Lena last year that it would be one of her daughter's favorite toys, their daughter's. Lena and her have this beautiful and precious baby girl.

Alex says, "Awe so cute!" She takes a few photos.

After a few more minutes in the hallway watching Zara look at and try and flip the turtle toy around, Kara and Alex decide to take Zara back into Lena's room. 

Kara walks over to Lena and holds up Zara with her turtle in her hand and says, "Look let's tell Mama who we found, baby? We found your missing turtle didn't we baby?"

When Lena sees the turtle she starts to bodily shake and passes out.

A frightened Kara yells, "Lee, Lena, No! Alex, GO! Get a doctor, now!"

At the same time Kara presses the call button for the nurse. The monitor machines for Lena's side show her pulse and heart rate moving quickly and her blood pressure dropping. 

When the doctor comes in the room with Alex he looks at Lena and at the machines and asks, "What happened?"

Kara tells him, "We were talking, I showed her our daughter and the stuffed turtle toy she is holding. Immediately, she started to shake and pass out."

The doctor tells the nurse "I need an adrenaline shot, water for her to drink two Xanax and a warm and cold compress."

The doctor tells the ladies in the room, "The shakes and fainting coupled with a blood pressure drop and pulse or heartbeat spike usually indicates a severe panic attack. But, she's going to be okay." I just need to get a small shot of adrenaline into her since she passed out and then she can take the Xanax anxiety pills and she should be fine. Also, the compresses are for her forehead and cheeks depending on if she is hot or cold. The temperature sensations help calm feelings of dizziness."

Kara exclaims, "Oh, thank Rao, uh, heavens!"

The doctor continues, "Something triggered the attack though, what was new to the room today?" 

Kara thinks about the flowers, but no Lena had no bad reaction to those and no bad reaction to any of the food either. A light went off in her head as she realized the stuffed turtle toy must have triggered Lena's panic attack.

Kara says out loud, "This stuffed turtle toy must have triggered the attack, but, I don't know why?"

The doctor says, "Well, take the stuffed turtle toy out of the room for now."

Alex takes Zara and the turtle outside. Then, the doctor gives Lena the adrenaline shot. 

Her eyes open wide, she breathes heavy and screams, "No! The truck. Lexcorp truck!"

The doctor puts the warm compress on her forehead and says, "Mrs. Luthor-Danvers please be calm! Don't try to speak anymore just breathe in and out with deep and slow breaths. I have some water and anxiety pills here that will help you, okay? Nod if yes." 

Lena nods.

After a few minutes when her breathing evens out, the doctor helps her take the pills as he holds the drink up to her mouth. Kara stands there the whole time. She breathes very heavily and tries not to either panic herself or at least not show her panic response. Jess is there next to them. Unconsciously, she gently grasps Kara's hand. Kara didn't feel it because all she could feel was Lena's distress and her own fear that something bad is happening. Kara thanks Jess when she finally notices.

The doctor watches Lena as she sits quietly and breathes deeply in and out. Her breaths at least sound more calm now. Kara and Jess stand there near her bedside. Jess lets go of Kara's hand and Kara gently grasps Lena's. 

After about five minutes, the doctor says, "Do you remember what happened?"

Lena breathes deeply in and out one more time and responds slowly, "I remember everything, the day and night of the accident and my other memories are all coming back jumbled, but they are in there."

The doctor says, "Okay, but what about just now here in this room?"

Lena takes a deep breath and says, "Oh, I saw my turtle or my daughter Zara's turtle toy rather in her hands. I remembered that I went out late with her to find it because she wouldn't stop crying without it. I knew she left it behind at the store we went to earlier, Mr. Jacobs market. He stays open late on the weekends until midnight."

Lena pauses to take long deep breaths in and out.

She continues, "It was about 11:30pm and I was almost there, two intersections away and a truck slammed directly into my driver's side car door as I started to slowly drive through a green light."

Lena stops to cough a few times and breathe more. Kara moves in closer to the bed and rubs circles over her lower back for a few minutes. She sees Lena's cheeks are flushed and feels that they are hot so she holds the cold compresses up to them.

She looks in Lena's eyes and says, "Lee, Lena, honey, my tiger, it's okay. I'm here and you are here. You are okay!" 

Lena relaxes her chest and voice for about five minutes while Kara stands by her. 

She then continues to speak slowly and softly, "I saw the man and the vehicle that hit me the night of the accident. After the impact, a man jumped out of the truck that hit me and walked up to the car and looked at me and in the back at Zara. I thought he wanted to open the car to help me, but the truck was slammed into the driver's side and the other doors were locked. After just a moment, he ran back in the truck and pulled it back and drove off. I saw the old LXC for Lexcorp logo emblazoned on the side as the truck pulled back and sped off. Just then, I heard sirens and saw flashing lights before everything went black."

Lena starts to shake again and cry a little. 

Kara gets on the bed next to Lena side hugs her loosely and holds one of her hands and says, "Lee, it's okay! You survived! You are here. Just breathe baby, in and out, real slowly, okay?" 

Lena nods and breathes. Kara holds her close for about ten minutes.

Lena coughs a few times and starts to slowly speak again, "I scrapped all of those old trucks from the L-Corp company car fleet when I took over the company. But, we know from last year Lex had secret facilities that only Lillian knew about. There must have been more trucks in those places. Lillian or Lex is behind what happened! It doesn't surprise me. It only disgusts and infuriates me more. My own faux family tried to have me killed. But, why? I don't know. Kara I don't like this. I've been safe here so far, but we need protection for me and Zara. We have to figure out what Lillian or Lex is up to. Maybe they wanted to kill me and take Zara?"

Kara yells, "No, my love, my brave, sweet tiger! I won't let that happen! No one will hurt you or Zara!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Notes: In the last two days I did I hard edit of both my shorter Supercorp fics and cleaned up the grammar, but also added about 200 or so words to each one/chapter. So, take a quick re-read of those if you feel like it. Whenever I finish this fic I may turn the shorter fics into series because I have a few related ideas.
> 
> With this fic, I write and edit a lot and then post. But, then tend to do a hard edit on each chapter to mostly clean grammar up, sometimes add words the next day after I first post.
> 
> By Hard Edit I mean Complete Final Draft  
> Up next: Family visits


	30. A Much More Serious Wife Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena talk about Lillian and how she is likely behind Lena's accident.

As Kara continues to help calm Lena down and assures her that she will protect her, she asks Jess and the doctor if they can leave the room so that she can have time to more privately talk with her wife. 

The doctor says, "Yes, I can leave you two alone as her vitals are back to normal now. Please page me again if she faints or has another serious panic attack." 

Kara and Lena nod and Kara says, "Yes, of course."

Jess addresses both Lena and Kara when she says, "Please, call me if you need anything, anytime. I will try to come back and visit again in a few days. Lena, things will be fine. I know Kara will make sure of that. Goodbye, ladies. Be good to each other!" 

Kara replies, "Yes, We will. Thank you Jess! Please call or visit whenever you like. Have a good evening, bye."

Lena just nods in agreement with what Kara says because she is overwhelmed and tired.

Alex looks in, as Jess and the doctor exit, and sees how Kara and Lena are having a tender, private moment so she leaves and goes to change Zara and bring her down to the cafeteria to feed her. She calls Clark and Lois and asks them to bring dinner by soon. As it is a little after 6pm now, Lois and Clark plan to be back with food by 7pm.

Kara continues to sit on Lena's right side this time and rubs soothing circles over Lena's back for about ten minutes. She leans in and presses a few light, soothing kisses to the side of Lena's forehead. 

They just sit in silence during that time until Kara carefully starts, "Lena, honey, I don't want to upset you more. This day has been very, very intense from the start until now. It began a lot of good and really great intense stuff earlier, but, now, we need to talk about the serious intense, heavy stuff. We have to talk and think about your memories and address who is behind what happened to you and why. Lena, I just know in my gut it is, definitely, your mother Lillian behind this, not Lex."

Lena slowly and softly, but, also angrily, interjects, "NO! She's not my mother anymore! She barely was after she framed me and kidnapped me. She most definitely was no longer my mother when, as I remember in small pieces now, she came to me and blackmailed me and made me end my relationship with you. But, How? How can you be so sure she is behind my accident?" 

Kara answers soothingly, "Oh, Lena, my love, my tiger. I'm sorry, honey, breathe calmly, you are right, Lillian is no longer your mother. I won't call her that anymore. I'm sorry she hurt you so much and broke us. She is not your, my or our family. I won't let her get anywhere near Zara. She is most definitely not her grandmother and never will be. As for how I know for sure she is behind this? Well, for the last six months, your brother Lex, has been in a solitary confinement jail cell in a federal prison in the middle of Texas. He killed another prisoner six months ago during a prison break attempt riot. He's really not allowed any major contact with anyone except those who slide him his meals. The DEO, Government Agency I work with as Supergirl, made a deal with the federal government and vetted and placed the actual guards in place that watch your brother so he has not been slipped information about you, me, Superman and anything else in the outside world in six months. He doesn't know about Zara. I don't know if he ever knew about you and I."

Lena interrupts, "Oh, I had no idea about my brother's prison status. While he is my biological brother, he has not been a real brother to me since he went insane, hurt all those people and killed those aliens! He's not my real family anymore. Zara and you and your family are my only real and true family now."

Kara responds, "I agree with you, we are family, Lillian and Lex are not your family. I believe Lillian's just accessing and utilizing Lex's resources for her own nefarious agendas and purposes. But, She knows, who I really am. And, now, she even knows about Zara's existence. I can imagine she can guess with her crazy evil intelligence that Zara is somehow both of ours biologically/genetically."

Lena worriedly interrupts, "But, How? How could she know about Zara?"

Kara continues, "Well, I found out this week from Cat Grant that a document leaked on the deep black web sometime recently on an alien related site with Zara's name, her parents listed as us and birthplace listed as Metropolis. I'm not sure how much other detail there was to it. My friend Winn, whom, you met before at your first National City gala got the document, all links and all other traces of it removed from any online space. Unfortunately, we don't have a full idea of who posted and who accessed that post and if anyone hard copied it. Winn is still running some web diagnostics about the document posted on Zara. Additionally, all internet search tags are being monitored by the DEO about myself, you and Zara as well as Lillian and Lex and suspicious flags that go up on people searching or posting about any of us are thoroughly investigated."

Lena slowly cries out, "Oh no! I used a very private, special alien doctor who was paid very well to keep my identity and pregnancy secret. I can't believe information about Zara was leaked publicly. Of course, I did have to file Zara's birth certificate here in Metropolis, but the woman at the office was paid to contact me if anyone inquired about it."

Kara empathetically says, "I'm so upset myself that information about Zara was leaked publicly and I wish it could have been prevented. I believe we can assume Lillian probably accessed the information some way. She also knows we are still married and never divorced. I found your video where you told me Lillian blackmailed you to break up with and eventually divorce me. It sickens me how she broke us apart when she threatened that she would ruin you and ruin me, our reputations as individuals, you as leader of your company, I as Supergirl. She scared you and she scarred us. But fears, can be driven away and scars fade. As you also said in that video, Lillian did not contact you after her initial threat so she was, obviously, waiting to hear that you officially divorced me before making a decision whether to go after you again or not. I know we are still married because, although I signed the divorce papers and post-dated them, you didn't. I found them dated, but unsigned in your purse that your doctors here gave to me earlier this week. The timing of the accident matches with when Lillian and I would have known your divorce to me was finalized, which it wasn't. With all things considered, I am very, very happy about us not being divorced and still being married. However, I do wish that our still being married hadn't caused your mother to threaten and physically hurt you like this and attempt to harm or take Zara. But, your accident resulted in us coming back together and has made me realize we should never have been apart. I want to stay married to you even though it was fast and didn't start out for the best reasons. I do love you very much and I know you love me too very much. And, we have Zara now too. You both are my loves the two biggest parts of my heart and my family! El Mayarah! Always!" 

Lena answers, "Oh, sweetie! Of course, Kara. We are staying married and I don't care about who knows about us. You and Zara are my life, my greatest loves, my family. El Mayarah! Always!" Kara gently pulls her lips over Lena's and they share a slow, chaste kiss. 

After she pulls back from the kiss, Kara adds, "Well, that's good that you are okay with anyone knowing because I kind of got forced into doing an interview with Cat Grant and Lois confirming our marriage status."

Lena addresses Kara quizzically, "You, What? How? When? How did that go?" 

Kara answers, "I'm so sorry I couldn't consult with you before the interview happened. It all happened so fast the first day after I got here. It was two days after your accident when you were still unconscious. The press leaked that I was your emergency contact person after pictures of me, Cat Grant and Lois standing here in the lobby facing each other popped up on TMZ. Some rat from there hung around listening when Lois, Alex and I checked in at the visitors' desk. Cat called Lois the night after your accident after we all ran into each other and told her she could help us handle the spin. Perry White was involved too. We all met for coffee with Clark and Alex too. After coffee and a quick chat, we just jumped right into the impromptu interview. It was a hard interview as it was hard to say we were happily married and in love when we have been apart so long. But, everyone, including Cat, said I did well. And, honestly, I wasn't lying I am still so in love with you even though we haven't been together. Please don't be upset with me for publicly confirming our marriage relationship! Also, the press knows about Zara. They only know she exists and her birthday, but also that she is ours, at least legally on paper how we are both her mothers. No one knows how she's really is both of ours. I spun a story of you going through IVF before we even got together completely and officially. Cat told us either Zara's birth certificate or just information about her could go public without our say so unless we/I went public first. She and every other reporter around could easily access the record of Zara's birth itself at least, and, not get their hands on a copy of the actual birth certificate. Cat still wants to know more about Zara, but I'm not rushing to tell her anything. A scuzzy photographer tried to hound us in the garage the first night we were leaving with Zara. Clark did an amazingly fierce job of shutting him down and taking the pictures he took away from him. We haven't run into anymore trouble, yet. But, we are out as married lesbians with a child, which is more or less true. But, I am pansexual as an alien and really just 'Lena-sexual' now for you babe!" 

Lena quirks an eyebrow at Kara and laughs, but, then, more seriously responds, "Oh, Kara, my love, my lily. I'm sorry you had to deal with the added stress of all of that when you just got here and you were dealing with the stress of my accident injuries, my unknown health condition and the excitement and nervousness I'm sure you experienced after just finding out about Zara's existence."

Kara says, "Oh, It wasn't that bad. It was just a whirlwind of everything happening all at once. I haven't even looked at any media since I gave that interview. I did promise Cat we would talk more both on and off the record, but not right away. I trust her and Lois and Clark, but doing any major interview with Lois and Clark might be seen as coming across with a family bias slant. Cat will ask tough questions, but also be fair. We have a mutual respect for each other."  


Lena says, "If you trust her then I trust her. But, let's put off saying anything else to the media and press as long as we can, okay?"  


Kara answers, "Yes, of course. It's most important right now that you get better and heal the right way. Also, so important that you and Zara are safe from both Lillian and anyone else who might try to harm you." Kara's phone beeps as she finishes talking. She sees that it is Alex who messaged that Lois and Clark are almost here with food and smoothies. 

Lena asks, "Who is that?" 

Kara responds, "Oh, just Alex. She says Lois and Clark are coming back with some food and smoothies and that Alex will be back in with Zara soon. So, tonight, we will have dinner with Clark, Lois and Alex and Zara and just try and relax. Tomorrow, we will come up with a strategy as a family with my relatives included. They are your family now too, Lena. Please don't doubt that!" 

Lena responds, "I don't. I could never doubt that. I want to get to know them more." 

Kara replies, "Great! And, Umm, Oh, I just remembered something else. I hope you are okay with getting to know more of the family soon? My foster mother Eliza and Alex's girlfriend Maggie are coming to visit for a week starting tomorrow. Alex just told me earlier. I'm sorry I didn't ask you, but I hope this is okay?"

Lena nods and answers, "Yes, that's fine for them to visit. But, wow meeting your foster mother is going to be another level of intense too. I don't always know how to act around other people's parents. I'm extra nervous that it's my perfect wife's foster mother I need to impress." 

Kara laughs and responds, "Oh, Lena. I'm both far from perfect and was far from being the perfect wife when I left you. Even now, I'm still learning you and us again. By that, I mean who we both are as individuals and as a unit together which includes how we fit and challenge each other in different ways. And, you don't need to impress anyone! My foster mother Eliza will love you because I love you! You gave her a grandchild, her first. And, it's her first granddaughter! She's going to be so over the moon excited! I swear she will know too how much you make me happy too when she sees us together! She will love you even more for that."

Lena nods and says, "Okay, I believe you that Eliza will be great! But, I am still nervous! Usually, you meet the parents before marriage and a child. We are doing things all backwards."

Kara smiles and says, "No, we are doing everything forwards from here. Moving onward from the past. Right now and the bright future ahead with us together is all that matters!" 

Lena smiles back, "My wife, ever the sunny optimist!" 

Kara laughs and gently and lovingly pecks Lena on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: More family meal time, a few important decisions are made


	31. More Fun Family Meal Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family bonding and fluff. These adults are all so feisty again in this one!

Just as Kara pulls back from quickly planting that one chaste kiss on Lena's lips, there's a light knock on Lena's hospital room door. 

Before she opens the closed door and steps inside, Alex asks, "Is everyone decent?"

Kara and Lena both laugh and Kara, says, "Of course, sis, you can join us now." 

Holding Zara facing forward, Alex enters the room and says, "Hey ladies! Just had to check to be sure." 

Lena looks at Alex, coughs a little with her right hand cupped to her mouth and, jokingly, replies, "Understandable. If it had been a few more minutes later, we might not have been!" 

Kara looks directly at Lena and rolls her eyes and with a slight scowl says, "Pfft, she's kidding, Al!" 

Lena cups Kara's left cheek leans in to Kara's ear and teases in a sly whisper, "I really wasn't joking." 

Kara shakes Lena's hand gently off her cheek and with a soft glare over her glasses and seriousness in her voice whispers back, "Stop it! You've had me fairly worked up all day, but it's family time now, okay?"

Faking dismay, Lena answers, "Yes, Okay. Your wish is my command! I shall behave!" Kara wonders to herself how long that will actually last. She looks away from Kara and smiles when she turns to look at Alex and Zara still standing near the door. Zara sees how both her mommies/mothers look at her and she excitedly tries to bounce out of Alex's arms. 

Lena says, "Oh, just, please bring our baby girl over here before she tries to break your arm, Alex."

Alex walks Zara over to the right side of the bed where Kara sits up and swings her legs over the edge now and takes her daughter lovingly in her arms. Kara turns around plops down Zara to sit in the space between her and Lena. Lena, carefully, leans down to kiss Zara's forehead and Zara immediately grasps her right hand with her little baby left hand like its an iron fist just when Lena sits back up. For a moment, Kara just sits there staring in awe of the interaction between the, as of right now and always after, two most important ladies in her life. Zara notices Kara staring down at her and she reaches with her right for Kara's left hand too and Kara takes it. 

When she sees this exchange between Kara and Zara, Alex starts to softly whimper in her own happy tears. She can hardly believe her sister is both a mother and a wife. 

Alex wipes her face with the back of one of her hands and says, "I'm sorry. Wow. You three with your daughter holding your hands together are just the cutest, perfectly connected family! I need to take some photos!"

Alex pulls her phone with its camera out and takes a bunch of candid shots of the two ladies and their little baby girl together looking at each other and down at Zara, smiling and just staring all around in love and awe.

Kara silently whispers to herself more than anyone else, "Reconnected family." 

Lena hears her and responds, "Oh, Kara, sweetie, my love, my lily! I wish we had never disconnected from each other, but we are back together now so that's all that matters. And, look, Zara already knows we are both her mothers. She is so, so smart!"

Kara smiles down at Zara, then smirks at Lena and replies, "It's because she takes after her mama Lee with her brains. Wait, is that okay if we call you her mama and me her mommy? Or what do you prefer? I'm sorry we haven't even talked about that yet." 

Lena answers, "I like that suggestion. I'm her mama and you are her mommy, but together we are both her mothers and mommies." Kara smiles at Lena again and nods in agreement.

A few minutes later, there's another knock on Lena's hospital room door. It is followed by Lois calling out, "Will our eyes be harmed by anything we see, if we enter right now?"

Kara snorts and with slight indignation in her voice lightly yells, "Oh, come on, cousin Lo! We really weren't that bad earlier! Anyways, yes, you may enter with open eyes."

Lena slowly and playfully shouts, "Yes, I doth had my wicked way with my lovely wife already!"

Lena looks over and, as Lois and Clark fully enter the room, for good measure she adds, "By the way, you two were gone for a rather long time today. And, I see you now have a certain happy glow about you." 

Clark cringes back a little and almost drops the two food bags in his arms. Lois just looks at Clark and laughs, "Okay, they have us pegged, babe." Clark groans defeatedly. 

Lois looks at Lena and answers her accusation, "Guilty! All your playful, but loving banter with Kara earlier definitely got us all amorously worked up! We saw the chance with leaving your kid here to get away alone. We might have gone to feed some special appetite needs."

Kara, Lena and Alex with dropped jaws gasp and, then, all lightheartedly laugh. Clark looks both 'Super' red in the face and like he might actually pass out from embarassment.

Kara looks at Lois and then Clark, holds her loose right hand over her right ear and jokingly says, "Yikes! Screech, like a hypersonic signal to my ears! Oh shoot, Lee we should have covered Zara's ears."

Lena laughs and answers, "Ha! Zara's fine, sweetie. She's going to have to learn to continually handle hearing more scandalous words and sounds from us in a few weeks!" 

Everyone, but Kara laughs this time. She gasps, blushes and looks 'Super' red in the face herself now. 

Clark with a smirk exclaims, "Karma is just a pain!"

Once Kara collects herself, she looks at Lena giggles a little and jabs, "Oh, this one is quite hopeful!" 

Carefully, she leans over Zara's head and pecks Lena on the lips again for just a few short seconds. She pulls back and smiles at Lena and adds, "I guess she's within reason to be!"

Lois says, "Wow, that was all very well-played, Lena! I like your style. You are good for this family and all our 'Super' foolishness! Welcome to the crazy club of 'Supers!' As 'Super' spouses, too, we have to stick together to keep these two both on and off their toes." 

Lena looks at Lois laughs and then back at Kara while she replies half quizzically, "Well, Thank you, Lois, for welcoming me into the 'Super' clan, I think?"

Kara defensively scoffs out, "Pfft, What? You think? We are the best 'Super' family of fools in love around!" 

Lena laughs and replies, "Touché! Oh, and, Lois, power to the Super wives!" Lois laughs. 

At this point Kara changes the subject back to her hungry stomach and asks Lois and Clark, "So what did you bring for us to eat for dinner?

Lena laughs and says, "Back to the food again, this one just always prioritizes the food!" 

Kara privately, very softly whispers in Lena's right ear, "Oh, come on. You already know that I think the best food to prioritize is the taste of your body on my lips and in my mouth." 

Lena, loudly, gasps this time and laughs and whispers back, "Already talking more scandalously with our daughter, literally, right here!"

Hearing their whispered exchange, Clark drops a, luckily, still capped soda bottle on the floor. 

Lena laughs and says, "Oops! Sorry, Clark, but you know it was Kara being mischievous this time. Which I guess makes it worse? I will have Lcorp look into developing those Kryptonite laced earplugs stat!" Everyone laughs again.

Alex chimes in now, "Okay, enough of the fresh talk and uncouth ribbing of each other. What are we actually eating for food for dinner tonight?" 

Before Lois and Clark can answer, Kara says, "Alex I'm gonna tell Maggie you have been acting prudish this week away from her!"

Alex scoffs, "I have not! I just don't need to hear anymore about everyone else's love life while Maggie's not here for me and to join in on the joking."

Kara answers, "Touché" now.

Lois says, "As for the food, we got Chinese and protein smoothies for everyone. There's some broth soup for you, Lena, in there. There's chicken and beef Lo Mein and General Gau's orange chicken and egg rolls for everyone else. And, of course, plenty of potstickers for Kara."  


Kara, excitedly, licks her lips and reaches her arms up and out letting go of Zara's hand and says, "Yummy! Just bring all those potsticker babies over here!" 

Lena snorts, "Priorities."  


Everyone loudly laughs. Kara rolls her eyes. Lois hands her one container of potstickers. Kara quickly scoffs them all down as Lena laughs and Zara looks up at Kara in wide-eyed curiosity. She feels Zara's stare and laughs and leans down to pepper kisses on her face. After that, Kara helps Lena with her soup and smoothie. Alex and Lois divide up some of the different Lo Meins and egg rolls. Clark dives into the General Gau's chicken on his own. All the ladies drink their smoothies. Clark drinks his soda after he waits for it to not explode from rolling on the floor and shaking before.

At one point, Kara grabs a bunch of fortune cookies and just eats the cookies tossing the fortunes aside. Lena cracks one open to actually read the fortune, but instead of doing that, she giggles quite a bit when she reads what the how to pronunce the Chinese word is in English. 

Everyone with curiosity in almost unison asks, "What's so funny?"

Lena answers, "It says on here how to pronounce, the Chinese word for 'hungry.' " Everyone hollers. 

Lena seductively leans over and whispers in Kara's ear, "In so many ways am I hungry for you!"

Kara gasps and whispers back, "Lee, you are so fresh and silly!"

After she finishes eating her Lo Mein, Alex briefly leaves the room to call Maggie. Lois and Clark also step out to check their work emails and phone messages.

Alone with Lena again, Kara ponders some thoughts aloud, "You know what I'm thinking?

Lena answers, "No, what are you thinking?" 

Kara responds, "I'm thinking tomorrow we should just have a little family bonding day with just you and I and Zara from the morning until dinner time. At dinner my...I mean our family can join us. How does that sound?"

Lena answers, "That sounds amazing! I just wish you and Zara didn't have to leave me alone tonight."

Kara kisses Lena's forehead and then replies, "Oh babe, my love, my tiger! After everything that happened today, I want to stay here overnight with you tonight to comfort you and be near you. I will keep my senses up and alert. I want you to feel safe tonight after the harder things today. Zara will be safe with Clark as he is Superman and Lois and Alex both will help him with her. Also, I can check on her heartbeat like yours even from across town. I have it trained to my senses now. I wish you could hear it like I can. It's a beautiful, beautiful sound when normal, calm and at rest just like yours is. She's our little miracle. It's amazing that her little heart beats because our hearts beat together in passionate love and created her. She is the best pieces of us put together in her own little fireball of a tiny person. I love her so much. I love you so much. I love our love so much. I love that our love brought together brought her to us." 

Lena says, "Oh, sweetie, all of what you just said was so beautiful and wonderful! I love you and Zara and our love too! You make me so happy! Thank you for coming back to me and Zara! Thank you that you are going to stay over with me here tonight! But, what about Zara getting here tomorrow?"

Kara replies, "Oh, well, I think Lois and Clark do have to actually go into work, but I will ask Alex to bring Zara by in the morning tomorrow before she goes to meet our mom, Eliza, and Maggie at the airport. I will ask her to bring a change of clothes for me, Zara's diaper bag, a baby blanket, her stuffed toys and extra clothes and formula bottles. I can heat those up in the cafeteria here at the hospital so we can take care of her together."

Lena replies, "Well, I guess you have thought of everything my 'Super' smart 'Super' wife!" Lena leans over to peck Kara on the lips.

When Alex returns to the room after talking with Maggie and Lois and Clark are back as well, Kara tells them her thoughts and plans about tonight and tomorrow. She, purposely, doesn't mention anything about Lillian to them, yet. She wants her and Lena to just have some good times together before dealing with that mess. Alex agrees to bring Zara in tomorrow for just the two of them to spend alone time with her. Alex, Lois and Clark promise to take good care of Zara tonight. Lena and Kara both hug and kiss Zara goodbye. 

After Alex, Lois and Clark leave with Zara, Lena and Kara lean into each other and they both sigh in exhaustion. It's been a long day. After a few minutes, Kara climbs out of the right side of the bed, takes her glasses off and places them on the bedside table. She moves over to the left to both lower the bed and climb in on that side. She does this so they can resume their sleeping position from that morning with their left arms and hands pulled together and Kara carefully laying by Lena's side. 

Before she nuzzles into Lena's side, however, Kara leans up and carefully hovers over Lena's face and passionately kisses her. When she pulls back, they both breathe in and out deeply and hoarsely whisper goodnight to each other. Kara falls over to nuzzle near Lena's side. They both close their eyes and sleep finds them rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Bonding time with just Lena, Kara and Zara


	32. Daughter Day Drop-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised Zara fluff, but this turned into a filler chapter different than what I expected. Alex drops off Zara at the hospital for her family bonding day with Kara and Lena. She has some help with the drop off. Alex and Lena bond a bit.

When Alex brings Zara in early in the next morning before 8am, Lois and Clark are actually with her. They don't knock on the door this time. They know Kara and Lena are probably just laying in the bed together sleeping or just resting, with hopefully, no obvious hanky panky going down. The women are actually awake just staring into each other's eyes and talking quietly to each other. 

Alex is carrying Zara who is soundly sleeping in her bassinet. She also holds a duffel bag of Zara and Kara's things slung over her other shoulder. 

She looks their way and says, "Good morning ladies! We decided this was just too much stuff for me to carry in on my own with Zara. Plus, Lois and Clark said we should stop for coffee and tea and breakfast food for you, Kara."

Lena laughs and her and Kara slowly sit up. Kara reaches for the lever to bring the bed back up.

They see Clark carries in a box cooler which must be filled with baby formula bottles and a tray of hot drinks carefully balanced on top of it. Lois holds the box Winn had shipped overnight from National City to their house with a bag of food on top. 

Kara looks at Lois and excitedly exclaims, "Oh yay! It arrived!"

Lena looks at Kara and jokingly asks, "The food or the box? What's in that box?"

Kara gleefully replies, "The box, of course, silly. Surprises inside! You have to wait until later!" 

Lena smiles and leans over and plants a gentle kiss on Kara's nose and says, "Okay. If I must, I can wait."

Lois and Clark need to leave to get to work so they put everything they hold down, quickly say their goodbyes to everyone and head out.

Alex carefully places Zara's bassinet down on a chair near Kara and says, "Well, there you ladies go, the extended 'Super' family babysitters are officially off duty for today! Time for the co-parenting fun to begin for you two with your baby girl!" Lena and Kara both laugh. 

Lena responds, "Wish us, or, rather, mostly me, luck! I have two 'super' ladies to order and wrangle around today!"

Alex laughs and answers, "Ha! Good luck, Lena! I'm sure you won't really need it. You three should have a fun day together once Zara wakes up!" 

Kara looks at Lena and says, "Okay, I will let you order me around a little, but I will mostly be wrangling our little 'super' daughter around to feed her and change her. You need to be careful and not lift her up because of your injuries. I will lift her up to you to do that if you want her closer."

Lena replies, "Chivalry is not dead! Or is it indentured servitude?" Kara and Alex both laugh. 

Kara says, "But, Alex you can't leave just yet. I need to go get cleaned up and changed. So, you can wait 5 minutes, right?"

Alex replies, "Sure, sis!" 

Kara opens the duffel bag Alex brought, takes her change of clothes and toiletries into the bathroom attached to Lena's room. She washes her face and changes her clothes brushes her teeth and such and is back out in less than five minutes.

While she is in the bathroom changing, Alex says to Lena, "Take care of each other, okay? I know there's a lot going on and a lot more to be done for you two to completely reconnect, but I'm happy it's you that Kara loves. I know you love her back. I see it whenever you look at her, joke and laugh with her, embrace and kiss her and talk to her. It's something very special to behold! Be good to each other and have fun with Zara today!"

Lena answers, "Thank you, Alex! All I want is for both Zara and Kara to be happy. I want us to grow into a beautiful family. I will do my best to take care of Kara and to be good to her. I won't hurt her again. She is the love of my life. I doubted I would get this second chance to reconnect until it happened. I don't want to either ever lose our connection or be apart from her ever again."

Alex says, "Aww, Oh, wow! I'm right you are so in love with my sister and whipped. It's great! I trust you with her. Just be careful with her heart so I don't have to buy a shovel." 

Lena laughs and replies, "Of course. I will hold her heart in tender care. Thank you, Alex for your other kind words. I really hope we can grow closer as family as well." 

Alex answers, "For sure. It's only a matter of time. As soon as you are all better, we will have some good times together. Maybe even double dates with my girlfriend Maggie and I." 

Lena responds, "That would be nice!"

Kara steps out of the bathroom and back into Lena's hospital room and asks, "What would be nice?" 

Lena answers, "Spending more time with your sister and maybe her girlfriend too."

Looking at Lena, Kara excitedly exclaims, "Yes! Totally! My sister will be like your sister too!"

Lena smiles and says, "I've never had a sister so I would be happy to get to know you better, Alex."

While she sticks her thumb out towards Kara, Alex replies, "Well, I've only had the 'super' sister experience with this goofball over here so having another sister with a little more sophistication will be a breath of fresh air!" Lena laughs.

With a hint of fake anger in her voice, Kara coughs out, "Ahem, excuse me?!? Don't make me use my laser vision or freeze breath on you, Big Sis! I can show you what a breath of chilly cold fresh air feels like!" 

With feigned shock, Alex replies, "You would never!"

Kara laughs and answers, "You're right. I would never use my powers for something like that. Of course, I was joking."

Lena looks at Alex, laughs and chimes in, "It would be fun to see Kara pretend to start to do that and psyche you out though!" 

Alex laughs, "Hey, us non super-powered family members need to stick together against the ones who have the super-powered advantages."

Lena says, "Very true, but your sister is my wife too. I will have to side with her sometimes."

Alex responds, "I guess. But, don't forget we have our own powers even the super-powered around us don't have like the power to persuade them to do what we want!"

Lena laughs, looks at Alex and answers, "Again, very true. I think I may have that power covered with this one already."

Alex replies, "I think you do. You have her wrapped around your fingers, oh please, not,literally, ever in front of me though! (Lena laughs, Kara looks down and blushes) Plus, with this little girl of yours Kara for sure would do anything for her and for you. And, that's all a very good thing. I'm glad you have each other!"

Lena responds, "Thank you, Alex. I'm glad Kara and I have each other and Zara as well. I'm glad you are Kara's sister and I look forward to our family times together starting tonight with meeting your mom. I'm not going to lie, but I'm a bit nervous about that!"

Alex says, "Oh, no, Lena don't be nervous at all! My mom is going to love you!"

Love is not something Lena is used to receiving from so many different people. 

Through a few small tear drops, Lena answers, "Thank you, Alex!"

Alex replies, "Oh, Don't cry, Lena. Of course! I care about you too! But, speaking of my mom, I really do need to get going now to meet her and Maggie at the airport."

Lena answers, "Of course, Yes, go!"

Kara says to Lena, "Just give me a quick moment outside with Alex and I will be right back in for you and Zara, okay?" Lena lightly nods her head and motions her right hand for Kara to go with Alex.

When they get outside the door, the sisters walk down the hallway a little bit and Kara turns to Alex and pulls her into a tight hug. Into Alex's ear, Kara says, "I love you, sis! Thank you for treating Lena with so much kindness! I'm excited to see you two grow as both friends and sisters!"

Alex answers, "I am excited as well. I love you and little Zara and I care about your wife. If she's your 'one' and I really already know that she is, than I will love her soon in no time." 

Kara tears up a little. Alex hugs her tighter, but after a minute they both pull out of the hug. They say their goodbyes for now.

Kara wipes her eyes as she walks back to Lena's room and as she opens the door, Lena smiles at her and Zara makes waking sounds. Kara looks at Zara and then back at Lena and says, "Well, time to be her parent and feed the waking little beast! Uhh, I mean our little angel!"

Lena laughs and says, "Yes, our little angel, with, as I recall, quite a beastly appetite like her other mother!" 

Kara laughs back and responds, "Ha! The things you remember and can blame me for!" 

Lena answers, "Well, one of your non-food related voracious appetites isn't sooo bad!

Kara rolls her eyes at Lena and exclaims, "Oh Rao! Lena! Zara is here! Today is about Zara." Lena nods, but still giggles quite a bit. 

After a feigned sigh of displeasure with Lena and a few deep breaths, of her own, in and out, Kara goes to pick up Zara so all the fun of their first co-parenting day can begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: A mix of a little angst and mostly fluff as Kara and Lena bond with Zara and start to re-learn important things about each other, their past relationship and how they want to move forward as a couple.


	33. Zara and Mommies Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Zara fluffiness starts here. Slight warning: 'Thirsty' Lena does make a short appearance. I only apologize to you a little if you think it's awkward when I switch things from sweet to sexy or smutty as it just kind of easily transitions to that. There is also some angstyness in this chapter and there will be more angst mixed with fluff in next few chapters.

While Kara and Lena make a few crass jokes about different appetites with each other, Zara starts to stir awake. Kara walks over to the bassinet. She slowly picks Zara up and pulls her up into and against her chest. She does this so that she can hold and snuggle her a little. She gently rocks a slightly whimpering Zara. Her baby daughter is facing her chest with her head resting in the crook of the left side of Kara's neck. 

Kara leans down and softly speaks into her daughter's right ear, "Good morning, Zara, sweetheart! It's just your mommy, Kar, here holding you and you are such a lucky little girl cuz your mama, Lee, is here and awake with us, too!"

Zara pulls on Kara's loose wavy, curls with her right hand. When she got dressed earlier, Kara didn't bother to put her hair back up. This makes it very easy for Zara to grab onto her mommy's long locks. After a few short moments of tightly tugging some of Kara's hair strands, Zara also reaches up with her left hand, and is so, obviously, trying to touch her mommy's nose. But, she hits Kara's lips instead with a light smack on them with the inside of her little palm. She then moves her hand down to try and grab Kara's chin with her tiny baby fingers.

Kara giggles at the feeling of her baby daughter's one hand tangled in her hair and other hand grasping and lightly scratching her face. It really feels like Zara's hand is tickling her face. 

When she notices how her girls hold onto each other, Lena smiles at her wife. 

Kara notices how Lena watches them, smirks back at Lena and giggles out, "Well, she's already got me all wrapped up in her strong little fingers and hands. It's so silly and adorable."

Lena cups her right hand to her face and coughs a little just before she enthusiastically responds, "It truly is both adorable and beautiful to have my two most important ladies, the two most wonderful girls and loves of my life together now just as you should be." 

As Zara starts to move around and whimper a little more, Kara eeks out, "Oh, I think I need to disentangle her from me and feed her formula now, though, because she's grasping and sucking with her mouth through my shirt at my left breast and one of my nipples."

Lena laughs out, "Yeah, I think you better help her out with the baby formula, not your nipples. Those particular babies are only for me to lick, nibble and suck on." 

Kara laughs and smirks at Lena and animatedly responds, "You, Lee, are trouble! You, my devilish tiger, are so, so fresh! My little vixen wifey! Keep dreaming and hoping! You are still a few weeks away from getting anywhere near my naked hush puppies!" 

Lena gasps and in feigned disappointment grumbles out, "Argh, Denied! Now, I know how Zara feels."

Kara shakes her head, lightly laughs and then turns around to place Zara back down in her bassinet for a few moments as she goes to get formula bottles out of the cooler her family brought in. A few of them are still warm from just a little earlier when Alex first dropped Zara off with them. Either she or Lois must have heated them up in the hospital cafeteria before coming up to Lena's room. Kara could always reheat bottles with her heat vision, but she doesn't want to use her powers in a public space. Also, she's not sure how her heat vision powers would affect Zara. Thus, she knows that later on she will heat the other bottles in the hospital cafeteria herself. She takes those warm formula bottles and lays them on the left side of Lena's bed and pulls another chair over to the edge of Lena's bed. 

She picks her still slightly whimpering daughter, who is now also waving her little hands in the air, up again and speaks to her, "Hey, baby girl, Mommy's back! I wasn't gone too long. I have some food for you. We are going to sit down near your mama Lee and feed you, okay?"

Kara sits down in the chair next to Lena's bed and holds Zara up cradled along the right side of her chest with her right arm wrapped around her. She does this so that Lena can see and be closer to Zara. Lena carefully scoots over to the far left of her hospital bed to be near her daughter and her wife. Kara carefully reaches over for a bottle on the bed with her left arm and hand. As she lifts it up near her daughter's face, Zara hungrily grabs at the bottle Kara offers her. Zara tightly grasps onto it with her little baby mouth and lips and quickly sucks the formula into her mouth through the bottle's nipple as Kara holds the bottle with her left hand. 

Lena looks at Zara and tells Kara, "She's a really fast eater or I guess drinker at this point. Like her mommy is sometimes! In the dining room and other places!"

Kara jokingly scowls at Lena, "Oh Rao, babe! I really think your brain injury messed with your hormonal systems. You are being so fresh around me and everyone. It's fine with me, but you need to tone it down tonight when my foster mom, Eliza, is here. Alex's girlfriend Maggie will be here too. But, you and Maggie could probably match each other in an unnecessary display of awkward vulgarity contest."

Lena laughs and slowly answers back while feigning offense, "Ouch!. I will behave later. I promise! I think it's just being away from you for so long coupled with now, being so near to you and seeinf you with Zara. It's doing things to me. You are doing things to me. Sorry I am doing things to you too and working you up. I have been true to you. I haven't been with anyone else. I would never have done that to you and to us. I need you and I want only you, but I can wait until I am physically better and we are in a better headspace together. Honestly, all I truly need right now is you here with me and Zara. Nothing else matters." 

Kara looks down at Zara and as she switches an empty formula bottle for a full one answers, "And, I am so happy to be here with you and Zara now! You are the only one for me. I have and I will always be true to you. After a little over a week with her, I still can't believe this little darling angel, Zara, is my daughter. I mean Zara is our daughter. She is our little miracle. I love you so, so much, Lena! I love her so, so much and I don't even know a lot about her. I don't really know her, yet. Not in the way you did. I mean you do. Still, I can't help but feel connected to her and to love her. I know I really can't give either of you anything, but myself. I give you both all my love, my presence and my promise to protect you with my life. I hope that is enough. I still feel like I failed you both by not being here when you were pregnant with her. I just. I missed out on so much. Getting to see you glow while carrying my child, our child, our daughter. I wish I had been here back then, but we can't go back now. Only ahead. Only forward. I don't want to miss anything else. Still, can you tell me what you remember about your pregnancy? I saw some pictures of you, that I think, Jess took?"

Lena answers, "Yes, of course, Kara, my love, my lily, I will tell you what I can remember. It's not your fault you were not here. I'm sorry Lillian and my fear and stubbornness made you miss some very important things in Zara's life. But, it is most important that you are here now for us and we are here for you Jess did take some pictures closer to the end of my pregnancy. She is one of the few people I truly trust. But, I didn't tell her about who you really are. She just assumed I wanted a baby on my own and went through normal channels to do that. Also, she knew that you and I were together, but that we broke up. I never told her why. I knew she heard Lillian visited me from my original secretary here in Metropolis, but she never asked me about that. She saw you and I both heartbroken that day I ended things in National City. I think she knew I was the one who ended it and not you. She never said anything about that though. She only ever asked me if I needed anything. She helped me a lot making sure I ate and left work at reasonable hours and slept. She asked me about my doctor and made sure I was going to my appointments. I was cautious about what I told her about my doctor and my appointments. I let her see the ultrasound pictures. She didn't replace you at all though. I promise! I told Zara about her other amazing mother when she was still in my womb. I told her every day you would be back for us some day." 

Lena stops talking now as she starts sobbing.

Kara stops feeding Zara as she finishes the current bottle and stands up with her and sits next to Lena on the bed. 

As she holds Zara to her chest she leans over and says, "Please don't cry babe! Lee, my tiger, I am back for both of you! I'm not going anywhere. We are reconnected for good!" 

As she leans further in and kisses Lena with their daughter held gently between them, Kara feels and tastes Lena's tears. Lena shakes a little and Kara kisses her deeper. After Kara pulls back from their kisses, she pulls Zara up to her left shoulder to try and burp her and smiles at Lena.

Lena smiles back and wipes her tears and excitedly continues, "I am so, so happy you are back with us! Overjoyed that we are reconnected as a family now! As for more about my pregnancy, Jess took me to a few Lamaze classes. I was at one of those classes when Zara started kicking like a little soccer starlet. I let Jess feel her kicks and she smiled and laughed with me. Jess also took me to this fun yoga studio where her Irish girlfriend, Moira, taught lots of yoga classes, including, both an early morning and an early evening one for pregnant women. Going to those classes was very relaxing and helped me stay in good shape through the pregnancy even with my hungry as a hippo appetite some days. Surprisingly, Zara was only seven and a half pounds and twenty two inches long the day she was born. I really thought she was going to either weigh ten or more pounds and be longer. She was born a few weeks early, but she was healthy. The labor was short. It was only about eight hours total, but hard, emotionally. I was alone with the doctor and gave birth on the same bed we conceived her on. The doctor stayed overnight to make sure we were both okay. I called Jess the next day. Her and Moira came right over with lots of baby stuff. I already had a lot around. Still, it was great to have their help. I needed some rest the first week after her birth. It was Christmas week, but Jess and Moira stayed in Metropolis and helped me. We had a little Christmas dinner together. It was all very nice! They are Zara's Aunties."

Kara interrupts, "I really, really owe Jess so much for her taking such good care of my girls! I don't think I can ever repay her!" 

Lena replies, "You don't have to repay her. You being here now is enough. She told me you would come back if only you knew. She tried to get me to call you a few times. I think she almost called you, herself, but she respected my wishes and didn't do that. In my seventh month along, I really couldn't sleep much at all I had horrible bouts of anxiousness and tears because I missed you, but I wouldn't budge. The only time I tried to call you was when I first found out about Zara. I heard a voiceover message said your phone line was disconnected."

Kara interjects, "Two months after we broke up and you left, I saw a picture of you in the Chicago Tribune gossip pages walking out of a restaurant with Veronica Sinclair. She had her hand on your shoulder and you were smiling. I was really upset that day and went out and got in a bad alien fight and he ripped my suit apart and destroyed my private phone. I decided there was no reason to keep the line connected anymore. But, it's not your fault. I was so, stupidly, jealous when I knew I shouldn't have been. I wanted you to be happy, but I wanted me to be the one to make you happy. Still, I couldn't be either there or that person and it hurt me." 

Lena reassures her, "Oh, Kara! Nothing happened with her. It was just a business dinner that we were seen leaving. I was actually smiling and laughing because I didn't agree with what she wanted. I told her that her ideas were ludicrous. She wanted funding for some high energy yielding portal devices that were supposed to open wormholes between other planets and other possibly even dimensions if you believe in interdimensional theoretics. Really nutty stuff. I haven't seen her again since that moment on the street that night. I'm sorry that you seeing me with her led you out to a bad alien fight where you got hurt and lost your phone. Our circumstances have been too unkind to us. I only want kindnesses to come our way from now on." 

Kara gets up and paces back and forth and rocks Zara more and responds, "I believe you, Lee. It's so dumb that me losing my phone that day meant I missed out on knowing about Zara earlier. I know you could have contacted me another way, but, I, also, know you enjoyed us having our private line of communication where other people didn't know it was you talking with me and vice versa."

Kara now walks around from the left to the right side of the bed and sits on the right side edge. She carefully climbs in and leans over a little into Lena's right side so Lena can rest her head over Zara's. Some of Kara's golden hair is now splayed around both the head of her wife and their daughter. 

Lena slowly and softly says, "I love feeling and seeing your beautiful, loose and soft, wavy dirty blonde hair against my face and now our daughter's face too. It reminds me of our nights in National City either whether it was after a long day at the office for me and you brought me back to my place late or when I sat up waiting for you on the couch in your small apartment biting my nails all nerve-wracked after watching you fight some terrible alien on lousy tv news footage. You would just lay down underneath me on either my bed or your couch and rock me to sleep holding me as I lay my head in the left crook of your neck like Zara is doing now. Do you remember all of what you used to say to me? My memory is a little foggy on that part."

Kara looks down at Lena and her daughter as they nuzzle their heads together. 

She smiles ands softly answers her wife's query, "Yes, of course, I do. I told you: You are safe. I am safe. You are here with me. I am here with you. I am not going anywhere without you. We are here together, my brave and strong tiger. I then always kissed your temple and told you to breathe deeply in and out and rest listening to the beats of my heart and my breathing as I tried to do the same thing."

Lena chimes in, "And, I would fall asleep after about either my tenth breath out or yours. I would feel so secure. I would always awake so completely refreshed in the mornings after those nights. The comfort and safety I found in your arms with just us resting together helped me fall in love with you. I know I never told you that before. I really should have told you."

Kara adds, "After about the fifth night we fell asleep together like that, I used to always whisper to you, 'I love you,' when I knew you were already asleep." 

Lena responds, "The night of your, earlier in the day, impromptu marriage proposal to me, in my office, I heard you say it, but it scared me. I almost gasped. Somehow, I managed to keep my breathing evened out so you thought I was asleep." 

Kara sighs, "Oh, Lena! I'm sorry that I scared you. I didn't need you to say it back then. I just knew it was true for me. I knew how I felt was real. I knew I loved you already even after only a few weeks of dating. That night after I proposed, I wanted to tell you to your face that I loved you and that I was in love with you, but I got scared too. I knew we were running a race together, but at different paces. I didn't want to force you to either feel something you didn't or say something before you were ready to say it. I think I need to show you some of the things in the box Winn sent me." 

Lena looks up from resting her head on Zara's and nods at Kara.


	34. Zara and Mommies Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family fluff with the ladies and their baby girl. This became more filler they will get to that box in the next chapter.

As Kara tries to extricate herself out from underneath her wife and her daughter, Lena firmly grabs onto her left arm with her right hand, leans up and chastely kisses her wife. 

She pulls back and stares into her wife's glassy blue eyes behind her glasses and says, "Kara, sweetheart, just wait, okay? I'm still a bit tired. I know that you are excited about the surprises in that box. But, can we just sit here and snuggle together for a bit. It's extremely comforting feeling you both together beside me."

Kara looks back at Lena and brightly smiles as she replies, "Of course, Lee. Whatever you need. I am here for you and Zara. It is still early in the day. There's plenty of time for everything. Let's rest up a bit. I'm just gonna take my glasses off and shift Zara so she's not facing in, but resting on my right side cradled in my right arm and you can rest facing her, okay?" 

Lena responds, "Yes, Thank you, Kar. I love you!"

After she takes her glasses off and drops them on the bedside table, Kara leans over and nuzzles Lena's nose with her own and gently kisses her before she answers, "Of course! I love you too, babe!" 

She then repositions Zara. Lena and Zara look at each other and Lena nuzzles her nose to Zara's. Kara tears up a little while watching this exchange of affection between her wife and daughter. They are happy tears and she sheds them so quietly that Lena doesn't notice. Lena pulls her head back from Zara. After a long few moments of mother looking at daughter, Lena and Zara both close their eyes. The little 'Super' family snuggle together for about two hours.

Kara watches her wife and daughter rest on and alongside her chest. She can't fall back asleep herself, but just closes her eyes for awhile and takes deep breaths in and out. She is happily anxious and full of energy being here with her two great loves, the love of her life and their precious baby girl. 

When they both drift off to sleep, Kara notices the change in their breathing patterns and heartbeats. She listens to and memorizes the resting heartbeats of both of her ladies. This helps Kara to relax herself. She recognizes how beautiful the sounds are, especially in such close proximity and space together. She joyfully smiles to herself.

After those few hours of rest quickly pass by, Lena awakens, rubs her eyes and looks up at a smiling, but closed-eyed Kara and asks her, "Kara, sweetie, why are you so smiley?"

Kara slowly opens her eyes and still excitedly smiles as she stares down at Lena and answers, "You and Zara make me smile so widely! Happiness is hearing your resting heartbeats near each other's and mine."

Lena replies, "Oh, Kar, my lovely lily! You are both such a cuddly puppy at times and such a seductively smooth flirt!" 

Kara carefully leans down and over to kiss Lena. She slides her tongue up and down against Lena's lower lip and begs for entrance, which Lena gives her. They kiss passionately as Kara rolls her tongue alongside Lena's battling for dominance. This lasts a few short moments until Zara starts crying. 

Lena pulls back, breathes deeply in and out before she continues, "And, quite a capable and skilled smoocher!" 

Kara laughs and answers, "Well, my wife is both very easy to cuddle with and owns a pair of extremely kissable lips and such a luscious tongue as well! But, I think our daughter is jealous of the intimate attention we are paying each other!"

Lena leans over to a crying Zara and puts her left hand on her face and says, "Zara, honey, it's okay. Mama and mommy are here for you too. 

Lena can smell Zara needs to be changed and looks up to Kara and adds, "She made a stinker! You're on diaper duty, mommy K!"

Kara laughs again and replies, "No, problem! I've got this! Alex brought diapers and everything in that duffle bag. I will just take Zara into the bathroom and get her changed and both of us cleaned up. Soon we will be back out for more fun with her mama Lee!" Lena smiles as she feels so happy everytime she hears Kara call her 'mama Lee.' 

A few moments after Kara gets up and takes Zara to the bathroom to change her, one of Lena's nurses comes into the room to bring her water and juice and to talk with her about how things are going. After about five more minutes, Kara returns with her glasses on and hair pulled up now and Zara cradled to the left side of her chest. 

When Kara sees the nurse in the room, she extends her loose hand and says, "Hello, I think we met, briefly, yesterday. I'm Lena's wife Kara Luthor-Danvers. But, just call me Kara."

The nurse responds, "Yes. I brought some things in for your wife when she fainted yesterday. I'm glad to see she looks more peaceful and well-rested today. I'm Nurse Swenson. You can call me either by that title or just Sylvia."

Kara responds, "Well, Sylvia, thank you for helping my wife yesterday and bringing her fluids to drink now."

Nurse Swenson responds, "Just doing my job, Kara. Plus, your wife is one of my more pleasant patients." Lena and Kara both laugh.

Kara semi-sarcastically says, "Yeah, she definitely doesn't complain much! And she's rather easy or pleasant on the eyes if I do say so myself." Lena shakes her head at Kara and laughs. 

Nurse Swenson laughs and replies, "No, she doesn't complain much. And, I try not to look at my patients' physical attributes as that's not part of my job. Anyways, she seems to be doing very well with her pain management. Her breathing has vastly improved so much that I think we will be able to remove her chest tube in just a few short days. After that happens, she will be able to start getting back into eating more solid food."

Kara excitedly responds, "Oh, wow that's wonderful!"

Lena adds, "Thank you for letting us know I can't wait until my voice is less gravelly without the tube." 

Kara walks up to Lena and whispers in her ear, "But, your hoarse voice is so sexy!"

Lena is careful not to hit Zara when she playfully nudges Kara's left shoulder in protest.

Nurse Swenson says, "I see you are in good hands so I will go for now. The attending doctor today may check in on you later."

Lena responds, "Sounds good!"

After Nurse Swenson leaves Kara says, "Yay! You are quickly healing now."

Lena replies, "I think it is the power of your love plus our soul-binding connection."

Kara responds, "Yes. I think you are right. Being near you and Zara heals my own emotionally bruised heart every time I look at either one of you."

Lena reaches out, grabs Kara's left arm again, pulls Kara and Zara towards her and leans over to messily and passionately kiss Kara. She sharply pushes her tongue in through Kara's lips to run along the roof of her mouth and wiggle the inside of her bottom lip. When Lena eventually releases her tongue and mouth from Kara's and pulls back, Kara loudly gasps. She almost falls over, but is careful not to do that as she still holds Zara.

After a moment Kara says, "Wow! You are just as skilled as I am at that. Maybe more." Lena teasingly licks her lips and laughs.

Kara continues, "Anyways, can we please, please, please open the box of surprises now?!?"

Lena answers, "Yes, of course!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What surprises are in store for Lena in that box? Should be added either tomorrow or Wednesday.


	35. Mrs. Bunny and Mrs. Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy moments surround what's in the box. I wasn't going to update this tonight, but I got inspired by the promo for the next episode. The Supercorp sidehug slays me! Somebody trademark that stat!

Kara places Zara securely back down in her bassinet and little Zara falls asleep as soon as she lays back down. Kara carefully moves the bassinet off the chair onto the floor next to the right side of the bed. She does this so little Zara doesn't rock it off the chair by accident if her super strength awakens her. 

Next, Kara goes and grabs the large white box Winn sent and motions to Lena what she plans to do before she takes it outside for a moment. Once outside, she carefully and quietly pulls the tape from its sides with the super strength in her own hands. She opens it up and sees the expected black shoebox inside. 

When Kara re-enters the room, she puts the empty mailer box down. 

She then lifts the smaller black shoebox up out of it and quietly confesses to Lena, "I have had this box waiting in my apartment for over a year."

Kara lays the box down on the bed alongside Lena's right leg. Kara then carefully climbs up and sits Indian style in the bed next to Lena.

Lena asks, "So what's in it? Things that remind you of us? Things I gave you?"

Kara answers, "Yes and No. It's not all stuff that either reminds me of us or that you gave me. It's more stuff I meant to give you, but there is one thing you gave me in here and I think it belongs with Zara now." 

Kara pulls out a little purple stuffed bunny rabbit from the box. 

Lena's eyes go wide as she happily exclaims, "Mrs. Bunny!"

Kara says, "Yes. I think she belongs back together with her partner in crime Mrs. Turtle! I don't know about the names anymore though. Zara might want to rename them herself. We weren't that original that night we chose the names."

Lena laughs, "Well, it was the evening before our wedding day. It somehow seemed appropriate then with us becoming each other's 'Mrs.' that next day. It was a little strange lobbing balls at all those poor helpless goldfish for semi-mediocre prizes."

Kara jumps in, "Hey, you were the one who wouldn't let me use my powers at the harder games with the better prizes."

Lena interrupts her, "That would have been cheating sweetie and, you, my Mrs' Bunny, even if you can race everywhere quicker than others, are not a cheater!" 

Kara nods in agreement, but with a small pout adds, "Also, you, my Mrs' Turtle, were the one who said we couldn't take any little baby goldfish home with us. Those poor baby fish suffered torture every day they sat there being throttled around until the end of the Metropolis Spring Street Fair at the marina! It was truly ironic how close they were to the open waters, when they were held captive and trapped in those little bowls!" 

Lena giggles and sympathetically sighs, "Oh, Kara, honey, I'm sorry that it just wasn't physically feasible to move wild goldfish from Metropolis to National City even if you personally flew them." 

Kara responds, "You are right. It just wasn't the best time to pick up any pet prizes. Maybe we can get a family puppy when Zara is older?"

Lena's eyes stretch wide again and then back to normal as she looks at Kara and answers, "Maybe some day. But, you are the only cuddly puppy in my family I need for now." 

Lena pulls Kara over into a gentle side hug. Kara lightly peppers kisses to Lena's right cheek.

Kara then leans over and lifts the book she wants to give to Lena out of the box. It's a signed, illustrated first edition adaptation of one of Aesop's fable stories and is a children's classic. 

Lena looks at it and heartily laughs and quizzically exclaims, "The Tortoise and the Hare?!? I guess this might be more for Zara now too, though. Still, you, Kara, are always my darling hare even when you are just a fluffy bunny rabbit, you are my Mrs. Bunny!"

Kara answers, "Well, you, Lee, are both my Mrs. turtle and my trusty tortoise. But, we can't exactly leave her alone with it until she's much, much older. We can still read it to her together. I wonder either if or when she will ever figure out which one of us is which."

Lena snorts a little and then answers Kara's rhetorical inquiry, "It's not that hard. Honestly, though, there's a little bit of both of us in each animal character. Determination and Patience. Humility and Pride. You were so fast to fall for me. Slower was I to fall for you. But, neither of us lost the race in the end. Quickly running and slowly and steadily moving along brought both of us back here together now."

Kara continues, "I know it's not an amazing gift, but I bought this book because after we won each other those prizes at the fair I couldn't help, but think of it and how it relates to us. I know Mrs. Turtle and Mrs. Bunny are not quite the same animals as a tortoise and a hare, but close enough." 

An incredulous Lena replies, "Not an amazing gift? It is such an amazing gift! You are amazing! I love it! I love you! You are an amazing gift to me!"

Kara side hugs Lena again, carefully wraps her left arm up and around Lena's neck brace and left arm, clutches their wedding rings together and responds, "I love you too! Both of you! You are amazing gifts to me! I especially love it that Mrs. Turtle and Mrs. Bunny are now some of Zara's first toys from us from our early days as a couple. Also, I love that her first book from me as her mommy is about us." 

Lena squeezes Kara's left hand firmly in hers, leans into her wife's body and cries happy tears against Kara's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: More surprises from the box and more Zara fluff! P


	36. Couple Comfort and Another Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more sweet family fluff. Also, Kara runs into a few familiar faces in the hospital cafeteria.

As Lena presses into Kara in happy tears, Kara gently brushes her right hand through Lena's now shorter raven locks. The hospital cut her hair and shaved around the base of her skull when she initially had her surgery on her brain stem and neck about ten days ago. Kara continues to hold Lena securely in her left arm as she combs the beautiful and silky soft hair strands at the top of her wife's head with her right hand and arm. 

Kara also leans down to kiss her wife's temple and tells Lena, "Lee, babe, my tiger! It's okay now. No more tears. Even the happy ones are so hard to see fall down and over your delicate face. It chews me up inside. Still, it's perfectly okay for you to cry those happy tears. But, I really just want and need to see you smile. Even when your smile is a silly toothy grin I love seeing that particular smirk on your gorgeous face!" 

Lena looks up at Kara. Through her tear-stained eyes, Lena shoots her wife a flashy, toothy wide grin. 

Kara looks down and wipes Lena's remaining tears, laughs and says, "There she is! There's my girl! My dark angel and my tiger! My Mrs. Turtle! My favorite smile on my favorite wifey!" 

Lena laughs back and jokingly responds, "Well, I better be your only wifey, my lily, my Mrs. Bunny, Mrs. Kara Luthor-Danvers Zor-el! Otherwise you won't be seeing this smile nor any other mischievous ones in the near future!" 

Kara bows and shakes her head and through a few tear drops of her own apologetically replies, "Sorry, honey, my bad! You are my one and only wifey! You are it for me. You are my everything! You are my person! I love you!"

Lena leans up and over and cups Kara's left cheek with her right hand and pulls Kara's face to look at her and wipes her tears as she says, "Hey! Hey! No more sadness, remember? No doubts. I am yours. You are mine. I love you too!"

Lena softly presses her lips to Kara's and chastely kisses her for about twenty seconds until Zara loudly cries and interrupts them again. 

Kara opens her eyes and looks at Zara and says, "Well, she's allowed to cry! But, we are going to really need the 'super' babysitting squad to help us out when you are healed up and we want to be intimate. I swear she can sense every time you and I are really close. It may be part of our bond." 

The ladies hear a few little tummy rumble noises followed by a bigger tummy rumble. 

Lena playfully slaps Kara's belly with her right hand and says, "Ha! I think she's really just hungry again like her mommy K."

Kara looks at the clock on the far wall and replies, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It is almost noon now. I'm going to have to go heat up more formula for her. I will get something for me and maybe some tea for you?"

Lena answers, "Yes, tea would be great!" 

Kara pulls the baby carrier onto and around her chest as Lena watches and laughs. Kara then walks over to Zara's bassinet and pulls her up to carefully put her in the carrier facing her.

Kara looks down at and asks Zara, "So mama Lee thinks you are hungry? Do you agree?"

Almost on cue, Zara's tummy rumbles a few more times. 

Kara leans down and kisses her baby girl's forehead and says, "Well, mommy K is going to take you down where we can warm your formula bottles and fill that little belly of yours up, okay?" 

Lena looks on with the biggest toothy grin smile. After a short moment, Kara notices it and smiles back just as widely. 

She walks over to Lena leans down and kisses her forehead again with Zara pressed between them. 

Kara then stands right beside the bed and lifts Zara's right hand and says, "Wave to your mama Lee!" 

Zara moves her head around a little and looks at Lena as Kara helps her wave. Lena notices how her little baby cheeks are full. Also, it almost looks like Zara cracks a smile with her little pouty lips that mirror Kara's. Lena smiles and waves at her too. Kara smiles even wider if she can as she watches them.

As they leave the room while Kara carries the formula cooler with them, Zara whimpers a little more.

Kara leans down and softly whispers in Zara's left ear, "No, baby girl Zee! Don't be sad! We are coming right back up after we feed you to see your mama Lee!" 

Kara and Zara head to the cafeteria. As they sit and wait for Zara's bottles to warm at a small two person table, Kara feels a light tap on her shoulder. It startles her at first and she hugs Zara tightly to her even tighter then she rests in her baby carrier, but carefully too, so not to hurt her because of the power of her own strength. Before she can turn to look, a leaner taller and older Carter Grant stands before her waving a hand a few feet away from her and Zara.

Kara helps out, "Yikes! You scared me. Is that you, Carter?!? Carter Grant?!?"

Sheepishly, Carter answers, "Yes, sorry."

Kara asks, "What are you doing here? Where is your mom?"

Carter replies, "Oh, I had a doctor's appointment. Mom is in line buying my lunch."

Kara continues, "This is quite a surprise! Are you okay?"

Carter responds, "Yes, I'm fine. It was just a check up after I broke my arm last summer. It is a surprise to see you here today too. Still, mom told me you were here in Metropolis, but busy. With a baby I guess? Is she yours?"

Cat walks up to them before Kara answers. Kara hears the microwave heating the formula bottles beep at the same time. Kara stands up to get the formula. As she turns around, she notices Cat and Carter sit at a four person table now with a water bottle in front of Cat and a food tray with hamburgers and fries in front of Carter. 

Kara turns to Cat as she walks back towards them and says, "So, you neither told Carter why I'm here nor let him watch the news this week?

Cat shakes her head as a no and says, "Not my business to tell."

Kara sits down at the new table and turns to Carter and tells him, "Yes, this is my baby. This is my baby daughter, Zara, with my wife Lena Luthor-Danvers."

Carter's eyes go wide as he excitedly rambles out, "Wow! You have a baby and a wife now?!? A lot can happen in two years, huh? Did you have her or did your wife? She looks like you!"

Cat interjects, "Carter, please slow down. Maybe Kara doesn't want to talk about any of that." 

Kara responds, "It's okay, Cat. I can answer Carter's questions but I do really need to feed Zara now, too, so I hope you don't mind if I do that while we talk."

Carter and Cat nod their heads that it's okay. 

Kara actually takes Zara out of the carrier to feed her and asks Carter, "Would you like to hold her for just a moment?" 

Carter smiles at Zara while he carefully holds her for just the few moments it takes Kara to get the carrier off and put it on the back of an empty chair with the formula cooler. As Zara starts to cry out again more out of hunger than discomfort of not knowing Carter, Kara takes her back into her arms, sits back down and starts to feed her. 

Kara turns to a wide-eyed Carter and starts, "Yes! A lot happened in the last two years. I made a new best friend in Lena Luthor while working as a Catco reporter. After months of dancing around each other as mere colleagues and friends, we finally started dating and quickly fell in love. Lena is the one who carried and gave birth to Zara. As you can see, Zara has her ears, eyes and complexion."

Carter winks at Kara and adds, "But, she clearly has your hair, nose and smile too."

Kara is convinced both Cat and Carter know that she is Supergirl, but she's not confessing that to them today. 

Instead Kara offers, "Cutting edge scientists use this new gene splicing technique so that two mothers can have children with both of their genetic traits. It's very complicated and a thing of intrigue at the same time." 

Cat is curious about and not really buying this explanation as Kara didn't mention it before.

Cat and Carter continually stare in awe at Kara as she holds baby Zara. They can see the mother and daughter bond and connection between them. 

Cat tells Kara, "It's amazing to see you with her. It reminds me of when Carter was that little. And, now, I feel very old!"

Kara laughs and says, "Miss Grant you have an iconic look of picturesque beauty and you are not old!" 

Cat responds, "You flatter me! But, oh, to be a young mother again. It is an amazing gift and a wonderful time in any woman's life. And, don't worry! I don't expect any photo and interview exclusives about your family until whenever Lena is ready for that. Off the record: How is Lena doing? Is she awake and recovering?"

Kara replaces an empty formula bottle with a full one in Zara's mouth before she answers, "Yes, my wife is awake and she is doing really well! Today it's just her, Zara and I spending some rest and relaxation time together. I actually can't hang around here much longer. I promised to bring her tea back and I need to get something to eat myself." 

Cat replies, "That's fine, but it's good I ran into you because I do need to talk to you about something else important. What do you want to eat? Carter can go get that and Lena's tea as my treat while we talk alone." 

Kara nods and tells Cat, "Okay."

She then looks at Carter and says, "Get me the same that you got for yourself, two hamburgers and fries and a lemonade if they have it. For my wife, see if they have either honeysuckle tea or English breakfast tea and get skim milk and sugar." 

Carter listens and nods. Cat hands him money and he walks off to get the food and tea. 

As soon as he gets up Cat starts in, "You have a big problem on the horizon and it's not the media, but your mother-in-law." 

Kara nods and sternly answers, "I know. But, please don't give her that reverence. She is no mother to either Lena or I anymore. Not ever again. I just found out a few days ago that she is likely responsible for the accident that put Lena and Zara in the hospital here." 

An astonished Cat reacts, "What? How? When? Why?"

Kara answers, "I don't want to get into all the sordid details right now, but Lillian used old Lexcorp manpower and other resources to set up the accident. Part of her motivation may have been trying to kidnap Zara. We don't know yet. If we get substantial evidence against her, will you run it as an exclusive?"

Cat responds, "Of course, Kara. I will even call around and see if I can find anything to help. But, that's also why I need to talk to you. I know Lillian's been off the grid for awhile, presumably out of the country. But, she showed up at Catco yesterday in the late afternoon dressed incognito and asked to see you." 

A shaken Kara interrupts, "Oh my Rao, she didn't?!?"

Cat continues, "Unfortunately, She did! I had to fire the afternoon guards on duty for both not calling the police on her and also telling them that you were away on personal business in Metropolis. She dropped the 'mother-in-law' card on them and they were stupid enough to fall for it. I am so sorry! I have now made sure everyone in security and the whole of Catco know not to give out any personal information on employees no matter what as it's a fireable offense to go against my direct order not to do that. But, the overall message is Lillian may show up here in Metropolis sooner than later as she wants to talk with you about something."

A concerned and weary eyed Kara responds, "Thank you for letting me know this in person. I'm glad we ran into each other here today."

Cat replies, "I'm glad we ran into each other today too. I would have called you, but I thought I might see either you or one of your family members here today after Carter's appointment."

Carter returns with food in a bag and tea just as Cat finishes. 

Kara turns to Carter, but addresses them both, "Yes, it was a lucky coincidence and welcome surprise to run into you both here today. Thank you for the conversation and lunch! I hope we will see each other again soon."

Kara asks Carter to hold Zara again while she puts the baby carrier back on. She puts the food and tea in the cooler with other formula bottles and then takes Zara from Carter. She puts Zara back in the baby carrier facing outwards this time so she will be able to see her Mama Lee when they get back up there to her room. She, Cat and Carter exchange goodbye pleasantries. She will be in touch with Cat when she can. 

Kara and Zara return to Lena's room and find Lena leafing through a photo album Kara made for her that was in the box Winn sent. 

Kara laughs and jokes, "Tsk! Tsk! Bad wifey! Oh, you just couldn't wait, could you? I hope you didn't look at anything else in the box?!?" 

Lena smiles over at her girls and says, "I promise that I did not look at anything else in the box. I just saw this and I wanted to see if it could help me jog any of my memories." 

Kara puts the cooler down and takes the tea and food out and places them on the bedside table. She walks up to her wife's right side and kisses her nose and then lifts a bouncing Zara out of the carrier onto the bed. 

She removes the carrier, climbs up herself and says, "Well, it's a forgivable offense this time, but don't think I will go so easy on you in the future." 

Lena responds with a smirk, "I wouldn't want that! We both know I don't like things easy! I can take it rough and I like being punished!" 

Kara tries to cover Zara's ears and laughs out, "Yikes! Enough! Little Zara is here with us. How about we show her some pictures of her mommies being happy in love together minus the sexy time talk?" 

Lena laughs and leans over and kisses Kara's nose this time, pulls back and answers, "Sounds like the best plan of action, for now, since she is here." 

Kara sits Indian style and holds Zara in her lap with her left arm and hand firmly securing her. Lena leans down and holds the picture book in her own left hand and Kara reaches for it with her right so they hold it together in front of Zara. As they turn the pages together and smile at each other, Zara makes noises that sound like sighs of excitement and little laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The ladies talk about their future together. Kara makes a proposal and Lena does as well.


	37. Proposals and Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family fluff and relationship talk.

The ladies spend about fifteen minutes gently flipping back and forth through the pages of the printed photo album Kara created from digital pictures of her and Lena on her now destroyed and long gone phone. The photos on the pages include some office photos they sneakily snapped of each other like Kara hiding at her desk behind the sea of flowers Lena sent to her and Lena snacking on a box of chocolate covered cherries and other fruit Kara sent to her. There are also game night candids where they are side hugging and holding hands, when their friends and family didn't actually know that they were officially together. There are photo memories of their simple picnic dates at the National City Park and Zoo that strangers took for them. There are poignant moments captured on National City beach and marina boardwalk that they took both together and of each other. Finally, there are candid photos from their brief wedding ceremony at Metropolis City Hall taken by the city clerks. While they flip back and forth through this book of memories of their early happy experiences as a couple, Zara slowly falls back asleep and starts lightly snoring. 

Kara looks down at her daughter and gently brushes her hand through the baby locks of curly hair that match hers. After a few minutes of doing this without Zara stirring awake, Kara removes her hand. She looks over at a brightly smiling Lena. While holding a finger to her mouth in a shush motion, Kara gently lifts up Zara and moves her back into the bassinet on the floor by the right side of Lena's bed. Then, she carefully passes Lena her tea, grabs her food bag and lemonade, walks around the bed and quietly sits down in the chair along the left side of Lena's bed.

Kara whispers, "Well, that was quite convenient for her to drift off again as now I can eat."

Lena briefly glances at the wall clock and sees that it is now already twenty minutes before two in the afternoon.

She turns to Kara and quietly, but anxiously asks her several questions, "What happened before? Did you feed Zara? Why were you gone so long? Why didn't you eat anything?"

Kara opens her food bag and takes out a burger and softly, affirmatively answers, "Yes, I fed Zara! It's okay about me not eating. I don't need to eat a lot extra when I'm not on Supergirl duty. I expend less energy when I don't use my powers. And, oh, I ran into a few surprise visitors downstairs in the cafeteria." 

Lena slowly and softly rambles out more inquiries, "Kara, Are you sure that you are okay? You are sort of neglecting your Supergirl duties, aren't you? Really? Who did you run into downstairs?" 

Kara takes a big bite of one of her now cold burgers, swallows and quietly sputters out, "Yes, I'm fine, Lee. I'm just taking a short break from Supergirl stuff, not neglecting anyone. Even superheroes need time outs for personal stuff. You and Zara need me more right now. My DEO boss J'onn would call Alex if he really needs me for anything. And, Oh, umm, just Cat Grant and her son Carter is who I ran into downstairs." 

Lena takes a sip of her cooled tea and curiously asks, "What was she doing? Was she hanging around waiting for you?"

Kara tells her, "Nope. Carter had a doctor's appointment. It was just an odd coincidence to run into them."

Lena interjects, "And, she didn't press you for any information on either me or Zara?"

Kara rolls her eyes and says, "No, not at all, Lee! She only asked me how you were doing. I think she genuinely cared. She said I look rather motherly with Zara. I let Carter hold Zara. I hope that was okay?" 

Lena answers, "Yes, I can't really object now after the fact, but as long as he was careful with her that's fine. You do look like a mother when you interact with Zara. I'm glad you are her other mother and that we are in this together now."

Kara eats her other burger and fries and sips her lemonade before she responds, "Yes, we are in this together now and forever, I hope. Carter was very careful with Zara. He's sixteen now so he's grown quite a bit and is a very mature young man. And, don't worry, I didn't actually let Cat Grant hold our daughter."

Lena laughs and says, "Oh, Good! Please do keep our daughter out of the cat-claw clutches of the feline Queen of all Media for as long as possible!"

Kara giggles back, "Ha! Cat with her cat-claws! She's really not that bad. She is a mother herself. Plus, She respects me. Thus, she will respect you." 

Lena playfully rolls her eyes now, "Okay if you say so, Kar." 

Kara throws her hands up in the air and tells Lena, "Come on! I actually mean it! I know her. She's the right person to have on our side in the media. Plus, she's going to look into anything she can find out on your accident and Lillian."

Lena replies, "Oh, you talked to her about my accident and Lillian?"

Kara answers, "Yes, but she won't publish any speculation about what happened without proof. She is willing to work with us. She told me something else about Lillian, but we will talk about it when my family is here."

Lena anxiously and almost breathlessly asks, "What did she tell you, Kara? Should I be worried?

Kara jumps up and walks over to hug Lena as she sternly replies, "NO! Nothing to worry about. We will deal with her together as a family with our extended family. It's going to be okay, Lee. Be calm! Deep breaths in and out." 

Lena tightly holds Kara, catches her breath and after a few moments, in her own head, eeks out, "Okay!" 

Kara responds, "It is! It's all going to be okay! I want to show you something else from that box Winn sent me. Will you let me?"

Lena softly whispers, "Yes, okay." 

Before Kara goes to the box to get what she wants to show Lena she tells her, "So, I hope you didn't sneak a peek. There's still a little something for both of us in there." 

Lena says, "Oh? And, I didn't. I promise."

Kara walks over to the shoebox Winn sent which is now on the chair by the right side of Lena's bed and walks back over to Lena's left side with the little black jewelry box from inside the larger box. 

She climbs into the bed next to Lena and sits the box down between them and explains, "So, Clark's jeweler in Metropolis helped me design our wedding rings so that they could be made quickly here, but your favorite jeweler in National City J.J.'s Gemstones helped me design these! But, I have a few important questions to ask you before I let you see these."

An excited Lena exclaims, "Yes, please, ask away!"

Kara gleefully responds, "So, we didn't have an official engagement with rings with how quickly everything went by, but I wanted to ask you, more formally, with all the love in my heart and my soul, Will you marry me, Lena Samantha Luthor? Will you let me give you a real wedding day celebration with our family and friends, not right away, but in a year or two?"

Lena cries happy tears and less than quietly shouts out, "YES! YES!"

Before she can pull Kara over to her to kiss her Kara opens the little black box and takes one ring out and says, "With this ring here, I commit my heart, my life, my love and my soul to you, Lena Samantha Luthor-Danvers Zor-el, Always." 

She brings the ring close to Lena's face to show her. It's a stunning white gold claddagh ring with a blue sapphire heart stone to mirror Kara's eye color set between the clasped hands and below the crown. The House of El crest insignia is actually carved into the stone in a beautiful scripted imprint. On the inside of the ring band are the engraved words 'Always Your Tiger My Lily.'

Lena happily exclaims, "I love it! It's so beautiful and perfect for us!" 

A giddy Kara begs her wife, "May I?"

Lena excitedly shrieks out, "YES! Of course!"

As she holds the ring over Lena's hands, Kara tells her, "So, I'm going to place this on your right ring finger facing inward because we are already married. Wearing it this particular way affirms our committed relationship and that you have captured my heart." 

Lena smiles and nods. After Kara slips the ring on Lena's right hand, Lena pulls Kara to her and passionately kisses her with their tongues dueling for dominance until they both gasp for air. They both pull back and lean back on the bed next to each other. They both smile and laugh in delight. 

After they both eventually calm down and fully catch their breath, Lena asks, "May I see your ring now, too?"

Kara nods, reaches for it and lifts it up to her wife. Lena clasps it in her own right hand close to the ring Kara just gifted her. Then, she looks at the green emerald which is meant to mirror her own eye color and reads where the inside engraving says 'Always Your Lily My Tiger.' 

After she carefully examines it, Lena asks Kara now, "May I?" 

A smiley Kara nods and answers, "Yes! Of course! But, let me help you."

Kara leans over reaches her right arm carefully around Lena so that their right hands meet. Lena slowly grasps Kara's right hand in her right hand and slips the ring on her the same way. 

As she holds their right hands together firmly with their new rings brushing together Lena says, "With this ring here, I, also, commit my heart, my life, my love and my soul to you, Kara Alura Luthor-Danvers Zor-El, Always!"

Kara turns to Lena smiles wider and passionately kisses her again. 

After they lean back to rest against each other with Kara's right arm still wrapped around Lena's with their hands still clasped together too, Lena says, "I just can't believe you had these amazing rings made for us. When did you do this?" 

Kara answers, "The day after I asked you to marry me in your office I went to J.J.'s Gemstones and the owners, Jenny and Julie actually helped me design these rings. Of course they know who I really am, but they will never tell anyone after I stopped three robbery attempts at their store. The rings weren't ready in time before our wedding. I picked them up the day before you came back from Metropolis. I held them in my pocket the next day I came to see you when we broke up. After that happened, I threw them in the back of my closet in my secret locked compartment for my 'Super' suits and I didn't really look at them again." 

Lena yelps out, "Oh, Kara! I'm so sorry!"

Kara responds, "No, no more apologies! Everything is better now! We are back together now! Our rings are on our reconnected hands where they belong!" 

Lena replies, "You are absolutely right! I know this conversation is already a heavy one, but Kara can we talk about our future now, too?" 

Kara enthusiastically responds, "Yes! Sure. Whatever you want to talk about. I am open to talking about anything with you, my precious wife."

Lena excitedly reveals, "When I'm better, I want and I wish to move back to National City with you, Kara. We will bring Zara with us there. I want that for us because National City is your home. It is where you have your two different jobs. It is where most of your friends and family are. Plus, the DEO can help keep our family safe there. We can temporarily either stay at your apartment or rent a larger apartment. But, I really want to look at buying a beach house for us since we partially fell in love with each other walking on and flying over National City Beach. We can keep my Metropolis penthouse as it's all paid off and it's in your name. Plus, we can use it when we either visit Lois and Clark or when we just need to get away from National City from time to time. Letting you have my Metropolis apartment was part of a contingency plan I came up with just in case something happened to me. You needed to have resources to take care of Zara. I also want to move back to National City to do some other things for me. Before everything that broke us apart last year, I was offered an exciting new job. It was a substitute teaching job in science and technology at National City's technical high school. Now, the main science teacher is retiring in two months.I can have his job in the fall if I want it." 

Kara sputters out, "Wow! Woah, babe, you really did some planning and thought this all through? What about your company?"

Lena answers, "Yes. I planned and thought this all through over the last few months. I, guess, I always dreamed and hoped like you did that we were not done with each other. We never really can be though, can we? We have Zara. Plus, I know we are soul bound, linked, tied in the most profound ways. I have felt our connection growing again since I woke up and saw you, and, even before that, subconsciously, I knew you were here I dreamed about us while I was out. As for my company, I am going to make Jess, the Vice President and Acting CEO of L-Corp here in Metropolis. I will stay on as President of the company and majority shareholder with sixty percent of the company's stock holdings in my name with you and Zara as my beneficiaries. I can even set up a small satellite L-Corp office to work out of in National City...I can do as much work as possible through conference calls, Skype, FaceTime and internet social media." 

Kara responds, "If this is really what you want, I will totally support you in any and every way I can! I love you! You are not just my wife. You and Zara are my life. You matter more to me than anything else even being Supergirl."

Lena answers, "Yes, I want this! I want you! Zara and you are my life too. I want to make you happy because you make me so happy! I want a new life where you and Zara are my top priorities versus business prospects and making more money because bad business prospects and stupid money tore us apart before when those things shouldn't have. Yes, we will still have most of my money, but I want a normal life with you, my wife and our daughter. I think I will be very happy teaching young people while raising our daughter and being your wife with you being mine. I, of course, still want you to be Supergirl, but you need to be more careful now when you go out and fight. You need to come home to us every time! We need you, sweetheart!" 

Through happy tears, Kara exclaims, "Home, yes! My home is with you and Zara too. My home is wherever you two are."

Lena says, "Hey now, honey. I thought we were quitting the tears today?" 

Through sniffles Kara stammers out, "But, when they are happy ones, it's sooo hard!" 

Lena smiles and wipes Kara's tears and tells her, "I know, but, Kar, just smile for me, my darling, my lily!" 

Kara manages a small smile and then laughs.

Lena asks, "What's sooo funny now?"

Kara answers, "I was just thinking how you are so nervous about meeting my foster mother, Eliza. But, I told you already she will see how happy you make me and instantly love you. Now, once we tell her you and Zara are coming home to National City with me, she's going to love you even more!"

Lena smiles and laughs too now and says, "I guess you are right!" 

Kara whispers in Lena's ear, "Always!"

Lena hisses out, "Ha! Sooo full of yourself!" 

Kara freshly answers, "I can't wait to be full of you." 

Lena wickedly smirks at Kara, leans over and passionately kisses her again. Almost on cue, Zara stirs and cries out for attention. 

Kara pulls back, catches her breath, jumps off the bed and rambles out, "I got her! She probably needs to be changed. Plus, woah, it's almost five o'clock! I didn't realize we were talking for so long. She definitely needs to eat again. I should lower the bed for you to rest while I go feed her. I think our family will be here by six thirty. Maybe we three can all snuggle a little when I get back with Zara before the family arrives?"

Lena nods her head and says, "That all sounds great!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Mom and Maggie visit


	38. Meeting Mom and Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Eliza meet Lena and Zara. Lots of fluff and family time.

After about half an hour, a puffy faced, red-eyed Kara returns to Lena's room with a crying, kicking and screaming baby Zara facing outwards in the chest baby carrier towards Lena who is lying flat on the bed with her head propped up on pillows.

Kara tries to comfort Zara in a soothing tone, "Hey, little baby Zee, it's okay now, baby girl! I told you we were coming back. Look, there's your Mama Lee! She's right there waiting for us to snuggle with her!" 

Zara just keeps crying and kicking. A very flustered Kara dejectedly admits to her wife, "I think she really needs you because I can't get her to stop crying. I'm quickly losing the mother of the day award." 

Lena smiles and laughs, "Kara, sweetheart, relax, it's okay You are her mother every day now no matter what happens. It doesn't have to be a competition about who she wants more. Obviously, she misses me, but she loves you too. You don't need an award to prove that. Still, come here for a reward for taking such good care of her."

Kara puts the cooler with the baby formula down and walks over towards Lena. Kara leans over her wife and Lena reaches up with her right arm and pulls her wife and Zara down towards her. She quickly kisses Kara's forehead and lips chastely then leans over to kiss Zara's little forehead too. Still, Zara loudly cries more and wildly flings her arms and legs around.

Next, Lena kisses Zara's little pouty cheeks too and looks into her little eyes and says, "Hello, my little darling munchkin! What's wrong? Did you miss your Mama? Or did you miss Mrs. Turtle and Tucker Tiger?"

Lena tickles Zara's little feet. After a few brief moments of Lena doing this, Zara stops crying and begins making happy giggle like noises instead. Kara and Lena together wipe the mostly dry tears from their daughter's little baby face with tissues from Lena's bedside table.

Lena directs Kara, "Go, grab her stuffed animals and then both of you come sit on the bed with me. We can even introduce Zara to Mrs. Bunny. But, you do have to adjust the bed again so I can sit up."

Kara nods. She goes over to the duffel bag Alex dropped off that morning. She puts it up on a chair to open it without leaning over too much with Zara still in the carrier on her chest. She finds Zara's stuffed turtle and tiger toys and sees that Lena now holds Mrs. Bunny in her left hand and waves it in the direction of her wife and Zara. Zara reaches her arms out in excitement of getting a new stuffed toy present from her Mama Lee. Kara walks to the left side of Lena's hospital bed and hands her Mrs. Turtle and Tucker Tiger. Lena puts them down on the right side of the bed beside her. Then, Kara adjusts the bed so Lena can sit up again. She lifts Zara out of the carrier and gently sits her down next to Lena. She holds her up with her right hand as she climbs into the bed to join them. 

Zara still reaches out for Mrs. Bunny. Lena hands the stuffed bunny to an overeager Zara and explains, "Zara, sweetie, this is Mrs. Bunny. She is a very special bunny. She is the best friend of both Mrs. Turtle and Tucker Tiger. Your Mommy Kara brought her here as a special gift for you. I gave her to your Mommy last year and she held onto her. She will stay with you and Mrs. Turtle and Tucker Tiger now just like your Mommy Kara is staying with you and I forever now." 

Kara can't help but cry happy tears once again. She is so engrossed in Lena's little talk with Zara that she misses the hospital room door open. Eliza, Maggie and Alex watch the ladies interact with each other and their daughter as she plays with Mrs. Bunny and Lena places Mrs. Turtle and Tucker Tiger in front of Zara too. Lena reaches over to Kara's face and wipes her tears with her left thumb and then sucks on it. 

After a brief moment, Maggie interrupts the little 'Super' family time when she softly shouts, "Wow! Hey! Little Danvers, Family's here! Woah, I can't believe how gay you are for your little wifey and how domestic you three look!"

Before anyone stops her, Maggie then sings out in a clearly tone deaf voice, "Little Kara Danvers sitting in a tree with her Little Wifey Lena and their Little Danvers Junior, Baby Zee!" 

Alex lightly punches Maggie's right shoulder and utters out, "Argh, Mags, I told you not to sing that to them!" 

Maggie feigns pain at Alex's punch, but laughs too. 

A bothered Alex looks at Kara and Lena and says, "I'm so sorry, sis and Lena for the antics of this one here! I told her to behave, but she clearly doesn't and probably isn't going to listen! And, I hope it's okay that we are early. Mom just couldn't wait to meet her granddaughter. Lois and Clark will be by later with food." 

A now blushing Kara looks over at the three of them and enthusiastically shouts out, "Hey Alex! Hey Mom! Hey Maggie! It's totally fine. It's sort of high energy playtime for Zara now because she was such a good girl and slept a few hours earlier. And, Yes, Maggie, I am very gay for my not so little wifey, Lena. We are going to have a real wedding to celebrate with family and friends some day in the future! Come look at our new rings!"

Both Kara and Lena smile and lift their right hands up and outwards to show the other ladies. Alex and Maggie rush over to take a closer look. They like how they see the House of El insignia carved into the ring stones. 

Maggie notices their other rings too which must be their wedding bands with the carved tiger lilies and says, "Wow, this is some real lesbian love activity going on with the designs of all your rings!" 

The four queer women, sisters and partners, smirk at each other and laugh together. Zara curiously looks around at the four ladies around her and smiles.

Eliza hangs back a little. She smiles and looks Kara directly in the eyes and addresses her, "I don't know why you and Alex were both so afraid to tell me you both are gay. I am so happy for you, Kara, honey, as long as you are happy?" 

Kara affirmatively answers, "Well, technically, as a female alien, I'm more of a pansexual queer woman. I didn't mean to not tell you about my sexuality. It was just never the right time before. And, yes, mom, I'm so very, very happy with my main lady and our little lady. Please come over and meet my wife, Lena, and our daughter, Zara, your first granddaughter." 

Lena notices Kara says the word 'first' and thinks that her wife probably wants more kids. This thought makes her feel shivers of delight inside and on the outside she widely smiles at everyone. They definitely are not ready for more kids yet, but someday it will be nice to give Zara a sibling.

Eliza walks over by the right side of Lena's bed. Lena extends her right hand, but Eliza goes in for a hug and asks her, "Can I please hug my new daughter-in-law?"

Lena slightly nods her head and excitedly answers, "Yes. Of course!" 

Eliza leans over and carefully hugs Lena for a few moments. 

Then, Eliza steps back and tells her, "Thank you for making my baby girl, Kara, so happy and for giving her the wonderful gift of her and your own baby girl, too! I just can't believe I'm a grandmother!" 

Lena answers, "Well, you are very welcome! And, yes you are a grandmother now! Here's the proof right here! Would you like to hold her?"

Eliza excitedly nods. Kara carefully lifts Zara up and over to Eliza. She rocks the little angel in her arms and smiles at her little face. 

After just a minute of holding her, Eliza cries happy tears and exclaims, "She's so beautiful and precious! I can see how she is the perfect blend of both of you with Kara's hair, nose and pouty lips and cheeks and your very light complexion, ears and eye color Lena! What a wonder to behold this little miracle baby girl!"

Lena and Kara nod and smile. 

Eliza talks to Zara, "Oh, my little precious darling granddaughter, Zara, I'm your grandmother. But, what do you think? Maybe call me Nonna? It's Italian for grandmother. You're a little bit Italian through my family and your mother Kara being my adopted daughter. I will be here to visit with you this whole next week little baby girl. I hope I will be able to visit you often after that time is up as well." 

Kara and Lena both answer together, "Yes, you will." 

Kara excitedly continues, "Mom, once Lena is healed enough, she and Zara are moving back to National City with me. I know it's not Midvale, but we will be a lot closer than here in Metropolis."

Maggie shouts out, "Hip! Hip! Hooray! Little Danvers, her wifey and little baby are coming home to stay!" 

Alex laughs and says to Maggie, "Okay, that cheer is definitely cheesy, but much better than your song before!"

Maggie replies, "Thank you, Al! I'm sorry I can't help but detect the gayness all around me in your family! I can't believe you didn't know you were gay, but because of that it totally makes sense that you didn't realize little Danvers is queer too." 

Alex answers, "Well, it took two really wonderful women to woo and win over the Danvers sisters."

Maggie and Lena both blush.

Lena adds, "I really wasn't sure I ever had a chance with Kara at all. I saw her hanging around all those silly men friends of hers. They were so blatantly flirting with her all the time and she didn't notice them. When she didn't realize right away that the flowers I sent to her office were more than a thank you, but a grand romantic gesture, I was happy to remain just friends. But, no, I thought about it for only one night and I knew I wanted so much more. I brought her favorite food to her apartment and I told her the truth that I wanted to date her. When she gently pushed me up to the wall and kissed me tenderly that night, I practically melted to the floor. I knew, at that moment, I could never want anyone else but her. I'm always in control in every area of my life, but with Kara I don't have to be. She takes care of me!"

Kara blushes now. 

Maggie hollers out like it's a clap track cue, "Gay! Gay! Gay! Gay! Gay!"

Alex punches her girlfriend in the arm a little harder this time. Maggie yelps out, "Ouch! That punch really hurt!"

Eliza laughs and says, "Maggie do tone it down a little! We are here not to joke around, but to celebrate Kara adding Lena and Zara to our obviously looney family. Anyways, girls I would like to talk and spend a little time with Lena and Zara alone if she is okay with that and you are okay with that, Kara."

Lena anxiously, but determinedly answers, "Yes. Of course. I would like that."

Kara nods and adds, "Alex and Maggie and I can go grab a before dinner snack in the hospital cafeteria. And, I will call Lois and Clark and see when they will be here."

Lena and Kara chastely kiss each other briefly before Kara climbs off the bed and walks out the door with Alex and Maggie. Eliza still holds Zara and sits down in the chair on the left side of Lena's hospital bed with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Lena and Eliza have a lovely mother to daughter to granddaughter talk


	39. A Sort of Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Lena talk about Lena's relationship with Kara. It's all a bit emotional, but nothing bad. Just a little angsty.

As Lena sits in silence for a few moments while Eliza holds Zara and intently looks directly at her, Lena is a little fearful, in her mind, that she is about to endure a possibly unpleasant shovel talk with her very new to her, mother-in-law. When all the other ladies are in the room, Eliza appears kind and seems to care about Lena's presence in Kara's life. But, now, that they are alone together, Lena is extremely nervous that Eliza might be less than nice just with her. 

Lena has never been cared about by the family of other people, and, certainly not, by the family of the woman she loves. This is a whole new experience. She feels like she is walking on eggshells around Kara's family because of everything that happened before. The humor is good, but it is somewhat of a coping mechanism to go with her new uncertain reality of having people who actually truly care and who want to help her. Everyone in Kara's family is very welcoming to her and Zara. She feels safe with them. She trusts Zara feels safe with them too as she already responds so well to them.

In a serious tone, Eliza breaks the ice with Lena and pulls Lena from her nervous thoughts when she says, "I have a big confession to make. Kara didn't directly tell me, but I knew it was you whom Kara was with last year. I knew that you broke her heart. I knew this even before Alex told me a little about everything this past week."

A few soft tears start to fall from Lena's eyes as she listens to Eliza say that she knew this. It's in the past now. Kara is back with her now and so she hopes Eliza will not blame her for what happened last year.

Eliza continually holds and rocks a now sleepy Zara by her chest as she tries to now comfort a sullen Lena, "No, sweetie, please, don't cry! After seeing you two together tonight, I believe you are getting right back on track to how things should be between you. In your eyes, Lena, I can see the longing, loving beams and gleams of joy and lightness when you look at Kara. You, still, very deeply love her."

Eliza speaks that last line almost as both a statement and a question.

Through still teary eyes, Lena very slowly, but confidently answers, "Yes, Mrs. Danvers, Of course! I truly do! So much more than I ever did before...If that is even possible. I dearly love both my wife and our daughter. Kara and Zara are my true family, my persons and my whole world. My whole being is tied to them both now and always. I am truly in love with your foster daughter, Kara. I so love our daughter, Zara, with all that I am. We created her together from our pure, shared love.I was in love with Kara when I first married her and even before that day.In my office, on that day we first met.I believe it was then that I started falling over the edge of the cliff of opening my heart completely and fully to her to love her I became swept up in and taken away by her love for me. I know that I completely fell in love with your daughter on the night that she first kissed me. During that night, she held and pulled me close to her side. It was just for us to rest together and feel each other's comfort. I knew at that very moment that she wanted to be near me, to know me and to love me. She wanted to be with and hold onto the real me and not the person everyone else thinks I am with all of their unnecessary doubts and unfair expectations attached. She so lovingly stared at me. There was a sparkle in her gaze that night and every time she looked at me afterwards. It showed how much she saw the world in and through my eyes. I, equally, saw the world in and through hers. I see it again, now, that way. She deserves every happiness and she deserves to be a mother to our daughter. I am so deeply honored that she still wants to be with me after everything I did that hurt her." 

Eliza nods and responds, "I believe you and I trust you. Just, please don't hurt her again!"

Lena wipes her tears from her own face as she hesitantly and softly replies, "I promise not to do that to her. At least, I promise not to do that to her on purpose. But, I will admit I'm far from being a perfect person. I know that I will make mistakes again. After being apart and because of Zara, Kara and I have a lot to re-navigate and re-negotiate in our relationship now. But, I can't and I won't lose her again. I want and I need her to live and breathe. I can't live without her by my side any longer. I believe she needs Zara and I by hers as well."

Eliza answers, "Yes, she does. She needs you both. You need to know that she was never angry at you. Just very broken, confused and upset. Alex doesn't know this, but Kara came to me the very afternoon you broke things off. She wildly flew down to Midvale. She was completely devastated and heartbroken. She cried for most of two straight days. I held her and I rocked her to sleep. I swept her hair back and wiped her tears. I made her change out of her suit, shower, eat and rest. I told her whoever it was that hurt her would find his or her way back to her if their love was true. She even showed me the ring you are wearing now and her other ring. I suspected it was you then, but I didn't pry. She used to call me sometimes when you were together with her and say my 'friend' Lee this and my 'friend' Lee that without saying your full name. She didn't want me to be angry at whoever hurt her either. Her heart is so pure and it hurt me to see her so shattered. She survived it, but mostly on her own. She may have healed some, but she never got over you. I agree that I don't think she could survive without either you or Zara by her side now."

Through a new wave of overflowing tears, Lena sobbingly breaks in, "I was such a fool. I pushed the best person in my life away for all the wrong reasons. I'm glad she came back to me after the accident without hesitation after all of the mistakes I made. I'm glad she had you last year to help her. Thank you for helping her to heal!" 

At that exact moment, Eliza notices that Zara is now soundly asleep. Immediately, Eliza gets up and places her in her bassinet. Then, she carefully climbs on the bed to sit next to, hug and carefully hold Lena. She wipes away her newer tears with her own hands first and then grabs tissues on the bedside table. 

As she does this, Eliza tells Lena, "Hey, hey, now sweetie! Don't do that! Don't beat yourself up over the past. What's done is done. It's over. I know from Alex that your terrible mother caused your rift. But, that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you love my daughter and that she loves you back! As I know you are Kara's life partner and soulmate so you are my family and my daughter now too. You may either call me Eliza or even Mom/Mother if and when you decide that is comfortable for you to do that. You can come to me with anything and I will try to help. I want to be available for you and my granddaughter whenever you need me for whatever it may be. I know my daughter will probably drive you wild some days with her Superhero antics and heroics and you can tell me all about that even. I try not to watch the Supergirl news flashes until after things are over. Those things are especially hard to watch since Alex and Maggie are now often involved in whatever alien or human chaos is going on as well." 

Lena looks over at Eliza and says, "Yes, Eliza, I would like all of that. Not yet, but eventually I should be comfortable calling you either mom or mother. It will be nice to have someone to talk to about Kara's Supergirl stuff since I can't really tell people my wife is Supergirl and she's freaking me out with worry!" 

Eliza laughs. "Yes, just like I can't tell people that Supergirl's my youngest daughter, my baby girl. It's not an easy life we lead, in the shadow of supers, but at least Kara does good in this world with her powers and does not hurt people." 

Lena replies, "Yes, she could never hurt anyone, at least not intentionally. She never hurt me and I know going forward she will always love and treat Zara and I well."

Zara stirs and starts crying. Lena asks Eliza, "Can you pick her up and bring her over to me here? I still can't hold her weight on my chest, but can you help hold her close to me? I need her to know I'm right here. I can put my right arm around her and kiss her forehead and wipe the tears from her face." 

Eliza does as Lena asks and holds Zara up close to Lena's shoulders and Lena talks to her daughter, "Mama's right here, Zara. Honey why are you so upset and crying like this? I love you, my darling. You are my precious baby girl. I'm so glad you are physically okay. I don't know what I would have done if you had been hurt in the accident. I am supposed to always protect you. I am sorry you went through the stress of all that and saw your mama get hurt. I am okay now. I am with you. I am not going anywhere."

Lena stops talking for a moment and kisses her still crying daughter's forehead. 

While she looks at Eliza Lena says, "I'm not sure why she's still crying. I think she may be hungry again. She definitely has an appetite like Kara."

Just as Lena finishes that sentence, Kara walks in carrying a large paper bag full of salads for the family crew and soup for Lena. Her cousin Clark Kent is walking carrying a stack of pizzas with plates stacked on top. Alex, Maggie and Lois are trailing in behind them with ice teas and sodas. 

Kara looks at Lena, laughs and says, "Hey, I heard that jab!" 

When Zara sees her mommy Kara she almost immediately stops crying and shakes her hands up in the air motioning that she wants her near her.

Lena sheds a few more happy tears and says, "Look who missed who this time! She's really starting to understand that you are her mother too." 

Kara smiles widely, puts the bag of food that she's holding down and walks over towards her wife and daughter on the opposite side of the bed from Eliza to pick her own daughter up and hug her and to lightly peck her wife on the lips.

After a few short minutes of rocking Zara, Kara sniffs a bit and says, "Ooo she definitely made a stinker! I think she really only wanted me around because she knew I could change her diaper."

Everyone laughs. Before Kara goes to change Zara she really looks at Lena. She notices Lena's red puffy eyes and tear stained face. 

She asks her wife, "Babe, are you okay? Is everything alright?"

Lena answers, "Yes, Eliza and I were just having an emotional talk. I'm fine though. Don't worry." 

Kara stares intently at Eliza for a moment. Eliza gives Kara a nod that things are fine and hops off the bed. 

As she carefully holds Zara closer to her chest with one arm, Kara leans over to pepper soft kisses down Lena's face. With her free arm, she cups one of Lena's cheeks to pull her in for a kiss. After a short moment, Kara pulls back, breathes deeply in and out and happily says, "I love you, Lena!

A now cheerier Lena responds, "I love you too, Kara, so, so much." 

Their family around them oohs and awws at their PDA. 

For good measure, Maggie throws in the words, "That's just so gay! Good for you, Little Danvers!" 

Almost everyone laughs at what Maggie says while Alex rolls her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Another family dinner and more serious talk about things like Lillian.
> 
> Sorry for the long delay this week. I will be finishing this story up in the next few weeks. Life just got a bit busy with the Easter holiday and family and friends stuff.


	40. Family Dinner and Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family talks about Lillian together.

When Kara returns to the room after she changes Zara, everyone puts food plates together to eat. Still, Kara, actually, ignores the food for once and walks over again near the left side of Lena's bed and holds Zara out to her wife. She lets their daughter touch her mama Lee's face with her little baby hands and Lena leans forward and lightly kisses Zara's nose. Then, she softly kisses each strong little hand holding her cheeks and heartily laughs. 

After a few seconds, Kara interrupts their very tender mother daughter moment when she in a low, but serious tone huffs out, "Lena, babe, we have to talk to everyone...about Lillian...right now. Please?...We have been putting it off...for too long...They need to know everything...so that they can all help us...I know...that this topic...is stressful. Still, once they all know... it will be okay...I promise." 

Lena's smile quickly turns into a small frown as she looks over at Kara and responds, "Yes, Kara...I know...You are right. We must tell them." 

Alex overhears a little of their hushed words to each other and asks, "Tell us what?"

Eliza concernedly chimes in as well, "Girls, What's wrong?" 

In a small voice, Lena looks at everyone and starts, "Well, Lillian Luthor is why we..." 

She stops mid-sentence and just sobs. Kara carefully, but quickly climbs on the bed as she still holds Zara to her chest with her left arm. She pulls her right arm to wrap slowly around Lena's shoulders leans in and kisses her wife chastely through her tears. Eliza goes and grabs tissues off Lena's nightstand and brings them over to Lena to help wipe her face. Zara starts the waterworks now as well.

Kara holds both her ladies and gently rocks them together as a family unit and says, "Oh Rao, I'm not going to cry too! Come on, Lee, honey and baby girl Zee, it's okay, my ladies. Don't cry! Like I said, we are safe now with our family here." 

Lena brushes the last of her tears away and nods to Kara and answers, "I know, but I do think Zara is hungry again."

Kara and Lena both loudly laugh together. 

Kara replies to her wife, "Probably, but first things first...We aren't going to glance over this again...Mom and everyone...what Lena tried to say before...is that Lillian Luthor...Lillian is why we are all here under these particular circumstances...right now. You all already know she is why Lena and I just reunited after over a year of separation...She broke us apart, but...not any longer...We are stronger together." 

Kara pauses for a second and leans over and softly pecks Lena's lips. Kara's stomach starts to rumble loudly and Lena lovingly rubs it with her left hand. 

Maggie and Alex look at each other, smile and both mutter, "So gay!"

Lena looks at her wife, smiles and says, "Lets get you and Zara fed. We can talk while you, Zara and the family all eat. I'm not all that hungry, but I will drink some iced tea." 

Eliza asks if she can take Zara from Kara. Kara and Lena both nod. Eliza carefully lifts Zara out from Kara's left arm clutch. She and Clark take a walk together to the cafeteria to heat up Zara's baby formula. 

While they are headed there, Eliza tells Clark, "We have to do everything we can to protect the three of them; Kara, Zara and Lena. We have to keep them safe from harm from Lillian and Lex Luthor if need be. Lena and Zara are family now too."

Clark nods to Eliza and affirmatively and sternly replies, "Yes, Of course! I know. They are. We will." 

Back in Lena's room, Lois walks over to the bed with iced tea for Lena and a doubled up plate stacked full of six pizza slices for Kara. Kara and Lena both laugh again.

Lois snickers and offers, "I guess I really should have brought a full box over." 

Kara smiles and nods. Everyone laughs now.

As Alex and Maggie start to eat their salads together Alex coughs out, "Truth!"

Kara taunts back, "If you weren't so far away from me, I could super suckerpunch you, sis!"

Alex feigns to be hurt, "Ouch! You wouldn't dare!"

Lena jokingly glares at her wife and interjects, "No, you are right she wouldn't dare to do that, at least not in front of me and Zara."

Kara groans and acknowledges that they are both right.

After just a few more minutes, Clark, Eliza and Zara return to the room with warmed formula bottles for Zara. Eliza sits down to feed Zara. Clark grabs a pizza box and sits on the end of Lena's bed next to Lois. Alex and Maggie opt to sit on the floor Indian style like little kids. Everyone eats quietly for a bit.

After scarfing down a few slices of pizza, Clark starts, "Okay, cuz spill."

Kara answers, "Okay, we found out that...I mean at least we suspect that... Lillian is responsible for Lena and Zara's car accident...An old Lexcorp truck and worker hit Lena...We also know that Lillian is back in the U.S. now."

Alex angrily shouts out, "What? Where is she?"

Kara lowly but sternly answers, "Calm down, Alex. I don't want anyone to startle Zara...I ran into Cat earlier today...She told me that Lillian came to Catco in National City looking for me a few days ago...She suspects Lillian might make her way here to Metropolis."

Alex jumps up and interjects, "We need to get J'onn here pronto! But, he had to go on a space related mission and he won't be back for another day. Mom, Maggie, Clark and Lois, we have to make sure these three are safe from any harm from Lillian until J'onn and other DEO agents can get here." 

Maggie adds, "Alex and I will stay here and be night guards outside Lena's hospital room door." 

Alex continues, "Mom, you should go home with Clark and Lois tonight and help watch Zara there. Clark will be able to protect you." 

Eliza nods. Kara and Lena also agree to this current makeshift plan of protection. 

After everyone finishes eating, Clark, Lois and Eliza leave with Zara. When they get back to the Kents apartment. Clark suggests that he will sit and watch out for any trouble on the couch and that Eliza and Lois should sleep in the same bedroom with Zara near the bed. 

Back in Lena's hospital room, Alex and Maggie play cards with Kara and Lena for a few hours until Lena admits that she really needs to rest. Alex and Maggie step outside and sit in chairs next to each other quietly talking for the next few hours. They have a lot of catching up to do after a few weeks apart. Eventually, Alex falls asleep with her head resting on Maggie's left shoulder. Maggie lasts another hour. She gently brushes her fingers through Alex's soft locks until she too drifts off. Neither one of them awakens when soft footsteps slip by them. A hand, almost silently, pushes Lena's room door open and the same person, who sneaks past Alex and Maggie, steps up to the sleeping ladies inside Lena's room.

In the middle of the night, Kara rests peacefully with her body snuggled into Lena's side again until a glowing green light on the side of the bed startles her awake. It almost causes her to roll off the bed. Instead, she looks up and over at the glowing green light that shines in the darkness around her. Kara sees the person who stands behind the light and she gasps.

Meanwhile at Lois and Clark's apartment, Clark also nods off asleep at one point. He is himself awakened by a glowing green light. He realizes he didn't switch the lights off so the intruder must have.

A familiar voice boldly speaks out, "I am not here for you, but you are in my way again this time. It's becoming an annoying habit of yours!"

Clark tries to move, but he can't. Kryptonite leg cuffs and ball weights hold him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun Cliffhanger!
> 
> Up next: Confrontations with you can probably guess who. It won't be too bad, but definitely buckle up for some angst!


	41. A Showdown Between Luthors About Supers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara deal with Lillian with help from Alex and Maggie and a surprise guest.  
> Warning: Mild violence throughout this chapter.

Kara immediately recognizes the face of the person who stands behind the glowing green light in the mostly dark room. She angrily, but softly barks out, "How did you get in this room? What are you doing here. I won't let you hurt us again!" 

Before the person Kara sees in front of her can verbally respond, Kara is hit with an unexpected ray beam of the green light before her. Her body jolts upwards first and then she rolls and falls off the bed. She hits the floor hard and face down and her body is now limp. As Kara lands on the floor, the loud thump of the impact awakens Lena. 

Lena feels numbness in her own body. She tries to move her left arm to feel around for Kara, but she can't. As her eyes adjust to the green light in the dark room she looks for Kara. She sees how her wife now lays on the floor immobile. A slender figure stands over Kara in doctor's scrubs. Lillian looks over at Lena and Lena screams. 

After her scream, Lena loudly shrieks out, "No! Please! Stop it! Don't hurt her! This is not right! You have no right to be here. You have no right to be either near me or my family. What do you want with us?" 

Lillian maniacally laughs before she responds, "Well, I wanted you to leave her behind you, to break her little alien heart and crush her, but you just couldn't follow my orders correctly and do that could you?"

Lena proudly cries out, "No! I love her! I won't leave her again! You can't do anything else to break us apart."

Lillian menacingly continues, "You two and your words 'Won't Let' and 'Can't.' You both are a whirlwind of false hopes. Who do you think you are dealing with here? Will and can is more like what I am capable of doing. You didn't divorce her like I asked you. You are ruining the Luthor name by proudly being with her in her public identity. I mean a Luthor marrying a reporter? It's disgusting, but not as vile as a Luthor marrying a Super. You are guilty of both of those things with her. These hostile aliens are your brother's enemies. They would have been your father's enemies if he knew them."

Lena shouts back, "You are wrong! They are not the hostile ones, you and Lex are both hostile and vile people! My father, Lionel, would never be my wife's enemy. Especially not when she and I have continued the Luthor family bloodline with our beautiful and strong daughter. He would love his granddaughter like he loved me. He loved me more than he loved you. Is that what this is all about? You want to ruin me because your darling husband loved me more than he loved you? Your own precious son can't even have children because of all of those crazy scientific experiments he did on himself. Still, he's on death row now so that doesn't even matter. He will never have children. You will never have a grandchild that carries your own bloodline onwards. My daughter is not your granddaughter."

Meanwhile, Lena's previous screams and shrieks and now loud tone with Lillian awaken Alex and Maggie who enter the room with their previously concealed handguns drawn. They were able to carry their handguns into the hospital because Alex is a federal agent and Maggie was working across state borders on the Lillian Luthor search investigation with probable tips that she could be in Metropolis.

Lillian looks at them and challenges, "I wouldn't try anything stupid on me if I were you. I can greatly harm your super alien friend over here with this Kryptonite infused taser."

Alex and Maggie quickly holster their handguns. Alex says without much conviction, "Okay. You, obviously, have all the control here." 

To prove that, Lillian sends another Kryptonite infused laser beam jolt into Kara's still form. Kara's body shakes.

Lena screams again, "Lillian, please stop that! I can feel her pain! You're hurting us both."

Lillian laughs again and says, "All the better then. Anyways, I need your alien wife for some experiments that might help your brother. Alexander is no longer on death row. He broke out a few days ago. He's gone to collect your daughter as well. Maybe we can clone him with help from the regenerative alien DNA in your wife and daughter's blood. We might even use your wife to carry his clones. We would need to keep her locked up in a cage for awhile. You wouldn't be able to see her." 

In a surprising move, Lena quickly jumps off the bed and with a firm grip grabs Lillian by the throat with her right hand. 

She spits in Lillian's face and cries out hysterically, "Noooo!"

Feeling Lena is closer to her now through their soul binding bonds, Kara stirs and slowly mumbles out, "Lee, I won't...won't let...her...hurt...neither you...nor Zar...a.

While Lena holds tightly to Lillian's neck which makes her face turn purple and makes her struggle for air, Alex and Maggie run over to Kara to help lift her up from the floor.

About thirty seconds later, Hank Henshaw steps into the room. Lena notices him right away. As this Hank winks at Lena, she releases her clasped right hand from around Lillian's throat, but not before she grabs the Kryptonite taser out of Lillian's hand and tosses it across the room near Hank. Hank picks it up and is about to crush it when Lillian looks at him as if she wishes to address him. She doesn't recognize him as not her Hank in the dark room. 

Lillian coughs and chokes out, "You were supposed to wait right outside in the garage keeping the getaway car running. But, anyways, you can toss that right back to me now that you are here." 

Lena now receives confirmation that she surmised correctly that this is J'onn J'onnz and not Cyborg Hank as Hank/J'onn responds, "Well, I'm not your Cyborg henchman so, no, you actually didn't tell me that. Further, I can't actually give this back to you."

Instead of returning it to Lillian, Hank/J'onn crushes the taser device in the palm of his hand. He swiftly approaches Lillian and replaces Lena's now absent hand with his own on Lillian's throat.

Hank/J'onn tells her, "I'm not going to kill you, but this ends here, tonight. As long as I live and breathe, you will not harm either Kara Danvers or any member of her family ever again. Her family now includes your adopted daughter Lena and their daughter together, but definitely NOT you and NOT your son."

As Hank/J'onn threatens Lillian, Lena swiftly walks the few steps to Kara's side and wipes the Kryptonite caused sweat beads off her face and forehead by peppering kisses all over her face, hugs her wife tightly and holds her up with Alex's help since Lena is not at full strength herself yet. 

At the same time, Maggie leaves one of Kara's sides to let Lena engulf her wife with care and pulls handcuffs off her belt loop and cuffs Lillian's hands behind her back. Hank/J'onn releases Lillian as Maggie does this. 

After a few seconds, Lena realizes Kara does not hug her back. 

She looks in her wife's blank eyes and concernedly asks, "Kara, sweetheart, my precious lily, are you okay? Please be okay! Come back to me!"

As Lena realizes Kara is in shock, Lena kisses her wife chastely on the lips and slowly coaxes her out of it. 

After a brief moment, Kara swiftly snaps back from her wife's lips and gasps out, "Lee, my Tiger, yes, I'm fine...But, Zara...We have to get to Zara...We have to save our baby girl from harm." 

Hank/J'onn now approaches Lena and Kara and assures them, "Zara will be okay. I dropped off help at Clark and Lois' apartment earlier on my way here."

Kara angrily stutters out, "Why didn't you help them first?" 

Hank/J'onn answers, "There was a strong Kryptonite signature reading here that Winn informed me about a few moments after I returned from my off earth mission. We did not pick up on any immediate Kryptonite signatures at the Kents' apartment either before or at the time we arrived there." 

For a few minutes, Kara shakes her head wildly as she struggles to use her distant x-ray vision. 

Once she succeeds she stutters out, "Clark is pinned down by Lex with Kryptonite right now. We have to get to them."

Hank/J'onn argues, "Kara, you and Lena are not at 100% both healthwise and physically right now. You need to stay here. I will go to see what is going on and I will bring Zara back here to you. Alex and Maggie will take Lillian and meet with the DEO agents who are outside arresting Cyborg Hank Henshaw as we speak." 

A worried Lena pulls an equally distraught Kara into a tight hug again. 

She kisses the shell of her wife's ear, breathes over it and whispers, "Kara, I love you. It's okay. We are okay. Zara will be okay. Let's sit down again and wait for the others to work things out. You are always my hero, but you don't always have to play the hero."

Kara shrugs and sighs, but nods and answers, "Okay. But, if they don't return within an hour, I will go to check what's going on."

Lena nods her head. She understands her wife needs the reassurance that she will let her go if absolutely necessary.

As Hank, Alex, Maggie and Lillian start to leave, Lillian shouts back, "This is not over. This will never be over." 

After she says this, Alex cold cocks Lillian. While Alex shakes off the sting in her hand from the powerful punch, Hank/J'onn helps Maggie walk a now unconscious and slightly bleeding from the lips Lillian Luthor outside. 

A few brief moments after the four of them leave the room, the on-call doctor and one of the nurses run in. 

The doctor looks directly at Lena and says, "Mrs. Luthor-Danvers we need to check your vitals now and maybe your wife's as well."

Kara and Lena have literally just sat down on the edge of the left side of Lena's bed to catch their breath and calm themselves after everything traumatic that just happened. Kara has her right arm strongly wrapped around Lena's back and shoulders to help her sit up. They hold their left hands and ring fingers together again and stare down at each other's hands as they both softly whisper, "Always!" 

After they tell each other this, they both look up and over and nod at the on-call doctor and nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark, Lois and Eliza deal with Lex Luthor aided by surprise guests and J'onn.


	42. A Super/Luthor Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Kara and Lena scenes in this chapter but they are mentioned. Clark and Lex talk about their complicated past which partly explains what Lex is up to now. Kal-el is Clark's Kryptonian name for those who don't know that and Lex calls Clark Kal a few times here. Lois and Eliza and others fight with Lex. 
> 
> Warning: This is probably the darkest chapter in this story as my version of Clark and Lex here have a sordid history unlike things you may have read before about them from other authors and general comic canon. Mentions of past murder and unborn child death.

A clad in all black clothing and a ski mask, like the criminal he is, Lex Luthor, makes his way to the Kents' apartment as he stealthily jumps from the building's fire escape onto the pane of the unlocked window he knows Clark/Kal-el uses to fly in and out as Superman. He stops to rest on the window pane for just a moment as he witnesses J'onn J'onnz in Martian form drop off a nerdy looking guy with a Bluetooth headset on and an alien girl at the building's front entrance. After J'onn flies off, Lex quickly rushes to get on with his evil task. He quietly opens the window he stands on the ledge of and silently hops into the apartment living room. Lex's eagerness about his actions means that he fails to see the new National City Superhero, the Guardian, arrive a few minutes later to meet the nerdy, guy and alien girl outside. 

Once Lex is inside the apartment, he notices right away how Clark/Kal-el is actually asleep on the couch. He wants to laugh as this feels way too easy. He carefully opens his black backpack and pulls a lead lined case out. Inside are Kryptonite lined cuffs and ball weights. He slowly and silently attaches the cuffs to Clark's legs and only as he locks the clasp on them does Clark stir a bit. Clark looks up in the now mostly dark room around him and when he tries to move he sees he's been trapped with Kryptonite lined restraints that hold his legs down.

In the darkness that surrounds him, Clark hears the bold but whispered voice of a presently unseen male. This floating man's voice in the dark challenges that Clark is merely a minor obstacle in the way of his larger nefarious agenda. As Clark almost immediately recognizes the owner of the voice, he is not at all shocked when Lex Luthor locks his dark hazel eyes with Clark's light blue ones, in a fierce glare over the shine of the glowing green light of the Kryptonite restraints that hold Clark down. 

Clark angrily, but quietly, as not to startle the ladies in the other room, mutters out, "Lex Luthor?!? What are you doing here?"

Lex lets out a chilling laugh steps closer to Clark and answers, "Don't worry, Kal, like I said before, I'm not here for you. I have come to rescue that alien half-ling from the clutches of you dangerous Supers! She has a chance to be something else, something much bigger than just a human/Super hybrid. She is the only living Luthor blood heir of the next generation and as such she can help us rid the world of full-blooded wretched alien scum like you and your cousin!" 

With determination to prove Lex's beliefs wrong, Clark replies, "That precious little girl would not exist without my alien cousin Kara and your beloved sister Lena's love for and bond with each other. Don't you love your sister enough not to hurt her child who shares your own blood, your niece?"

Lex with a sinister grin on his face retorts, "Ha! I don't want to hurt my sister's alien and human halfling, at least not intentionally. But, I know, as well as you do, if the halfling does die my sister's soul-binding with your alien cousin will be dissolved. There couldn't be a better outcome to an alien's death, even if it is only a young creature."

Clark challenges, "Lex that's wrong to think that way. You know as well as I do that your sister and my cousin would be absolutely destroyed and devastated if their daughter died. Lena would never forgive you if you killed her baby girl."

Lex angrily snaps back, "I can only remember how things became so much better for me after our halfling son died. You breeded me and then left me alone when there was no viable fruit from the actions of our souls and loins joined together. I realized then that aliens and humans are not supposed to mix and aliens need to be eradicated from this planet!"

As his breathing starts to become labored due to the direct Kryptonite exposure, Clark slowly argues back, "Lex, you are still not thinking correctly...What happened with us...in the end...was a mistake...We were so young...when we were tied together...in our Kryptonian soul-binding...For two years...you were...my closest friend...You were...the only one...I could share...my biggest secrets with...outside of my adopted parents...When we read the glyphs on my pod...about Kryptonian bonding rituals...as sixteen year old boys...we had only just kissed once...Still, you told me you loved me...I didn't quite know nor understand what human love was, but, I wanted to please you...and not hurt you with my physical strength...You wanted my body...I was drawn to yours...I wanted to give you everything you craved and wanted...without hurting you...Our soul-binding allowed that...Of course I felt our strong connection...after that first night together...and the others that followed...When I realized...you were pregnant...with our child...I was just as scared and shocked as you...Still, I wanted to be with you...I wanted our child...He was neither a creature nor halfling, but a real child with a life force and human blood as well as my alien blood...Similarly, Zara is not a creature nor halfling, but your sister's daughter...Like you said before...your family bloodline...runs in her veins. She is your niece." 

Lex quizzically interrupts, "If you honestly cared so much before then why did you leave me so soon after we lost our son? You didn't even stay to see if my body healed. You were not with me when I spread his ashes over the lake we visited when we first met and where you took me flying so many times." 

After a fit of coughs, Clark shakily stutters out, "I am truly sorry...that I left you...so suddenly...back then...Kryptonians mourn in different ways than most humans...I needed to be alone...I went up to my Fortress of Solitude...I was hurting too...I could not feel you anymore...not in my body...not in my mind...not in my soul...Our child was gone...Our tie to each other was severed. ...I was left with an indescribable emptiness...I know you also suffered the same...I can't let you...take Zara...I won't let you...hurt either your sister or my cousin...the way I know losing our son Kalexander Lionel, whom we nicknamed, Leo, hurt both of us."

Lex more furiously interrupts again, "How dare you speak his name now! Do you really know what kind of pain I went through, Kal? Do you know how much the double loss of both our son and you from my life hurt me? You never came back to even talk to me, not even once. You let me live with the pain of the loss believing it was all my fault."

Clark slowly, but sternly answers Lex, "Nooo!...It wasn't your fault that our son died...You had no way of knowing...that exposure to that shiny green stone...in that ring your father gave you...on your seventeenth birthday...from his trip to the remote islands in the Indian Ocean could kill our child growing inside of you...We were just too young to understand anything back then...How could we know ...that in that ring...there was a substance that could hurt me and kill an unborn child with part of my same alien DNA?"

Through laughter, Lex interjects, "Back then I hated my father for that gift that destroyed my life. But, now I know this stone protects me against you."

A now heavily sweating and coughing because of the Kryptonite Clark continues, "I remember those days...when we protected each other...We didn't need protecting from each other...I remember blissfully falling asleep...with my arms wrapped around you after your birthday party that night...before everything changed...Both of us woke up... in the early morning...coughing and vomiting up blood...We were both so terrified that morning...We hadn't even told anyone...about the pregnancy, yet, as you were only just three months along...How could we explain a male pregnancy in a world that had never witnessed this?...I wanted to fly you to the one doctor who could maybe help us...Jeremiah Danvers...my dad's good friend from college, but my super powers were greatly depleted...I failed you...I failed our son....I failed us....I'm so, so sorry." Clark sheds a stream of tears as he finishes.

Lex laughs even more maniacally now, "Eat those crocodile tears of yours, Kal! Your sappy sorry speech is too little, too late now. You got to hear our son's heartbeat and see him with your x-ray vision. I didn't even get to experience those moments the way you did. Of course I felt connected to him as he was growing inside of me, but your connection to him was different. His tiny soul-less body was ripped away from deep inside of me by those butchers at Smallville General Hospital who thought we both had stomach ulcers. In that moment, our soul-binding connection like you said was severed, more than that, permanently dissolved. Then, you just left me alone and shattered. Did you even know I was unable to have another child and impregnate a woman after that loss?"

Lex stops for a moment and looks over as Clark shakes his head and still whispers, "Sorry," over and over even though he knows Lex doesn't care to hear it now.

Lex starts to pace the room as he continues, "It's true though. My body didn't function right after being so intimately and strongly connected and then so rudely disconnected from our son and you. My father hated it that I could not give him a real heir. He didn't know about our dead son. After college, I slowly poisoned him because of what he did to our son and to us. I murdered my own father! And, I'm glad I did it! When you left me, he seriously said 'good riddance' as he knew that you and I were doing things together that in his mind young men simply didn't do. He said that if anyone knew what we did in high society it would tarnish the Luthor family name. He was ashamed of me. I guess he never would have accepted our son. But, that doesn't matter now. I am here now because my sister and your cousin's offspring could help me finally, successfully have a child of my own, albeit a clone of myself at best."

Clark wipes more sweats beads from his face and through a hoarse cough and shaky breaths responds, "Lex, you are wrong...about some things...Your father knew about us...He knew about our dead son...I did eventually come back for you...I came back from the Fortress of Solitude a month after I left...Your father answered your house door...He told me you were gone...I believe that was when he sent you and Lena away for boarding school...I should have flown there to find you, but I didn't...I cowered to your father's threats."

Lex steps closer to Clark again, raises an eyebrow and curiously asks, "What threats? What did he say to you?"

Clark coughs a lot and stops to catch his breath before he continues, "Your father threatened me...to stay away from you...He held a Kryptonite knife...up to my throat...He told me he had heard us...talking about our child a few hours before he left on his Indian Ocean islands trip...He was enraged...He thought I was some kind of demon...from another world...who brainwashed, seduced and ruined his son...He was glad...when he found that substance...that could harm me...kill our child...and drive us apart...He told me how...he had great plans for you...Our child and our continued romantic involvement...would have derailed...those plans...He told me you didn't want to see me...ever again...I left knowing we were both heartbroken...Still, I believe the miscarriage of our son...was Rao's way of letting us know...that sadly...our coupling could not last...in the world...we lived in then."

Lex gleefully whispers under his own breath to himself, "I was right to kill my father!"

It takes Lex a moment to leave his own twisted thoughts and notice Clark's continued speech, "I didn't know...what to say to you...when we met up years later in Metropolis....No words seemed right...So, I said nothing about our past...I know you could have outed me...as Superman...at any time...I am thankful...that you never did." 

Lex answers Clark, "I only did that out of respect for our past together. But, maybe I should have just ruined your life that way. I always still could." Lex let's out a sinister laugh as he finishes. 

Before either one of them says anything else, Clark turns his head and looks towards his bedroom where he hears movement with his Super hearing. Lex notices Clark's head turn and immediately goes to investigate.

After years of snuggling up with a Super who gets up at odd hours for his Super missions, Lois is a bit of a light sleeper. As she hears shrill laughs and a male voice that sounds somewhat familiar in the living room talking to her husband, she startles awake and sits up. When Lois starts to get up to investigate, Eliza stirs. She grabs Lois' arm and softly asks, "What's wrong?"

Lois whispers, "Someone is having a conversation with Clark and it's so early like 4am. It's suspicious. Also, it sounds a little like Lex Luthor although I haven't had a face to face conversation with him in years and he is supposed to be on death row right now. I think you should take Zara down the fire escape to our car and either call Alex or just go to Kara and Lena."

Eliza nods and quietly gets up from the bed. 

Lois continues in a whispered tone, "My purse is outside in the hallway, but there's a spare key for the car taped under the desk in the corner over there."

Lois helps Eliza carefully open the bedroom window that is close to the fire escape. Eliza begins to lift Zara into the carrier she quickly strapped on her chest over her pajamas when the baby loudly cries. 

This halts their plan of escape as a now devilishly grinning and chuckling Lex Luthor swings open the bedroom door and says, "Hello ladies! Time to join the early morning party where the entertainment is keeping Superman down for the count." 

Lex pulls a pair of regular handcuffs off his belt and tells Lois and Eliza to cuff themselves together. They do this and then Lex pulls another pair of handcuffs out and cuffs Lois' right wrist to his left one. As the ladies are pulled into the living room by Lex, Eliza immediately notices the Kryptonite restraints on Clark's legs, while Lois sees the redness and dried tears on Clark's face. 

Clark coughs a bit more and tells them, "Don't worry. I'm okay. Are you okay?" Lois nods. 

When Zara starts to cough a lot, Eliza pleads, "Alexander Luthor, please just take us out of here already. This isn't good for Zara to be so close to this much Kryptonite!"

Lois looks Lex in the eyes and angrily adds, "Why are you doing this? Why hurt Clark like this? Why take Zara?"

Lex evilly laughs again, "Well, Clark these ladies doth protest my actions too much. Should I tell your wife why I torture you so and what I want with this alien halfling? Or should I just get going with them? Or, wait, do you want to tell Lois why you two don't have children of your own?"

Lois looks at Clark and answers Lex's inquiries herself, "Is it because of Leo?" 

New tears fall from Clark's eyes as he dejectedly answers, "Yes. You know?" 

A curious Lex jumps in, "But, how?"

Lois answers, "Clark from time to time suffers from serious nightmares. Years ago when we first started talking about whether or not we wanted and could have children together, he would say the name Leo and he's gone and your name too, Lex and sorry and that he failed you both in his sleep. He was clearly distraught every time. He also told me time and again how a child does not always result from a soul-binding. He was clearly concerned about me having a miscarriage as we talked about that and about my body maybe not being strong enough to carry his child. But, I think he also was overly worried about miscarriage since I believe he lost a child with you?"

An angry Lex yells out, "Yes! I lost MY son, MY heir and I lost Kal the day that happened. But, Kal, he's lucky. He's all better now with you by his side, Lois, even if you don't have any children. But, I need this little child of my sister's even if she is an alien halfling to help me have my own child. So we are going to be on our way now, Kal. You can't get up so you won't be able to stop us even though you kept saying you would! Ha! You fool!" 

At this very moment, Clark reaches for Lex's wrist and even in his weakened state manages to carefully snap the half of the handcuff that hangs on it free from the half attached to Lois. With the rest of his remaining strength, he grabs onto Lex's arm now and refuses to let go. Lex finds himself unable to shake Clark's grip. The ladies feel the pull of Clark's strong motion that disconnects them from Lex and almost fall to the floor in a heap together. But, Eliza grabs for a nearby chair and steadies herself and Zara. She pulls Lois to her so they can try and run for the window and fire escape to get free of this nightmare situation.

As soon as they get to the living room window and open it, the front door bursts open and Winn, his girlfriend Lyra and James are there to try and take care of Lex. Eliza looks out the window and realizes the fire escape is too much of a leap from this window versus how it was right outside of the bedroom window. She's about to turn around and just try and lead the ladies out the apartment's front door when J'onn J'onnz appears flying in his Martian form and offers Eliza and Lois a hand to help them out of there. After he lowers the two women and Zara safely to the ground, he carefully snaps the handcuff chain linking Eliza and Lois and gently and slowly bends the metal on both cuffs to release them. 

J'onn tells them, "There is a black DEO truck parked on a street just a few blocks down to the right that will take you to Lena and Kara at the hospital. The man driving the truck will tell you his name is Daniel and another agent Charlie is working with him. When you hear him confirm who he is and show his real badge as I instructed him to do, you will know you are safe." 

A worried Eliza tells J'onn, "But, Zara needs a medical check-up. She was exposed to Kryptonite for about ten minutes. It wasn't on her, but quite close to her. She is sleeping now and her breathing seems okay, but she was awake and kicking and crying just before she was exposed to the Kryptonite. When we were in the living room near the Kryptonite, she started coughing and sweating before she fell asleep." 

Before J'onn answers, Lois adds, "Clark's been exposed much longer and directly on his body. He needs help."

J'onn replies to both of them, "The best doctor the DEO has here in Metropolis right now is at the hospital now with Kara. You should have my men take you there now and Zara will get a proper check-up. I will make sure Clark gets there as soon as possible."

The ladies nod their heads and go to the DEO truck. The men greet them as J'onn said and they head to the hospital to meet Kara and Lena and the DEO Doctor. 

J'onn returns to the apartment to help out everyone else. He finds that James and Winn have Lex tied up to a wooden chair with duct tape all around him. Additionally, Lex is brandishing a new rather swollen black eye. Handcuffs pull his wrists together behind his back just as his arms are wrapped behind the back of the chair. J'onn notices Lyra trying to remove the Kryptonite restraints from Clark and hissing as she's having trouble with this task. When he steps closer, he sees small burns on her hands and tells her to step away. Obviously, Kryptonite radiation has a negative effect on Lyra's species. J'onn easily breaks the Kryptonite chains around the cuffs on Clark's legs and bends the metal to pull them off his legs. J'onn sees that Clark is unconscious now and worry floods his face. 

James looks over at J'onn's panicked face and says, "Clark should be okay. He just strained himself holding onto Lex so Lois and Eliza and Zara could escape. He shut his eyes just as you took them away with you and hasn't re-opened them since. His breaths are shallow, but he is breathing. We would have burst in the door here sooner, but you told Winn to wait for you if there was Kryptonite and Winn came up with a reading on it a few minutes after you left." 

J'onn nods and says, "It's fine." He then turns to Lex Luthor and says, "Well, Mr. Luthor, I wish I could stick you in a DEO cell right next to your wretched mother Lillian and let you rot, indefinitely, for harming Superman tonight and threatening to harm and kidnap your own niece and conspiracy to injure your sister and your niece in the car accident a few weeks back. Unfortunately, you are an escaped convict, whom, I will need to take back into protective federal custody. Well, at least within the next 48 hours. I suppose I can let the Guardian and friends have some fun with you while I help take care of Mr. Kent in his injured state." 

Lex Luthor spits in J'onn's direction and smugly speaks out, "As my mother probably already told you, this isn't over. You might consider this a victory, but this war is certainly not won yet." 

J'onn laughs now, "Your delusions of grandeur, Mr. Luthor, are bold and noted. But, they will not lead to you winning any unnecessary wars with the Supers and other aliens neither when you are back behind bars nor when you are finally dead." 

After he finishes his speech, J'onn lifts Clark over his shoulders and flies out the window before he hears Lex respond, "You are all cowards and fools! I do not cower before aliens and their allies and I never will!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so all of that drama/trauma happened. James was already in National City while J'onn brought Winn and Lyra there with him and that's why Winn was waiting for James at the beginning of this chapter. I thought Winn, Lyra and James would have a bigger role here, but then it just made more sense for them not to have that. Kara will be very happy to see her friends and properly introduce them to Zara in the chapter after next though.
> 
> Some of what you just read holds a few Easter eggs connected to what might happen in the upcoming sequel story to this one.
> 
> Sorry this took a long time. I should have the next chapter posted in the next few days as it's halfway written now. 
> 
> The next chapter is a very Kara / Lena focused chapter.


	43. Trauma Decompression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara go through some medical examinations and some very raw emotions surface. Some angst, but mostly fluff.

As the on-call doctor and nurse start to examine Lena, a male DEO agent and a female DEO doctor that Kara recognizes enter Lena's hospital room. The female DEO doctor asks Kara to step into Lena's hospital room bathroom with her. Kara reluctantly leaves Lena's side to follow her. She knows with her superpowers she can keep tabs on Lena if she needs to do that. Still, she's nervous to leave Lena alone after everything that just happened. The DEO agent remains in the room with Lena and the hospital doctor to keep a closer eye on Lena and this reassures Kara before she steps away from her wife.

The on-call doctor takes Lena's pulse and listens to her heartbeat. The pace of her pulse and heartbeat are both quite rapid. The doctor notices Lena sweats profusely as well. He puts the back of his hand to her brow and realizes that if he actually takes her temperature now it might be at a feverish level.

Instead, the doctor stops what he does and he says to her, "Obviously, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers you are still experiencing traumatic stress in your body from whatever the nature of that situation was that the nurse and I just caught the tail end of as we came in. You need to take some deep breaths in and out and lean back on your bed and stretch your legs and arms out to get oxygen flowing in your body more evenly and freely. I will have the nurse bring in an ice pack and a glass of cold fresh water for you. About fifteen to twenty minutes after you drink the water we will re-check your vitals, okay?"

Lena nods and carefully slides back onto the bed and does what the doctor instructs her to do. She is not going to tell the doctor exactly what happened before he came in the room. She is also not going to inform him that her body's distress is likely connected to her wife's reaction to the Kryptonite she was just exposed to by Lillian's taser. She's sure her doctor has heard about sympathetic response to others' pain, but she can't explain this without compromising her wife's 'super' secret.

In the bathroom, sweat beads continually fall from Kara's forehead and her whole body shakes violently as she sits on the closed toilet seat. As Kara seemed okay just moments ago, the DEO doctor worries that Kara somehow held off on this bodily, physical response so Lena wouldn't witness it. 

Kara cries out, "It all hurts." 

This DEO doctor Kara knows as Lauren slowly puts her right hand on Kara's left shoulder as she kneels before her. 

With her left hand the doctor holds out a cold wet washcloth up to Kara's brow and tells her, "Kara, I'm sorry it hurts. But, it's going to be okay now. You can relax. Just breathe deeply in and out. I think your body is still in a bit of shock. I need to take a blood sample from you to check how that Kryptonite taser affected you. I am also going to give you a yellow sun vitamin shot that the DEO medical staff developed recently to help you in situations where your powers are depleted. It's similar to the yellow sun grenade you have had experience with before but it's effects are longer lasting. Still, I can't do any of that until you cool down for a few minutes."

Kara nods and responds, "Okay. And, I can presume the needle tips have a tiny bit of Kryptonite in them in order to pierce my skin?"

Doctor Lauren replies, "Yes. You presume correctly." 

After about ten minutes, Kara feels better, less heated and less overwhelmed. As Doctor Lauren just finishes prepping the needles, Kara holds out her left arm and squeezes her fist to show her doctor her vein lines and says, "Okay, Doc. I'm ready whenever you are."

Doctor Lauren steps up to Kara and carefully pushes one Kryptonite tipped needle in first in order to draw Kara's blood out. A few minutes later, she pushes the other needle in that gives Kara the yellow sun booster shot. Kara feels a dizzying and overwhelming rush of adrenaline hit her at first. She can hear every whirring machine, heartbeat and voice in the hospital. She feels like everything is going to explode and tightly holds her hands over her ears as she heavily hyperventilates.

As Lena mimics Kara's action back in her hospital room, the nurse steps closer to Lena and asks, "Mrs. Luthor Danvers, are you okay?" 

Lena lifts her head and nods even though she hears a piercing ringing in her ears. She worries that Kara is in pain. The nurse hands her the glass of cold water. Lena drinks it. It calms her down and the ringing ends.

After about five minutes of dizziness and heavy breaths in and out, Kara sees Doctor Laura wave her hand in front of her face and ask, "Kara. Can you hear me? It's Okay. Be Calm. Focus."

Kara centers her mind on Lena's steady breathing and heartbeat in the next room over. As she does this, her own breathing and heart rate even out. Even though her temperature always runs higher than a normal human, her body temperature finally drops back to her normal core level.

The on-call doctor returns to Lena's room after about half an hour to check on her. He is happy to see a more relaxed patient before him. He goes to check her vitals and everything is finally back to normal. Her temperature is normal as well. Her breathing falls in a regular, strong and steady pattern. He is most pleased about this because of her chest injuries.

After his examination of Lena, the doctor says, "Well, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers your heart sounds great and your lungs do as well. Later today after you get some more hours of rest the chest tube can be removed. We will still need to do some x-rays after. Tonight, you can start on eating solid foods. I think tomorrow you can start some inpatient physical therapy here. In a few days, you can go home. After you are released, you will need to set up outpatient physical therapy appointments here or somewhere else." 

Kara now stands at the bathroom doorway and listens with a bright smile on her face. Lena nods at the doctor before she turns to her wife and they smile at each other. Kara slowly walks over to Lena's bed and leans down to hug her. The doctor and nurse leave the room to give Lena and Kara their privacy.

As they embrace, Lena quietly asks Kara, "Sweetheart, are you okay? I felt some sympathetic distress and pain before."

Kara answers, "Yes. All better. The Kryptonite hurt me for sure, but I got a bit of a powers booster shot from my doctor in there that helped. I had a strange reaction to it at first, but I feel great now. So I heard your doctor say you need to rest. How about we just rest until J'onn gets back here with Zara?" 

Lena answers, "Yes, But, can you please check on our little girl again with your powers?"

Kara concentrates and checks Clark and Lois' apartment with her x-ray vision and only sees Winn, James, Lyra and Lex there now. She refocuses her powers to train her superhearing in on the soothing sounds of her daughter's heartbeat. When she finds it, she realizes it is slower than usual and she almost gasps. 

Lena sees the worried look on Kara's face and asks, "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Kara doesn't want to lie to her wife, but she also doesn't want to worry her, "She's fine. She's away from Lex and with my mom and Lois. They just parked in the garage here and are stepping out of a DEO van now." 

Lena presses, "But, what's the something else you aren't telling me?" 

Kara grabs Lena's left hand and plays with her wife's rings as she hesitantly replies, "Oh, Lee. I don't want you to get upset but Zara's heartbeat is slower than usual. It's still strong though. She's sleeping so resting heart rate is always lower and I don't think anything is really wrong. Doctor Lauren will check her when mom gets her back up here in just a few minutes."

Doctor Lauren enters the room carrying her medical bag from the connected bathroom and says, "Yes, I will definitely check on your daughter when she gets here. Anyways, J'onn asked me to stay here to keep an eye on Kara for the next few hours. The agent here will stay here too outside the door."

Kara climbs up on the bed again with Lena as Lena starts to cry. Kara pulls her right arm around her wife's shoulders and leans down and kisses her wife's forehead to comfort her.

Lena sobs out, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Kara responds, "What? Why? You have done nothing wrong, babe. I love you so much! You don't need to apologize for anything." 

Lena answers, "But, my family did all of these awful things to us. Lillian hurt you and Lex hurt Clark and at least frightened Zara. I hate them for everything they have done."

Kara pulls her wife in a little tighter and tells her, "It's okay to hate them. They make me seethe with anger too. BUT, your family is not you, Lee. You are not responsible for anything they have said or done. They hurt me. They hurt you. They hurt us. But, you didn't do any of that! We have a new family now. It's different and better and stronger! I will try to never let neither Lillian nor Lex hurt us nor any of our new family ever again." Kara finishes by wiping Lena's tears away with her hands and chastely kissing her wife's lips. Lena melts into Kara and softly kisses her back.

The hospital room door opens and this of course interrupts their quick makeout session. They both look up and in the direction of the door and see Lois and Eliza and Zara are there. Kara jumps off the bed and rushes to Zara as Lena closely watches. Kara carefully lifts Zara out of the carrier on Eliza's chest and brings her over to Lena to let her see their baby girl before the doctor checks her. Zara opens her little eyes when she feels Lena's closeness. Lena smiles and peppers kisses all over her little girl's face. Kara smiles the brightest smile and at the same time lets out full belly laughs as she realizes this seems to be her wife's favorite form of being affectionate with Zara.

Lena raises a curious eyebrow at Kara and asks, "What? Why are you giggling so much?" 

Kara replies, "Who would have ever thought Lena Luthor would be mama kissy monster to our little munchkin? The tabloids would pay good money to see this!" 

Lena responds, "Hey! Hey! That's not that funny! And, that's not going to happen. This covert information stays here with us." 

Kara laughs and answers, "Of course, a Super doesn't spill a Luthor's embarrassing secrets! At least not this Super about her Luthor!" 

Lena laughs and continues, "Anyways, it's always been this way with Zara and I since I first met her. I always wanted her to feel and know that she is loved by her mother." 

Kara's face drops to a sullen frown as she speaks under her breath, "I wish I had been there. I wish we first met her together. I wish she knew both her mothers loved her right away." 

Lena pulls Kara closer to her face as Kara balances Zara between them with one arm and tells her, "Kara, I know, but you are here for her and I now. Like I told you before, I told her every single day that you loved her. Going forward we do this all together! You will be there from the beginning with the next one. And, I think you definitely need the wifey kissy monster treatment now."

Kara's eyes tear up a little as she hears Lena talk about their next child. They both want another child. But, Kara also knows she needs to love Zara now as best as she can and become a good mother now with Lena's help and support. She laughs and nods as Lena calls herself a 'wifey kissy monster.' 

As she begins her loving 'wifey kissy monster' treatment on Kara, Lena first brushes their noses together and gently kisses her wife on the lips. Kara closes her eyes and deeply breathes in and out as Lena leans up to kiss her on the forehead. Lena continues to pepper feather light kisses above and on Kara's eyelids, under her eyes, on the bridge and button of her nose, down both cheeks and her jawline on both sides to her chin in the middle and back up to her mouth where she leaves Kara breathless with a passionate kiss. Little Zara starts to cry and breaks their spell of love moment. Eliza, Lois and Doctor Lauren sort of all fake cough at the same time although they all see this particular scene as adorable. 

Kara turns to her crying daughter and says, "What's wrong baby girl? Are you jealous of mama and mommy's kisses? Maybe mommy can be a kissy monster too for you now? Two mommy kissy monsters tag team against our little drooly monster!" 

Kara sticks her tongue out and jokingly sputters a bit before peppering soft kisses on Zara's face herself. Lena laughs again as she watches the connection grow between her daughter and wife. Zara still cries a little after Kara finishes and does drool a bit as well. 

Kara tells her daughter, "Oh baby girl, Zee, it's okay. I don't know what happened, but you're going to be okay."

Doctor Lauren steps near Lena and Kara and says, "I should check her vitals now. I can do it right here. If Kara wants to hold her in her lap, I can sit in a chair on the side of the bed. Truthfully, I'm not a pediatrician by trade, but I will treat your daughter with the utmost care."

Eliza sits in the other chair in the room on the other side of Lena's bed. Lois goes downstairs to wait for J'onn and Clark. Doctor Lauren asks Kara to pull Zara's onesie down so she can put a stethoscope directly onto Zara's bare chest and back. Of course Zara cries more when Kara and Doctor Lauren do this. Lena leans over and gently grips onto one of Zara's little baby hands and her baby girl stills her tears. 

After a few minutes, Doctor Lauren tells Lena and Kara and Eliza, "her pulse and heartbeat are very strong and her breathing is steady and unlabored. She is running a bit warm like a little bit above a normal baby's highest fever, but she's half Kryptonian and I know Kara runs hot herself. I would really like to draw a blood sample with both of your permission, of course, but I think Zara really needs to eat first. Her temperature hopefully should drop back to what's normal for her after she eats." 

As if on cue, Alex and Maggie open the hospital room doors. Alex carries warm bottles of baby formula in a new cooler while Maggie carries tea and coffees and a bag of pastries. 

Kara looks over at them curiously, "Hey! How did you two get back here so fast? How did you know to bring Zara's formula and other food?"

Alex answers, "J'onn called us right after we locked Lillian up in a temporary containment cell at the Metropolis DEO building. He told us Mom was headed here with Zara. I figured Zara would need more formula." 

Maggie chimes in, "And, I've known for awhile now that food is always necessary to bring to either Danvers sister after something traumatic."

As everyone watches Zara bite down hard with just her baby gums on the nipple and very eagerly and quickly sip all the milk out of her first bottle of the day that Kara holds to her mouth, the whole family and Doctor Lauren practically belly laugh as Maggie adds, "Looks like food is the best medicine for a Danvers' kid's ills as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: More family time and we find out about Clark


	44. Love is the Salve for all Supers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday night and I'm very bored at work tonight so here's another update! I just tried to watch the last two SG episodes again and there are just so many plotholes in both plus so much OOC Kara moments that I could only barely stand to watch the Supercorp scenes again out of all of that mess. So Thankful for fanfiction! 
> 
> Anyways, this particular story is going longer than I thought it would. See the end for notes about that. 
> 
> Some angst, but, mostly, family fluffiness. Clark and Lois have some important moments together. Eliza and Lena do some more bonding. Kara and Lena fluff closes this one out.

J'onn lands in the Metropolis General Hopital parking garage where he spots the DEO truck that dropped Eliza, Lois and Zara off earlier. He walks over to it with a still unconscious Clark hoisted over his right shoulder and knocks on the front passenger's side. Charlie, the DEO agent J'onn approaches nods and hops out. He quickly opens the sliding door on the side of the truck. 

J'onn lays Clark down on a metal bench inside and tells Charlie and the other agent, "Don't touch him. I'm going in to go get Lois Lane and Doctor Lauren and I will be right back out. Call me if something happens."

Before he goes, J'onn shifts back into his human, Hank Henshaw, form. As he steps into the main lobby of the hospital from the garage elevator he spots a nervously pacing Lois Lane. 

He steps up to her and quietly tells her, "Since you probably don't recognize me like this, it's J'onn again. Clark's unconscious, but still breathing. His heartbeat is strong. He's going to be okay. I need to go get Doctor Lauren to help him. He's in the same truck in the garage that dropped you off. Go to him."

Lois nods and runs to the garage elevator. She wants to get to Clark as swifty as she can. When she gets there Charlie remembers her and quickly opens the truck's side door again. 

A red, teary-eyed Lois embraces Clark in her arms and begs him, "Clark, honey, please wake up! It's your best girl here. We are going to get you better in no time. I don't care that you never told me about everything that happened with Lex and Leo. I love you."

Lois kisses her sleeping beauty husband chastely on the lips. He doesn't stir right away. After a few minutes where Lois sits by him and squeezes his left hand he lightly squeezes back. He coughs and open his eyes. He does not move nor speak. He just looks in Lois' eyes contentedly and then closes his eyes again.

His breaths sound more labored now and Lois yells out, "Clark, No! Stay with me!"

As Hank/J'onn exits the elevator on the floor with Lena's hospital room, he hears a bloodcurdling baby's scream and races for the door to Lena's room. When he steps inside, baby Zara is now in tears because she just had her blood drawn by Doctor Lauren. 

Kara is rocking her baby daughter to try and calm her and says, "I know it hurts my little baby Zee, but your mama Lee's going to kiss your boo boo and you will feel better soon."

Kara turns Zara around so she faces her mama Lena and lifts her up a bit. Lena leans down to blow raspberries on the little mark made by the needle on her daughter's skin and also kisses her daughter's tiny arm. Kara helps Lena stick an animal band-aid Doctor Lauren hands her over Zara's tiny puncture mark. Zara stops crying and looks a bit amused and curious now at the safari animals stuck to her arm. 

Kara laughs and says, "I'm actually surprised Doctor Lauren has these kind of band-aids."

Doctor Lauren chimes in, "Well, I have a three year old nephew who thinks band-aids are like stickers, needless to say he's a bit more accident prone then he should be at his age when his auntie is around."

Alex looks directly at J'onn, but tells all in the room, "Believe it or not Kara's scream the first night my dad drew her blood was way louder than that cry of Zara's. Remember, mom, how one of our neighbor's called the police thinking we were keeping a bald eagle captive in our basement?"

Eliza laughs heartily and responds, "Yes, I can never forget that strange night. Poor old Mr. Webber always thought different neighbors on our block were holding endangered species captive. At least the police just thought he was delusional since he had two different strength hearing aids for each one of his ears!"

J'onn interrupts, "I'm really glad your baby Zara is not really hurt. If she is done getting what she needs from Kara and Zara, I need to borrow Doctor Lauren for awhile to help with Clark's current condition."

"I'm going with them, okay, Lee?" Kara anxiously tells more than asks her wife's permission.

Lena nods and answers, "Yes. I understand. I knew you would want to go check on Clark. Your mom and sister and Maggie can keep Zara and I company until you get back. But, we definitely still need to take that nap together soon so try not to stay away for too long. I really hope Clark will be okay. I wish my brother hadn't hurt him."

"Again, its not your fault, Lee, what your brother did is on him," Kara tells her wife before she tenderly kisses both Lena's forehead and Zara's.

She asks her mom to come sit with Lena and Zara while she goes out to see Clark with J'onn and Doctor Lauren. As Kara gets up off the bed, she holds out Zara to Eliza to take her. Zara is fussy at first, but calms down once her nonna Eliza climbs up and sits down on the bed next to Lena with Zara in between them just as Kara had done before. Lena gently brushes her left hand through her baby girl's little curls and Zara lets out happy murmur noises. Zara reaches to grasp onto Lena's hand as it brushes through her hair.

Alex and Maggie sip their coffees and then smile at each other after they watch Lena and Zara interact and both simultaneously whisper, "Someday." 

They have talked about kids once or twice before this moment. When the time is right, they would like one child, but probably not more, because of how risky and time-consuming their jobs are.

They realize Eliza might want some more alone time with Lena and Zara and wave as they walk out to talk to the DEO agent outside the door and brief him more fully about the protection needed for Lena, Zara and Kara because of Lillian and Lex Luthor.

Eliza smiles at the affectionate interaction between her new daughter-in-law and granddaughter. 

"You are a natural mom," she tells Lena.

Lena responds, "Thank you, Eliza! It means so much to hear you say that. I didn't think I would ever be a mom, let alone a good one, after not knowing my real mother and being put through so much emotional abuse and anguish by Lillian. It certainly hasn't been easy doing it all alone, of course, by my own choice. Still, Zara's the greatest gift in my life and Kara gave her to me even without knowing about her. The first time I laid eyes on my baby girl I knew we could get through anything together even the heartbreak of not having Kara with us. But, I need Kara now and Zara does too."

Eliza affirms that Kara needs Lena too, "Family is always meant to be a blessing and a gift like you just said. Sometimes the family we make ourselves is better for us and greater at loving us than the family that makes us. You and Zara are the greatest gifts of Kara's life in the here and now and probably forever. Kara loves you two and needs you so much. You and Kara both lost your original mothers, but together you are tackling motherhood just fine. Even when Kara wasn't with you, you knew she would come back to you and be a good mother to Zara. It's beautiful that you told Zara about Kara before they met. I have to continually thank you for having and keeping Zara and giving me this gift of being able to have a relationship with my precious first granddaughter. I know we don't know each other that well, yet, but I already love Zara and I already love you, Lena like you are another daughter to me. I've said it before, but you are family now to me too and Alex and Maggie as well. Don't tell Alex, but I know Maggie's it for her, her person for always just as Kara is yours." 

Lena agrees, "I think you are right about Alex and Maggie. They are both an amazing team and a wonderful match! I caught their whispered comment to each other earlier about children it sounded like. I've had excellent hearing since I started dating Kara. Zara would adore having a cousin. It is an honor for me to know you think of me as your daughter and family now too. I'm thankful Kara had you as her foster mother growing up and still now for support. I hope that our relationship only grows. I want you involved in Zara's life, but also in Kara's and mine."

When J'onn, Kara and Doctor Lauren arrive at the DEO truck, they find a panic-filled, teary-eyed Lois Lane trying to shake an immobile Clark Kent / Superman out of a state of unconsciousness. His breaths are shallow, but still there.

Doctor Lauren takes one look at Clark's pale features and shouts out, "He's clearly dehydrated. I suspect he sweat most of the water and other loseable liquid fluids out of his body because of the prolonged Kryptonite exposure. Mrs. Kent, I'm truly sorry, but I need you to step back because I need to put an IV line into your husband stat. I need the space around him clear in order to do that."

Lois complies as she quickly steps back. However, she is still very frantic and feels overwhelmed and unhelpful as she watches this doctor tell J'onn and Kara how they can help.

Doctor Lauren continues, "J'onn there should be the medical supplies I need in the secret panel behind the other bench there. I have some more Kryptonite tipped needles here in my medicine bag I can puncture his arm with to get the IV line going. I have more yellow sun booster shots but none of them will be of any use to him until he's rehydrated. Kara, you are going to need to hold him down in case his body has a jerk reaction to the IV line going in."

Kara and J'onn do what Doctor Lauren tells them. 

After Doctor Lauren gets the IV line in, she adds, "It is just a waiting game now. We have to sit and watch for him to come around. There's only two IV bags here so I think we need to take him back to the DEO Metropolis location to keep fresh fluids moving into him."

Kara holds Lois close to her chest in a bearhug as they sit on the metal floor inside the truck and hope and wait for Clark to wake up. She strokes her cousin-in-law's hair and says, "I'm so sorry that Lena's brother, Lex, came after Clark because of me and Zara."

Lois answers, "It's not your fault and it's not Lena's fault either. Don't blame yourselves. Lex Luthor hurt Clark for his own selfish reasons. He wanted to hurt your daughter too and Clark wouldn't let him do that. I'm proud of him for fighting off Lex."

A minute after Doctor Lauren connects the second IV bag, Clark slowly opens his eyes and looks up and over at the love of his life and his only blood cousin and musters out a hoarse, "I'm sorry," which is, clearly, meant for both of them.

Lois jumps up out of Kara's arms and grabs Clark's left cheek with her right hand. 

As she stands over him, she actually laughs and says, "No, Shush! You Supers need to can it with your unneeded sorrys. You both did nothing wrong. I love you Kal-el of Krypton and Clark Kent of this life of ours together. I'm not going anywhere and you better not leave me either! You scared me there!"

Clark coughs out a hoarse, "Love you, Lo."

Lois kisses her husband's cheek and gently leans over his prone form and hugs him careful not to push her weight down over his diaphragm. She also doesn't want to kiss his lips and restrict his breathing anymore than it already is strained.

Doctor Lauren taps her shoulder and tells Lois, J'onn and Kara, "It's time to take him back to the DEO."

They all nod. Kara tells J'onn to go with them, but she needs to stay with her family. When she gets back to Lena's hospital room, she finds Eliza, Zara and Lena have fallen asleep together. She doesn't want to disturb them, but Eliza opens her eyes and silently motions Kara to come over and take her place. Kara very quietly makes the switch out with Eliza. 

After all the drama this morning, Eliza, Alex and Maggie decide to return to their hotel to try and rest while Kara and her family do the same at the hospital. Kara doesn't really fall asleep. She just lays there and rests with her right arm wrapped around her wife's shoulders and her left arm holding her daughter outwards on her chest/stomach. Even after all of the earlier morning very traumatic moments today, Kara feels serene now as she is so in love with the bliss of these newfound family bonding moments with her arms tugged around the loves of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about a month ago I thought this story would end somewhere between 40 and 45 chapters. However, I've just reorganized the rest of this story out by each remaining chapter and it will be 50 chapters total and should not go beyond that point. So 6 chapters left after this! I'm going on vacation in 3 weeks so I hope to finish this up before then. 2 closer to the very end chapters are already written, but I have to battle through some writer's block with the other 4 to get the story there.
> 
> Thank you to all my readers who have commented, left Kudos and have come back to read when it's been a few weeks between chapters!
> 
> There will eventually be a sequel story to this one as well with more action and angst!
> 
> Up next: James, Winn and Lyra meet Baby Zara and Lena.
> 
> Random FYI: Tomorrow Saturday May 6 is Free Comic Book Day at least in the US so hit up your local shop and pick up some free, new comics. Also, all of the new Supergirl series are surprisingly really great so pick those up if you haven't plus one version of Lena Luthor is in some of the new Superwoman issues! I also highly recommend that series, The New Superman (of China) series and the new Wonder Woman series. I don't really read Marvel anymore besides an occasional glance at Ms. Marvel and Spidergwen, but the previously introduced lesbian character America is now back in her own Marvel book again.


	45. Immediate Future Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being just more family fluff and filler to help build up to things coming in a few chapters. A few cute Sanvers moments made it in here.

Kara eventually becomes quite sleepy herself. After all, the Kryptonite attack earlier was quite a shock to her system even with the powers booster shot to counteract it. The stress of wanting to protect Lena and Zara anyway she can wears her down a bit too. But, they are safe here together with a few more DEO agents now stationed outside the room. Also, she knows Lillian and Lex Luthor are currently in DEO custody.

Kara is careful to lower Zara to lay in the space in between her and Lena. She shifts back on the bed closer to the edge. She still holds her arm over her daughter's stomach and feels Zara's diaphragm move in and out with each baby breath as Kara drifts off into her own state of slumber. As she sleeps, her body faces her wife's and her own head and body are a few feet above and away from her daughter. 

Around noon, Lena's main doctor, Dr. Willis, enters the room. When the door opens, this stirs the little family of three asleep ladies awake as Zara cries a little. Kara opens her eyes and loudly yawns as she moves the bed up so Lena and her can sit up. Kara lifts Zara up into her lap and rocks her back and forth a little before she turns her and kisses her cheeks and lifts her towards Lena who does the same.

Dr. Willis tells them, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you ladies. I just thought Lena might want to get that pesky chest breathing tube removed. I just need to check your vitals again, Lena and then the nurse and I can remove the chest breathing tube for you. The nurse will take you for x-rays after you adjust to not having the tube in for about half an hour." 

A slightly more awake Kara answers, "It's no trouble at all. Yes, Lena needs that removed. Also, I think our daughter needs to be changed so I'm going to go take care of that. Lee, will you be alright with just your doctor and the nurse here?" 

Lena nods, but just as Kara asks her this, a DEO agent Kara knows well, Jerry, steps into the room and sits down in one of the empty chairs in the room. His presence makes both her and Lena feel better. 

About twenty minutes after the doctor removes Lena's chest breathing tube, Alex, Maggie and Eliza enter the room with lunch bags from Metropolis Subs. While her doctor says Lena can start to eat solid foods, he recommends she wait a few hours after she goes for chest x-rays and he checks them to do that, so no actual solid food for her, yet. 

Kara is her usually hungry self, of course, which becomes obvious when she hops off the bed with Zara in one arm and grabs a bag of food from Maggie. Zara needs to be fed again too. 

Kara makes excuses for her overeager motions to get at the food, "Sorry, I mean I didn't even eat any of the pastries they brought in earlier for breakfast when I went to help Clark. Metropolis Subs has the best Salt and Vinegar chips too!" 

Lena laughs and nods at her wife. 

When she sees that Alex brought more warm formula for Zara, Kara excitedly exclaims, "Best sister and aunt ever over here!" 

Maggie adds, "Yeah, but we will eventually be sending you the bill." 

Kara groans, "Argh, I heard that gripe before from Lois and Clark before you got here, Mags. Still, Lee, I think we might need a family credit card for Zara's food needs." 

Lena laughs again and jokingly adds, "Maybe! Well, as long as they don't abuse it! I might be the new Mrs. Moneybags around this family, but I still have these two food devouring super monsters to constantly care for already. I can't bankroll the whole family's grocery bills even if you probably all thrive on way less than these two combined." 

While everyone else loudly laughs at Lena's comments, Kara sighs and groans. 

Lena tells Kara to come over to her and whispers in her ear too soft for anyone else to hear, "But, sweetie, your sister isn't that great at her investigative skills if she didn't see the AMEX black card with your name on it in my wallet in my purse which I know you two looked through. What's mine is yours is ours." 

Kara softly hums out the tune of "We're in the money" now. Lena nudges her playfully and heartily laughs too. 

When the nurse comes back in the room a few minutes later, Lena says, "I'm going to go with the nurse for my x-rays, but Kara you should stay here and eat and feed Zara." 

Lena can tell her overprotective wife is about to disagree with her so she suggests Eliza go with her while Kara and Zara eat. Jerry, the DEO agent, will follow close by as well. An overly hungry Kara with potato chips hanging out of her mouth reluctantly agrees with Lena's wishes. 

When the sisters and Maggie eat lunch as Lena gets her x-rays, Winn sends Kara a text message about what day to come visit. Kara actually steps outside the room and picks up her phone and calls him as she stands in one of the hospital stairways. She tells him that her, Lena and Zara need a few days to decompress after everything stressful that happened earlier this morning. Winn agrees so he, Lyra and James will come visit for lunch in two days. James has some important CatCo business in Metropolis and Winn wants to show Lyra the city so it all works out well. 

Alex and Maggie watch Zara when Kara leaves the room. Zara fusses for a few minutes, but then relaxes as Alex gently rocks her in her arms. 

Maggie says, "Oh No! You've caught the baby bug now!" 

Alex laughs and answers, "I know we can't have a baby right now. But, sometime after we get married we could." 

As she thinks nervously about marriage now, Maggie stutters out, "Yeah, ugh, after that, sure. But, let's just live vicariously through being aunts to the little super niece for now?" 

Alex smiles at Maggie and answers, "Yes, we will!" 

When Kara returns to the room, she lifts up Zara out of Alex's arms and kisses her nose. She sits down in a chair and holds her daughter near her chest as she feeds her with the formula bottles. 

She turns to Alex and Maggie and tells them, "So, I called Winn and James and told them to hold off on a visit because Lena and I just need a break. They will be in town the whole next week so they don't have a problem waiting a few days." 

Alex responds, "Yeah, sis. I think you both need a break too. You know mom and Maggie and I can either take Zara out for awhile or leave her here with you." 

Kara replies, "After what happened at Lois and Clark's place, I think maybe you should take Zara back to Lena's apartment tonight. It will be safer and help her to get re-acclimated to being there because in four days Lena can finally go home. We will be going there to her apartment here for awhile before going back to National City." 

Alex answers, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We can leave Zara with you two until dinner time while the DEO sweep Lena's apartment. Maggie, mom and I will go check out of the hotel and bring our things to Lena's place and come back with dinner." 

Kara adds, "There's something else important too. Like I said before, in just four days, we will temporarily be moving in together in Lena's place here. I thought maybe you and mom can call Lena's friend Jess and help set up a welcome home party." 

Alex answers, "Yes, Kara. Of course, we can help with that! I hope you do realize living with Lena and Zara full-time is going to be a big change for you." 

Kara responds, "I know and I'll admit I'm nervous. I don't think I'll be quite ready for it until it happens. But, I have never wanted to be with and live with someone more in my life than Lee and I'm so excited to share our life with our daughter, Zara, now too." 

Maggie laughs and tells Kara, "Ahh, the power of ladies lovin' ladies! You will do great, Little Danvers. The ladies you love will be fine too. I mean they are already two FINE females, but they will adjust to living with you just fine." 

Alex rolls her eyes and slaps her girlfriend's arm and shouts, "Maggie! That's my sister-in-law and niece you are talking about right now!" 

Maggie snickers and responds, "Well, while you, Danvers, are hands down or up really the FINEST lady lovin' lady I know, your also FINE little sister has FINE taste in her lady and her baby daughter carries the FINE genes of both of those FINE ladies!" 

Alex groans out, "Why is my girlfriend so gay?" 

Kara's head falls back in the chair as she deep belly laughs and still manages to balance Zara in one arm. At that same moment, Maggie steps in front of Alex and leans up and locks lips with her fine girlfriend. 

After about thirty seconds, she pulls back and answers Alex's rhetorical query, "I'm so gay SO that I can do things like that and more with you, Danvers!" 

Alex gasps and gleefully eeks out, "I love you, Maggie Sawyer!" 

Maggie passionately kisses Alex again, but then pulls back and answers, "And, I love you, Alex Danvers!" 

During their love declarations, Eliza and Lena walk in the room and both 'ooo' and 'aaa,' but Kara fake gags and says, "Just poke out my eyes and my ears!" 

Alex and Maggie smile at each other and then laugh at Kara. 

Lena looks at Kara and says, "Kar, sweetheart, you are being just a tad melodramatic." 

Kara pouts and then laughs and answers, "Yes, Lee I am. Sorry, Al and Mags for my silly behavior!" 

Alex and Maggie shake their heads, smile and just laugh like its nothing. Kara hears them whisper, 'whipped' to each other, obviously, about her. She guesses she deserves that jab. Honestly, she is a bit whipped by her wife, but she really doesn't mind that at all. 

When Kara allows her mind to wander to seductive uses for whips in Lena's hands to crack down on her willing body she thinks maybe she's even gayer than Maggie or kinkier at least. Well, as far as she knows. And, no, yuck, she does not want to think about any Alex and Maggie bedroom kinks. 

All the thirst built up over the past year of being apart from Lena just makes her yearn to be intimate with Lena now, but she knows they still have to wait awhile. She can be patient. She has been for such a long time already. She knows she can't be overly sexual in front of her family and daughter, but Kara still stands up and carefully cradles Zara to her chest as she steps over to her wife and leans down and softly and sweetly kisses her. Maggie fake gags at that. After Kara pulls back from kissing Lena, everyone laughs. 

After the lighthearted moments and laughter, Kara explains her plan for Eliza, Alex and Maggie to stay at Lena's penthouse apartment with Zara for the next few days until Lena can go home. 

Lena responds, "Well, it's actually our apartment, Kar, so, of course, I have no problem with our family staying there with our daughter. I'm a little anxious about Zara being away from us tonight and the next few nights, but I know Eliza, Alex, Maggie and a few DEO agents will ensure Zara is completely safe." 

Kara notices Lena's emphasis on the word 'our' three times and smiles at her wife. She is so happy to share her life, her family and her daughter with Lena now. 

In hopes to make Lena feel even less anxious, Kara adds, "Our family will bring Zara back either in the morning or early afternoon here each day until we go home, Lee." 

Lena smiles and responds, "Sounds great!" 

After Eliza, Alex and Maggie leave, Lena tells Kara, "I'm really getting bored just being cooped up here in this room. I can't wait until we get to go home. The nurse says there's a garden on the roof of the hospital. I wonder if it looks like our apartment's garden. The doctor says I should get out of the room, but that I can't go outside yet. Maybe when your friends come to visit we can visit the rooftop garden here?" 

Kara agrees, "That's a wonderful idea! I'm sorry Lee that we are still stuck in here today. 

Lena smiles as she replies, "It's okay, Kara. I need to get used to breathing without the tube and I might be susceptible to germs in the air if I was to go far outside of the room today. But, yes, once I start physical therapy tomorrow, I want to get out and about a little before I get to finally leave here with you and Zara."

Kara replies, "I want to do anything I can to help you get up and moving around. Also, I can't hardly wait to be able to be all domestic, but also just relax in our own home with you and Zara." 

Lena leans over to briefly kiss Kara and smiles again and says, "I can't hardly wait either!" 

For the rest of the afternoon, the happy wives sit on Lena's bed and just lean into and talk to each other about the past year and their future together as Kara holds Zara on her lap. They also help Zara play with her stuffed animals and tell her a few stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: SuperFriends time for real


	46. Super Baby Zee and the Super Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a few weeks. I'm on vacation right now, but should have another chapter or two up this week and this us winding down only 5 chapters after this! 
> 
> James, Winn and Lyra visit Kara, Lena and Zara. This is pretty much a filler chapter but I didn't want to leave Kara's friends out of her new life with her new family.
> 
> So much tooth rotting fluff I'm getting cavities!

Two days later, in the early afternoon, James and Winn and Lyra walk into Metropolis General hospital. When Kara spots them, she notices James carries what looks like a big pastry box and his work satchel bag strapped around his shoulders and down along his side. Lyra and Winn both hold a few brown paper bags in their hands. The three of them are all anxious, but they are all also excited to finally and officially meet Kara's wife, Lena, and the ladies' baby daughter, Zara. Kara carries a small cooler in one hand. She wears the baby carrier on her chest that holds her baby Zara who faces inward asleep on her chest at the moment. 

Kara quietly, but excitedly greets them, "Hey guys! You have to sign in for security reasons. Then we can go sit down and talk in the cafeteria if you want before we go see Lena. She is in a physical therapy session right now."

Winn smiles a big toothy grin as he walks up to Kara to hug her and answers, "Hi! Good to see you looking happy, Karebear!"

Lyra waves and simply says, "Hello."

James stands back and acts a little standoffish. He looks down for a moment before he looks up again, smiles over at her and warmly offer, "Hi, Kara! It's good to see you and to meet more of your family."

Kara suspects he's a little torn as they tried to date a few years ago and it just didn't work out. Shortly after she briefly dated James, Kara met Lena and everything changed for Kara. She fell madly in love with Lena in much more than a friendship way, which was all she ever really had with James. At this point, that break up was a long time ago. He might be more upset that she opted not to check in when she first got here. He found out like everyone else in the world did about her and Lena. 

To be fair, she really did not know exactly what was going on when she first got here. She was still in love with Lena for sure. But, she had no idea that they would get back together or that they were still married. The interview with Cat was unexpected and extremely impromptu. She didn't think to check in with her friends after because she had Lena and Zara to worry about. They were her most important priorities.

James sees Kara seems lost in thought and he smiles at her again and steps up to hug her careful not to smoosh into Zara. When they break the hug, he continues, "Kara, I'm so glad you and your family are safe. And, while I am a bit shocked that you and Lena are married and that you have a daughter together, I am glad like Winn said before that you are happy!" 

After they check in with the front desk for security purposes, they head to the cafeteria. Winn, Lyra and James find a table and put the box and their bags down as Kara goes and heats Zara's formula bottles up. Winn and James go to pick out some drinks as Kara and Lyra catch up. As they talk, Zara starts to stir. Lyra tells Kara how beautiful Zara is when she wakes up and Kara pulls Zara out of the chest carrier to feed her as Lyra can see her better then. 

Lyra tells Kara, "Winn and I started talking recently about having kids. Obviously, not yet. Probably not until either we marry or join in a commitment ceremony as my people do. We haven't been purposely trying, but I'm not sure if I can be mated to Winn in a procreative sense. My brother did mate with his human wife and they have a five year old son. She had a tough pregnancy because of his alien DNA and ended up having a hysterectomy after she had her son. I'm a little worried a human child may be fragile inside my alien womb. Winn says we can run tests through the DEO to try and see if his human sperm and my alien eggs can be successfully mixed together to create life and if my womb would be open or hostile. Did your wife have a hard time either getting pregnant or during her pregnancy with your daughter being half Kryptonian?" 

As she continues to feed Zara, Kara looks over at Lyra and answers, "Umm, wow! You and Winn would be great parents. I'm sure either the DEO can figure things out or you can always adopt. Their seem to be plenty of alien refugees in need of homes these days with the troubles Cadmus caused in the last few years. As for your questions, Lena's pregnancy was unexpected. It occurred because we joined together in a Kryptonian soul-binding, but I didn't know that my god, Rao, would bless us with Zara. Actually, I didn't know about Zara until a few weeks ago. Lena managed to do well on her own with an alien doctor to help. We will have more challenges now with finding out what powers Zara will have moving forward. At the moment, we know she has some of my super strength and my super appetite." 

Lyra laughs at that as she offers, "Of course your daughter would have your appetite! I bet your wife laughs at that too." But, then Lyra apologizes too, "I'm sorry for the intrusive questions before. I totally forgot that Winn told me why we had not met Zara before now. Also, I did not know about Kryptonian forms of mating." 

Kara replies, "It's okay. Lena is my love and my mate for life now and forever. I'm not sure when we will have more children. I think we might in a few years and it should be possible. I believe conceiving for her and I is related to the words we said to each other and the felt meaning behind them during our initial soul-binding. I'm not sure I can conceive and carry her child in my womb. Still, if Rao blesses us that way I will be open to it. At the moment, I am focusing on just getting used to being together as a couple again, helping Lena recover and getting to know and raising our daughter together." 

Lyra answers, "I'm very happy for you, Kara! I want you and Lena to know Winn and I will help you both with whatever you might need. I think I can even get Winn to agree to babysitting duty when you ladies are back in National City." 

Kara laughs, "Yes, I can totally see Winn's excitement as he teaches Zara about nerdy pop culture stuff like Star Wars and comic book Superheroes. He will probably help her become more like a little Lena with his science and tech experiments." 

As Winn and James return to the table with sodas and bottles of iced tea and water, Winn says, "I hope she didn't tell you any embarrassing stories about our latest Guardian team-ups." 

Kara laughs and answers, "No, she actually didn't, but now I am quite curious!" 

James interjects, "Nah, let's just show you what's in the bags and box." 

Before he starts to open the bag of gifts they brought Lyra interrupts, "James just doesn't want you to know that he has a slight fear of clowns." 

Kara exclaims, "What? Really?" 

James rolls his eyes as Winn adds, "Well, in his defense, there was a lot of slipping and sliding around after they threw cherry pies at us. The red color made things look bloody and then they threw smoke bombs that sort of blinded us all a bit. It was a very strange string of bank robberies. Just when you learn you have a child, Kar, we end up dealing with a totally childish gang of clown criminals!" Kara laughs with her friends as Lena steps up behind her, leans down and lovingly wraps her arms around Kara's shoulders. Kara almost jumps up, but she can just tell that it's Lena that holds her after all the gentle hugs they have shared the last few days. 

Lena speaks into Kara's led to ear, "Hey sweetie! How are you? How is our little lady?" 

Kara turns her head to look at her wife and cautiously answers, "Lee, how did you get here? Should you be walking on your own? Zara's just been fed, but we've been waiting on you to eat." 

Lena's physical therapist stands a few feet away with a wheelchair. 

Lena laughs as she responds, "Wow! My wife actually waited to eat! Anyways, yes, my physical therapist, Sarah, over there, says I need to move my legs a bit and not just my arms, chest, head and neck. But, she will leave the wheelchair with us in case I get too tired out. Sarah even says I can hold Zara on my own now, but you should still help me with that as I don't want to drop her." 

Lena's physical therapist brings the wheelchair over and Lena sits down in it. Kara stands up and pulls her own chair closer to Lena and passes Zara to her wife who kisses Zara's nose before sitting her down in her lap. Kara wraps her right arm around Lena and helps hold Zara by grasping one of her little arms as she sits in Lena's arms and lap. 

Kara kisses Lena's forehead and then looks over at her friends who all sit on the other side of the cafeteria table now and happily tells them, "Hey guys! So, it's official! This is my wife Lena Luthor-Danvers." 

Lyra introduces herself to Lena. Winn tells Lena that it is great to see her again. James is in awe of the love he sees among the little family of three women. 

James smiles and says, "Lena, I'm glad that it's you who finally won Kara's heart. I've never seen her look as radiant as she does while she looks at you and your daughter." 

Lena responds, "Well, Thank you, James! I know this is all a bit of a surprise for you and everyone else, but I truly love Kara with all my heart and really everything I am. I think she won my heart before I won hers." 

Kara kisses Lena's cheek and says, "No, I think it's a tie. Our hearts aligned when we first met and they fully joined in that first electric kiss." 

Lyra says, "Oh, you two are such a beautiful couple!" 

After a minute Winn tells everyone, "Okay! Enough of all the mushy stuff. We should eat lunch and then I want to show them what else we brought!" 

Kara asks, "So anyways what's in the bags and box?" 

Winn answers, "Oh, we should all eat lunch first. There are gifts and then there's kind of a special dessert for everyone." 

"Well, what's for lunch then?" Kara asks 

Before anyone else can speak up, Lena suggests, "Hey, let's all go up to the garden on the hospital rooftop to get the fresh air I wanted. We can eat up there."

Kara responds, "Oh, no. Lena's deflecting. So, that means you brought healthy food?" 

As Kara looks over at her friends, Winn nervously laughs. James runs a zipper motion over his lips. Lyra starts to speak and Winn quickly covers her mouth. 

Winn starts, "Well, yes. Let's go up there! I'm sure Zara will enjoy it. You will find out what we brought then!" 

Kara pouts a little and then says, "Okay. I will wait and see." 

They all stand up except for Lena who sits in the wheelchair and holds Zara in her lap with both arms around her as she faces outward. After a few moments, Kara stands in front of Lena and picks up Zara and puts her back in her carrier. She whimpers a little at the loss of direct contact with Lena, but Kara places her facing outwards and she sees her mama as Kara pushes her wheelchair. 

When they get up to the hospital's rooftop garden they find some picnic tables up there. James, Lyra and Winn start to unpack the food as Kara takes Zara out of the carrier and lets her sit in Lena's lap again. As Kara suspected they brought a few salads and vegetable filled sandwiches for all. 

Winn nervously says, "Well, the thing is Alex texted us that Lena wanted us to bring you all healthy food because supposedly you've been eating a lot of what Lena described to Alex as 'fatty takeout' this past week." 

As Kara starts to pour, Lena chimes in, "Don't worry, sweetie! Even though it kind of defeats the purpose of healthy food, there should be a Cobb salad with extra eggs and bacon and a turkey sandwich on wheat with kale in there for you! I know you need your carbs and extra protein. I know I can't get you to completely change your eating habits. I won't dare to try!" 

James hands those items to Kara who smiles and says, "Thank you! Only for my wife will I eat kale and other vegetables so don't get any ideas about us meeting at healthy food places for lunch when I'm back in National City!" 

James and Winn both laugh and simultaneously say, "Whipped!" 

As they all start to eat, Winn suggests he can show them their gifts at the same time. James smiles and laughs as Winn pulls out a custom made baby Supergirl dress out of one of the bags. Instead of the house of El symbol, there is a Z embroidered on the middle of the chest plate. 

"You know because your daughter is Super Baby Zara?" Winn gleefully exclaims. 

Both Lena and Kara loudly laugh. But, Zara actually reaches out to touch the outfit as Winn holds it out to her. 

"Well, I guess the person it matters the most to like it at least does seem to appreciate it," Winn proudly argues. 

"You're not wrong, Winn. She does seem to like it and she is our family's own Super baby!" Lena happily admits.

After a large bite of her sandwich, Kara puts the rest down and looks at the tiny super dress more closely and tells her friend, "Wow, it is really beautiful, Winn! Thank you!"

Winn reaches back into the bag pulls out some other stuff and adds, "Oh, look there's also little boots and a cape to go with the dress!" 

Lena smiles and excitedly exclaims, "Woah! Very cool! Maybe you can make me my own boots and a cape too!" 

Winn laughs and responds, "Maybe. Oh, wait, you want them for kinky purposes probably? Umm..." 

Lyra nudges Winn's arm as Kara leans closer to her wife and tries to whisper for Lena's ears only, "Babe, you can always just borrow mine after you get me out of them. I also kind of have a few sets of boots." 

Under his breath, James mumbles, "TMI."

Next, James pulls out two double sided heart keychains that say 'Mrs' on one side and 'wifey' on the other side in rainbow lettering.

James explains, "So, I met Winn and Lyra yesterday in Metropolis' Boystown of all places. It's mainly a welcoming LGBT neighborhood. We thought these could be fun to attach to either your condo or house keys!" 

Kara loudly laughs as she clearly gets more of a kick out of the keychains than Lena does, but Lena still smiles and they both thank the trio across from them. Zara was intrigued by the shiny metal and the bright colors of the key chains. Her parents let her play with them. 

As Kara starts to grab for the bag to put Zara's little Super dress, boots and cape away, Lyra grabs Kara's arm and says "No, wait we got you ladies something else fun!" 

Lena smirks at Lyra and questions, "Oh, Really?" 

Lyra pulls out 6 tshirts one of each of 3 designs for each of the ladies. As she holds them up with Winn and James' help Lena and Kara laugh together as they see two of the tshirts are pink and have a rainbow Supergirl/House of El symbol in the middle with wife written in rainbow letters underneath. The two shirts James holds are purple with rainbow Supergirl/House of El symbols and say mom underneath. The two shirts Winn holds up two black tshirts that say 'I married' up top with Han Solo and Princess Leia cartoon caricatures in the middle pointing at each other with space guns 'this nerd' written underneath. 

Lena enthusiastically responds first, "Ooo! I like the last set Winn just showed us!" 

Kara looks at Lena and laughs as she says, "You would as both Han and Leia are your biggest nerd crushes! But, I can't believe they actually make all of those! And come on, you guys know the 'S' stands for my family's Kryptonian house so we are just a couple of gay House of El wives and gay House of El moms! Sounds like a new reality tv show." 

Lena jokes, "Oh yes, we could have our own reality show The Escapades of the House of EL and LL!" 

Everyone laughs and Kara shakes her head and says, "Nah! We're keeping our personal and familial escapades private! Anyways, what's for dessert guys?" 

Of course, Kara finished her food before everyone else. Lyra flips open the box as Winn says, "Okay. I guess we can share now." 

Inside the box is a buttercream cake with yellow frosting and rainbow flowers and a rainbow across the middle that says Congratulations Zor-el ladies! In rainbow script as well. 

Lena and Kara both laugh. Then, Kara speaks first, "Wow! Just wow!" 

Lena adds, "That's great. You went all out with the gay stuff huh?" 

Winn answers for the three, "Well, it's not everyday my best friend who once I must admit unconvincingly told me, 'I'm not gay!' ends up with a beautiful wife and daughter. All jokes aside, we three are very happy for you and just wanted to celebrate you and your new family Kara!" 

Lyra takes pictures of Winn and James with Kara, Lena and Zara with the cake. Kara and Lena both say thank you to . Then just as everyone else finishes their lunch, Kara starts in on her first of several pieces of cake. 

Lena huffs and laughs as she says, "Well, at least it's not chocolate! But, don't eat it all, Kar. You know buttercream is one of my favorites! And, your friends surely would like a piece to celebrate with us like they said." 

Kara gulps down the current slice she chews on and nods at her wife. 

A short while later, Kara's friends say their goodbyes and leave. They have to head back to National City the next morning. After the superfriends leave, Lena wants to walk around the garden a bit and move her legs. Kara lifts a now sleepy Zara into the baby carrier facing inwards so she can rest. Lena gets up from the wheelchair and holds Kara's right hand before they start to walk around together. 

Lena says, "Kara it's so beautiful up here. It's also a beautiful thing to be spending time with my beautiful family in some fresh air and sunlight." 

Kara responds, "It is. And, we get to go to your place in a few days and we can spend time in the apartment garden together." 

Lena replies, "Yes. We get to go to our Metropolis home. I want you to feel like it's a home for us. But, yes we are still going home to National City too when I am better." 

Kara answers, "Of course. Yes. Lee, babe, like I told you before you and Zara are my home. Wherever you two are, I am already home." 

Kara leans over to gently kiss Lena and holds her arm around her as she does. As she pulls back from the kiss, she says, "Well, that was nice. I love you both so, so much!" 

Lena replies, "I love you both too! I'm glad we had a nice time with your friends. Also, you, Kara and Zara are my home too. My heart is truly at home wherever I am with you two. I am a little nervous, but also excited to be living with you both now in a few days!" 

Kara smiles at Lena and then holds her right arm around her waist as they walk around the garden some more. They both look at and carefully lean over to smell different flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Lena gets to go home...twice  
> Note: Kara is not going to be pregnant in this story. I just needed something for her and Lyra to talk about. Also, Lyra won't really be in this story again. I know she came off on screen as a bit of an abusive/crazy psycho and I didn't like that and I would prefer a Winn/James romantic pairing, but when I started writing this story Winn and Lyra had just become a couple. And, it makes more sense for James to be a little bit of the jealous ex.


	47. Homecoming Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, so so Sorry to those waiting for more that this took so long. I am not done with this story. I have had some major writer's block over the last month. I am almost done with the next few chapters so those hopefully will be posted later this week. 
> 
> Lena temporarily returns to her penthouse apartment/condo in Metropolis with Kara and Zara. This is part 1 of 2 or possibly 3 of the same day. I'm breaking it up for length reasons.

Today is the day Lena finally gets to leave the hospital after her accident. She still needs to set up her outpatient physical therapy schedule. Since her doctors suggest she doesn't make a location change for at least six to eight weeks, she will start her physical therapy here in Metropolis. Lena and Kara have decided to hire a private physical therapist who can come to their Metropolis condo to avoid Lena continually being hounded by media going to and coming back from hospital visits. The big plan for the Luthor-Danvers (Zor-el) family is to move back to National City when the eight weeks is up. 

Lena knows Kara will have to fly back and forth to National City during that time to be her Superhero self as she's already kept Kara away from that for almost a full month now. J'onn assures Lena that Kara will only be called upon for emergencies, but that it would be good for Kara to make her presence noticeable around the city at least two times a week in the next two months.

Since Eliza is not working on any current projects, she offers to stay in one of the condo's guest rooms during the two months to help Lena with Zara. Unfortunately, Alex and Maggie had to return to work in National City the very day before Lena gets released from the hospital. Still, Lois and Clark will be around if and when needed. Lena is thankful for this unexpected, but very welcomed familial support around her. Kara is a little apprehensive about living with Eliza full-time since it's been 8 years since she has done this. Still, Lena and Zara will need help on any days Kara needs to be in National City.

During the morning that they are set to leave the hospital, Kara wakes up very early full of nervous energy. She smiles giddily at the peaceful face of her wife as she slightly snores in her sleep. Kara is so excited that this will be her usual life now waking up in the same bed as Lena on a daily basis. Kara boldly shifts herself over and kisses her wife's forehead which of course causes Lena to stir awake. 

Lena keeps her eyes closed as she groggily mumbles out, "Kara, what?!?" 

Lena is overly tired from a few rigorous physical therapy sessions the last few days. Kara knows this, but she's just too overjoyed about finally taking Lena home that she wants to get ready right now. 

Kara enthusiastically answers, "I'm just so happy to take you home today and start living the life we were meant to have together last year. I'm eager to start getting ready to go." 

Lena opens her eyes and sharply cocks her eyebrows at Kara after looking at the wall clock in the room, "Goodness gracious! It's only 4:30am, Kara! Lois won't be here until 7am to get us. Give me a little while longer to lay here and rest, okay darling?" 

Kara pouts, but quickly acquiesces, "You are right, babe. You need your rest. It's a big day! You need all the energy you can get from more relaxation. It shouldn't take us long to get you ready and our few bags packed up. I will set my phone alarm for 6:30am." 

Lena replies, "Thank You! And sweetie, can you hold me while we rest some more?" 

Kara smiles and answers, "Of course!" as she shifts over and pulls her right arm all the way around her wife. Kara lightly holds her left arm and with her left hand rubs circles over her wife's injured chest just to kind of lay claim on her heart and confirm that she will protect her. Lena smiles with her eyes closed as she feels this gentle and loving protective motion by Kara. 

When the alarm eventually wakes them for real, Lena leans over and gently kisses Kara's lips and softly speaks, "Okay, I'm ready now for the first day of the rest of our life together!" 

Kara gently kisses her wife back and smiles as she answers, "Great! So am I!" 

Kara uses a little burst of super speed to pull Lena's few bags and her own duffel together. Before Lois arrives, she helps Lena wash up a little and they both get dressed. Just as Lois arrives a few minutes earlier than expected, the on-call doctor walks in with Lena's discharge paperwork and Lena signs off on it. 

Lena gleefully tells Kara and Lois, "Okay! It's official! We get to take me home!" 

Kara wants Lena to sit in a wheelchair as they leave the hospital to go to the garage, but Lena stubbornly insists on walking hand in hand with Kara. First, Kara runs the bags out to the car while Lois waits with Lena. 

Lois tells Lena, "Clark really wanted to be here to help and make sure you were doubly protected, but the DEO is still keeping him for observation for another few days." 

Lena replies, "I'm so sorry, Lois, about all of Lex's deeds that harmed you and Clark." 

Lois responds, "Lena, we have already been through this. You are not responsible for your brother's actions. Clark and Lex have a complicated history you have no part in. I can not now and I will never blame you for your family's dirty deeds. Besides, please remember you are family to Clark and I now!" 

With tears in her eyes, Lena walks up to hug Lois and with deepest gratitude in her voices says, "Thank you!" 

Kara waits at the door a few moments as she watches her cousin and wife embrace. She is glad that Lois is so kind to Lena and already pretty much an aunt to Zara and protective of her. She is also very grateful Lois and Clark will help them while they stay here in Metropolis. 

Lena pulls back from Lois and wipes her tears as she sees Kara in the hospital room doorway. 

Kara smiles even brighter now and even more excitedly exclaims, "Hey, Lee! It's time to go! This is really happening! Are you all set?" 

Lena flashes a wide smile back and answers, "Always, my lily! I'm yours! Now and forever more!" 

Both Lois and Kara laugh at Lena's sweet words. Lois says, "You two are too adorable! Still in your honeymoon phase." 

Kara walks over to Lena and quickly pecks her wife's lips and then whispers in her ear, "You, my tiger, are my true love." 

Kara smiles as she turns and answers Lois, "Yes, we sort of are! We finally get to enjoy our time together outside these confined hospital walls as wife and wife!" 

Lena laughs as she admits, "I can't wait to get her all to myself within our own bedroom walls." 

Kara blushes and stutters out, "Oh, Rao, Lee the things your words do to me!" 

Lena seductively whispers back at a level she knows only Kara will hear, "Are nothing compared to what my hands and mouth plan to do to you." 

Kara whimpers a little. Lois just laughs as she looks away from the cute couple to let them enjoy their poignant personal moments. Once she gets ahold of her emotions, Kara grasps Lena's left hand in her right and allows Lena to rest some of her weight on her for balance as they walk out of the hospital behind Lois who sort of stands guard directly in front of Lena. Thankfully, no media are hanging around the hospital lobby as they walk through there together to the garage elevators. 

Kara sits in Lois' backseat with Lena. She and Lena both slide on dark sunglasses and Metropolis Marvel baseball caps. They do this so any possible media watching for them will not necessarily be able to recognize them on their way back to the apartment. 

They go in the freight elevator entrance at the back of Lena's building to also avoid the media. Some of the perks of being the owners of the building's penthouse include 24/7 access to the freight elevator for them, their family and friends. Kara and Lena know they won't be able to avoid the media forever, but they hope for a few days of peace at least. 

J'onn Jonnz meets them at the freight elevator with six handpicked Metropolis DEO agents three males and three females. He will have stationed in the outside hallway of their penthouse apartment during different times of day and night 24/7 to ensure the safety of Lena and Zara and Eliza while they stay here. Obviously, Kara will play a big part in keeping her family safe as well. 

Lois carries two bags and Kara carries two more as Lena leans on her still. When the three ladies open and walk in the door to to the penthouse condo together, a screaming baby Zara is there to greet them practically jumping out of Eliza's arms into Lena's. Lena lets go of Kara to hold Zara but walks over to the living room couch to sit down with her. Kara drops her bags near the door and gets tissues to wipe Zara's face. She sits down next to Lena and does just that as Lena runs a soothing hand through their daughter's hair and Zara slowly calms down. 

J'onn and the DEO agents watch the interaction of Zara with her mothers over the ladies' shoulders just making sure everything is okay before J'onn closes the door to give them their private family time and more fully brief his agents. 

Lena tells her little girl, "Zara, baby, mama and mommy are here now! We are not leaving you! Don't worry! We are home with you now." 

After she leans over to wipe her tears, Kara and peppers kisses all over her daughter's plump little baby face and affirms, "Mommy is home for good with mama and you, baby girl! I love my little lady and bigger lady so much that I will never leave you!" 

Eliza apologetically tells Kara and Lena, "Sorry! She's been overly anxious the last few days here. I think she hasn't entirely become used to being here without her mama Lena present. She somehow knew you were missing from this space around her. She's a very smart little girl. Maybe she could even sense you were on your way here before you came in and that set her off." 

As Lois trails in behind Kara and Lena she speaks up, "Oh, huh? That's odd. She was fine at my place with Clark and Alex. A little fussy maybe, but never so upset." 

Kara contends, "Well, I was there in your apartment too a lot of the time in the beginning of all this a few weeks back, Lois. Plus, you met her at the hospital before I got there so you already formed a familiar attachment to her." 

Lois replies, "But, Eliza is already close with Zara too." 

Eliza answers, "Yes, but I think she just got nervous today when I didn't try to dress her for going out to the hospital." 

Lena affirms, "That's very likely the case. She does well with repetition and routine. I only started back at work and worked half days the month before the accident. At first, Zara got fussy both when I left and when I returned as if she needed to tell me 'don't go and 'where were you?' After a full week though, she knew I was coming back and was very happy to see me." 

Kara shrugs, "Oh shucks! I guess we won't be getting any major alone time for another week then. I don't want Zara to feel nervous if we leave her for any long period of time." 

Lena tries to cheer Kara up when she offers, "Well, maybe not today, but I'm sure that in a few days she will be fine with your mother if she takes her out for an hour or two and we can have some much needed couple only time." 

Eliza chimes in, "That shouldn't be a problem at all! Now that she knows you are here why don't you girls both go get your bags settled and either take a quick bath or shower while Lois and I play with Zara? Then we can all make breakfast together." 

Kara and Lena both nod. 

Lois jokingly adds, "No, loud hanky panky in there please and thank you!" 

Everyone laughs. Lena winks at Kara. Kara flashes a cheeky and sly grin back at Lena. Adult level mischief clearly on both of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut mixed with fluff in the next chapter!


	48. Push and Pull Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly and Soft Smut. Someone asked for top Lena, but the ladies are more or less switches here as Kara leads. Maybe more dominant Lena in the next chapter. In case anyone wonders, I'm staying away from using Kryptonese here on purpose to be explained later. Lena and Kara are soul bond so Kara's super strength won't hurt Lena, but she is still careful with her injured wife.

Kara goes and grabs all their bags from near the door to bring them into the bedroom. Lena saunters in slowly behind Kara. She closes and locks the bedroom door to ensure their privacy. She then grabs ahold of her wife's waist from behind and leans up on tiptoes and peppers sweet kisses to the back of Kara's neck. She nibbles and sucks on her left ear lobe.

Kara softly moans out in delight, "Oh, babe, that feels sooo good! Guess you didn't take the 'no hanky panky' talk seriously, huh?"

Lena seductively answers back into Kara's left ear, "Lois only said, 'don't be loud!' Did you really think we wouldn't engage in any adult extracurriculars once we were alone? It's been too long already. Darling, I really need to see you and feel you brush against me bare skin to bare skin!"

Kara turns around and leans down and brightly smiles before she passionately kisses Lena. She dips her tongue into her wife's waiting open mouth as she firmly pulls her into her arms. She skillfully lifts Lena up and lets her wrap her legs around her waist as she pulls her wife into the en-suite bathroom going at almost super speed. Kara holds Lena's waist with one hand and tugs her wife's shirt up over her head with the other. 

Kara trails sultry kisses down her wife's left cheek and jawline, neck and around her bandaged, but otherwise bare chest as Lena hums and moans. Because of her chest injuries, Lena's doctor doesn't want Lena wearing bras except comfortable sports bras. She needs to only wear them when absolutely necessary for the next few months. Kara doesn't have a problem with that at all as her wife has divine and gorgeous breasts in her opinion better than, but, still slightly comparable, with a Greek goddess. 

Kara tenderly, interchangeably sucks and tugs on both of Lena's breasts for a few long minutes. She moans out, "Mhmm, yummy, babe, that's a lot of delicious boobs! I've missed them!"

Lena giggles and soon gasps out, "Ooo, too sensitive! You are such a silly nilly breast loving gal, darling!"

Kara smirks as she furiously nods in agreement. She apologizes for the slight pain she caused her wife in her overly sensitive chest area. Kara carefully unwraps Lena's legs from around her waist and gently lowers Lena and holds her shoulders as she stands upright in front of her face to face both with lust-filled eyes. 

When Kara moves a hand and starts to pull Lena's sweatpants down, Lena takes control and cries out, "STOP! You need this shirt of yours gone too and your jeans off, NOW!"

Kara steps back and at super speed yanks her own shirt and jeans off as Lena watches in awe. She quickly steps back over to Lena and pulls her wife's pants off all the way. She half kneels on the ground and carefully lifts Lena's feet one at a time onto her hips and glides her wife's socks off. She then stands and quickly yanks her own off as well. She kisses Lena while she, simultaneously, rubs her bare feet alongside Lena's feet just to feel their strong connection from head to toe. 

Next, Kara lets Lena grind into and sit over her right hip and thigh. Kara holds Lena up and pulls her into a mutual bear hug as she sits on Kara's lap. The wives press against each other in just their panties now with Kara still in her bra. Their bodies shine together in the soft glow of the overhead light of their bathroom. As they tightly hold onto each other like they never want to be apart again, they kiss fiercely and messily with dancing and lashing tongues until they both need to stop to catch their breath. Kara can feel her wife's wet sex dripping over her thigh and hip through her thin panties. She knows she is also extremely wet at this point. 

After a few too brief moments of push and pull rocking and grinding, Lena slowly pulls back and down off of Kara to stand up on her own. Kara stands up too. Lena heavily breathes in and out as she rests her open right hand over Kara's breastbone in between her breasts and looks at her wife and tells her in panting breaths, "Sweetheart, you are so, so beautiful! Can I?"

Kara nods and Lena opens the front clasp of the bra and flings it off her wife onto the floor behind them. She palms Kara's naked breasts with both of her hands as Kara moans. She then leans her head up to pull roughly and quickly at Kara's left nipple and then her right with both her lips and teeth and Kara shrieks at each of those extremely sensual tugs.

Lena pulls back again and laughs as she tells Kara, "Good thing the walls in both this bathroom and our bedroom here are soundproof!"

Kara laughs back, "Now, you tell me! Well, please don't tell our family about that special feature."

Lena with a smirk on her face responds, "Oh, darling, I think they will know we are engaging in adult only activities in here whether they can hear us or not!" 

Kara gasps and blushes and then tells her wife, "I suppose that is true. Well, I will turn the tub on now so we can wash and soak and have either gentle or rough sex and then wash again. Your choices and pace, Lee."

After Kara turns around from turning the bathtub on, Lena smugly smirks as she answers, "A little bit of both I think. We just have to be careful with my chest and neck. We can take these bandages off and replace them with fresh ones after we sex and wash me up." 

Kara laughs out, "Oh, Lee! Now I have that terrible song 'I Wanna Sex You Up' by Color Me Badd stuck in my head."

Lena sticks her tongue out and blows a few raspberries before she responds, "Well, it's nothing but the truth, right?"

Kara snickers and answers, "Touché. Anyways, I almost forgot. I need to go grab the special infection prevention soap and shampoo the hospital recommended from one of the bags in our room." 

Lena nods and slowly starts to peel her chest bandages off herself after Kara steps out. She winces a few times. 

Kara sees this when she walks back in and concernedly yells out, "Lee, STOP! Please let me take care of that for you! You are probably pulling too much on some sensitive muscles and skin tissue, babe! I don't want you to get any more hurt."

Kara first turns their near full with hot water jacuzzi bathtub off and then walks over and kisses Lena chastely to distract her as she carefully removes the rest of Lena's chest bandages. She winces herself as she sees the purple and pink scarring on her wife's body.

Lena notices Kara's reaction and starts to cry, "Oh, Kara, its so ugly! I'm so ugly!"

Kara kisses around the scarred areas and sternly replies, "NO! Hush! Honey you are so stunning even with these scars, which will go away in time. I promise you no lady is lovelier in my eyes than you."

Lena continues to shed tears as Kara snakes around her backside and presses her naked chest to Lena's back which makes Lena gasp in surprise and arousal at the hard nipples digging into her. Kara holds Lena's weight up with one arm and hand wrapped all around her waist. She very gently removes her neck bandages with her other hand and kisses around the scar tissue there too.

Kara speaks softly into Lena's left ear,  
"No scars can take away your brilliant beauty, my tiger. These are proof of your bravery to fight to stay alive and stay strong for Zara and I."

Lena cries happy tears and laughs at the same time as she turns to Kara, "I've missed having my wife, my lily, the charmer around!"

Kara hooks her hands along the edges of Lena's underwear on both of her hips, dips her head and passionately kisses Lena before she pulls back and asks, "Do you think I could charm your panties off, now?"

Lena winks, "Well, you can certainly try."

Like a lovesick idiot, Kara wears a cheeky grin as she starts to belt out some lyrics from the 'I Wanna Sex You Up' song by Color Me Badd, 

" 'Girl you know I'm hooked on you This is what I'll do I wanna sex you All night You make me feel good I wanna rub you down I wanna sex you up' " 

Lena forcefully pulls Kara's body with her naked breasts flush against her own as she kisses her roughly with teeth nipping her wife's bottom lip before she releases Kara's lips and sings back, 

" 'I've been waiting for you girl just let me hold you close to me Cause I've been dying for you girl to make love to me' " 

Kara lovingly smiles at her wife. She then peers down and softly brushes several finger tips over and under the top edges of Lena's panties in small circles and tells Lena, "Well, we both did pretty well with remembering those slightly scandalous yet cheesy 90s love song lyrics. Has anyone ever told you your creamy skin is so soft and magnificent in its glow under these lights in here?" 

Lena answers, "Well, you haven't been here to this apartment with me before, so, no. You are the first and only one to tell me that. You are the only one I want to tell me sweet words like that. Your muscles look very pronounced in here, also, by the way. They make me hot and bothered." 

Kara smirks and jokingly flexes and stretches her arms and biceps. She then moves back closer to a now red in the face Lena. She, immediately, turns her seductive attention back to Lena's chest one of her favorite places on Lena's body. Honestly, one of Kara's favorite places to be in the whole world is wherever those two perfect, luscious globes are begging for her attention. She suckles Lena's left breast and tugs on her right with her right hand as she cups and firmly presses into Lena's wet sex over her panties with her left hand. She pulls her mouth off Lena's left breast as her tongue teases the hardened nipple with a soft lash before she moves her tongue to twirl around the other and seductively moans, "Mmm, so aroused and wet for me!" 

Lena shouts out, "ENOUGH! STOP TEASING ME!" 

She pulls on the hand Kara cups her sex with and leads her wife's fingers up to help her pull her panties off. Kara uses a little too much force and tears them clean off. 

Lena laughs, "Well, that works too! They were already ruined anyways! Fingers inside me now!" 

Lena sits over a towel on the edge of the tub and Kara kneels down and teases Lena just a little bit more as she first gathers excess wetness from around Lena's opening and rubs her left thumb in fast and furious circles around Lena's clit. Lena groans and moans loudly in delight at these motions. Kara brushes the back of her right hand in swirling motions through Lena's dripping folds and then slams two fingers from that same hand inside Lena's opening and curls them upward. She pulls them in and out at super speed while pressing into Lena's outer folds with her left hand and left thumb firmly planted on her clit. Lena huskily pants and profusely sweats as she meets Kara's upward thrusts with downward pushes of her own that pull Kara's fingers deep into her body's so desperately needed to be touched crevices of desire. 

Kara adds a third finger and vibrates them together inside of her wife as Lena screams, "Kar, Kar-aaa, I'm com-ming. Love you!"

Kara moves her left hand and arm away from Lena's overly sensitive sex to wrap her arm around her wife and hold her through the aftershocks as she herself shouts, "Lee! Lee! Lee-na! Love you baack!" 

Kara comes herself from the very physical and emotional experience of feeling her wife coming undone at the force of her own hands. Once Lena stops panting and her breath returns to normal, Kara slowly pulls her fingers out of Lena and wipes them on her own thigh as she leans over and kisses her wife. 

Kara promises Lena, "I will give you more pleasure and actually taste you, but not until we wash up first." 

Lena answers, "And, I want to push my fingers and tongue inside of you! I want to try and make you feel the same amount of pleasure you give to me." 

Kara responds, "Lee, Babe, I do feel it in so many ways. Our souls are connected remember?" 

As if to prove her point she pulls Lena's right hand with both of her own hands down over her sex and rips her own panties off now. She lets Lena feel how wet her folds are. Lena shudders a little. She then quickly thrusts her right pointer and index fingers inside Kara. With just the tips of those two fingers curling upwards inside her wife, Lena feels Kara's insides shaking and trying to squeeze onto her hand, presumably, from the force of the aftershocks of her own powerful orgasm. Lena is happy to feel and know that her own pleasure impacts her wife so much. Lena pulls her fingers out of Kara's vagina opening and lifts them to lick Kara's delectable pussy juices. Kara hungrily drags her thirsty tongue and mouth up the beautiful curves of Lena's left jawline and over to her wife's lips where she forcefully pushes her tongue inside. Kara loudly moans as she tastes the saltiness and sweetness of her own wetness on Lena's tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Bathtub shenanigans


	49. Bathtime Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime talks with fluff and smut sprinkled in.

Kara and Lena briefly let go of each other to catch their breath after those intense orgasmic touch and taste moments. Together they light some floral scented tea candles even though it is daytime simply for romantic ambiance. Kara is unsurprised to see some of the scents are honey suckle plumeria and tiger lily. There are also red rose and sunflower scented candles. Lena opts to light the honey suckle plumeria candles and Kara opts to light the sunflower ones. The wives smile at each other as they smell the pleasant floral scent mixture in the air around them.

They also set up different soap and shampoo and sponges around the bathtub ledges, which includes Lena's special antibacterial soap and shampoo. Kara pours some bubble bath solution into the near full with hot water large jacuzzi bathtub that she just now realizes is shaped like the inverted triangle of her family crest. She laughs at that sudden realization. As she leans over to stir the bubble bath solution with both of her arms and hands, Lena manages to catch her wife off guard and firmly palms both of her sexy 'Super' toned bare ass cheeks. Kara clumsily falls face first into the bathtub. 

Once in the bathtub, Kara fully dunks her head under the water. After a brief moment, she turns herself around under the water and pops her head back up. She shakes bubbles free from her wet hair and brushes them out of her eyes with her hands. She coughs, jokingly growls and shakes her hands like claws in the air as she faux menacingly stares at Lena.

Lena amusedly shrieks out, "OH, NO! It's the Kara-Ness Monster!" 

Kara heartily laughs as she snakes her sudsy soaked right arm around Lena's left dry one. She uses her sudsy left arm to firmly grasp Lena's right lower leg. With her super strength, Kara carefully lifts Lena up into the air above the bathtub edge as she shrieks again partly in amazement and partly in fright. Kara carefully lowers her wife down into the bathtub alongside her. When Lena lands with a bit of a crash, bubbles splash all over her and Kara. Kara leans back against the backside of the bathtub with her legs and arms outstretched. After a moment to get her bearings and catch her breath, Lena moves over and straddles her wife's lap with her knees on either side of Kara's thighs. 

She giggles as she admits, "I guess I deserved that little slightly shocking display of your 'Super' strength after I practically pushed you in here."

Kara laughs and playfully wipes some bubbles over Lena's chest with both of her palms open as she asks, "Oh, so that cop a feel ass grab was intentional, huh?"

Lena winks seductively at Kara, "Just like how you are copping a feel at my breasts with these bubbles right now? What were you laughing at anyways that let me get the grab in on your beautiful bum?"

Kara smirks back, "Oh, uhh, this bathtub. It is shaped like the inverted triangle of my Kryptonian family seal. Alex and Maggie would say something jokingly along the lines of, 'That's so gay for your 'Super' wife, Luthor.' "

Lena laughs and holds her hands over her eyes as if she's embarrassed before she responds, "Well, it's actually a baseball diamond style design, but, subconsciously, I must have picked it when I had this space remodeled because of thoughts of you. I can see it does look like the outline of our 'Super' family crest. Maybe I should get our House Symbol actually engraved into the bottom stonework. Hmm, Nah. It might look either questionable or suspicious for a Luthor to do something like that."

Kara ignores that last bit and delights as she hears the words 'our House' spoken on her wife's lips and pulls Lena forward to passionately kiss her again. They both smile into the kiss. Kara runs bubbles through Lena's hair as they deepen their kiss with dueling tongues and slight teeth nips. After a few minutes of fevered tongue dancing and playful teeth nips over lips and tongues, Lena breaks away first. 

She pulls and tilts her head back with eyes closed and just breathes deeply in and out. She contentedly hums and moans as Kara watches. Kara finds herself mesmerized by the vision of her wife just being here in her lap. Lena is so real and so vivacious in their bathtub in what is their current family house. Eventually, Kara pulls Lena back towards her to hug her with Lena's head facing inwards resting between the crook of her neck and her left shoulder.

Kara whispers into her ear, "I'm so happy to be here with you! I love you, beautiful!"

Lena softly answers back, "I know. Me too." 

Lena presses gentle kisses to Kara's left shoulder as she continues to peacefully rest hugged into her wife's upper body.

Kara gently combs her left hand through the right side of her wife's hair as she questions, "Are you tired, babe?"

Lena groggily answers, "Just a little."

Kara responds, "Well, rest up a bit, Lee. In ten minutes or so I will wake you up so we can wash up before your skin gets either too pruney or soggy. Uhh, even though your skin is always perfect! After we can just go lazily lay in bed together until Mom and Lois come bugging us about Zara."

Through heavily lidded eyes, Lena sleepily nods and answers, "Okay." 

Lena fully closes her eyes and nods off with her head nuzzled against Kara's neck. Kara can tell she is overly exhausted. Kara reaches around and turns the jacuzzi jets on to make the bathtub feel more relaxing for Lena. The sound of the jets whirring is just the perfect amount of white noise that makes the moments Kara and Lena share here more peaceful. After a few minutes, Kara carefully turns her sleeping beauty wife around so she can rest more comfortably stretched out with her back pressed into Kara's chest. Kara links her arms around Lena's waist. A semi-conscious Lena snakes her own arms around Kara's that hold her. Kara smiles at Lena's action and joins their hands and fingers together as well. She carefully entwines both sets of their ring fingers. 

It feels so good to Kara to be present here now and just take a calm bath as she lives in tranquil domesticity with her precious wife. That word 'wife' rolls around in her head and she thinks saying it in both her head and out loud will never get old. Their life together will be full of many more sweet and tender moments like this. A little over a year ago, Kara never would have imagined being here now with Lena who trusts Kara to keep her happy and safe when Lena turned her away so harshly back then. Kara forgives her and loves her. She trusts Lena, too, with the lock and key of her own heart's happiness and safety now. Their reconnection is a gift Kara will cherish and honor for the rest of their shared lives together. 

Kara ends up waiting fifteen minutes so that Lena can rest more before she leans over and peppers soft kisses to Lena's forehead and eyelids, nose and cheeks. She then latches her own lips onto Lena's lips for a chaste close-mouthed kiss. She wakes her wife with those simple yet loving actions. Lena slowly opens her eyes, smiles and turns around in the bathtub. She repositions herself and wraps her legs around Kara's waist. Her center briefly collides with Kara's and they both gasp. 

Kara yelps out, "Woah, babe! Feels great, but slow down. You trying to become pregnant again, already?"

Lena laughs as she answers, "Oops, no. Not yet! Someday though!"

Kara chastely kisses Lena and then smiles at her as she responds, "Yes. Someday. It's okay. We are safe from knocking you up again today. At least, I think, we are."

Lena slightly scowls as she worries now, "What?!? Don't scare me! You think?!? We already had sex once though! How would you know? Explain, please!"

Kara nervously answers, "Umm, Well, I'm sorry. I should have told you before we started we should be fine. We were both just so thirsty for that touch we have been missing so long. Anyways, Maggie and Winn figured out some important information about Kryptonian soul-binding and Kryptonian and interspecies procreation from their careful review of all the decrypted writing from my landing pod on the subject. They combined that with interaction with the hologram artificial intelligence interface we have at the DEO of my mother. Winn called me last night to talk about it after you fell asleep. Maggie helped him because this is all too embarrassing for Alex to think about. I wouldn't want any random person at the DEO or J'onn to really know about this either."

Lena interjects, "Yes. I wouldn't want any random people to know about our sex life. Also, I could see how your sister would either go red or even faint if she had to think about her baby sister's sex life and sexual prowess. After all, her 'Super' stallion sister did get her wife pregnant once already at the first time out of the lesbian rodeo gate for you I might add. So, Pray tell, what did they figure out?"

Kara holds her hands over her eyes and groans at Lena's words before she breathes in and out and is calm enough to continue, "Well, we have a lot more control over this than you probably think from you getting pregnant so quickly last time."

Lena quirks an eyebrow as she says, "Oh, we do, huh?"

Kara affirms, "Yes, our wedding night was special because of the words of our soul-binding. I didn't realize it at the time, but some of the words we spoke together invoked a prayer of blessing to Rao for new life creation as in offspring versus what I thought meant our new life together as a couple. We need to repeat those words again together before sexual intimacy if we want to try for more children. Plus, your human anatomy is also relevant in me getting you pregnant. Your body needs to be ovulating as it normally would need to be if you were trying to get pregnant in a normal way. Also, our lady juices need to mix together. Finally, we need to penetrate each other digitally and bring each other to mutual orgasm at least twice."

Lena laughs out,"Oh, yes! On our first night together I seem to recall that you my 'Super' spouse were rather skilled in how you brought us over the cliff of mutual orgasm through mutual penetration and sensory stimulation with the help of those vibration tricks, what three times?"

Kara smirks as she cockily answers, "Actually, four times. Still, you proved to be quite the tigress by first riding and thrusting your body's core over my thighs, hips and center effectively mixing our juices together. Your bountiful breasts bouncing and colliding with mine brought me over the edge of ecstasy rather rapidly!"

Lena laughs again, "You can't say I don't know how to get a passion party started! I'm curious though, darling, can you get pregnant by me?"

Kara answers, "Yes. It could happen. However, it's a very unlikely possibility."

Lena frowns when she asks, "Oh, Why is that?"

Kara replies, "Well, umm, I don't get my period or ovulate like human females do. I only have one fertile period a year. I don't actually produce anything like eggs. I would need to carry your egg to have our child. You would need to be ovulating at the same time as my fertile period. We need to, of course, first invoke the blessing prayers. Then, if one of your eggs is brought into my Kryptonian womblike area either digitally by my own hand or artificially by egg retrieval from you and implantation in me my genetic material can mix with it and create and form our joined offspring in my womb. Since you are my soul-bond partner, I am capable of extracting one of your eggs with my hands without damaging it, as strange as that sounds. My body doesn't produce eggs or anything like it because of how I was born through the Kryptonian birthing matrix. Still, my alien DNA is able to mix with your eggs inside your body and inside my own and mimic the human fertilization process. My genetic material is almost always fertile, but the womblike structure in my body is only open to reception of and implantation of new life during my annual fertile period. I don't always know when that fertile period of time is. It shifts every year."

Lena responds, "Oh, so you would just be carrying my egg sort of fertilized by your Kryptonian DNA as I already did with Zara?"

Kara answers, "Yes, that's exactly how it works." 

Lena replies, "Well, I'm not opposed to carrying another child of ours in the future, but not right away. I'm really glad that we do have a great degree of control over this process and we can have sexual intimacy without worry. It seems that it will be safer for me than you carrying our child with your 'Super' duties even though I would love to see you pregnant!"

Kara responds, "It would be an honor to carry our child, but I really just want to see how beautiful you look pregnant someday as I missed out on that with Zara. One more child may be more than enough if all of our children will have super abilities and powers."

Lena smiles as she answers, "True. So, anyways, can we go back to washing me up and then sexing me up like you promised?"

Kara enthusiastically replies, "Yesss! Of course, my love!"

Kara pulls a sponge from the side of the tub and opens the antibacterial soap bottle and pours some on it. She begins to caress her wife's beautiful and big bosom with it. She glides the sponge from side to side across her chest and down her stomach and then up and down her arms. Lena gasps and moans at the careful and sensual touches. She pulls Kara's free hand down to her center so Kara can feel how wet she is. Kara rubs her thumb over Lena's clit and teases her entrance with two fingers. She then slowly glides those two fingers through her wife's outer folds. She vibrates her thumb over Lena's clit at the same time. Kara swallows Lena's cries and moans with her mouth as her wife orgasms from just that simple, yet forceful outside touch stimulation. 

After Lena returns to breathing normally, Kara turns Lena around to wash her neck and back. When Kara brings the sponge down to massage and wash Lena's ass cheeks, Lena slightly turns her head to look at Kara as she yelps out in surprise, "Hey! Hey! Hey! You're quite the cheeky ass groper yourself there, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers Zor-El!" 

Kara smirks as she answers, "I know! And, oh, I just love it when you call me by our married name!" 

Lena jokingly replies, "Oh, that really gets you going, does it? I could say it all day long then: Mrs. Luthor-Danvers Zor-El. Mrs. Luthor-Danvers Zor-El, Mrs. Luthor Danvers Zor-El..." 

Kara just laughs and stuns her wife with a few more playful ass grabs that gets her to stop repeatedly saying their married name. Instead, Lena shifts herself around to straddle Kara's lap again. She firmly grips Kara's left ass cheek with her right hand and lowers her left hand over Kara's center to feel how worked up Kara is. Even with the sudsy water surrounding them she can tell Kara is dripping wet. She playfully twirls just the tips of two fingers all through Kara's folds. 

After just a minute or so of this torturous teasing by Lena, Kara starts shaking and shouting, "More! More! Please! Don't tease!"

Lena slides one of her long fingers down to briefly tease some more at Kara's entrance. Without much warning, she then glides not one, but three of her fingers with a quick upward thrust deep inside her wife's core. After a few rapid thrusts in and out, the curled tips of those three fingers together collide with Kara's strongest inside pleasure point and Kara's inside muscles tightly clench around those three digits. Kara screams Lena's name several times as she falls over the edge of a powerful orgasm. After a few moments, Lena carefully slides her fingers free from the retracting vicegrip of Kara's inner muscles. She moves closer to hold and hug Kara in her arms as her wife comes down from the intensity of her latest orgasm. 

After a brief moment, Lena looks directly into Kara's still lust-blown eyes and says, "Mrs. Kara Luthor-Danvers Zor-El do you think you can help wash Mrs. Lena Luthor-Danvers Zor-El's hair now so we can get out of this tub and head out to more adult play in our bedroom?" 

Kara just awkwardly smiles at Lena and nods. She tries not to have another smaller orgasm from just hearing Lena speak both of their first names combined with their married last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get this part of their story finished soon for real. I have three of the next chapters written, but I have to write a bridge chapter that leads into each of them before I can publish them. I also need ideas for a SuperCorp wedding chapter. So readers help me out with any ideas. Yes, they are already married, but they want a family wedding. There's going to be a minor time jump before that wedding.


	50. Push and Pull Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with a hint of Fluff. When I think of Kara and Lena in this story I think of them being like the comic drawings some great artists in this fandom and the characters other writers have come up with more than the actresses, but Katie is always great!

Kara turns the jacuzzi jets off and the regular bathtub faucet heads on to fill up two large plastic cups with fresher water without bubbles. She will use these cups to rinse out Lena's hair. She knows she will have to empty and refill them a few times. She puts the cups down on one of the bathtub ledges and motions Lena to sit backwards on her lap again pressed into Kara's chest. Kara's nipples harden at the feel of Lena's smooth back grazing them and the wives both gasp a little.

After a few deep breaths, Kara starts the process to wash Lena's shorter, still luscious, raven locks. She pours the two cups of water through Lena's hair to fully wet it. She then refills the cups and puts them back down on the bathtub ledge. Lena's newer, but, still sleek bobbish style cut that falls just below Lena's ear line makes it easy for Kara to quickly wash her wife's hair. Kara softly slides a few small palmfuls of the anti-infection shampoo all through Lena's scalp with her long, slender fingers as Lena sighs from the pleasurable massage-like motions. 

Lena feels great; ecstatic even, at just the feel of Kara as she touches her hair. She is alive and Kara is here with her to help her recover. Kara also wants to stay here with her in, not just her apartment, but their actual home, at least, for now. As surreal as it seems, this is actual reality. This is their real life now. Kara truly wants to be her wife with all that relationship entails and co-mother their daughter together with her. Kara is not going to leave her again because Lena will never push her away again. Lena feels calm, comfortable and safe in Kara's soft and strong hands and arms. She is so thankful for this second chance with Kara now.

Before Kara pours the warm water over her head again to rinse the shampoo out, Lena takes a sharp inhale of the flowery air in the room and closes her eyes and mouth. Once several cups of water roll all the shampoo fully down and through her scalp, Lena shakes her short now cleansed and soaked hair out. Kara laughs as it tickles her chin and neck. 

Lena asks, "What are those silly giggles for?"

Kara giddily answers, "You, you make me feel amazing! The feel of any part of you even your sopping wet hair strands on and over my chin and neck and excites me!"

Lena splashes some water as she turns around in Kara's lap to face her wife. She leans up and gently kisses Kara's lips as she presses her right knee into the center of her now moaning wife's core before she responds, "Oh, so you are in need of some more lady loving already yourself then, huh?"

Kara just groans in delight back as Lena pushes her knee into her burning core some more. After a long moment of playfully nudging her wife's heat, Lena very abruptly pulls her knee and leg back. Kara whines at the loss. 

Lena then firmly cups her hands around Kara's breasts as she suggests, "How about we step out of the tub and dry off and get more comfortable together on the same bed where we consummated all of this?" 

Kara lightly smiles with her lips pursed and nods. 

She tells Lena, "I can't believe you kept the same bed even after I cracked a piece and broke one of the posts off the head board. I noticed you didn't replace it?" 

Lena responds, "Why replace something you would just break again? Anyways, I kept our bed - slightly ripped mattress damaged headboard and post included - to remind me of what we shared together and in hopes we would be together again. It's where we made the magic happen that brought us Zara." 

A few small tears roll down the left side of Kara's face as she rhetorically asks, "Oh, Rao! Why am I and my wife such big gay messes over each other?" 

Lena answers, "Well, that's what friends, err wives are for!" 

Kara loudly laughs through more happy tears. Lena then leans over to wipe Kara's tears with gentle kisses to her wet cheek and chin before she gently latches her lips to her wife's mouth. She sweeps her tongue over Kara's lower lip and begs for entrance. Kara grants her access. Lena passionately presses her tongue inside Kara's mouth to dance with her wife's until they both need a short breather. 

They longingly stare at each other for a few more minutes before Kara presses down on the lever that drains the water in their bathtub. As the water slowly drains out, she stands up to to help Lena up and out. Lena presses her body into Kara's chest as she stands up. They both loudly gasp and moan as their wet heavy breasts and pert nipples make direct contact. 

Kara decides to be all extra and silly and bridal style carry lift her naked wife in her own naked arms from the tub to their bed. She grabs a few towels on her way out, but decides they can just change sheets now wet with water and soon their mixed lady love juices later on.

Kara carefully lays Lena down before she softly plops herself in all her naked glory down along the right side of her equally naked wife and hungrily kisses her with teeth and tongue as she slightly shifts and nudges her own left knee into Lena's aching core this time. Kara soon replaces those teasing touches of her lower limb with the limber fingers and thumb of her right hand. She smoothly reaches two fingers down over Lena's clit and outer walls. Kara dips those fingers over Lena's folds and teases her opening as Lena gasps in utter delight. 

At the same time, Kara firmly clutches and continually circles the aroused bead of Lena's clit she feels peaking out from under her wife's hood with her thumb. Lena's body shakes next to her wife as Kara roughly thrusts two of her lean long fingers in and out of her wife while she also stimulates her clit in strong circular rubs. 

After a few minutes, Lena completely stills and lightly grips Kara's right arm with her left to abruptly halt her meaningful love ministrations. Lena does not fly over the edge, yet, as she wants to help Kara come undone at the same time she does. 

Kara flashes heart eyes at her wife as she asks the more or less rhetorical questions, "You want me to come too? Right along with you?"

Lena smiles with closed lips and simply nods. Kara shifts herself directly above Lena without removing her fingers from being buried deep inside Lena's silky slit and inner walls. Lena takes her own right arm and lifts her hand to cup and firmly press into her wife's waiting already dripping honey pot and hole. Kara feels tingles at the strong motion of Lena's right hand as it commandingly claims her sex.

As she pierces her wife's opening with deep, sharp stabs of her three longest digits, Lena commands, "Mine! My lily!" 

Kara shrieks back, "Yours! My tiger!"

Both are buried knuckles deep inside each other as inner walls clench all around after several strong thrusts. The two wives hit a powerful orgasm together and scream out the other's name. After they catch their breath, cum and other juices from inside Kara's inner chamber soak Lena's fingers and spray all over Lena's bare belly as Lena gently pulls her hand out from her wife. She lifts her wet digits to slowly lick them clean. Kara moans in awe before she removes her own hand from Lena's still moist inner walls and glistening lower lips. She lifts her hand and hungrily licks the succulent juices off as Lena laughs. 

Lena's laughter turns to groans and moans of sheer joy as Kara greedily plunges her face into her wife's still weeping with overflow arousal pussy lips. She lathers Lena's outer walls with long licks and sloppy kisses and sucks in her juices as her nose nudges and tickles Lena's clit. She nips Lena's clit with her teeth before she goes in for the kill motion. She swiftly slides her tongue in figure eight twirls down towards Lena's opening. She thrusts her tongue in without delay and after only three deep, but short thrusts Lena's inner walls clamp down hard around Kara's tongue. Lena screams both Kara's name and 'I love you.' 

As Lena's innermost lower chamber and entire body shakes in aftershocks, Kara attempts to push her tongue deeper one last time. Lena's cum gushes and forcefully pushes Kara's tongue out of her overly stimulated womb. Kara swallows as much as she can and leaves Lena's lower walls with one last long lick up to and firm bite onto her clit as if to claim it all as hers. 

In wide strokes, Kara licks up Lena's belly and stops and moans as she tastes her own juices mix with Lena's on her tongue. Next, she twirls her tongue over and nips her wife's big breasts and nipples as Lena moans out 'more.' Kara lightly licks, sucks and bites up Lena's long neck and jawline before she gently licks over and her wife's waiting upper lips. Lena eagerly pulls Kara's tongue inside her mouth with a sharp graze of her upper row of teeth. She loudly moans as she tastes herself on Kara's tongue. They passionately kiss for several more moments before Kara rolls off to Lena's right side so that they can both calm down and catch their breaths. Kara wraps her left arm around her wife and kisses her forehead. 

Lena whispers, "Back right where you belong."

Kara hums and whispers back, "Always!" 

They fall asleep fully sated for now and naked together. 

About an hour later, Eliza knocks at the door a few times. It's not Eliza's knocks, but Zara's cries that awaken them both. They lovingly stare at each other and gleefully smile before Kara Super speeds them into bathrobes. As Lena opens the door to their cranky and teary eyed daughter, Kara uses her Super speed to also change the wet bed sheets. As Kara walks over to the bedroom door, Zara amazingly stops her cries and reaches for her mommy K's right arm with her tiny left hand. Kara holds her daughter's left hand in her right and wraps her own left arm around Lena's back wrapped in the bathrobe as Zara hugs tightly to Lena's chest. Together the two Luthor-Danvers Zor-El wives and their little lady share the first of many loving familial embraces in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the hospital scenes before and Kara always slept on Lena's left I wasn't paying close enough to how in canon Kara is always positioned on Lena's right. I think I wrote how I did as Kara was being protective of Lena's left side injuries. Also, not that anyone needs to know, but I generally sleep on the left side of the bed so I think that subconsciously played into my writing.
> 
> I'm going to try and definitely finish this one story up very soon. Might be awhile before I come back to the other ones. My general motivation was low before everything that happened at SDCC, including cutting down Supercorp and propping up that unhealthy and toxic hetero ship. Now, I've just lost some inspiration in this ship - at least in writing for Kara. BUT, Supercorp is real to us and I don't want to completely give up on it.


	51. A Second Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I have had major writer's block. This chapter is short too, but it's something.
> 
> Lena, Kara and Zara move into their new place in National City!

Kara wants to surprise Lena and buy a new house in National City for her and Zara. She knows she might get into trouble for doing this all on her own. She does have access to all of Lena's bank accounts now. There is even a bank account with funds just for Kara. She still will have to be sneaky with getting Lena to sign off on a purchase without reading what she's signing. She will pretend she just needs Lena to sign onto her own apartment lease. 

She contacts Lena's National City realtor who helped Lena pick out her penthouse apartment when she lived there before. Obviously, Kara knows what Lena's penthouse apartment in Metropolis looks like now as well. She wants to look for something classy and chic, but with a family style aesthetic as well.

Kara remembers that Lena really wants a beach house and a big backyard. The yard needs to be big enough so that there's room for both a garden and a play area for Zara, her friends, possible cousins and any other siblings she might have in the future. Kara hopes she can talk Lena into getting a furry four legged friend for the family in a few years as well when Zara is a little bigger. They will definitely need a good fence for the backyard at a beachside home to keep kids and animals safely inside. 

Kara thinks either a five or six bedroom house will be ideal for the couple and their daughter plus guests and any future offspring. None of the rooms in the house can have real high ceilings because it will be a disaster if little Zara either floats or flies away from Lena since Lena can't get to her if Kara's not around. Kara also needs to baby proof some of the doors and window locks around whatever house she buys with the strongest metal she can find. 

Lena's National City realtor first shows Kara, with Alex along to help, a couple of larger family style beach homes that are two stories. Kara shakes her head in disappointment and quickly decides against those options because of the 'floating' Super baby possibilities. Alex agrees with Kara. 

A few weeks into the search, Cat Grant calls Kara to ask her how she, Lena and the baby are doing. Amidst their conversation, Cat mentions that she actually wants to sell her own National City beach front property. It's a one level house with four big bedrooms, plus an open concept large kitchen, dining room and living room with large sliding doors that lead out to a wooden porch with a swing and a beachside backyard. A big bonus is that the property features a separate pool house in-law style space with two small bedrooms. 

Kara is really curious why Cat wants to sell. She makes a joke about Cat setting up hidden cameras to keep tabs on her former assistant and her famous wife. A stunned Cat shoots back with how she's sure Kara has secret ways to locate any hidden cameras. 

Ultimately, Kara finds out Carter plans to go to the University of San Diego next year for their marine biology program. Cat wants to buy a new beach house near there. Cat tells Kara she will not give her any special deals no matter how 'super' of an assistant Kara once was for her. Kara understands and is, of course, willing to pay whatever Cat asks for as she can spend Lena's money on this purchase for their family. 

The very next Saturday Cat meets Kara and Alex in person to show them around the property in its entirety. Kara visited the beach house a few times before as Cat's assistant to drop off papers for Cat who quickly shushed her out as soon as her delivery duties were completed. Kara loves the open concept design and how three of the four main bedrooms face the water. The ceilings are not too high nor too low so that's a big plus. The pool house holds not only a spare bedroom, but a sauna room as well, which Kara knows Lena will enjoy. There is a gate around the inside pool, but Kara knows they will need to be extra cautious once Zara learns to fly which she hopes is not too soon. 

On the following Monday morning, Kara goes with Alex to meet with Cat's real estate agent and Lena's to sign all the necessary paperwork to buy the house. Kara quickly bolts back and forth to Metropolis to secure Lena's signatures. Of course, Lena surmises Kara is up to something mischievous, but let's her suspicions go for now. 

A few weeks later after two blissful months in Metropolis and a successful initial recovery stage for Lena's car accident injuries, it is finally time for the Luthor-Danvers (Zor-El) family to move back to National City. Moving trucks take their stuff a few days before Kara, Lena, Eliza and Zara fly back to National City on Lena's private jet. 

Alex and Maggie meet them at the private airstrip to take them to their new home, which Lena thinks will be Kara's loft apartment, at least temporarily. It completely stuns her when the ride takes a bit longer than expected and Alex pulls her car into the driveway of a house with a sold sign on the lawn on Beachwood Lane right along National City's waterfront.

Maggie laughs as Alex pops the back hatch and sliding backseat doors of the SUV open and speaks up, "Well, this is where we leave you kids and your kid so you can get out, Now!"

Eliza adds, "Don't worry girls! We will be here tomorrow to help you unpack bags and boxes, but we thought you might want some alone time as a family in your new house and home."

Alex steps out and jiggles two sets of keys in her hands. She tells Kara and Lena, "Call us if you need anything. But, you should be fine since the fridge is fully stocked with all the junk Kara likes to eat and all the healthy food she can't stand that I know you enjoy, Lena. There is plenty of formula and enough diaper stock for the next week or so at least as well. Those are my and Maggie and mom's homecoming gifts to you."

Lena wears a million megawatt smile on her face as she holds a sleepy Zara in her arms hugged inwards to her chest with her left arm and her right hand linked with Kara's again as they walk into their new National City home. 

Immediately, Lena quirks a curious eyebrow at Kara when she hears a cat's soft purrs as soon as they open the front door and walk inside. Kara nervously laughs and lets go of Lena's hand to lean down and pick up the adorable little kitten that just saunters over into the room near their feet.

Kara stutters out, "Uhh, Umm, Oh Rao!!! How did she get here? Surprise!!!" 

Lena jokingly rolls her eyes as Kara explains, "So, I know there was no way you would let us get a dog right away. BUT, I was at the animal shelter when I first got back to National City myself and this beautiful Himalayan cat just had baby kittens. I couldn't believe someone just abandoned their pregnant cat! The shelter was able to place all of the kittens except for the female runt of the litter. Now, this beauty right here is her."

Lena laughs at her wife's latest antics. Still, she falls in love with the puffy face of this precious little kitten and knows Zara will love her too.

Kara asks Lena, "Can we call her Sassy Sally after the Himalayan cat and actress who voiced her in Disney's Homeward Bound?"

Lena answers, "Ha! Yes! That's perfect! I seem to remember us only being able to chill through that movie until the third go round of Netflix and chill watching it." 

Kara drops the little kitten back to the hardwood floor in the room as she yelps out, "Hey! We only kissed and cuddled back then."

Lena laughs back, "And fondled a little both over and under clothes!"

Kara turns red and playfully punches Lena's shoulder as she adds, "Sure, but you always fell asleep before we even fully rounded the bases."

Lena replies, "Well, you darling, had your big reservations about your Kryptonian strength back then, yet your arms were surprisingly soooo soft. Your tight hold and tender kisses always made me feel so safe."

Kara blushes as she asks, "Wanna try and properly Netflix and chill to that purr-ticular movie again tonight?"

Lena laughs at Kara's wordplay and answers, "Sounds like a purrr-fect first evening in our new home plan after we get Zara down for the night."

Kara laughs and nods and smiles widely at the love of her life before she moves in to chastely kiss Lena as Zara still rests comfortably between them. 

Just as Lena deepens the kiss with her roaming tongue, Sassy Sally purrs loudly and slinks between the legs of both of her new moms. Zara stirs awake at the loud noise and Lena pulls back and snaps her lips away from Kara's. She looks down into their daughter's sleepy eyes and turns her around so she can see the little kitten. Zara smiles down at her new furry friend/sister. She shakes her hands around and Kara lifts Sassy Sally up so Zara can see her better and properly meet her. Instinctively, Zara gently rolls her tiny fist over the top of the little kitten's head as she purrs. Both Lena and Kara shed a few happy tears as they watch this meet cute interaction. 

After a minute, Sassy Sally scratches Kara's arm. Lena nervously shrieks as she does not want Sally to scratch Zara even if her daughter probably will not feel it. At the sound of her wife's surprise shrieks in her ears, Kara starts to let go of the kitten once again. Sassy Sally jumps out of her arms and runs across the room towards the outside backyard and porch door. 

Zara whines a little after Sassy Sally escapes Kara's hold. Lena gently rocks Zara in her arms as Kara kisses her forehead and tells her that it's okay her kitten sister is staying with them forever. Lena laughs at her wife's true words. She can hardly believe Kara wins her over so easily about this new feline addition to their family already. She knows she will probably have silly fights with Kara over feeding and cleaning up after this little fireball of fur. 

As the ladies walk through their new house and backyard together as a family, Kara is so happy to be here at home in her heart with Lena and Zara and even Sassy Sally. It is wonderful to finally move into an actual physical brick and mortar space her and Lena can call their very own home to raise Zara and any future children in. 

Much later that night, the happy couple completely round the bases of love a few times as they more properly Netflix and chill on the living room couch. Only a few baby cries and cat purrs interrupt their feverish and frenzied lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump in the next chapter


	52. Knocking Away Nerves on the Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a time jump here. I also included a little Sanvers fun at the beginning and mixed in elsewhere because I love Sanvers too.

Kara and Lena waited a few years for their second wedding. They mainly didn't want to spend their first year back together planning a one day event when they had already missed so many single days together during their year apart. Also, Zara could be a bigger part of and more alert at their second wedding day as a vibrant three year old little girl. Finally, six months after Lena and Kara got back together Alex and Maggie got engaged and decided to have a simple City Hall wedding six months later.

Kara, with Lena's help, arranged, as a surprise, for her sister's wedding reception celebration to be held at the airstrip where Alex and Maggie first met each other. Alex and Maggie were amazed and so excited when a limo pulled up and picked them up outside National City's City Hall building and drove them right to the big white tent along the airstrip with a rainbow carpet rolled out front for them which the newly married ladies had a good laugh at together. They truly thought Kara and Lena would simply host a small celebration gathering for them back at their beach house. Instead, all their invited friends and family were there as well as co-workers from the DEO and NCPD. Maggie was happy that her aunt and her new husband were there for her as well as Eliza for both her and Alex. Eliza had really been a true mother figure to Maggie too for awhile now. The real kicker was when President Marsden stepped onto the stage to give a warm toast to the happy couple with deepest regards for the blushing brides and all the 'ladies loving ladies' in attendance. She smiled at and hugged the brides. She then winked at Kara and Lena after she spoke that line. That was a beautiful day for Alex and Maggie and all of their family and friends with lots of dancing, laughing and new memories being made. 

Lena and Kara decided to have their own wedding ceremony on their anniversary date March 20 on the National City Beach just outside the front yard of their house. The reception would be under tents as well set up in their front yard.

In the early afternoon of March 20, 2020, Alex and Maggie meet in Kara and Lena's living room and kiss passionately after what seems like a long morning apart. Maggie had to finish up some of her last case paperwork before her maternity leave, which actually starts today, because her and Alex have agreed to watch Zara for ten days so Kara and Lena can have a proper honeymoon. 

Alex asks her wife, "First things first, did you and little DJ eat enough today?" 

They have been calling their baby little DJ as in Danvers Junior since they first found out they were expecting. They already planned to name their son, David Jeremiah Sawyer-Danvers, after both Maggie and Alex's fathers which means they can definitely still use both of those nicknames. 

Maggie nods and holds her belly and says, "Of course we did, honey. I took all of my vitamins. I went home and I just took a shower before coming over here. My suit is in the bag right here." 

Alex smiles and tells her wife, "Okay, good, so now you get to go help the Superhero muster up the courage not to fly off before the ceremony while I get to go doll up our sussy super vixen sis-in-law who can probably do a better job on her hair and make-up all by herself."

Maggie steps into one of the beach house spare bedrooms and walks up behind a shaky with nerves Kara who looks out the window at the beach and water, perhaps, still contemplating an escape plan.

She wraps her arms around her sister-in law's bare shoulders and starts, "So, my wife sent me in here to talk to you. Now, I know she already did your hair and makeup so let's try not to cry and mess it up, okay? I'm definitely not a girly girl and I don't know how to fix those things very well. Thank heavens little Danvers-Sawyer here is a boy. I don't know how I would manage raising a girl."

A clearly emotional Kara turns to Maggie and smiles, nods and laughs before she says, "You do just fine with Zara though. She adores her Auntie Magpie." 

Maggie laughs herself and continues, "Yes, I'm little Zee's beloved Auntie Magpie whom she goes fishing with at National City pier and makes mud cakes with at the kids' park on a regular basis. Not typical girl activities by any means. Anyways, I'm very proud of you Little Danvers! And, I don't know what you are so nervous about right now. You are already married and have been happily for over three years to that raven-haired goddess who sits in the room down the hall right now. She absolutely adores and loves you more and more each day." 

Kara happily eeks out, "She really does love me!" 

Maggie continues, "Yes. She certainly does. You're such lovesick fools! I will admit, though, three years ago, I was quite surprised and taken aback when Alex called me and told me what was really going on with you and Lena. Still, the moment I stepped into that hospital room and I saw you two together, I saw the lady love sparks fly! I knew you two were just the right fit and that you were meant to last. You just make so much sense together just like your sister Al and I do. You are here now just recommitting to your great love in front of everyone that matters. What's so scary about that?"

Kara manages a low laugh and then stutters out, "Well, I'm worried about just flubbing things up. I mean messing my words up. I'm nervous about just freezing up when it's my turn to say my vows." 

Maggie laughs and responds, "The bravest Superhero I know and an award-winning reporter to boot being tongue-tied is such a silly conundrum, but I know it only happens to you around Lena. That's always been just so cute and so super gay. Lena knows your heart, kiddo. She already holds it dear to hers. She knows you hold hers dear to yours. When you see her standing in front of you, she's going to take your breath away for sure. But, just step back, breathe deeply, relax your heart and your mind and you will remember just what to say. If all else fails either start with nervous laughter or look at your beautiful baby girl and she will inspire you to speak the perfect words."

An almost on the verge of happy tears Kara replies, "Maggie, you just made it nearly impossible, for me, not to cry. I didn't realize my badass detective sister-in-law is really such a softie under that overhyped tough as nails gun toting gal facade."

Maggie chuckles and says, "Well, I think I can blame the baby hormones this time around. Believe me, Alex notices my new softness and teases me everyday about it. It's torture." 

Kara pulls Maggie into a tight hug and they laugh together. Kara tells Maggie, "Thank you for helping me out, Mags. I'm so glad Alex found you! I'm happy you're my sister too!"

At the same time, Alex steps into Lena and Kara's actual bedroom and steps behind Lena who sits at the chair before their vanity mirror, Lena smiles and jokingly asks, "She didn't fly away did she?"

Alex laughs, "No, of course not. You two are silly nillies. She's definitely nervous, but she will never fly away from your love." 

Lena laughs herself and says, "That sounds like a terribly misquoted line from an 80s era power ballad, big sis!"

Alex laughs again, "I know. I'm sorry. So corny. You and Kara's love just brings out all the cheesiness in me. I'm happy that you make my sister the happiest she's ever been. You and Zara are her world and she's not going anywhere without you." 

Lena answers, "I hope to go everywhere in this life and beyond with both my ladies." 

Just as Maggie and Alex finish their respective pep talks with Kara and Lena, they hear the cat screech and loudly purr as little Zara gleefully screams out, "Sis SasSal Mom-meeez luv! Mom-meeez mare-ree!" 

Two doors on opposite ends of the house open and the four ladies all heartily laugh as they watch Eliza pretend to grab at little Zara as she chases, dances around and tries to stick fresh flowers inside a little purple bonnet very loosely tied around Sassy Sally's head as the cat scratches at the bowtie. Alex and Maggie are both careful to pull Lena and Kara back in their respective rooms before they see each other. It calms Kara just to hear her wife's laughter and the joy in her and their daughter's heartbeats. She is now more than ready for their forever and always time together to truly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this is still taking forever to finish this fic. I have no excuse besides just writer's block. I still don't have the wedding written yet, but I hope to get that done in the next week or two. After their wedding there's only a honeymoon and final chapter planned.


	53. A Super/Luthor Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited second (a bit more of an actual than their first) wedding day between Kara and Lena. Sorry this took me forever and is not that long. It's very fluffy!

It's just about 3pm National City time on March 20, 2020 and Kara and Lena are about to get married a second time, but this time in front of all of their closest family and friends.

The weather is beautiful as it is sunny in the high 70s with low humidity. Outside of the Luthor-Danvers (Zor-El) home, along the white sandy beach, two sections of about five rows of light pink wooden chairs are set up in the sand. They are divided by a white silk carpet with a beautiful carved wooden trellis at the end with different types of tiger lilies and purple and yellow roses beautifully wrapped all around the wood.

There are also little cut out pastel green paper turtles and light pink bunnies lining both sides of the carpet. Alex, Eliza and Maggie together helped Zara draw and cut them out from construction paper yesterday. Alex and Eliza also blew up pastel purple and green balloons today from a small helium pump. They made funny voices for Zara who clapped and giggled gleefully before they tied string to the balloons and they attached them to the aisle chairs.

Since Kara's family is Lena's also now, Eliza and a newly pregnant Lois together walk with Lena down the aisle. Eliza wears a long yellow sleeveless sun dress that ends at her ankles. Lois wears a short light pink dress with a poofy part in the middle that stops just above her knees.

Lena, as the first of the blushing brides to make her grand entrance, wears a very beautiful and classic satiny mermaid style dress that stops just at her bare ankles. Her long hair is tightly pulled into a side French braid that drapes over the front of her left shoulder. Both her dress' shiny fabric and the light green waist belt on it make the color of her hair and eyes shimmer brightly. Instead of carrying a bouquet, Lena wears a halo type purple ribbon headband of light purple roses with a tiger lily in the center that circles over her side braid. The purple and green accents in the belt and headband are reminiscent of Lena and Kara's dresses at their first wedding day in Metropolis years ago.

Eliza and Lois both hug Lena just before they leave her to take their seats as they all wait for Kara. Jess is Lena's Maid of Honor and her wife Moira, who helped Lena during her pregnancy with Zara, is Lena's sole bridesmaid. Those ladies walk together hand in hand down the aisle and stand beside Lena on her side of the wooden trellis as she only slightly nervously awaits both Zara and Kara's entrances.

J'onn J'onzz wears a light grey suit with a white button up shirt and a rainbow bow tie. He gently holds onto Maggie's right arm as they walk their way in with little Zara cheerfully bouncing up and down in front of them. Maggie wears an attractive baby blue velvet suit jacket and matching baby blue velvet velour Capri pants with ample room in the waist area to accommodate her now rather large baby bump.

Maggie holds onto one of little Zara's hands and the flower basket handle with her right hand. J'onn holds an impromptu leash for Sassy Sally (to keep her from running off) in his right hand. Zara giggles as she tosses purple and yellow roses and tiger lilies not only down along the silky walkway carpet, but over the wedding guests as well who mostly laugh at her cheerful celebratory antics.

When Maggie lets go of Zara's hand at the end of the aisle, she jumps up and gleefully shouts out, "Flou-werzzz fur momm-eeez! Momm-eez Mare-Rheez!"

All the loud commotion around her causes a spooked Sassy Sally to somewhat unsurprisingly break free of J'onn's grasp of her leash and run in a mad dash back into the yard and through the cat door into the house.

Several guests shake their heads and laugh at that silly Cat as Zara picks up a few of the paper cut-out turtles and bunnies. She brightly smiles at her momma Lena who smiles right back before Zara jumps up into her grandmother Eliza's lap on Kara's side of the aisle.

J'onn moves to stand behind Lena on the back side of the wooden trellis as he will preside over their wedding ceremony. Maggie and Lois sit together on Lena's side of the aisle. Some of Lena's co-workers from the high school she works at now with their respective significant others also sit on Lena's side. Also, Lena's assistant Hector who still works at the National City L-Corp office and his partner Josiah fill in a few chairs on Lena's side of the aisle.

Alex and Clark together walk Kara down the aisle. Alex herself wears a baby blue lacy and flowy knee length dress that nicely complements Maggie's suit. Clark wears a salmon pink suit with a ribbed white shirt underneath and a rainbow bow tie as well.

Kara wears a long, flowy Venetian style dress that flows down to her bare ankles as well with a similar, but opposite to Lena's in color light purple waistband belt and light green ribboned halo headband of yellow roses and a tiger lily in the center over her hanging loose long curled locks.

Winn and James both widely smile as they sit in the second row of Kara's side of the aisle behind Eliza and Zara with their hands clasped with their now wives Lyra Strayd-Schott and Lucy Lane-Olsen. James realized he truly loved Lucy after first seeing Kara and Lena officially together as he remembered how he looked at Lucy the same way those two ladies looked at each other and vice versa. He rekindled their romantic relationship the same day he left the first hospital visit with Kara and Lena. Behind these two couples, sits Cat Grant and her now fully grown son Carter. CatCo will have the only exclusives on this event and Kara and Lena trust Cat, as their friend to handle her inside access here today well. Agent Vasquez and her girlfriend and a few other DEO agents fill in Kara's side of the aisle.

J'onn widely smiles at Kara and Lena as he begins the ceremony and soon enough it is time for the ladies to share their vows.

Kara nervously laughs before she boldly speaks up first, "Lena, my strong tiger, when I first met you, over four years ago, I never imagined we would stand here today to share our love story with all of our friends and family joyfully looking on. Before I met you, I had lost so very much. So many people and pieces of my earlier life and world were taken from me. Believe it or not I closed myself off to the possibility of finding lasting happiness and true love with anyone."

Kara pauses to clear her throat and wipe a few suddenly bursting forth teardrops from her cheeks (luckily wearing waterproof make up) before she adds, "I lost you too for a little bit of time as well and it broke me down terribly, but when I found you again, your finally much returned love restored me and uplifted me. You bestowed me with the greatest gift. You made me a mother and gave me a lasting piece of myself and yourself tied together in the life of our little baby girl, Zara! My heart excitedly bursts out of my chest every day now with so much awe, joy and love for the both of you! My soul relishes in our ever growing connection! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and Zara and whatever other children we may have! You are my everlasting love and my always!"

Lena somehow stoically smiles with pursed lips and her eyes only slightly glisten as she watches Kara speak her vows all the way through.

She waits a long moment to catch her breath and collect her thoughts before she starts up on her own vows, "I knew I wanted a life with you, Kara, my beautiful lily, from the very first day you waltzed into the doors of my office. You smiled at me with a delightful ear to ear grin with those starry blue eyes that lit up like firecracker sparks. I never met a girl I felt so entranced by in just one simple second of time. We quickly became good friends, eventually best friends and privately lovers. You became the family that I both never truly had before and that I never knew I ever needed."

Lena stops to breathe a moment and now starts to tear up herself as she continues, "Then, I very cowardly disappeared on you. I ran away and I took your chance of knowing your, I mean our, precious, miraculous gift of the most beautiful and wonderful daughter away from you. But, you found me. Well, you found us. You loved me, still. You loved me more, even. You let me love you back, again."

Kara interjects, "Of course! I never want to let you go again, love!"

Lena tearfully continues, "I know and I will not run again, love. I promise. Still, you let all our growing pains and physical aches from being apart fall away as you helped me heal. You fell so deeply in love with our darling little girl, which only made me fall more and more vastly in love with you. Kara, you rule my whole heart, you connect all the pieces of my soul together with yours. You and Zara are my everything, most especially my family, my greatest loves and the home of my heart. Now and forever, I will cherish and love you both and I will do anything I can to make you both happy. And, yes, whatever other little blessings in more children that may come our way I will happily welcome with open arms and an open heart! Kara, you are my lily to my tiger and my hare to my tortoise! I know we raced a little too fast to the altar last time at your insistence in helping me through my less than ideal circumstances. Still, it was the right decision back then and, of course, this time, this feels so perfectly fitting too! Honestly, I could never imagine standing in wedded bliss with anyone until I met you, Kara! You are my everlasting love and my always too!"

Kara is completely overcome by tears herself at this point, but entirely happy ones. She is so eager to kiss Lena now that she's nearly floating off the ground. But, she needs to be careful around Lena's friends who don't all know who she is. Lena senses what Kara feels and strongly grips both her arms at the wrists. They longingly stare into each other's glossed over with tears eyes and both whisper in Kryptonese 'Khappeme zhao zrhueiao nahj kiryem' (My Beautiful Beloved, Don't Cry!)

At just that moment, Zara leaps out of Eliza's lap and runs up to her two mommies with the now half box of tissues Eliza cradled and used as she watched Kara and Lena speak their vows.

Zara urgently shouts at them, "Momm-eez nooo cry, wipe tears ahh-way. Beeee Hap-peey!!!"

Lena and Kara both look down at their precious daughter in awe, joyfully laugh through their tears and break their grasp of each other's wrists so Kara can lift Zara into her arms. Kara takes some tissues from the box in Zara's hands to wipe Lena's face and then her own.

J'onn chooses the very end of that poignant moment to announce, "I know pronounce you wife and wife! You may both kiss your bride!"

The ladies share a mostly chaste kiss with just a little tongue action that they follow with a wild and celebratory run to dip their toes and feet in the cool  water of the beach. They end up swinging a squealing Zara between them over the crashing waves along the shore. They somehow manage to not get their dresses too wet even though neither Lena nor Kara actually care about that. Eliza and others snap pictures of all of that excitement. The wedding guests cheer as they look on, but don't interrupt the Luthor-Danvers family in their personal connection moment.

After not too long, everyone heads back to the backyard where a dance floor with DJ is set up and Lena and Kara share their first dance to _Can't Keep My Eyes Off You_ by _Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons._ During the _I love you baby_ chorus lines Kara and Lena lose themselves to passionate kisses as the other couples join them on the dance floor.

Their kisses only break when surprise guests * _NSYNC_ appear on the dance floor right in front of them to sing _God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You._ The band replaces God with Rao and no one but the happy couple really notices. Kara jumps up and down and is so gleeful and overjoyed and nearly floats up again as Lena steps up behind her and pulls her down and nuzzles her neck with light kisses. Kara laughs and pulls Lena around into her arms held to her chest at her waist and sways them both together as they listen to her favorite band serenade the couple with one of her favorite love songs. Zara runs up to them and Lena ends up lifting Zara into her arms. Their little girl smiles at both her mommies as Kara continues to hold and sway Lena and Zara now and actually sings the song lyrics too and softly tells them how Rao spent the most time on the two of them and bringing the three of them together as a family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will shortly post the last chapter. I apologize this one was so short I've been a bit too removed from this story and quite a bit from the fandom to get my head totally into this chapter. I wrote the concluding chapter ages ago though so I hope you all will enjoy that one!  
> I had initially planned two more chapters, but I'm unmotivated to do some Kryptonian to English Translating I would have needed for that piece. I may come back to it eventually. 
> 
> As for my other stories a few will be updated sometime soon. I'm not certain about all of them.


	54. The Start of Newer Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the end! It's been an amazing and wonderful experience and my apologies again that it took 6 months for me to come back to update with these final chapters. It's hard to let this go, but I'm also excited to put a (slightly) definitive bookend onto my longest story so far!
> 
> Starts with some mild angst, but umm, yeah, the chapter title is a little bit hint-ish at what's going on. I wrote almost all of this chapter a year ago. I just recently edited part of it based upon a newer popular art post, but you likely will know which one I mean when you read.

**A**   **Few Months Later**

It's Friday night of Lena and Kara's date weekend this month, and Lena is all anxious as she returns home from work when she notices Kara isn't home from her Supergirl duties yet. Lena feels a few sharp, but fleeting pains in her own back and shoulders that are not helping with settling her nervous feelings.

Date weekend is the one weekend each month where either Alex or Eliza takes care of Zara for the whole weekend so the ladies can have their much needed private wives' time for reconnecting after busy weeks and months working time-consuming jobs and co-parenting an often extremely exuberant currently only slightly Super-powered daughter. She's very strong and she floats, but nothing else yet. This weekend Eliza watches Zara as Maggie is more than ready to pop out the first Sawyer-Danvers child and Eliza's first grandson as Maggie's a few days late already.

Sometimes Lena and Kara go out to eat on these date weekends, but Lena offers to make dinner in tonight so that the ladies can try to have a lowkey evening in hopefully with some heated love-making as it's been over a week since they have done the deed. Lena's fairly certain she can get Kara in the mood even after the long week it's been that included going back and forth with Alex and Maggie to the hospital a few times once in the middle of the night due to Braxton hicks contractions.

Lena quickly changes into some sexy dark red lingerie that she temporarily covers with her comfiest red with white star sweatpants and loosens the strings paired with Kara's National City University sweatshirt. She turns her tablet on to play music as she enters the kitchen to prepare dinner for her and Kara, but stops short of that plan as she sees and clicks on a breaking National City newsflash on the tablet screen that shows how Kara gets into a tough and ugly alien fight earlier. She assumes Kara must be okay overall since there's been no immediate urgent call nor text from anyone at the DEO. She knows Kara will need to get thoroughly checked out there before she returns home.

She does hope that Kara will be physically okay as she is aware her wife is not completely invulnerable to physical injury especially when rogue aliens are involved. Lena also hopes Kara's not too exhausted when she finally arrives back home because she really needs the stress release their love-making brings her now. She can feel from here because of their Kryptonian soul-bond binding that Kara is just somewhat drained of her powers and still sore in her back and shoulders. Something else is giving Lena, herself, strength that she hopes will greatly re-energize Kara as well.

Lena turns on some soothing instrumental music and thinks about both Kara and Zara dancing with her together back at her and Kara's wedding as she pulls ingredients out for dinner. She makes tonight's meal from her biological birth mother's recipe of a special four cheese meat and sausage lasagna and soft garlic rolls. Her biological birth mother was not Italian, but this was apparently one of her father Lionel's favorite meals and Kara really enjoys it as well.

Lena's actually very happy to have time alone to properly put this meal together because Kara and her a lot of times just play and make-out with each other when Lena wants to cook and things never get cooked or get burned so they end up with takeout. Lena sneaks kale and roasted cucumbers and squash into her quarter of the lasagna tray. As the food bakes, she sets the dining room table with scented candles in candlesticks and fresh different types of tiger lily flowers in a vase around the dinnerware. 

Close to 9pm, Lena sets the hot baked Lasagna pan down on the dining room table just as she receives a text message from Alex that Kara and her are both alright, but that it's also going to be a few hours before Kara gets back home tonight as she needs some major under the sun lamps healing time. There is a rejuvenating sunbed in one of the spare rooms of their home, but Lena knows Kara prefers not to either frighten or worry her with visible injuries that quickly fade. Kara only uses their in home sunbed when she completely solar flares and is out of powers commission for either a full day or a few days as she cannot bare to be apart from Lena and Zara that long.

Lena texts back a brief thank you message, but doesn't tell Alex how she suspects Kara's newest phone got destroyed by that alien pummeling her tonight. Although she has quite a special meal set up for her and Kara now, Lena is hungry so she eats a little bit of the lasagna and then goes to the living room and watches some random tv shows before she drifts asleep on the living room couch.

Around midnight, Kara swoosh lands under a starlit sky onto their beach house patio to the magnificent vision through its glass doors of a sleeping beauty Lena with her hair down tightly wrapped up in Zara's Paw Patrol blanket. Zara loves Sky who flies around like her mommy and Chase "who's on the case" as her mommy K and aunties are always working on a crime case. Also, her mama Lee often has a technology project with papers and models set up around her home office which always intrigues Zara.

As Kara carefully and quietly slides the patio doors open, she sees that it's, thankfully, not the news on, but one of the late night talk shows. Still, Kara knows Alex texted Lena earlier to tell her that they were both okay so she isn't worried about Lena seeing the news.

As Kara grabs the remote to turn off the tv, Lena shifts and sits up and groggily groans a little. As Kara moves to try and lift Lena up and take her to bed, Lena widely opens her eyes and yawns and smiles, "Hey Kara, honey. It's okay. You can put me down. I'm not that sleepy. And, I know it must be real late for dinner now, but, I also know you are likely starved. Please, just go wash up and then we can eat!"

Kara is very surprised by Lena's unexpected energy and request for them to still share dinner together this late and guiltily responds, "I'm so, so sorry, babe, being Supergirl is a major struggle sometimes. I know this is the first night of our alone time weekend this month and I didn't mean to be stuck out so late because of my Super duties. But, yes I'm famished for both food and for you."

Lena nips at Kara's lips before she lovingly replies, "Kara, sweetheart. It's absolutely fine. I'm just glad you are okay! Always come home to me!"

Kara shakes her fists in the air and nervously rambles out, "Yes! Of course! I only got a few scrapes..."

Lena interjects with, "on your back and shoulders..."

Kara nods as she continues, "Yeah...that are already healed though. I'm sorry that it must have scared you if you either saw any of that particular fight on the news or felt the aches in your body too. The alien of the week was surprisingly über strong and ultra fast. He kept smashing through metal doors and giant glass windows and running through different empty buildings in the warehouse district. He smashed me through one of these thick metal doors and my phone got totally wrecked. He also threw ten DEO agents around like flies against a fly swatter before I got him down. Alex is fine she knew to keep her distance. Maggie would have killed me if she got hurt when they are so patiently waiting for their own Little Danvers junior to arrive. Alex is officially on her maternity leave now for two months. The agents are all alive, but some have broken ribs and bones. I hate it when they get hurt. But, it couldn't have been avoided this time."

Kara stops her mile a minute speech and freezes when she sees  candles and flowers on their dining room table with the big pan of special lasagna and two plates stacked high with fresh garlic rolls and olive oil beside them. She says to Lena, "Oh, babe! That looks sooo nice! I can't stand it that you have been waiting on me all night. You should have eaten something already!"

A nonchalant Lena replies, "Well, I'm just very glad you and Alex are a-okay. And, I did eat a little lasagna already, but, don't worry, I am still hungry."

Kara curiously responds, "Oh?!? Well, good! Okay! I will go wash up and I will be right back!"

In just under three minutes, Kara is back all cleaned up and fully changed into a pair of light grey sweatpants and her favorite, albeit a bit worn out after three years, dark blue with yellow letters _Power to the Girls_ sweatshirt.

As Kara walks out to the dining room, Lena lightly smiles at her from the head of the table as Kara sits down in the chair closest to Lena's left side. Kara looks at the food laid out on the table and then smiles back at her beautiful, absolutely glowing wife who prepared this savory meal for them. Lena turns her eyes away as Kara uses a little bit of her heat vision to heat up the lasagna and garlic rolls. Kara takes the silver spatula by the pan and shifts a big hunking piece of lasagna on her own plate and a smaller piece on Lena's.

Lena nervously tells Kara, "Before we actually eat, I have some important news to share with you!"

Kara curiously asks, "Oh, umm, uhh, are you okay, baby?"

Lena excitedly stammers out, "Baby! Baby!! Yesss!!!...I mean...I'm pregnant!!! Well, we, sort of are, since it is both of ours, but this little life is taking over my body. We are having another little Super bean!"

Kara immediately jumps up, steps behind Lena, gently squeezes her little baby belly bump from around the back of her chair she sits in and squeaks into her right ear, "I love you and I just knew it!"

Due to Kara's overwhelming exhilaration the ladies start to float up into the air along with the chair as Kara keeps her arms clasped around Lena's midsection. Before they get anywhere close to the ceiling, however, Lena lightly punches Kara's left shoulder and yelps out, "Put us down! You dope! You did know already, didn't you? I'm just 7 weeks along right now. I wasn't positively sure until a few days ago when my appetite suddenly picked up, a lot. I went to see our special doctor at the DEO to confirm it with a blood test. I'm so hungry now, but the ravenous appetite didn't start until 4 months in with Zara."

Kara sets them down and quizzically with a hint of sarcasm in her tone ponders aloud, "Hmm? I wonder why that could be that you are even hungrier, already, now, this time around?"

A pouty-faced Lena responds, "No reason for your snark about my growing appetite from you, my little alien wifey, who despite her shockingly skinny waistline, is a living, breathing nearly indiscriminate food garbage disposal! This is your food inhaling spawn inside me as well!"

Kara kneels in front of Lena's chair now and very lovingly leans her head up to rest just below Lena's bosom and reverently places both her left and right hands up alongside of Lena's belly.

"Lena, Shhh! No berating one of their mommies in front of our whittle babies. Though I would love to be inside you myself right now! That red lingerie is giving me a fever in all the right places!"

Lena gasps and lightly laughs, "No fun! You peeked!"

Next, she reaches down to grasp onto Kara's hands and starts to profusely cry happy tears as she registers all of Kara's words and eeks out in a soft, surprised voice, "Wait, What!?! Did you just say...Their...mommies?!?Our...babies?!? Two??...Super beans??"

Kara leaps up again and pulls a still seated Lena into a tight, but extremely careful not to be crushing, hug. She nuzzles her wife's neck and joyfully hums and purrs into her left ear this time, "Yesss, babies! I hear two heartbeats. There are two teensy tiny whittle Super beans growing in there! Until a few nights ago, I only heard the one, but, then, my heart lept in joy when I heard the other. The special rhythm of their heartbeats and yours in such close proximity is the most beautiful and sweetest harmony I have ever heard. Well, that is, since I first heard yours and Zara's hearts."

Lena curbs Kara's rambling, yet adorable revelation with sultry sweet kisses that also taste a bit salty because of their now mixed tears.

As their steamy kisses end, Lena asks, "Why didn't you say anything about hearing them?"

Kara answers, "Oh! I was waiting for you to find out yourself and tell me. I didn't want to ruin it for you! You didn't get to tell me you were pregnant with Zara. I wanted to hear you say it this time. And, I know it's early, but for names for our two new baby girls, I am thinking Constance Alura after both of our biological mothers and Karlena Eliza after both us and our mother who is in our lives now. What do you think?"

Simultaneously, Lena snort chuckles and cries more happy tears and asks her wife, "Girls? How do you know? Oh! Oh! Oh! You can actually see them?!? As strange as it is for you to have already planned and picked them out, I do love both of those names! We can call them Connie and Karlee for short! Zara is going to be so excited to be a big sister to two little baby girls!"

Kara's eyes go wide in frustration at only herself, "Oops, I'm so, so stupid and sorry! I didn't mean to take away the gender reveal too! Though, you are right! Zara will be beyond thrilled! And, I am so excited to be here with you through the whole entire journey of this pregnancy this time!"

Through even more happy tears Lena sort of jokes, "Who would have thought it a Luthor loved and tamed by four female Supers?"

Kara smiles as she responds to her wife, "Power to the Girls indeed!"

Lena wipes her eyes and adds with a laugh, "Actually, I'm going to need to tame you all is more like it!"

Kara laughs too and pulls Lena in for another passion fueled embrace that culminates in kisses down her wife's jawline to her gaping open and hungry mouth. After a few moments of dueling for dominance with their tongues they both pull back, breathe heavily and sit down to eat the special meal Lena made for them. After they eat, they continue into their bedroom and brush their teeth to freshen up before they start to feed their other special cravings.

Kara takes charge and both very gently and semi-roughly makes love to Lena for a few hours. She worships her flesh with both her hands and her mouth. She lavishes Lena's body with sweet and succulent kisses starting with up and down motions along her perfect jawline. She latches onto the edge of her juicy mouth and only pecks it before she scrapes her teeth down over her wife's long, sexy neckline. Lena happily moans and groans as Kara does this. Kara gazes into her wife's lust-blown eyes and brightly smiles before passionately locking their lips and near violently crashing their tongues and teeth together again.

Kara soon shifts downwards to pull at, suck on and bite Lena's growing, pert breasts. She twirls her tongue around her wife's hardening nipples which causes Lena to whimper in utter delight. Kara even lightly licks her breast bone in the center of her chest and Lena lets out a long ecstatic sigh. Kara hungers to feel and taste every single inch of her wife's beautiful and delicious flesh that she can.

Kara spends a good amount of time breathing over, holding in her palms and kissing her wife's slightly visible pregnant belly bump paying special reverence to the new lives growing inside there. She puts her ear up to Lena's belly for a good five minutes just to listen to their daughters' heartbeats syncing together as she brushes a hand down to Lena's wet center and back up to trace her belly button.

Lena laughs and tells her, "Kara, my love, your ear on my tummy tickles me. Plus, your teasing has me dripping!"

Kara looks up at her wife with her tongue loosely hanging out of her mouth to jokingly tease her even more. Lena smirks back as Kara slowly inches down in a trail of long licks and kisses to where Lena now begs her to be most for her imminent release. Kara unexpectedly forcefully pushes her tongue deeply inside of Lena's now very wet vagina opening. Lena joyfully screams as Kara pulls her tongue out quickly and pushes it back in several times even more rapidly.

Kara swirls her tongue around inside of Lena until cum juices leak out into Kara's waiting mouth and she laps it all up sucking strongly and swallowing it all. The intensity of all this tongue lashing activity pushes Lena into her first very powerful orgasm. Kara pushes her left arm up over her wife's pregnant belly to hold Lena down as she shakes from aftershocks.

Kara relentlessly moves her mouth up to suck on her wife's clit as she recovers. She then slowly moves her left arm back down to Lena's lower lips and slides two fingers inside her wife as she simultaneously runs her tongue all through her glistening folds. After a few moments of this dual pressured pleasure action, Kara pushes Lena into her second explosive orgasm. Lena screams Kara's name as she arches her back and her whole body shakes as her inner muscles lock around Kara's fingers.

Kara pulls her hand out and away from Lena and licks more of Lena's juices off of her fingers and realizes that she herself is now extremely wet and desperately needs her own release. She carefully lifts herself up above Lena. She pushes her naked lady folds up and down to slowly grind against and slide over Lena's as she moves her head up and passionately kisses her wife. She possesses ownership of her wife's mouth with the skill of her tongue. Lena moans at her own taste on Kara's tongue. At the same time, their lower lips glide rhythmically together below the baby bump between both of their hips until both women uncontrollably quiver and shake as they start to fall over the edge.

Lena and Kara both gasp and scream each other's name out in utter reverence as they surrender to the peak of their blissful orgasmic release together. They shudder in the aftershocks together face beside face, heavily panting into each other's neck. Through baited breaths both moan out 'I love you' declarations in English and Kryptonese. Kara very carefully rolls off to Lena's left side and lays her head and left arm on Lena's pregnant belly. Lena slowly runs her left arm and hand through Kara's wavy dirty blonde locks. They both just quietly rest together glowing and still panting.

After a few minutes, Lena finally catches her breath all the way, coughs and giggles before she says, "I think you just wore us both out with your Super special appetite indulgences! If not for our new Super little Luthor-Danvers babies that are growing inside of me already, I think we would have just created some!"

Kara lovingly smiles up at Lena, nods and laughs again herself. She presses a few kisses to her wife's stomach for the last time tonight/this early morning now. She moves up to passionately kiss her wife once more. After this last intense kiss breaks, she spoons her wife's naked body with her own. Lena pulls a blanket over herself and Kara so they can comfortably fall asleep connected together as they always should be.

They wake up just a few hours later and kind of early in the morning around 7am to frantic cell phone rings and their tablets pinging. Apparently, Maggie just gave birth to her and Alex's first son around 5am. Eliza is at the hospital with Zara. They waited to get in touch with Kara and Lena because Alex and Eliza knew the ladies needed their own couples time after Kara's tough fight last night.

When Lena and Kara arrive at the hospital about half an hour later with coffee, tea and donuts they witness Alex kiss Maggie's forehead as she cradles their rather large 9lb 5oz 23 inches long baby boy who faces outwards between her and Maggie. Eliza sits next to the bed and holds a very concerned and curious Zara in her lap.

When she spots Kara and Lena, Zara happily screams out, "Momm-eez aunt-eez magg-eez sleep-eez but myz cuzzin izza here! He-ez Red hairz!!!"

Of course little David Jeremiah Danvers-Sawyer starts to cry at Zara's enthusiastic outburst. He's hungry and Maggie needs to feed him. Kara and Lena look over and he does have a few cute little tuffs of red hair like Alex's and dimples like Maggie's. They take Zara outside to give Alex and Maggie some privacy.

As they share donuts and coffee in the hall, Eliza tells them, "It's such an incredible blessing to have my four daughters and two grandchildren all together here this morning."

Kara sips her coffee and tells her mother, "He's so big and handsome! I'm so happy for Alex and Maggie!"

Lena eeks out, "Four and four actually."

Eliza's eyes go wide as she looks at Lena as she replies, "What?!? Are you?!? Pregnant?!?"

Kara sheepishly laughs and Lena answers, "Yes, with twins!!"

Eliza pulls both Kara and Lena into   a big mama bear hug that Zara breaks her way into.  

Zara excitedly shouts out, "Bay-beez for meez!!! Sis-eez pleeze!!!"

Kara and Lena joyfully smile as they look at each other and then Eliza and then down at Zara and together gleefully confirm, "Yessss!!! Sisters for you Zee!!!"

Zara claps her hands in excitement and surprisingly runs up to kiss Lena's belly. Everyone, but Zara cries now and Alex stands in the hospital room's doorway and holds her son and says, "Wow! My little sister surprises and upstages me yet again! Congratulations!"

Kara replies, "Ha! Ha! No. The main congratulations go to you and Maggie today! And, You're probably going to want to stick to the one! Lena and I will have our hands quite full with three girls!"

Lena playfully smirks and kisses Kara's cheek and adds, "And our hearts!"

Alex smiles as she responds, "Yes! And, Kara you have to deal with your own pregnant little baby mama now. This will be fun to watch!"

Kara chuckles as she hands Lena a decaf coffee and a few vegan donuts and replies, "Worth it!"

Alex softly kisses her newborn son's forehead, "Yes, for this it is!"

A still loopy from epidural drugs Maggie loudly mumbles behind Alex while she rests in her bed, "I love you. All of you all! Danverses We all Ride or Die!"

Kara and Alex in unison pump fists and high five as they say, "Ride...Cuz We Livin'!"

As Kara then kisses her new little nephew's head, Lena wraps her arms around Kara's waist from behind and whispers into her right ear, "Always Ride!"

They soon all step back into Maggie's hospital room and Eliza moves closer to Alex so she can hold her grandson. She helps Zara carefully touch one of his little hands and kiss the tuffs of hair on his little head. Everyone is in awe of that precious moment. Eliza hands her grandson back to Maggie and Alex to hold between them in their bed. When a nurse comes in, Eliza asks her to take a few photos of everyone. Zara unexpectedly climbs up onto the bed and kisses her Aunt Alex's and Aunt Maggie's cheeks and her baby cousin's cheeks too and the nurse snaps photos of those moments before the family photos with everyone.

Four years ago, Kara and Lena, separated and alone, couldn't even imagine being here with other family and envisioning a happy future together with their daughter and the new babies coming along the way with them for what is sure to become a very interesting and wild ride of a life. After their temporary and mutually unwanted period of disconnect, both women are now very glad that they are able to completely reconnect with each other and be daughters, sisters, aunts and mothers to their different family members and wives and soulmates to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, this is the end of this tale. But, SuperCorp is alive on the show (even there they are not just platonic lol) in fic and art and in all of our hearts! I have really enjoyed writing for these two and creating a family with them!
> 
> Thank you to all who have diligently followed and given comments and kudos as you have kept me going!!!
> 
> BIG Thank yous especially to my consistent followers since the beginning Tre-Rox, Cophine_SuperCorp, Dlfngirl05, LOCISVU and a few others that jumped in along the way including LiaLuthorZorel and Leapyearbaby29. You bunch especially are everywhere, reading everything and it's nice to know you are out there enjoying these stories! 
> 
> A HUGE Thank You also goes out to one of my fic writing friends who isn't posting at the moment, but her stories both motivated and inspired me, TheRaadicalKid. I hope you return to writing someday soon-ish! You are sorely missed! You should all go check out her fics! 
> 
> I may eventually write a sequel for this story, but if I do it will be different, a little more serious. I have a basic outline for more, but set in the future and angsty with flashbacks. 
> 
> I may do one shots in this universe too, but I'm trying to focus more time on some important things in my personal life than spending so much time obsessively thinking about these ladies. 
> 
> Take care and so long for now :)


End file.
